Maldicion de Hielo
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Un nuevo "enemigo" aparece , buscando llevarse consigo a Tsurara.En vista de esto Rikuo se niega a entregarla , pero sera su "futuro" el que lo detenga.Rikuo x Tsurara:D Epilogo Up! Terminado! XD
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados por Hiroshi Shiibashi.

_**Prólogo**_

_Han pasado seis meses desde la batalla en Kyoto; Nura Rikuo era ahora el líder del Clan Nura, el Tercero. Desde que comenzó a serlo, él logró mejorar las relaciones con los clanes youkai aliados; también continuó en la búsqueda de "miedos" realmente fueres que le ayuden a pelear contra Nue, el hijo de Hagoromo Gitsune. Los youkai de su clan estaban relajados pues había pasado tiempo desde que habían podido gozar de la tranquilidad casi en su totalidad._

Las siete de la noche habían alcanzado al Mercado Garakuta.

En el distrito de Nishikigoi, la familia Arawashi era la representante financiera del Clan Nura. El sol se oculta tras las montañas, el anochecer estaba por llegar. Muchas tiendas y puestos de venta se encontraban ya cerrando, otras ya lo estaban por completo. De uno de ellos se pudo ver salir a una joven de cabello negro con mechones color celeste que dejaba a un lado el delantal que usaba para su "trabajo de media jornada".

— ¡Buenas noches Señor Takumi, lo veré mañana! —se despidió la alegre muchacha que estaba siendo acompañada por los pequeños *_Tsukumogami de los Taishou Romantic Glass_ que hacía una semanas atrás había adquirido.

— ¡Ven con cuidado, Tsurara-chan! —exclamó el hombre de unos treinta años de edad mientras se giraba hacia su recién cerrado puesto— ¿No crees que a veces se parece mucho a Setsura-san, Oji-san? —preguntó al anciano que estaba sentado en el puesto de al lado.

— Tienes razón, esa niña es físicamente parecida a su madre; sin embargo, algunas veces creo que Tsurara-chan podría ser incluso una mejor youkai que Setsura-san —concluyó—. ¿No te parece? —argumentó el anciano.

— Quizás… —susurró el hombre mientras ambos observaban a Yuki Onna alejarse junto a los pequeños youkai.

Minutos más tarde, Yuki Onna caminaba a lo largo de un sendero, un camino que la llevaría a la pequeña cabaña que el Clan Nura le había otorgado para su estadía en dicho distrito.

— Hoy fue un día muy productivo. Espero que a Rikuo-sama le haya ido bien en la Casa Principal, ¿tú qué crees, Oryou-chan? —preguntó mirando hacia uno de los pequeños youkai que se encontraban a su alrededor.

— Estoy seguro que al Tercero le está yendo de maravilla, Tsurara nee-san –respondió sonriendo—. ¿En cuánto tiempo tenemos que volver a la Casa Principal para dar el reporte? —preguntó volando delante de ella.

— Dentro de una semana —respondió—. ¡Me muero por ver a todos! Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que fuimos —comentó nostálgica—. _Quisiera saber qué es lo que Rikuo-sama ha hecho, además… deseo verlo_ —pensó la joven de las nieves mientras un sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas—. ¡Llegamos! —exclamó en voz alta al momento de llegar a la cabaña.

La cabaña parecía una casa pequeña con un aire antiguo, ligeramente decorada por el mes de Navidad.

Dentro se podía observar una cocina limpia; había comida en la mesa, como si la hubieran preparado antes de salir. Cerca se encontraba un pequeño escritorio de color caoba; en él, un marco de madera con una fotografía en la que se veía a los miembros del clan Nura sonriendo y luciendo las capas que los señalaban como parte del Hyakki Yakou del Tercero.

Además se veían unas plumas y tintas al lado de varios papeles en los cuales se narraba las actividades de Yuki Onna en dicho lugar. No muy lejos se encontraba abierta una puerta que conectaba a un pequeño dormitorio, en ella el futón se encontraba extendido sobre el tatami. A su lado estaba un ropero con kimonos blancos y ropa completamente ordenada.

— Es un poco tarde, ¿les parece si comemos y nos vamos a acostar chicos? —preguntó mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

— ¡Sí! —respondieron en coro los simpáticos youkai. La joven sonrió en respuesta sentándose a comer en compañía de su pequeño "Clan".

Al terminar, la joven lavó los trastos, acomodó un poco la cocina y se retiró a su habitación. Los pequeños Tsukumogami se posicionaron en fila sobre un largo cojín cerrando sus ojos, en prueba del cansancio antes de convertirse de nuevo en _Kooribachi._

— Buenas noches chicos —susurró adentrándose en las colchas para dormir—. Que descanse, Rikuo-sama… —dijo antes de caer por el cansancio.

_La luna se presentó brillando e iluminando el cielo con gran majestuosidad. En la cabaña se podía observar a una joven soñando mientras una sombra se acercaba hacia la puerta, este la abre de manera silenciosa. El color de cabellos que se podía distinguir era un negro rojizo, sus ojos también eran fácilmente distinguibles; sus felinos ojos amatistas eran muy profundos._

_Las marcas en forma de arañazos rojos refulgían en su mejilla derecha, mientras su fornido cuerpo dejaba ver su sombra en frente de la durmiente. Vestía lo que parecía un *haori negro con líneas rojas que lo surcaban hasta llegar al *hakama. Su cabello era largo, le llegaba hasta la altura de su cintura._

_Sus ojos miraban fijamente a lo que parecía su "presa"._

_Yuki Onna estaba completamente dormida, su respiración acompasada reflejaba un sueño profundo. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, sus mejillas se encontraban ligeramente sonrojadas mientras que apoyaba su cuerpo del lado opuesto al que se reflejaba la sombra del individuo en busca de oscuridad para poder descansar. _

_El joven youkai avanzó hasta quedar junto al cuerpo de ella. Sin quitar su mirada de su cuerpo se agachó sigilosamente hacia ella y tomó las mantas que la cubrían hasta lograr descenderlas fuera del cuerpo de su "objetivo". Sus ojos flamearon al tener en toda su gloria a Yuki Onna. Apoyó sus manos a los lados del menudo cuerpo._

— _Joven… Amo… —susurró la mujer de las nieves entre sueños .Una sonrisa surcó sus labios y el sonrojo se volvió más evidente—. Yo, lo protegeré… por siempre._

— _Proteger… -imitó el muchacho mientras se posicionaba delicadamente sobre ella hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro femenino—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Tsurara? —susurró contra su oído. La joven de cabellos negros pareció reaccionar ante ello y giró su cuerpo, quedando, sin saberlo, frente a él._

— _Porque yo, yo…—susurró despacio._

— _Tsurara… —dijo, su aliento chocaba junto a la respiración de la joven— Ven conmigo._

—… _contigo… —dijo ella entre sueños._

— _Bien dicho, mi __**hermosa Yuki Onna **__—el joven levantó ligeramente el rostro, sus brillantes ojos miraban con un sentimiento profundo a la joven. Pasión. Guió con suma paciencia el brazo de Yuki Onna sobre la cabeza de la misma, entrelazando su mano izquierda con la suya en el proceso—. Conmigo… —acarició delicadamente la mejilla de ella con su otra mano. Descendió un poco el rostro, rozando seductoramente los labios de ella, subiendo por su nariz… hasta dejar un beso en su frente—. Nos veremos, Tsurara… —exclamó contra el oído de ella._

Inmediatamente la muchacha despertó, pero… no había nadie cerca_. _

— _Un sueño —_pensó.

No muy lejos, en la espesura de un bosque, entre las ramas de un árbol, se encontraban los miembros del Clan Gyuuki. Gozumaru y algunos guerreros estaban sentados y muy relajados observando de forma incesante la cabaña donde hacia unas horas la youkai había entrado.

— No entiendo por qué tenemos que vigilar la zona si es Yukinko* la encargada –mencionó con cierto fastidio el joven de cabellos casi escarlata–. Mezumaru, ¿tú qué piensas? —preguntó.

— Según el informe de Tsurara, un youkai que parecía un Tsukumogami fue el que atacó el lugar –comentó de manera rápida.

— Pero eso no significa que tengamos que cuidar de ella ¡Esa Yukinko! —maldijo furioso mirando a su compañero.

— No podemos negarnos, fueron ordenes —dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre la rama—. Adem… —sus palabras se cortaron de repente, ambos ensancharon los ojos al sentir un repentino poder youkai— ¡Gozumaru! —gritó mirándolo.

— Youkai… ¿Dónde? —dijo mirando alrededor— ¿En dónde?

— ¡Gozumaru, allí! —apuntó hacia la cabaña. Ambos observaron una sombra parada de frente hacia el lugar.

— ¡Vamos! —gritó lanzándose en picada hacia el lugar seguido por Mezumaru.

La sombra pareció reaccionar ante las presencias que se enfrentaban ante él. Los miró de manera indiferente.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Gozumaru frente al individuo, que se encontraba cubierto por la sombra de un árbol cercano.

El sujeto pareció no reaccionar y se giro sobre sí mismo, mirando por un momento hacia el interior de la cabaña dónde una recién despertada Tsurara lo miraba extrañada. Sonrió.

— ¡Responde! —grito Gozumaru abalanzándose sobre su nuevo oponente— ¡Quién rayos te has creído!

El tiempo pareció congelarse por un instante, la espada caía con fuerza rozando por poco el cuerpo del desconocido hasta atascarse en el suelo. Casi por inercia la sombra sacó una katana que se dirigió velozmente hacia el cuello de del joven de mirada azulada.

Un choque de armas se llevó a cabo. Mezumaru intervino en el ataque defendiendo a su compañero. El atacante retrocedió.

— ¿Estás bien Gozumaru? —preguntó en susurro girando hacia el recién salvado mientras este sacaba su espada del suelo.

— Si… estuvo cerca —contestó mirando fijamente al youkai—. ¡Qué rayos fue eso! Estoy seguro que le iba a dar —murmuró furioso. De repente, ambos observaron a Yuki Onna salir de la cabaña, obviamente confundida. El tercero pareció reaccionar ante su presencia y con un movimiento de lado limpio su katana. Sangre era lo que sacudía.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo? —miraron los Gyuuki al observar la cantidad de sangre que se extendió a la par que el sujeto guardaba su arma— Si él no nos ha… ¡Argh! —mucha sangre empezó a emerger de una larga cortada que apareció en el hombro de Gozumaru.

— ¡Gozumaru! —gritó preocupado su compañero girándose al observar la cantidad de sangre que emergía de la herida— ¿En qué momen-...? —su voz se vio bloqueada al ver su propia sangre caer, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Un corte vertical surcaba sobre su estomago—. Ugh…

La joven observó horrorizada como ambos caían desangrándose al suelo— ¡Chicos! —gritó en un arranque de desesperación corriendo hacia ellos; olvidándose por completo del enemigo que en primer lugar captó su entera atención.

— ¡No te acerques Yukinko! —gritó Gozumaru. La chica se quedó estática por un momento y se giró hacia donde se encontraba el sujeto— ¡TSURARA! —gritó.

En cuestión de segundos, el individuo se había desplazado de un lugar al otro quedando frente a frente con la mujer de las nieves. Este miró de manera rápida a los heridos por sobre el hombro de la joven con una sonrisa de superioridad. La joven ahogó un grito por el terror que sintió.

— _Rikuo-sama… —_pensó de manera fugaz, su mirada se cruzó con la masculina—. _Violeta_ —pensó al poder descifrar los iris, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos—. No quiero… ¡No quiero morir! —gritó interiormente. Los ojos dorados se cerraron esperando el golpe inminente. Segundos después…

_Nada._

Abrió sus ojos y aquel ser había desaparecido.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas temblando, respirando agitadamente. Unas lágrimas más surcaron sus mejillas en señal del terror que sintió hacía un momento. Giró de manera lenta hacia los heridos, creyendo quizás por un momento que todo había sido un mal sueño. Sin embargo, la sangre formaba un charco en la tierra; esa era la prueba de que todo fue real.

Corrió hacia ellos y observó con temor las heridas que ambos presentaban.

— Estupida Yuki Onna… —susurró Gozumaru— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirando a la joven que lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

— No hables —su voz salió ahogada—. Todo estará bien, sólo… —la voz se estancó en su garganta, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos— aguanta por favor —unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y cayeron sobre el rostro del Gyuuki.

— Hm… —fue lo único que respondió antes de caer inconsciente. La joven de mirada dorada miró asustada a su compañero, lo sacudió suavemente. No reaccionaba.

El sol hiso acto de presencia dejando entrar la luz a la habitación; en ella se encontraban dos cuerpos vendados. El primero a lo largo de su hombro derecho y su torso. El segundo tenia vendas alrededor de su estomago.

Cerca había un recipiente con agua, vendas ensangrentadas y ropa sucia. La jovencita se levantó ligeramente para cambiar los paños que minutos antes colocó en las frentes de sus compañeros, escurrió el agua y los puso en su lugar.

Sus ropajes blancos se encontraban ensangrentados y se podía ver el rastro de sangre que dejó el arrastrar a los heridos desde el jardín al interior del cuarto. Pequeños youkais miraban con preocupación a su maestra, quién al parecer no había descansado en toda la noche. Unas ojeras aparecieron en su blanquecino rostro y sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse. Tenía fuertemente empuñada en su mano una lanza de hielo a espera de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar.

Sus manos antes blancas, manchadas con sangre seca, estaban fuertemente empuñadas como signo de frustración. La briza mañanera entró a la habitación meciendo suavemente el menudo cuerpo que luchaba fervientemente contra el sueño.

— Tsurara one-sama —susurraron afligidos los youkais mientras se acercaban a ella y la ayudaban a mantenerse firme—, no se preocupe, los demás estarán aquí pronto.

— Eso espero —contestó Yuki Onna—. Hasta entonces tengo que resistir, tengo que protegerlos… —dijo decidida.

Unas sombras aparecieron de repente en la puerta, la joven sujetó fuertemente su lanza y se puso a la defensiva.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó seria.

Una mano apareció y pronto se divisó a Samba Garasu, Zen, Kejouro y Kubinashi. Todos con expresión preocupada.

Todos ellos retrocedieron al acto cuando la lanza los apuntó peligrosamente.

— Yuki Onna, somos nosotros; no hay problema —dijo Kuromaru, el líder de los tres hermanos Karasu.

— Ah… —susurró bajando su arma—. Gracias al cielo… —suspiró más relajada mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaron en su rostro—. Zen-san, por favor atiéndalos… —rogó ella al caer sobre el tatami. En ese instante fue rodeada por los Tsukumogami en un intento vano de sostenerla.

— ¡Yuki Onna! –Kejourou la levantó del suelo de manera delicada– Está inconsciente.

— Estará bien, al parecer no tiene heridas; por ahora revisaré el estado de esos dos —contestó de manera rápida el Omamori—. Kubinashi, trae por favor el estuche medico —ordenó sentándose a revisar el cuerpo de Gozumaru.

— Enseguida —contestó el rubio.

— Bien, veamos… —dijo quitando las vendas que la jovencita había puesto en un principio.

_El espacio estaba congelado, no se veía nada en el horizonte. De la nada, el jardín de la cabaña apareció, una sombra parecía mirar hacia mí. En unos instantes, la sombra giró rápido y se escuchó un grito. Gozumaru. Me levanté rápidamente, me acerqué a la puerta y vi a Gozumaru atacando. Su contrincante lo esquivó como si nada. _

_Sentí miedo._

_Ese miedo parecía igualar al de Rikuo-sama. Aunque, tenía algo distinto, el del Joven Amo era "diferente"._

_Gozumaru se enfadó y él atacó. Me crisparon los nervios. Felizmente, Mezumaru se interpuso. Me relajé. Gozumaru se puso obstinado, luego… sangre. Ambos cayeron heridos al suelo. Los cortes parecían profundos. Mi voz salió. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Cómo! Grité. Corrí hacia ellos, pero las advertencias de Gozumaru me trajeron a la realidad._

_Lo había olvidado. Él seguía allí. Cuando voltee dispuesta a defenderlos lo vi._

_Violeta. _

_Su "miedo "me envolvió completamente. Sentí lagrimas caer de mi rostro. _

_Rikuo-sama… ¡Rikuo-sama! _

_Cerré los ojos y esperé. Quizás podría renacer para volver a ver al Joven Amo otra vez._

_Nada. Abrí los ojos, él se esfumó en el aire. Y pasó…._

_Escuché una voz en mi cabeza susurrándome suavemente._

"_**Te esperaré aquí, mi preciosa Yuki Onna"**_

_Sujeté mi cabeza con mis manos, las lágrimas no paraban y me dejé caer al suelo. Recordé a los miembros del Clan Gyuuki y me apresuré a ir hacia ellos. Me aferré a la esperanza de que no fuera demasiado tarde. Un charco de sangre se formó entre ellos._

_Por un momento recordé cuando Rikuo-sama se enfrentó a Tsuchigumo y la sangre pintó alocada su cuerpo. Las lágrimas se hicieron más abundantes, intente calmarme y tomé a Gozumaru entre mis brazos. Lo escuché hablar, le pedí que guardara silencio y él se desvaneció. Mis ojos parecían querer abrirse más de lo que podían. Ellos no, no podían…. __**¡NO PODÍAN MORIR!**_

_Tomé aire fuertemente, dejé a Gozumaru en el suelo y me acerqué a su compañero que también estaba inconsciente. Entré a la habitación y usé mis poderes para hacer hielo raspado. Esperé unos segundos que fueron eternos, a mi parecer. Cuando ellos despertaron se veían adormilados. Me miraron asustados y de inmediato me rodearon._

— _¿Tsurara nee-san, qué sucede? —me preguntó Oryou–chan. Vi que me observó de pies a cabeza y gritó asustado— ¡Estás ensangrentada Yuki Onna-sama! _

_Fue en ese instante que reparé en que mi kimono blanco de dormir estaba completamente lleno de sangre. Me importó poco y procesé lo que hacía unos instantes me disponía a hacer._

— _Necesito que vayan rápido a las cercanías del pueblo Ukiyoe. Busquen a Samba Garasu, los conocieron en la Casa Principal; infórmenles que fuimos atacados. Necesito a Zen-san, el Clan Gyuuki fue gravemente herido. ¡Vayan! —grité._

— _¡S-Si! —siete de ellos volaron y desaparecieron de la cabaña. Sólo rogaba que encontraran rápido a los hijos de Karasu Tengu o a alguien del Clan Nura._

_Me giré a observar a los restantes— Necesito que me ayuden; vayan por agua, hay vendas en la cocina, también busquen hilo y agujas._

— _¡Hum! —asistieron en conjunto, corrí hacia fuera y junté fuerzas para poder jalar el cuerpo de Gozumaru. Me costó arrastrarlo desde el jardín. Lo coloqué como pude en el centro y fui por Mezumaru. Cuando logré ingresarlos a ambos, abrí sus ropas y examiné los cortes._

_Fiebre. Limpié las heridas con agua y algunos trapos que mis amigos habían traído. La sangre seguía saliendo, me desesperé al limpiar las heridas y verlas continuar sangrando. Rompí parte de mi ropa para limpiar las heridas mientras mis "subordinados" enjuagaban los trapos ensangrentados._

_Cuando la sangre paró coloqué mis manos sobre sus frentes; sus expresiones antes adoloridas se relajaron. Acumulé un poco de energía, puse mi mano en el agua y logre enfriarla un poco más. Tomé la aguja y el hielo y respiré hondo varias veces; si lo insertaba mal todo empeoraría._

_Realicé las primeras puntadas en Mezumaru, quien tenía una herida más profunda. Respiré hondo de nuevo y terminé. Acerqué mi boca para romper el hilo con los dientes, sentí el sabor metálico en la boca y lo ignoré._

_Tomé un trozo de mi kimono y limpié la sangre alrededor de la herida; después puse una crema que los chicos encontraron en el botiquín. Continúe con Gozumaru un poco más tranquila con respecto a los puntos. Repetí el proceso. Al terminar los vendé lo mejor que pude. Estaba exhausta, me senté en compañía de mis subordinados que no dejaban de tranquilizarme. Intente dormir pero el miedo regreso a mí. No podía._

_Si alguien nos atacaba, yo sería la única capaz de protegerlos. Tengo que hacerlo. Golpee mi rostro para despertarme y formé mi lanza de hielo en mi mano. No bajaría la guardia hasta que Zen-san regresara. Limpié y cambié las vendas unas dos o tres veces hasta que Zen-san llegó. Durante todo ese tiempo mi mente sólo recordaba algo._

"_**Te esperaré aquí, mi hermosa Yuki Onna"**_

_Ese apelativo fue el mismo que Rikuo-sama me dijo en mi sueño, pero sonó tan distinto. _

_El rostro de Rikuo-sama se veía lleno de cariño y su voz me reconfortó. La voz de ese sujeto, en cambio, provocó en mí una extraña sensación; quería escucharlo otra vez. Me causaba algo que lograba ponerme nerviosa. No podría descubrir exactamente qué me lo causaba. Esas sensaciones fueron tan __**distintas**__. Quise continuar pensando pero después todo se volvió negro otra vez._

_Parpadee un par de veces y entonces pude enfocar mi visión, observé el rostro de Kejourou y Aoutabou a mi lado._

_**Continuará… **_

_*Yukinko= Niña nieve, es la forma en la que Gozumaru llama a Tsurara._

_*Hakama= Parte del pantalón japonés de la antigüedad._

_*Haori= Parte superior que cubre el torso._

_*Hanyou= Mitad youkai- mitad humano_

_*Tsukumogami= Youkais que nacen de un objeto que fue hecho hace cientos de años. (Cap. 135 del manga)_

_*Taishou Romantic Glass= Estilo de un objeto muy conocido en los inicios de la era shouwa._

_*Kooribachi= Es parecido a una copa especial para hielo raspado. (Se ve en el capítulo 135 de la manga)._

_*Avance*_

_La noticia del ataque alerta al Clan Nura, mientras los sueños de Yuki Onna continúan atrayéndola hacia el Youkai desconocido. El Terceo tendrá que tomar decisiones para proteger no sólo a sus subordinados, sino también a sus compañeros al encontrarse con un youkai enemigo en su propia escuela._

_Hola a todos los lectores, soy LonelyAthena, aunque mi nombre en si es Carol. Este es el segundo fic que hago en mi corta vida, y el primero sobre este anime. La pareja principal será Rikuo X Tsurara, aunque habrá muchos obstáculos y terceros en el proceso._

_Esperaré con ansias sus opiniones y espero me den algunos consejos porque no soy muy buena escribiendo fics xS._

_Espero les agrade, continuare escribiendo y publicando los días domingo en la noche o sábado si me es posible. Cualquier sugerencia, háganla ¡y estaré gustosa de escucharlos!_

_**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**_


	2. Desaparicion y Dudas

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Hiroshi Shiibashi.

—Dialogo de los personajes—

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki Onna_"

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Capítulo 1: Desaparición y dudas**_

Dos youkais se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro frente a un perro gigante. El can usaba una especie de haori color negro que resaltaba el color blanco de su pelaje con una marca en la espalda en forma de rasguño envolviendo los kanjis que significaban "Houkou"*.

Su apariencia hacía notar varios cientos de años. Tenía cinco colas que se movían inquietas alrededor del gigantesco templo, era rodeado por múltiples youkais de diversos tipos que le servían sake apenas terminaba el anterior.

El extraño monje y el musculoso youkai observaron con cierto disgusto al feroz animal.

— No entiendo por qué se niega a unirse, Hōkō-san, el poder del Tercero ha derrotado incluso a Hagoromo-Gitsune. ¿Por qué se niega a reconocerlo? —cuestionó el fortachón.

— No es que no lo reconozca dado a que se ha escuchado de él en todo el mundo Youkai –respondió el imponente–. Sin embargo parte de mi familia ya tiene un Amo al que seguir, a parte de los que me sirven a mí obviamente —explicó decidido.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —exclamó algo inquieto el siempre calmado monje, optando por levantarse.

— Kurotabou-san, cálmese y déjeme explicar la situación –respondió relajado tomando sake y rascándose la panza—. Sucede que mi clan sirve a mi nieto.

— ¿Su nieto? —respondió confundido el monje – Aun así es sólo un youkai. Y con el debido respeto, sería mejor que se unieran a nosotros en caso de un ataque.

— El Hyakki Yakou de Rikuo-sama lo protegería. ¿Aun así no se nos unirá? —preguntó Aotabou levantándose.

— Supongo que es cierto que nos atacarán futuramente –se acercó lentamente y exclamó—; pero mi nieto es fuerte, yo que ustedes no me preocuparía tanto – exclamó frente a los visitantes con una voz gruesa y atemorizante—. No nos opondremos al Clan Nura, pero tampoco formaremos parte de él.

— ¿Es esa su última decisión Hōkō-san? —preguntó el monje con cierto aire de molestia.

— En definitiva —respondió meciendo una de sus colas en dirección a sus invitados—. Si eso fue todo, les pediré que se retiren de aquí, por favor —pidió gentilmente el perro.

— Entendemos, gracias por su tiempo —respondió cortes el monje –. Con su permiso —se levantó e hizo una seña a su compañero para que lo siguiera.

Al salir del gigantesco templo ambos se encaminaron en rumbo a la casa principal, dejando tras ellos a muchos youkais reunidos alrededor del lugar; posiblemente también sirvientes de gigante al que dejaron echado entre sus patas, más como un perro domestico que como un demonio al cual temer. El camino de arboles se abrió en su extensión mientras atravesaban una bruma que camuflaba perfectamente la ubicación de la anterior residencia.

— Es el tercer grupo de Youkais que se niega a unirse, hay algo que no anda bien por aquí —comentó con una mano la barbilla el tranquilo monje.

— Hemos logrado reclutar muchos youkais de las zonas limite del Clan Nura, aun así les faltaría entrenamiento para luchar contra algo como ese "Nue" —exclamó algo deprimido Autobou.

— Justamente esos tres grupos eran los que tenían mayor potencial, será mejor regresar y reportar al Amo Rikuo sobre esto por ahora —contestó tranquilo.

El camino fue largo y hasta cierto punto entretenido. La distancia les había dado la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre los que les depararía el nuevo enfrentamiento, y con ello el gran crecimiento que había logrado su querido Amo a lo largo del poco tiempo luego que aceptara su "youkai interior". Casi por arte de magia, ambos guerreros se vieron en las cercanías del pueblo de Ukiyoe tras viajar toda la noche sin descanso. De repente, los hijos de Karasu Tengu descendieron ante ellos, al parecer con mucha prisa.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Aotabou.

— El Amo Rikuo ha solicitado la presencia de todos los altos mandos inmediatamente. —respondió Kuromaru.

— Está bien, apresuraremos el paso. Pero dígannos, ¿hay algo en particular que ocasiono algo tan urgente? —cuestionó el monje, caminó por debajo de los youkai voladores que emprendieron su camino poco después de comunicar el mensaje.

— Yuki Onna y los miembros del Clan Gyuuki fueron atacados anoche —respondió el rubio Tosakamaru en voz alta deteniendo su viaje—. Están heridos y han sido llevados a la Casa Principal.

— ¡Qué! —gritó Aotabou— ¡Quién lo hizo!

— Se desconoce. Mejor apresúrense, el Amo Rikuo no está del mejor humor —respondió Sasami, la fémina del grupo.

— ¡Sí! —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Juntos emprendieron el camino a la Casa Principal preocupados por el estado de sus compañeros. No tardaron mucho en llegar, observaron a muchos youkais ir y las habitaciones, algunos con vendas y otros con medicamentos. En medio de su travesía, Aotabou sintió que choco contra algo. Cuando bajó la mirada se topó con que había tropesado con Natto Kozo.

— Aotabou, al fin llegaron. Rikuo-sama requiere de su presencia inmediatamente –contestó aturdido por el golpe el pequeño youkai.

— ¿Cómo están los heridos? —preguntó preocupado Aotabou.

— Zen-san está terminando de atender a los del Clan Gyuuki, pero Yuki Onna sigue inconsciente.

— Ve a verla, yo le informaré al Amo sobre nuestra misión —sosteniendo su hombro y brindándole apoyo—. Ve.

— Gracias… —contestó– Natto Kozo, llévame a ver a Yuki Onna –pidió.

— Es por aquí –apuntando hacia un corredor.

Luego ambos youkais se perdieron entre los corredores hasta llegar a una de las tantas habitaciones.

— ¡Yuki Onna! —gritó abriendo la puerta con fuerza, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Kejourou.

— Guarda silencio Aotabou, está durmiendo –le replicó.

— Disculpa… —susurró apenado, sentándose a un lado de la durmiente y observando su estado— Kejourou, ¿cómo se encuentra?

— Está bien, sólo quedó exhausta; no presenta ninguna herida. Cuando la encontramos estaba repleta de sangre, nerviosa, y lo único que hizo fue pedir que atendieran a los otros dos —dijo tomando uno de los mechones de su cabello para llevarlo detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

— No lo sabemos, todo estaba bien y de repente unos Tsukumogami aparecieron pidiendo ayuda. Zen-san atendió a los otros dos, tenían cortes profundos de espada según parece.

— ¿Cuál es su estado? —preguntó.

— Están bien, al parecer Yuki Onna los atendió rápido. El único problema es que perdieron mucha sangre en el proceso —tomó entre sus manos el paño de agua que la joven de las nieve tenia sobre su frente y lo remojó de nuevo.

— Ya veo, ¿tienen alguna pista del enemigo?

— Nada hasta ahora –respondió estrujando el paño y poniéndolo de nuevo en la frente de la joven—. El Amo Rikuo ha enviado a Samba Garasu a buscar yokais en los alrededores de Ukiyoe hace unos minutos.

— Es posible que ahora no haya rastros, ¿acaso no buscaron al llegar allí? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

— Lo hicieron, pero no encontraron nada —respondió—. Se quedaron haciendo guardia para ver si algo pasaba, pero no sucedió nada.

— Ya veo…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio en espera de que Yuki Onna despertara. Los minutos eran eternos y no había reacción alguna, desesperando aún más a sus preocupados compañeros de batalla. En respuesta, la joven comenzó a susurrar entre sueños palabras inconclusas. Los curiosos se acercaron hacia ella, tratando de entender qué era lo que la durmiente murmuraba.

— Vio... Vio... Violeta —fue la palabra coherente que pronunció intentando abrir los ojos de a poco.

Se fue acostumbrando a la luz hasta poder enfocar la vista con claridad. Giró la visión hacia ellos extrañada por verlos, estaba perdida entre los pocos recuerdos que en ese momento podían pasar por su cabeza.

— ¿Kejouro? ¿Aotabou? —preguntó confundida al mirarlos— ¿Dónde estoy…?

— En la Casa Principal, te desmayaste ni bien llegamos. ¿Cómo te sientes? —sujetó suavemente a la muchacha y la ayudó a sentarse.

— ¿Gozumaru y Mezumaru? ¡Cómo se encuentran! —exclamó alarmada.

— Tranquila, Zen –san ya los ha atendido, están fuera de peligro —dijo tomándola de los hombros— ¿Te gustaría verlos? —preguntó de manera delicada.

— S-Si... —tartamudeó—. Gracias…

— No hay por qué, nos tenias muy preocupados. Le preguntaré a Zen-san en qué momento puedes ir a verlos y vendré a avisarte –contestó tiernamente mientras la tomaba de las manos—. Me alegra que no te hayan lastimado. Me llevaré la ropa sucia y te traeré algo para que te cambies. Aotabou, ¿no tienes que ir dónde Rikuo-sama? —preguntó sosteniendo un pequeño cesto y saliendo de su habitación.

— C-Claro. No te esfuerces mucho Yuki Onna –dijo mirándola con cariño y una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego se retiró, dejándola sola en la habitación.

La joven de dorada mirada se quedó dubitativa, sus sueños le revelaron algo que hubiese preferido no recordar. Las palabras de ese sujeto sin duda lograron hacerla flaquear, de eso no había duda alguna. Recordó entonces el sueño, pudo haber jurado que sintió algo en sus labios, como si algo hubiese rozado contra ellos. Se dejó caer una vez más en la cama, preguntándose a sí misma ¿Quién era el youkai que los atacó? Espera, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿por qué razón no la atacó a ella?

Se sentó sobre el futón tratando de reflexionar y buscar una razón sumamente lógica para ello.

_Maldición._

Necesitaba respuestas y lo único que su mente registraba eran las ganas de volver a Nishikigoi.

— _¿Nishikigoi? ¡Exacto!_ _Si quiero respuestas tengo que volver a Nishikigoi y estoy segura que lo encontrare —_pensó para sí misma—. ¡Tengo que regresar y encontrarlo! —gritó poniéndose de pie.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir Tsurara? —preguntó el joven Rikuo de pie en la puerta recién abierta de la habitación en su forma humana.

— ¿A-Amo…? B-Bueno…Yo…pues —los nervios estaban en su contra ese día al parecer.

— Tsurara, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— No… ¿Qué necesita, Amo? –dijo rindiéndose ante la posibilidad de poder explicarse ante su señor. Agachó la cabeza, se sentó y lo miró.

— Vine a ver cómo estabas, además necesito preguntarte sobre lo que paso anoche —sentándose frente a ella.

— Ah… entiendo —respondió mientras se acomodaba frente a él y se dispuso a contar su historia—. Yo había regresado del mercado Garakuta, y en medio de la noche ese sujeto apareció; cuando me di cuenta, Gozumaru y Mezumaru estaban heridos. Intenté defenderlos pero… —la voz se le fue al recordar su estado de shock ante aquel ser– ese sujeto, él… —murmuró ocultando su mirada tras su cabello.

El joven Nura había estado atento ante las palabras de su guardián, en un principio todo parecía ir muy bien; hasta que ella mencionó a **ese sujeto. **El tono neutral que ella usó en un principio se vio apagado cuando quiso referirse al desconocido, desesperando a su interlocutor.

— Tranquilízate Tsurara, estas a salvo ahora. Yo voy a protegerte —contestó tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole—. Si no deseas recordar lo que pasó puedo esperar a que los del Clan Gyuuki despierten —comentó intentando tranquilizarla.

— R-Rikuo-sama —tartamudeó la joven–. Esta bien, se lo diré —dijo sosteniendo ligeramente más fuerte la mano de su adorado Amo.

— Tsurara —la interrumpió–, ¿él te atacó? —interrogó el chico de ojos marrones. Cuando Yuki Onna apretó su mano, sabia que algo andaba mal, lo que necesitaba saber era ¿A qué temía ella tanto? ¡Qué fue lo que ese youkai le hiso a su seguidora más leal?

"_No la lastimaría, Nura Rikuo. Ataqué en defensa propia"._

Las frases vinieron de golpe a su cabeza, la joven de las nieves abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y miró rápidamente al suelo.

— _¡Cómo!_ —evitó mirar a su protegido a los ojos por temor a que viera en ellos la misma incredulidad que ella sentía ante ese fenómeno—_ Tengo que tranquilizarme._

— ¿Tsurara? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó ante la súbita evasión a mirarlo. Juró haber visto por un segundo el miedo en los ojos de Yuki Onna— Llamaré a Zen para que te revise –contestó al no obtener respuesta y se levantó soltando la blanquecina mano.

— ¡No! —gritó la chica, el joven volteó confundido ante esa reacción. Además sintió como fue tomado de la mano fuertemente— Rikuo-sama estoy bien, no se preocupe.

— ¿Estás segura? Pareces algo nerviosa —dijo, volviendo su cuerpo hacia ella.

— Estoy bien, recordé que ocurrió y me puse algo nerviosa, eso es todo —contestó rápido—. Él solamente se desvaneció luego de atacar a los otros, no logré verlo.

— Ya veo. Descansa —comentó sonriendo. Su preocupación no se había disipado del todo, pero saber que ese sujeto no había tocado a su guardiana lo tranquilizó—. Kubinashi se quedó en el distrito de Nishikigoi en caso de que ocurriera algo —comentó.

— ¿Kubinashi? —cuestionó mirándolo— Rikuo-sama, ¿cree que pueda regresar a Nishikigoi? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Eh? —la pregunta lo dejó descolado, nunca creyó que ella quisiera regresar a ese lugar tras **casi ser atacada por un desconocido. Y no cualquiera, ese desconocido era fuerte**— ¿Por qué quieres regresar allá?

— Etto, bueno… _¡Rayos! No pensé en eso —_pensó un momento para sí—. Quisiera avisarle a la familia Arawashi que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo, además dejé algunas cosas importantes para mí en la cabaña _¡__Eso fue una buena mentira! —_pensó.

— Preferiría que te quedaras hasta que sepamos quién fue el que los ataco —respondió-. Luego podrás regresar a Nishikigoi si gustas.

— Ah, entiendo —susurró algo desilusionada.

— Tsurara, ¿hay algo que deba saber? —preguntó acercándose hacia ella. La intriga lo mataba, tenía la sospecha que algo andaba mal y ella se negaba a contárselo— ¿Tsurara? —insistió con un tono de voz más demandante.

La joven de las nieves no podría mentirle a la cara; no a él, no a Rikuo. No a la persona que más quería; sería incapaz y desleal de su parte. Lo miró a sus ojos, sabía que su Joven Amo sospechaba de algo, y su miraba gritaba que quería las respuestas. Tomó un respiro y buscó fugazmente a aquella voz para que la auxiliara, gritó mentalmente que le diera una idea para escapar y evitar que una mentira totalmente obvia saliera de sus labios.

— _¿Por qué no dices nada? Te has quedado muda desde hace un rato_, si nada sucedió _entonces porque siento este aguijón en el pecho_ ¿_Por qué Tsurara? Tú jamás me mentirías. Ella sería incapaz, ¿no es así?_ —las dudas lo mataban por dentro, rogando que sus pensamientos fueran más que exageraciones— _Tsurara no podría engañarme_. _Eso es seguro. Bueno… fue seguro hasta hace unos minutos._

— Joven Amo… yo jamás … le … -tragó fuerte, tendría que decirlo; si en verdad quería descubrir a aquel sujeto y proteger a su Joven Amo de aquel miedo que casi la tragó viva, lo haría. Le mentiría. Desde lo más profundo, lo haría. Aspiró y lo miró a los ojos como una prueba falsa de honestidad— jamás le me-mentiría.

— S-si, perdona que haya dudado de ti —se disculpó, las palabras de Yuki Onna lo calmaron, pero aún quedaba el sabor agrio de que su respuesta no lo satisfacía. **La duda acerca de Yuki Onna había nacido en su corazón.**

El silencio reinó, la joven no se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos quizás por miedo, quizás por vergüenza .Soltó la mano que permanecía sujetando para que no se diera cuenta del temblor que la invadía. Quiso llorar, sintió una afonía, un nudo en su garganta. Calló .Tendría que ser fuerte para llegar al fondo del asunto, pero por sobre todo estaba su misión de protección, sin importar que el joven de mirada marrón ya no pudiera confiar en ella**. ¡Descubriría a ese youkai y acabaría con él por el bien de su Amo!**

En la entrada se asomó Natto Kozo, sintiendo la tensión acumulada al instante.

— So-Taichou, Gozumaru ha despertado y ha pedido hablar con usted. Los superiores están charlando con él y están esperando —comentó el enano youkai.

— Entendido —dijo automáticamente, se giró un momento y observó a su acompañante le dijo—. Descansa.

La joven se quedó callada y se recostó de nuevo intentando aguantar las lágrimas lo más que pudiera hasta que el peli-marrón dejara la habitación. No pasó mucho cuando escuchó el cerrar de la puerta, se encogió sobre sí misma… anteponiendo el deber antes que su corazón. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron en sus mejillas hasta congelarse al caer sobre el futón. Quería proteger algo que era importante para ella y lo conseguiría.

El joven se encontraba en una habitación bastante oscura, iluminada por unas cuantas velas a pesar de ser sólo media tarde. Sentado a la cabeza como figura de autoridad, cuando escucho el testimonio de Gozumaru no quiso entrar en detalles y aunque sabía que debía informar a todos sobre las dudas que tenia por las incoherencias entre ambos testimonios; sin embargo, prefirió dejarlo hasta que sólo se quedaran sus más confiados subordinados.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos horas. La reunión quedó en que se reforzarían las defensas en espera de que aquel sujeto hiciera aparición en la Casa Principal luego de lo que ellos denominaron "aviso" por parte del desconocido. Durante la reunión de emergencia tanto los guardias de zonas, como los guerreros que fueron en busca de alianzas dieron sus informes. Con ello, el monje y el aguerrido youkai informaron sobre el **casi-éxito** con los nuevos clanes reclutas.

Sin duda el perder a tres clanes de youkais, en especial el del Houkou, tendría un valor importante en batalla. Sabía que no todo seria color de rosa y menos si se trataba de enfrentar a Seimei, pero al menos guardaba la esperanza de que todo saliera lo mejor posible. Ahora eso no se estaba cumpliendo.

Hiso una ligera seña para que sus subordinados más cercanos permanecieran dentro, incluyendo a los dos heridos que hacía mucho despertaron y a Kejourou, quién extrañamente aún tenía la ropa ensangrentada que le cambio a Yuki Onna por la madrugada.

— Gozumaru, ¿podrías darnos los detalles de lo que sucedió? —preguntó el Tercero.

— No sabría cómo decirlo exactamente —dijo el Gyuuki revolviéndose el cabello frustrado—. Estábamos haciendo la ronda cuando de repente apareció frente a la cabaña. No nos dimos cuenta de cómo llego allí, simplemente apareció de la nada. ¡Ese idiota! —gritó fastidiado.

— ¿Qué supones que hacia allí? —cuestionó el joven jefe.

— No lo sé, es como si…. —dijo pensativo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el monje sentado.

— Ah, pueden ser suposiciones pero… Mezomaru toma la ropa de Yukinko y huélela un rato.

— E-Eh —quedó en el aire, observó de nuevo a su amigo y el chico de cabello escarlata asintió—. E-Esta bien.

El youkai le pidió a Kejourou la ropa y esta se la entrego dudosa. Todos observaron con interés como el Gyuuki olfateaba ansioso el ropaje blanco-carmesí. A decir verdad se les hacía bastante extraño, mientras que a un Rikuo, sumamente contrariado, observaba como el youkai olfateaba a diestra y siniestra. _**Tenía una sensación de desesperación por respuestas mezclado con enojo por meterse con las cosas de su guardiana. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Su? En qué momento pensó en Tsurara como algo "suyo".**_

— ¡Lo encontré! —gritó emocionado en un primer momento el divertido joven. Hasta que algo hizo ¡click! en su cabeza, regresando su rostro hacia su amigo— Gozumaru… ¿Esto… Tsurara? —la confusión se vio reflejada en el tono de voz que usó, tensando a todos los presentes.

— Dámela –exigió, su compañero se la extendió totalmente preocupado por sus propias conclusiones. Gozumaru acercó con cuidado su nariz hacia la ropa, inspiró profundamente y en sus ojos se expandieron—. No hay duda, es **su** olor —sentenció.

— ¿Qué han encontrado? —preguntó el Nura.

Los Gyuuki se miraron por un momento, coordinando sus pensamientos para poder explicarse. Asintieron en conjunto y miraron hacia el resto de youkais que los acompañaban sin saber cómo reaccionarían ante sus conclusiones. Mezumaru comenzó, indeciso.

— Nosotros no detectamos el olor de ese sujeto, se encontraba en frente de la cabaña donde Tsurara vive en Nishikigoi, él activó su miedo por propia voluntad —mirando las caras de los demás.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó la fémina. Obviamente confundida.

— Quería que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. ¿No es así? —explicó el monje.

— Si —afirmó Gozumaru.

— Pero si apareció de la nada ¿Por qué darse a conocer? —preguntó el musculoso Aotabou.

— Marcaba territorio —dijo el peli-purpura.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió el Nura.

— Nosotros no nos dimos cuenta que estaba allí, eso quiere decir que no habría problema si nos hubiese atacado de la nada. Hubiera acabado con nosotros —comentó mirando fijamente sus heridas— pero activo su miedo sabiendo que nos daríamos cuenta. Era obvio que quería que notáramos que estaba allí. Lo extraño es…

— Su olor…-susurro Mezumaru.

— ¿Qué sucede con él? —preguntó el Nura. Si ese sujeto quería reclamar el distrito de Nishikigoi como suyo, se las vería con él. **Ese era territorio del Clan Nura, era suyo.**

Los jóvenes vendados se miraron tomando apoyo entre ellos para decir algo, al parecer, muy delicado. Los presentes parecían nerviosos, algo grave ocurrió. La youkai parecía temblar ligeramente con las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas. Gozumaru alzó la ropa manchada de sangre, en señal de prueba y se dispuso a hablar.

— **El olor de ese sujeto… está mezclado con el de Yuki Onna —**sentencio Gozumaru.

— ¡A qué te refieres con eso! —gritó Kejouro parándose al instante, jaló a Gozumaru por la ropa una vez estaba de pie— ¡Estás insinuando que **nuestra Yuki Onna **es una traidora! —gritó furiosa— ¡Responde!

La joven soltó a Gozumaru con lentitud. Regresó a su sitio y agachó la cabeza. Las acusaciones que los Gyuuki hicieron no podían ser ciertas, pero presintió que algo andaba mal cuando unos pequeños youkais se acercaron a olfatear la ropa de su amiga diciendo que olía como si alguien la hubiera usado, muy a diferencia de sui llevaba sangre encima o no. Su temor creció cuando el chico de cabellos escarlatas hiso referencia a la ropa de Yuki Onna, y más aún cuando especificó que ese sujeto tenía algo que ver.

Se mordió los labios en busca de tranquilidad y maldijo al cielo que Kubinashi no estuviera ahí para apoyarla. Sintió la mano de Aotabou sobre la suya, lo miró y lo supo, ambos se encontraban en las mismas situaciones.

Rikuo no estaba mejor, las palabras y dudas de Tsurara sumadas a las conclusiones de los Gyuuki lograron hacer su confusión aún más grande. _¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo con Tsurara?_

— Pero Gozumaru, dijiste durante la reunión que ese sujeto apareció frente a Tsurara cuando ella quiso ayudarlos. ¿No pudo pegarse el olor de ese sujeto en aquel momento? —reflexionó el monje.

— No es posible, para que un olor se adhiera a otro tuvo que haber un contacto de por medio por un determinado lapso de tiempo, mínimo como unos diez minutos; eso es bastante. Cuando apreció sólo estuvo unos segundos delante de ella. Se necesita más que eso, además… —inquirió el joven sujetándose la barbilla.

— No parecía que quisiera lastimarla —finalizó de pronto su compañero.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rikuo con un poco de fastidio.

— Cuando Tsurara apareció… este pareció feliz de verla. Además, si hubiese querido ir en contra del Clan Nura ¿No hubiera empezado por ella, que es la responsable del lugar? —preguntó Mezumaru como si fuera un niño con un pulgar en la boca.

— Entonces… —murmuró el fortachón.

— **Lo que él quería era marcar a Tsurara como suya —**reflexionó asombrado el monje—. Ese sujeto no iba tras ustedes, iba tras Yuki Onna.

Los ojos de Rikuo no podían asimilar tanta sorpresa, el aguijón en su pecho se hiso más profundo. Ese sujeto **quería** a **su** guardiana. La rabia pudo más que el. _¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con __**SU **__guardiana? Cuando lo supiera acabaría con ese sujeto… lo mataría._

Sus subordinados miraban temerosos la creciente aura de muerte que envolvió a su Amo, a la espera de que diera las órdenes con respecto al caso.

— ¿A-Am-Amo? —preguntó Aotabou.

— ¡Qué! —gritó sin darse cuenta. Al percatarse intentó tranquilizarse, se disculpó con la mirada y se dispuso a tomar decisiones con respecto— Por ahora evitaremos que Yuki Onna salga de aquí, la mantendremos vigilada. Y buscaremos a ese sujeto por todo Ukiyoe. Eso es todo.

Sus subordinados asintieron y procedieron a desalojar la habitación, mientras que Kejorou se acerca al Nura, tratando de calmar sus propias angustias.

— Rikuo-sama, ¿usted no cree que Yuki Onna nos halla… traicionado? ¿O sí? —preguntó dudosa.

— No lo creo, tiene que haber una explicación para esto y la hallaremos juntos. No te preocupes —dijo tomándola por los hombros, la miró decidido y le regaló una sonrisa—. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

La joven se calmó ante sus palabras y se retiró en silencio. El Joven Amo se quedó sentado, reflexionando sobre lo que ocurrió. Tenía que encontrar a ese sujeto lo más pronto posible; llamó a Karasu Tengu y le encomendó la misión de búsqueda. Aún quedaba el hecho de que Tsurara sería vigilada, pero era por su propia seguridad. Aunque no entendía si se refería a la de ella o la suya. Las dudas lo empezaban a comer vivo. Tenía que encontrar a ese desgraciado que hozó retarlo.

_Se encontraba vistiendo el uniforme escolar, parecía un día normal. El salón estaba casi vacío, a excepción de sus compañeros de la Patrulla Kyojūji, parecían preocupados y constantemente se preguntaban por qué Rikuo-sama y ella habían faltado a la escuela. Qué extraño. Ella estaba allí, con ellos. _

— _¿Por qué no pueden verme? Kiyotsugu-kun —nada. Juré que lo haya dicho pero ellos no me escuchaban. Intenté tomar del hombro al rubio deportista, pero mi mano traspasó el hombro del chico— ¿Qué está pasando?_

"_**No pueden verte ni escucharte"**_

— _Esa voz… ¿Dónde estás? —sentí que alguien me tomaba de los hombros. Quise llorar._

"_**Tranquila, no te haré daño. Algo va a pasar, te traje para que lo veas"**_

_Su voz sonó tan suave y relajada que me sentí más calmada. De pronto, Shima-kun pasó por nuestro lado. Escuché a Ienaga-san decirle suerte, entonces supuse que iría a sus prácticas de futbol._

"_**Síguelo"**_

_Me quedé parada por unos segundos hasta que corrí, tratando de alcanzar a Shima-kun. _

_Estábamos en el pasillo y estaba totalmente deshabitado, no había nadie a excepción de nosotros. Tenía un mal presentimiento. ¡Shima –kun estaba en peligro! Grité su nombre varias veces, pero él nunca me escuchó. Pude ver que unas manos se acercaron por detrás de él y muchos mechones de cabellos largo negro lo atraparon y jalaron hacia la oscuridad. No olvidare su rostro lleno de terror, los sonidos que escaparon de su boca eran gritos atrapados entre el denso cabello que tapaba sus labios. _

_Corrí hacia la oscuridad, ¡tenía que ayudarlo fuera como fuera!_

_Cuando logré visualizar mejor, una youkai de extenso cabello largo negro tenia a Shima-kun desmayado; rompió una ventana y saltó a través de ella. Era *Futakuchi Onna. Me acerqué a la ventana dispuesta a saltar para seguirla pero me detuve en el borde al ver una nota que decía:_

_**Nishikigoi**_

El joven de cabellos marrones se encontraba sentado en el Sakura, observando con rostro preocupado el atardecer. Su cabeza daba mil vueltas, tenía que resolver múltiples problemas. El entrenamiento de los youkais que hacía poco llegaron al Clan; prepararse para recoger a Nenekirimaru; entrenar para la batalla contra Seimei; ocuparse del asunto de Tsurara; encontrar al youkai que los atacó; y finalmente, seguir fingiendo ser un humano normal.

Demasiado para un chico de sólo casi catorce años. De repente sintió una pequeña vibración en su pecho, era el extraño muñeco de trapo que usaba el Club de _Kyojūji._

— _Qué extraño —_pensó, contestó el extraño aparato y se crispo aún más al escuchar la voz de Ienaga Kana contestar.

— ¿Rikuo-kun? —habló ella.

— Kana-chan, ¿qué se te ofrece? —preguntó bastante nervioso.

— B-Bueno es que pasó algo extraño —dijo afligida.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Has visto a Shima-kun hoy?

— No, como no pude ir al colegio no lo he visto —contestó bastante relajado—. ¿Le pasó algo?

— No lo sabemos, se fue a su práctica pero no ha regresado a casa y pensé que quizás estaba contigo —comentó, su voz sonaba preocupada—. ¿Tienes el número de Oikawa-san?

— N-No, pero yo le preguntaré no te preocupes… —contestó él rápido–. Te llamaré en caso de que sepa algo.

— Rikuo-kun – el silencio incomodo—, ¿por qué no viniste hoy a clases? No eres de los que suelen faltar. ¿Estás enfermo de nuevo? —preguntó ella, intentando hacer una conversación.

— E-Eh… no, tuve unos asuntos pendientes, eso es todo. Gracias por preocuparte Kana-chan.

El sol se ocultó a lo lejos y un cuervo negro voló por encima del joven líder. En ese momento unos cabellos rubios cayeron sobre el rostro del Nura. El chico observó cuidadosamente al cuervo, este se posó en su rodilla flexionada, mirándolo con unos ojos negros, como examinándolo.

— Kana-chan, ¿puedes esperar un momento? —preguntó

— E-Eh, si…

El joven tomó una de las patas del ave, donde un papel viejo estaba enrollado. Lo desenrolló con cuidado y observó que en un lado había un pequeño mechón de cabellos rubios pegados con cinta, probablemente los mismos que cayeron sobre su rostro hacia unos segundos. La angustia lo invadió por un segundo y leyó.

**Nishikigoi.**

— Kana-chan, tengo que colgar. No te preocupes, sé donde esta Shima –kun.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó incrédula.

— Sí.

_*Kyojūji= Es el grupo escolar que kyotsugu-kun forma con sus compañeros de clase._

_*Futakuchi Onna= Es una youkai __**humanoide**__ que suele nacer de mujeres que no quieren comer y que por culpa de esto sufren algún tipo de enfermedad. Cuando esta situación __**es lo suficientemente grave aparece una segunda boca en la parte posterior de la cabeza,**__ justo debajo del pelo; esta boca es totalmente idéntica a la habitual, dispone de labios, dientes y lengua. Para evitar la muerte de la "anfitriona"__** la segunda boca comerá el doble de lo que coma la mujer**__. La segunda boca posee conciencia propia._

_*Hoko= Es un youkai que parece un lobo blanco gigante con 5 colas, cada una puede manipular un elemento. En conjunto, se decía que él era capaz de controlar la naturaleza y generar terremotos._

_****************Avance*********************_

_El secuestro de Shima acerca a Rikuo a su contrincante, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa. Tsurara encontrará las respuestas que buscaba al tener frente a frente a un "nuevo"… ¿Amigo? ¿Qué conexión tendrá el sujeto con la fallecida madre de Tsurara?_

Hola de nuevo, soy LonelyAthena y espero les haya gustado el capi de hoy. Disculpen si no lo puse temprano; si no entendieron algo ¡Háganmelo saber! Cuando Rikuo se da cuenta del cabello rubio, recuerda que Shima lo tiene de ese color y relaciona la nota con un posible secuestro por parte de un Youkai.


	3. El Youkai , Kazuma

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

***cambios de escena

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_Capitulo 2: El Youkai, Kazuma_

La oscuridad de la noche adornaba todo a su paso, mientras en una de las habitaciones, una joven de largos cabellos negros se despertaba abruptamente debido al incesante ruido que se escuchaba afuera. Tenía puesta una yukata blanca de dormir, se sentó y observo las sombras del ir y venir de los otros entes en la residencia, olvidando por un momento el inquietante sueño que tuvo. Se levanto con cuidado y se acerco a mirar porque tanto alboroto. Camino hacia la habitación de reuniones, donde se podía ver un gran tumulto de pequeños youkais observando incesantes el interior. Ante la presencia de la mujer de las nieves, todos parecieron darse cuenta de algo, y se separaron ligeramente de la entrada .Evitando cualquier contacto con la susodicha.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto a uno de ellos.

-El Amo Rikuo saldrá a pelear.-contesto uno de ellos, emocionado.-

-¡¿Pelear?-exclamo contrariada.-Déjenme entrar, permiso-dijo, abriéndose camino hasta el interior de la habitación.

Dentro, se podía observar a los youkais listos para acompañar a su amo, el musculoso Aotabou, el monje Kurotabou, la peli-castaña Kejourou, Natto Kozo, Kappa y a Shoei. Frente a ellos estaba el Tercero, su forma nocturna lograba generar respeto entre todos los presentes, el peliblanco estaba abstraído de todo a su alrededor, empuñando con fuerza entre sus manos una nota arrugada en su totalidad. Durante el tiempo desde que obtuvo la llamada de Ienaga Kana, decidió salir a enfrentar de una vez por todas a aquel sujeto.

Pero eso implicaba que tendría que ocultarle el hecho a su guardiana, si le decía la verdad lo más seguro es que la joven lo negara rotundamente y discutiera con él sobre acompañarlo para la batalla. Prefería no tener que explicárselo y aprovechar que ella se encontraba descansando .Pero la suerte definitivamente no estaba de su parte.

-¿Rikuo-sama?-exclamo la chica algo nerviosa .Se acerco lentamente hacia su protegido y volvió a preguntar.- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

El joven observo pensativo el rostro de Yuki-onna, intentando buscar en él una pista a las dudas que se mantenían desde la tarde. Se mantuvo un momento mirándola, hasta que recordó el porque nunca mando llamarla luego de la reunión .Sería mejor que ella no supiera nada.

-Tuvimos un problema en uno de los territorios e iremos a solucionarlo-contesto directamente.

-Entonces iré a prepararme –contesto segura la joven, al tiempo que se disponía a salir de la habitación .Siendo detenida por el peliblanco, que la tomo del brazo.

El silencio reino en el lugar .Muchos conocían los acontecimientos relacionados al ataque en Nishikigoi y se negaron a decir algo. Se conocía perfectamente que Yuki-onna estaba metida en algo muy extraño y ante los rumores muchos pensaron que se trataba de una vil traición por parte de la fémina.

Los subordinados más fieles permanecieron en silencio, ha espera del mal momento que parecía venirse. Lentamente algunos se alejaron de la puerta y otros permanecieron curiosos .La muchacha se giro contrariada hacia su amo, sin sospecha alguna del dilema que rondaba a su alrededor.

-¿Rikuo-sama?-dijo dubitativa.

-No iras.-fue la dura respuesta del Nura.-Te quedaras en la Casa Principal.

-¿¡Q-Que!-la confusión la azoto de frente, ella no podría acompañarlo. Eso **no** estaba bien.-S-Soy su guardiana .**Es mi deber protegerle**.-reclamo.

Rikuo miro duramente a la joven frente a él, sabia a conciencia que ella se negaría a permanecer en la Casa Principal, solo que tenia la ligera esperanza que ella no se pusiera tan terca en esa ocasión.

-¡Rikuo-sama!-grito la chica, intentando soltarse del agarre que el varón mantenía en su antebrazo.

-No iras, **es una orden**.-insistió, con un tono de voz más autoritario.-Te quedaras **aquí.**

**-**¿Por qué? ¡Yo también soy parte de su Hyakki Yakou!-insistió la joven, comenzando a desesperarse ante la negativa. Observando con ojos suplicantes los rubíes del poderoso hombre frente a ella.

-Rikuo-sama estamos listos –menciono Kurotabou, rompiendo el mal ambiente que se formo entre ambos jóvenes.-Cuando quiera.

-Entendido –le contesto, evadiendo la mirada dorada.-Vámonos.-soltó el agarre del brazo de la joven y la empujo detrás suyo para que no lo siguiera. Mientras que sus subordinados lo seguían hasta dejar la habitación.

-¡Espere!-grito la chica, equilibrándose.- ¡Joven amo!-grito, en dirección a la carroza youkai en el que el Nura subía.

-Jami.-susurro el joven, mirando detrás suyo.-Ya sabes que hacer.

Inmediatamente el samurái apareció detrás de la joven, sujetándola para impedir su avance. La joven estaba absorta, en primera, su joven amo ya parecía tratarla como si hubiese cometido un delito .Segundo, se negaba a dejarla participar en batalla .Tercero, ni siquiera le dio razones del porque la mantenía en la casa principal y no en el campo de batalla, resguardando su espalda como que se supone es su deber.

Odiaba esa sensación, se sacudió fuertemente entre los brazos del youkai que la apresaba, gritando el nombre de su protegido a todo pulmón, rogando que le dejara acompañarlo.Oboroguruma*** **comenzó a elevarse en el aire, seguido por los múltiples youkais voladores que se reunían detrás de él .Las lagrimas amenazaron por salir de sus ojos, estaba furiosa y consternada. La sensación de no poder proteger a su ser querido le estrujo el alma, junto con el hecho de que había sido completamente ignorada.

-Suéltame- exigió con voz ruda la joven, al youkai que la mantenía sujeta. El youkai percibió un aura de rabia proveniente de la chica, pero aun así no la solto. Quizas esperando que la carroza estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para que la chica no la alcanzara.

-**¡He dicho que me sueltes!-**grito ella, al instante una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado alejo al samurái de ella, empujando consigo a todos los youkais pequeños. Todos los que observaron el acontecimiento enmudecieron al instante. Nunca vieron a la dulce y tierna Tsurara tan molesta en toda la vida que tenía en la Casa un momento los más viejos creyeron estar viendo a su madre, Setsura.

La oji-dorada estaba con las emociones a flor de piel. Tan pronto como obtuvo su ansiada libertad miro a todos a su alrededor mandando una mirada de ultratumba .Poniendo a más de uno, la piel de gallina. Para dirigirse a su habitación.

Dentro de Oboroguruma todos se encontraban callados, mirándose entre sí y volviendo la mirada hacia su Joven Amo. El interior de un dorado brillante bordeaba de manera exquisita los asientos y el techo, en donde se apreciaba una pintura de un Hyakki Yakou, encabezada por Nuraryhion.A los lados las puertas estaban perfectamente tapizadas con cuero rojo, y unos cristales brillantes por donde el actual jefe nura miraba hacia fuera, restándole importancia. Todos conocían bien la caballerosidad y el buen trato que tenía el joven Nura hacia todos sus subordinados, incluyéndolos. Sin embargo, conocían perfectamente que la actitud que tomo con Yuki-onna fue bastante ruda; pero no hubo otra alternativa.

Por otro lado, el peliblanco se odiaba internamente. Nunca quiso tratar tan mal a la chica , solo que sus dudas junto con el odio nacido hacia el sujeto desconocido que le volteo el mundo de la noche a la mañana se descargaron en ella , inconscientemente claro. Tsurara jamás se lo trato mal en su vida , es mas siempre arriesgaba la de ella por salvar la suya ; incluso salía lastimada por el._ Maldición. _Se dijo para sí mismo, incrementando el odio que nació desde lo más profundo de su alma hacia alguien. Hacia el desgraciado que saco lo más oscuro de su ser. Odiaba que alguien lastimara a Yuki-onna y ahora se aborrecía a si mismo por ser el quien la lastimo.

-Rikuo-sama estaremos en Nishikigoi en diez minutos –comento la carroza.

-Entendido.-contesto, miro a sus subordinados.-Prepárense-

La guerra estaba declara y el nieto de Nuraryhion estaba decidido a acabar con su nuevo contrincante.

La mujer de las nieves se encontraba encerrada en su habitación. Las puertas estaban cerradas y selladas con un hielo que se extendía a lo largo del filo de la puerta, uniéndose junto con la pared contigua .Fruto del arranque de ira que sufrió.

Se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación, con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Su estado de ánimo denotaba una profunda tristeza, combinado con impotencia.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque el amo no me deja acompañarlo?-exclamo con un rastro de tristeza, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.-Amo…-susurro con nostalgia.

Por fuera se veía la silueta de alguien sentado, Jami. El youkai la había seguido como perro por un hueso, y por más que intento alejarse de él, este se desvanecía y reaparecía en algún otro lugar no muy lejos de ella. No era tonta, sabía que la estaba vigilando pero la pregunta flotaba en la ignorancia. _¿Porque Rikuo-sama le ordeno que me vigile? ¿Que he hecho mal?_ Se cuestiono la joven mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus blancas mejillas.

No aguantaba, ella podía ser fuerte para protegerlo .Pero últimamente se sentía tan fuera de sí misma, tan confundida, _tan débil._

"_**No eres **__**débil, solo tienes un gran corazón"**_

Le canturreo la voz, en un intento de consuelo. La joven hizo caso omiso y se abrazo con más fuerza a sí misma. Mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Déjame en paz-le pidió, aun llorando.

"_**¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo si estas llorando?"**_

Ante la insistencia, la joven miro hacia techo imaginando que su interlocutor mental le hablaba desde el cielo nocturno.

-Por favor, yo…yo solo quiero estar sola.-rogo, con la voz hecha un hilo.

"_**Tsurara"**_

_**-**_¡Déjame sola! –Grito, levantándose.- ¡Que quieres de mí! ¡Me siento así desde que **tú** apareciste! ¡Tu tienes la culpa!-grito en un estado de desahogo, mientras las lagrimas seguían apareciendo, cayendo como cristales en el tatami.- ¡Respóndeme!-volvió a gritar tomando uno de los espejos de la habitación y lanzándolo contra la pared. El estruendo alerto al youkai vigilante, pero sin embargo se mantuvo afuera sin preguntar nada.

"…"

-Respóndeme…-susurro la joven, su cuerpo temblaba, víctima de la tristeza que azotaba su frágil corazón-respóndeme…-rogo de nuevo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Su rostro se reflejaba múltiples veces a través de los cristales rotos .El sollozo se hizo más fuerte y ella puso sus manos sobre sus rostro, en un intento de cubrirse como si alguien la estuviese viendo.

"_**Solo **__**déjame abrazarte, Tsurara" **_–en un tono de suplica.

Los sollozos se detuvieron de golpe, el temblor en el menudo cuerpo se desvaneció, unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, consolándola. Yuki-onna estaba siendo abrazada por un extraño sujeto, desconocido para ella. Las manos varoniles la apretaban con fuerza, brindándole apoyo. Los ojos dorados se abrieron ante la sorpresa, segundos antes estaba sola y después, solo había aparecido.

Las varoniles manos, una sobra la espalda de la chica, la apretaba contra el otro cuerpo. La otra se encontraba sobre la mejilla de la chica, limpiando los rastros de las lágrimas que surcaban por la blanquecina piel.

"_**Lo lamento, te prometo que todo acabara pronto"**_

Yuki-onna estaba absorta, su cuerpo no reaccionaba .No se movia. Por puro instinto se había sujetado con fuerza al hakama del desconocido. Fue entonces cuando por fin lo observo cuidadosamente. Su rostro, un cabello de un color negro rojizo, largos mechones caían sobre su rostro, dándole un toque rebelde. Tenía la piel de un tono un poco más claro que la canela. En su mejilla izquierda tenía unas marcas rojas, como si unas garras lo hubiesen arañado. Sus ojos eran de un profundo violeta, con un brillo que parecía cristalizado.

-¿C-Como?-dijo, en un murmuro.

"_**Shhs, tu amigo de afuera nos puede descubrir"**_

Las palabras parecieron rebotar en los oídos de Yuki-onna, el joven acerco su rostro al de la muchacha, puso un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio y se quedo mirándola. El sonrojo de Tsurara no se hizo esperar, un violento carmesí invadió sus mejillas e intento separarse un poco del desconocido.

"**Tranquila"**

El joven se levanto soltando el cuerpo femenino, le extendió una mano en señal de que se levantara y la joven lo acepto. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de las razones por las cuales se acerco al extraño, este era como un poco mas alto que la forma nocturna de su amo , su cabello llegaba a su cintura y vestia un hakama y haori completamente blancos con una capa negra con letras blancas que decían los kanjis "Houkou", recordando que ese sujeto era un enemigo de su amo.

-¿Por qué has venido? ¿Quien eres?-cuestiono la chica mentalmente. El joven que estuvo mirando la puerta sellada con el hielo volteo a verla, la observo un momento y sonrió.

_**-"El porque y mi nombre pueden **__**esperar, primero necesito que vengas conmigo."**_-le contesto, tomándola de la mano.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado hasta que me lo digas.-le contesto la joven.-Respondeme.- exigio, soltándole la mano y formando su lanza de hielo en su derecha.-No lo diré de nuevo.

_**-"**__**Ahh…supuse que esto pasaría"-**_resoplo_**.-"Dime Tsurara, si te digo mis razones ¿confiarías en mi?**_-pregunto.

-Eso depende de cuáles sean.-contesto rápido.

_**-"Entonces **__**déjame decírtelo…"**_

El Comandante Supremo del Clan Nura estaba impaciente. Cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos Kubinashi les comento que no había habido ninguna actividad fuera de lo normal. Más aun, el joven Shima estaba completamente desaparecido, por más que sus subordinados llevaban alrededor de una hora y media buscándolo no daban con su paradero, logrando desesperarlo.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-exclamo furioso el jefe de los youkais.

- Amo, no lo comprendo, si nos enviaron un desafío al raptar a ese humano porque no se han mostrado aun.- Es extraño- comento el rubio de los hilos.

-Me siento igual Kubinashi ¿Tienes alguna noticia de Karasu –Tengu?

-Ninguna señor. Están buscando en los alrededores pero al parecer no encuentran nada.-contesto.

-¡Tsch!-exclamo, se levanto de la roca donde había estado sentado y se puso a pensar en las posibilidades de cómo encontrar a su contrincante.

-Señor, podría prestarme la nota, por favor. Pidió el monje, tratando de ver aquello que los guiara a encontrar al humano extraviado.

La mente de Rikuo viajaba a mil por hora, la nota claramente le decía que fuera a Nishikigoi, entonces porque no había nada allí. Nishikigoi, era la zona que Yuki-onna cuidaba, luego el ataque a los Gyuuki, el extraño comportamiento del enemigo, el secuestro, la nota. ¿_Entonces porque no están aquí?_

-Espera un segundo. ..-soltó el joven oji-rubí, para sí mismo.

-¿Amo? ¿Recordó algo?-pregunto un recién llegado Aotabou.

Si lo pensaba bien, el comportamiento del enemigo fue extraño desde un principio .Primero ataco a los Gyuuki, y luego dejo su olor en Yuki-onna._ ¡Eso es!_ El enemigo iba tras Tsurara, es por eso que ataco a los Gyuuki cuando se interpusieron. Entonces…

_- Rikuo-sama ¿cree que pueda regresar a Nishikigoi?-pregunto de repente la chica._

La pregunta termino atando los cabos, recordó que Yuki-onna le pidió regresar a ese lugar .Pero él la había obligado a quedarse.

-¡Kurotabou avisa a todos volveremos a la Casa Principal!-grito el joven autoritario.

-¿Pero no íbamos a buscar al humano?-pregunto.

-¡Ese mal nacido nos tendió una trampa,su objetivo es Tsurara!

-Entonces…-reflexiono el rubio.-si no vendrá aquí.

-Esta en la Casa Principal, fue tras Yuki-onna-exclamo furioso el Nura.

Inmediatamente todos los youkais se reunieron listos para emprender el regreso a casa.

-Todos están listos amo, podemos irnos.-comento Kejourou.

-Vamos-contesto el joven amo impaciente.

De la nada un relámpago cayó en medio del grupo de los youkais reunidos. Inmediatamente un miedo gigantesco se sintió sobre ellos, todos observaron al cielo y en entre las densas nubes un Hyakki Yakou apareció, los desconocidos observaron con altivez al segundo desfile nocturno. Todos ellos llevaban una capa negra con los kanjis en blanco de "Houkou" en su espalda.Y seguían fielmente a su amo.

A la cabeza se encontraba un joven de largo cabello negro rojizo, quien tenía una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, alzo el brazo derecho hacia el cielo y las nubes se condensaron, generando relámpagos demostrando que **fue él** quien genero el anterior rayo.

-Un gusto conocerte por fin, Nura Rikuo.-exclamo el joven en voz alta.-

-Lamento no poder decir los mismo.-contesto el oji-rubi. Camino al frente de sus subordinados y les dio la señal para que se preparaban para la lucha.

-Entonces ya saben que hacer chicos.-menciono el peli-negro al tiempo que cuatro youkais se posicionaban delante de su amo.-Necesitare alrededor de unas dos horas, así que manténganlos ocupados .Luego podrán devolverle al humano.-ordeno, luego miro por sobre su hombro al jefe contrincante.-Parece que Nura se ha dado cuenta de mi pequeño truco.-rio-Sera divertido.

Seguidamente los cuatro youkais descendieron a tierra, seguidos por los demás miembros del Hyakki Yakou del pelinegro. El desconocido líder se posiciono delante de su desfile nocturno, a no más de 10 metros de su contrincante.

-¿Dónde esta el humano que te llevaste?-exigió.

-Ahh…te refieres a este.-comento divertido, chasqueo los dedos y detrás de el apareció Futakuchi-onna, entre sus brazos se encontraba el rubio, inconsciente.-Te propongo algo, si logras derrotar a mi Hyakki Yakou antes de dos horas, te lo devuelvo.-ofrecio, con una sonrisa de seguridad en su rostro revolviendo el cabello del rubio-sino, bueno…pues Futakuchi-onna lo tendrá como su cena.

-En serio crees que tu Hyakki Yakou podrá con el mío, estaré gustoso de probarte que no sabes de que hablas.-argumento el Nura.

El pelinegro se volteo hacia su rival, elevando su miedo. Casi al instante su contrincante hizo los mismo .Las miradas de ambos se mataban entre sí, los subordinados del Clan Nura escogieron visualmente a sus contrincantes, a la espera de que la diversión comenzara. El joven Nura desapareció de la vista de todos, y el pelinegro opto por desenvainar su espada.

-Así que esta es tu habilidad. Shin meikyōshisui*.Lo admito es impresionante, pero…-en el acto, giro sobre sí mismo, lanzando una estocada contra un reaparecido Rikuo. Las espadas chocaron y las miradas de ambos contrincantes volvieron a chocar. Violeta contra Rubí.-Pero tu miedo es incapaz de funcionar contra el mío.

En ese momento, la espada del pelinegro comenzó a arder en llamas, logrando que la espada que Rikuo le pidió prestada a Gozumaru se calentara. Un choque más y ambos se separaron. Rikuo levanto su arma, apuntando directamente hacia su enemigo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto de nuevo.

-El youkai que te derrotara, Houkou Kazuma.-contesto el chico.

-¿Houkou? Tu… eres su nieto…-contesto impresionado el peliblanco.

-Hmph…parece que conoces a oji-san -contesto envainando su espada.-Bueno, no me queda mucho tiempo así que les dejare el resto a ustedes.

Kazuma se volteo y estiro el brazo como despidiéndose .Todos los miembros del Clan Nura observaron estupefactos, la actitud tan déspota que tuvo el joven youkai al retirase de la batalla de esa manera. Rikuo no lo soporto, ese imbécil creía que podía faltarle el respeto de esa forma, estaba muy equivocado. A una velocidad que nadie pudo ver apareció detrás de Kazuma y los partió en dos.

El resultado, nada. El cuerpo de Kazuma se desvaneció como si fuera aire. El nieto de Hoko se burlo, y mientras desaparecía se acerco a un confuso Rikuo.

-Yo nunca estuve aquí Nura, pero creo que te haces una idea de donde –comento en la oreja del peliblanco.-_** y con quien estoy. **_–termino susurrando, luego se desvaneció.

Automáticamente la mente de Rikuo exploto, la ira se desbordo .Los cuatro youkais que descendieron detrás de Kazuma automáticamente aparecieron alrededor del Comandante Supremo del Clan Nura. El primero se sitio al norte, Genbu*.El segundo al sur, Suzaku*.El tercero al oeste, Byakko*.Y el ultimo al este, Seiryu*. Los cuatro youkais elevaron su miedo en conjunto, listos para pelear.

-Quítense de mi camino –exclamo furioso Rikuo, mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a sus contrincantes.

La habitación de Yuki-onna se encontraba en silencio, la joven se acerco al filo de la puerta y deshizo el hielo que la encerraba. Detrás de ella se encontraba el yuokai de cabello negro, tomándola de la cintura.

-Este listo –comento la chica, al terminar de deshacer el hielo.

-Entonces esto servirá –le respondió el muchacho, tomando los trozos de vidrio roto entre sus manos.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto la chica.

-Tranquila. Abre la puerta despacio, luego camina hacia el corredor a tu derecha y yo me encargare del guardia.-le indico, apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica y esta le correspondió.

-Te veré allí – le respondió, antes de abrir de golpe la puerta y correr hacia la derecha sin mirar detrás.

Jami, se impacto por el hecho y se dispuso a seguirla, de pronto trozos de vidrio salieron despedidos como agujas letales desde el interior de la habitación .Logro esquivar algunos pero otro impactaron en sus rodillas y brazos. Empuño su espada, en espera de su contrincante, pero incluso cuando entro no vio nada. Cuando se giro en busca de Yuki-onna para ver si nada le ocurrió a ella, se topo con otra figura y luego se desplomo en el suelo.

-Lo siento, estas en medio –le dijo el chico, inclinándose contra el cuerpo del desmayado, tomo uno de los cristales que había arrojado y lo arranco del cuerpo del herido. Lo paso por el suelo de madera justo al lado del samurái, marcando las letras de H.K. Para luego dirigirse al corredor.

En el pasillo, la joven Yuki-onna se repetía a si misma que sus acciones eran justificadas, en espera de su nuevo acompañante. Se asusto al sentir unos fuertes brazos presionarla por detrás en un efusivo abrazo hasta que vio los ojos violetas del pelinegro.

-Kazuma…-susurro.- ¿Ya es hora?

-Si , el viaje el algo movido así que te recomiendo que te sujetes fuerte .-le advirtió , en respuesta la chica volteo y lo miro de frente .-Tranquila , confía en mi.-le dijo , con ternura.

-E-Esta bien…-contesto dubitativa, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza y esconder el fuerte sonrojo que tenía en el pecho del muchacho.-Kazuma…

-Todo irá bien .Te lo prometo. –Contesto, correspondiendo el abrazo y sujetándola con fuerza.-Nos vamos-

Después un aire los envolvió, Yuki-onna se apego más hacia él, los cabellos de ambos se agitaban .Mientras que el joven inclinaba su cabeza y depositaba un casto beso en los cabellos de la chica, hasta que desaparecieron.

***Avance***

La batalla entre Hyakki Yakou se desata, emparejando fuerzas. Las razones de Kazuma son descubiertas, acercándolo más a Tsurara.

* Oboroguruma= es una carroza youkai que esta a la disposición del Clan Nura.

*Genbu= uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos que indican los puntos cardinales. **Genbu** tiene la apariencia de una tortuga y una serpiente. Representa al norte su color es el negro y simboliza el elemento tierra.

*Suzaku= uno de los cuatro monstruos divinos de la mitología japonesa, representativos de los puntos cardinales. **Suzaku** representa el sur y su apariencia es la de un Fénix Bermellón, que a su vez representa el elemento fuego.

*Byakko=** Byakko** tiene la apariencia de un tigre blanco haciendo referencia al oeste y simboliza, también, el elemento rayo o aire. Se dice que su rugido es capaz de llamar a la tempestad y que es capaz de provocar abrumadoras tormentas eléctricas.

*Seiryu= es el nombre japonés que se le da a un dragón de color azul, en la mitología japonesa, que forma parte de los cuatro monstruos divinos. Es representante de uno de los puntos cardinales, el este. Simboliza, también, el elemento agua.

* Shin meikyōshisui=es la habilidad de Nuraryhion para desvanecerse y hacerse invisible.

Hola chicos, soy LonelyAthena vengo con el capi de la semana y les soy sincera son las 12 y 2, q matado lo escribí solo durante la tarde y felizmente lo termine. Para q se hagan una idea el cabello de Kazuma es del estilo de Minos de Lost Canvas, su cabello es negro pero con mechones rojos, y su tono de piel es como el de Naruto pero un poco más claro. Ojala les haya gustado y prometo esforzarme en las descripciones de batalla.

Así saldrán mas naturales jeje‼Hay un momento dentro de la habitación que Kazuma continua usando su habilidad y habla con yuki-onna a través de su mente y luego le habla naturalmente.!Muchos besos ¡‼próximamente se descubrirán a todos los integrantes del Hyakki Yakou de Kazuma ¡! See you next week.

¿Reviews?


	4. Los cuatro generales

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_Cap. 4: Los cuatro Generales_

El viento helado mecía a su gusto las hojas verdes de los arboles, el agua cristalina del lago brillaba con fuerza ante la luz de la luna llena que se reflejaba en su centro. En los bordes se apreciaban una variedad inmensa de flores: lirios, claveles, rosas y demás .Todos de un inhóspito color azul topacio, enredados como si alguien hubiese tejido con ellos mientras los pétalos bailaban al son de la helada brisa.

El accidente geográfico del lugar resaltaba como maravilla junto a un brillo de plata fina , reflejado por la escarcha de las bajas temperaturas.

Una espesa neblina la superficie del lago, , extendiéndose en sus alrededores. En el oeste apareció la figura de dos personas , ambos jóvenes .El joven alzo su mano derecha , soltando a su acompañante .Deslizo su mano de derecha a izquierda , a la par la neblina se fue dispersando , dejando a la vista el pedazo de paraíso que en allí se extendía.

-E-Es hermoso-dijo ella, asombrada por el entorno. Sé acerco despacio y se agacho con delicadeza para suavemente introducir sus finos dedos dentro del agua.-Es cálida-califico, con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé –le contesto el , agachándose a su lado .-Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo , debemos comenzar Tsurara.-le dijo , tomando su mano con parsimonia.

-¿En verdad, yo…yo podre verla?-le pregunto, mirándolo con nostalgia-¿Podre?

-Si…lo harás.-le contesto apretando su mano, la ayudo a levantarse y le dijo de nuevo.-Podrás…

La joven miraba profundamente a su acompañante, buscando indicios de mentiras que no encontraba. Sinceridad. Era la palabra perfecta para describir el rostro de su interlocutor en ese momento .Sus ojos se cristalizaron y una nueva lagrima se escapo de ellos , el joven la limpio con el dorso de su mano y dejo su palma sobre la mejilla de Yuki-onna.

-Gracias-le susurro –Te lo agradeceré infinitamente Kazuma.-poniendo sobre la mano masculina la suya.

-No hay porque, es una promesa.-le contesto , mirándola . Soltó suavemente el rostro de la fémina, sintiendo su propias manos arder por perder el contacto con aquella piel tan blanca y suave como la nieve. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el lago y moviendo su izquierda con la palma hacia arriba extendió el brazo .El agua se movió turbulenta , girando hasta formar una espiral .

La imagen de la luna se distorsiono totalmente , siendo sustituida por el agujero del centro del remolino. El joven cerro con fuerza su antes extendida mano en un puño y el agua se levanto del lago , formando un circulo el el aire .

-Concentra tu miedo y expándelo alrededor de ti .-le pidió el joven sin mirarla , concentrándose en el aro liquido que mantenía estable en el aire , levanto la mano derecha , con sus dedos índice y medio comenzó a hacer círculos generando ventarrones de aire.

-Entendido- la joven cerro sus dorados iris , y llevo su mano derecha a sus labios. Su concentración se reflejo cuando la temperatura a su alrededor comenzó a descender, logrando congelar el suelo bajos sus pies.

Hasta ese momento el aro de agua rotaba, esta vez sobre el agujero del lago. El aro se contrajo formando un aro más pequeño mientras el joven Houkou respiraba profundamente cambiando sus manos de lugar cada cuanto se debía. Los pétalos de flores azules alrededor del lago se desprendieron de sus tallos , juntándose en una delgada línea que viajo hasta llegar al centro del lago , formando una figura humana .El miedo congelante de la chica que continuaba con los ojos cerrados , se acerco poco a poco hasta los bordes y continuo congelando la superficie.

-Cuando te lo diga, concentraras todo tu miedo.-le dijo el chico .Mientras que el movimiento de círculos que antes realizo se convierto en una ventisca de aire que se desplazo desde su mano hasta introducirse en el aro.

De pronto las fuertes ráfagas de viento se detuvieron , los pétalos azules que formaban la figura de una mujer adulta brillaron , congelándose al instante .El anillo de agua que giraba en torno a la helada figura se multiplico cuatro veces girando a una mayor velocidad. La mirada del joven youkai se entrecerró y los anillos de agua se hicieron más pequeños, apresando a la congelada dentro.

-¡Ahora!-grito el joven. La chica a su lado abrió los ojos y su miedo congelo todo a su alrededor en tan solo instantes. Los anillos de agua se congelaron deteniendo su rotación y a su vez la figura humana adquirió un brillo blanco.

-Es hora de cumplir mi promesa Setsura-san – susurro el chico , elevando su miedo y quebrando los anillos de hielo que adquirieron un color rojo , al igual que los iris del joven.

La figura de hielo puro se movió, sus manos y su cuerpo recibían con desesperación los restos de hielo y nieve que dejaron los anillos. Se cuarteo .La piel de la mujer se cristalizo como si se tratara de un vidrio sumamente frágil, desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, totalmente. Por reflejo el joven corrió el centro del lago, donde la mujer se desplomaba. La tomo entre sus brazos y la red de grietas que la cubrían en su totalidad generó un efecto en cadena. Trozos pequeños de hielo caían del cuerpo, dejando a la vista un kimono totalmente blanco , seguido por largos cabellos negro que caía como una cascada sobre su espalda.

La joven Yuki-onna no reaccionaba, cuando elevo su miedo sintió que choco contra algo sumamente fuerte pero eso no la detuvo. Si lograba derribarlo seria de ver a su amada madre otra vez ._Madre_. Junto fuerzas y luego de unos segundos estaba allí , tal y como la recordaba :hermosa , fuerte y cálida.

La mujer comenzó a abrir los ojos dejando a la vista sus dorados ojos , parpadeo un par de veces hasta enfocar la vista en el joven que la sostenía.

-¿K-Kazuma-kun?- susurro obviamente confundida.

-Buenas noches Setsura-san-le contesto.- Es bueno verla después de tantos años.

-¿En verdad? ¿Lo lograste?-susurro incrédula , poniendo su blanca mano sobre el rostro del mozo que la cargaba.-¿Don-de?¿Dónde está?-le pregunto.

La menuda chica temblaba como si fuera papel, varias lagrimas cayeron de su rostro y ahogo un gemido de dolor cuando logro ver a su madre. Estaba allí viva de nuevo. _Mama esta viva. _Llevo ambas manos a su rostro cubriendo su boca para evitar gritar de alegría ante el milagro que presenciaba.

El muchacho dirigió una mirada hacia la jovencita Yuki-onna cuando escucho el gemido de su llanto, le sonrió. Estaba sumamente feliz de ver que su alegría al ver a Setsura era mutua. La mujer de las nieves siguió la mirada del chico viendo por primera vez en la noche a su _**hija. **_Las miradas doradas chocaron, y las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de la mayor, el contacto duro segundos que para ambas duro una eternidad. Luego de su muerte ella no pensó volver a ver a su preciosa hija , y allí estaba ella , delante suyo .

-T-Tsura-ra-susurro la mayor, mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos y su corazón se acongojaba . El youkai la bajo delicadamente, observando con cuidado el reencuentro de madre e hija. Ninguna de ellas reaccionaba , presas de la emoción del momento.-Ve , has esperado mucho por esto. –le dijo el chico , empujándola por los hombros.

-G-Gracias.-le contesto ella, sonriéndole.

Setsura camino despacio, dudando, hacia su hija. La pequeña Yuki-onna se sobresalto y el dolor de la perdida la invadió, había perdido a su madre siendo tan pequeña que apenas y recordaba su rostro. La extraño tanto .Inmediatamente corrió hacia los brazos de su madre, desesperada por sentir el calor de un abrazo materno que desde hacía mucho había olvidado.

Setsura extendió los brazos hacia ella, recibiéndola y estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de ambas continuaron cayendo, reflejando el dolor de no poder verse, la madre, la apretaba contra su cuerpo sin querer dejarla ir.

-Mi pequeña, mi niña.-susurraba la madre, llorando contra el cuerpo de su hija .-Cuanto te he extrañado Tsurara.

-Mama…-la palabra sabia tan extraño en su boca, nunca recordó siquiera haberlo dicho, porque pareció que nunca estuvo a su lado. Tras la temprana muerte de su madre.-Me he sentido…tan…tan sola sin ti.-le dijo, mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía más fuerte.-mama…

Era cierto, siempre tuvo curiosidad por ella, pero casi nadie le daba la respuesta que quería. Recordaba que se mantuvo a su lado por algunos años, o al menos eso le dijeron, pero fue como si su mente hubiese borrado todo lo relacionado a ella .Creando un inmenso vacío en su alma, que hasta ese momento no supo cómo llenar. El vacio que nace cuando tu madre se va para siempre.

-Bueno parece que esta será una conversación muy interesante – se rio con sorna Kazuma. Acercándose hacia las Yuki-onna – tómense su tiempo. -sentándose sobre el gras. Ambas mujeres le sonrieron en complicidad, sentándose junto a el . Tenían que ponerse al día después de tantos años separadas.

La pelea llevaba alrededor de unos cuarenta minutos , el denso aire con aroma de muerte y peligro se esparcía por todo el distrito de Nishikigoi , en el pueblo todas las casas estaban cerradas , las ventanas selladas y la gente ocultada en los confines de sus viviendas temiendo por la maldad que afuera se libraba. En el campo de batalla se apreciaba múltiples cuerpos de youkais despedazados , algunos muertos y otros exhalando el ultimo suspiro. La batalla parecía ganada por el Clan Nura a diferencia que su comandante que se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía un campo de fuerza de color negro , totalmente apartado de sus subordinados.

-¿Crees que el amo Rikuo este bien?- preguntaba un rubio , jalando el hilo rojo de su boca , estrangulando y despedazando a tres youkais en frente suyo.

-No lo sé , es difícil si no tiene a Nenekirimaru consigo.- le contesto una peli-marrón a la vez que chocaba espaldas con Kubinashi.- Tendremos que confiar en el .- le contesto , dejando que su cabellos atacara a un youkai volador de tres ojos que se escabullo delante suyo. – Terminemos con esto por ahora.- le dijo con una mirada decidida.

-Supongo que tienes razón – le contesto, lanzándose a la batalla una vez más

Por dentro del campo oscuro , se veía a un rasguñado Rikuo rodeado por los cuatro dioses youkai , que se encontraban totalmente ilesos . Genbu , un youkai con caparazón de tortuga y cabeza de serpiente en color negro estaba rodeado por un aro de rocas que giraba a su alrededor.

-Parece que sin tu espada este más indefenso Nura- se burlo la tortuga.

-Tsch- exclamo fastidiado el muchacho, era cierto. Si bien la espada de Gozumaru le ayudaba a pelear, Nenekirimaru le hacía falta. –… Demonios…

-Nos divertiremos mucho – exhalando fuego , el fénix , Suzaku. – El amo Kazuma estaría contento si acabamos de una buena vez con el . – comento volando al lado del dragón azul.

-No te desvíes del plan Suzaku – le reprendió el dragón .Volando a su lado.- Recuerda que el amo tiene sus propios asuntos con este sujeto.

-Eres un aburrido Seiryu.- soltando su fuego a su lado.

-¡Guarden silencio de una vez! – grito el tigre blanco , golpeando con su pata el suelo y generando rayos azules alrededor de su cuerpo.-¡Dejen de parlotear y acaben con el enemigo!

Al instante los tres dioses restantes se pusieron alerta , Genbu realizo un movimiento con su lengua y tres picos de piedra aparecieron alrededor de Rikuo , quien los evadió al instante .Suzaku soltó fuego por la boca en el mismo segundo , Rikuo lo evadió saltando hacia atrás .

-Mira por donde vas Nura – le susurro el tigre blanco, que apareció detrás de el , con la pata en alto para herirle . Rikuo giro sobre si mismo y detuvo las garras del tigre con su espada iniciando un forcejeo entre ambas fuerzas, una por detener el ataque y otra por lastimarlo seriamente.

En ese momento Seiryu lanzo un chorro de agua desde su boca y este golpeo con fuerza al peliblanco en la espalda ; mandándolo a estrellar contra la barrera.

-Maldición – exclamo el oji-rubí al momento que se levantaba jadeando apoyándose en su espada. –_ Si esto sigue asi no podre ir por Yuki-onna- _

-Sería mejor que te rindieras- comenzando a caminar hacia el , el tigre se posiciono frente al joven Nura , mirándolo con sus felinos ojos celestes.- Aun estas a tiempo-

-No me jodas – le contesto, desafiante.- No pienso perder contra unos youkais inferiores a mi.- dijo , mirándolo y elevando su miedo.

-Qué pena escuchar eso – su mirada se ensombreció y los rayos que su cuerpo generaba se esparcieron por el suelo hasta llegar al cuerpo de Rikuo electrocutándolo por completo.

-¡Argh!- grito, mientras múltiples quemaduras aparecían en su piel .El ataque eléctrico continuo lastimándolo por varios minutos hasta que el tigre pareció cansarse y los rayos se detuvieron y el joven Nura cayó al suelo gravemente lastimado.

-Oe creo que se te paso la mano Byakko – exclamo riéndose el fénix.- Pense que no querías que lo matemos.- riéndose y volando hasta quedar cerca del cuerpo del joven Nura.- ¿Qué le dirás al amo Kazuma sobre esto?

- Ya cállate, el mismo se lo busco. Mira que dejarnos con la carga mientras se va divertirse con la guardiana esa.- exclamo fastidiado, caminando hacia los dos dioses restantes. – Hacer tanto alboroto por una Yuki-onna ¿ En que estará pensando?

- No deberías expresarte así Byakko – le cuestiono el dragón azulado.- Sabes perfectamente las razones por las que el amo hace todo esto.

-Además parece estar muy interesado en la chica – exclamo la tortuga .

-Sus preferencias sentimentales poco me importan – contesto el tigre acumulando su miedo al oeste en referencia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Rikuo.- Si ya acabamos con el no tengo mas razones de continuar aquí.- posicionando su pata sobre la barrera.

-Tienes razón – contesto Seiryu alineándose al este y exhalando su aliente helado sobre la barrera.

- Apresúrate Suzaku - menciono la tortuga posicionándose al norte.

-Ok …- el fénix extendió sus alas , preparándose para volar.- ¡Agrh! – grito.

-¡Suzaku!- grito Seiryu , los dos restantes miraron con asombro la escena , el fénix se encontraba atravesado por la espada de Rikuo .

El joven Nura había escuchado perfectamente la conversación, y la rabia que tuvo al principio del encuentro se incremento. El solo escuchar que ese desgraciado solo buscaba a su guardiana para divertirse con ella logro alterarlo . Nadie pondría una mano sobre ella.**Nadie**.

-¿Qué has dicho?- exclamo con una voz atemorizante, elevando su miedo.

-¿C-Como?- evidentemente confundió el tigre – Tu deberías estar muerto-

-Lamento decepcionarte.-contesto el peli-blanco .Tomando su espada y arrancándola del cuerpo del fénix , cayendo este ensangrentado antes de consumirse en fuego y volverse cenizas.

-Byakko , esto es malo.- comento en voz baja la tortuga.

-Lo sé – dijo fastidiado el tigre blanco. – No aguantara por mucho , démonos prisa.

-Vengan- exclamo el Nura alzando su espada en su contra.

Los tres dioses emprendieron un furtivo ataque, lanzando un torrente de agua y rayos contra Rikuo , el cuerpo del comandante supremo se deshizo al chocar contra el ataque.

-¿Dónde?- comento contrariada la tortuga , en ese instante Rikuo apareció a su lado izquierdo y le dio una patada directo en el rostro , mandándolo a volar contra la parte superior de la barrera.

-Dos fuera , quedan dos .- comento divertido . Poniendo su espada contra su hombro .- Han logrado colmar mi paciencia.-exclamo furioso , elevando monstruosamente su miedo.

La barrera que hasta ese momento parecía una fortaleza irrompible comenzó a desquebrajarse , cayéndose a pedazos hasta que se hizo visible para todos observar de nuevo a su querido comandante.

-¡Rikuo-sama!¡So-Taichou!- gritaron todos al usonimo alegres de ver a su amo a salvo.

Los dos dioses , el dragón y el tigre , se miraron fastidiados por su desventaja . Algo que su amo les informo desde el primer momento fue evitar que Nura Rikuo estuviera cerca de sus subordinados , para evitar que realizara su técnica , Matoi.

-Bueno , será mejor que empiecen , aun tengo ganas de divertirme. – exclamo el joven amo. Lanzandose contra los ambos dioses .

Una batalla feroz comenzó , los tres contrincantes no daban su brazo a torcer y obviamente los enemigos del Clan Nura. El dragón y el tigre blanco empezaron a presentar cortes a lo largo de sus cuerpos, sangrando casa vez mas .

Aun así el tigre gruñía con fiereza destruyendo con sus rayos todo los alrededores , Las nubes negras se acumularon y los truenos comenzaron a escucharse mientras los rugidos del tigre se hacían mas fuertes. Empezó a llover , y el agua mojaba todo a su paso. La tormenta se hizo más fuerte.

-No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco- exclamo el joven Nura , peleando contra Seiryu. El dragón volaba rápidamente moviendo su cola intentando golpear al joven heredero como fuera posible. En un fortuito intento el joven Nura le causo un profundo corte en la cola , y el dragón opto por aferrarse mordiendo su brazo izquierdo.

Las fuertes fauces se negaron a dejarlo ir, el peliblanco empuño rápidamente su arma intentando clavarla en la cabeza del dragón , pero el tigre blanco salto con fuerza tomando la espada con su boca y logrando causar una herida profunda con sus garras en el hombro derecho del comandante.

-No te lo permitiré- exclamo el tigre , deslizándose sobre la tierra con sus patas .El dragón presiono mas fuerte el brazo izquierdo y la sangre salpico , el joven emitió un grito y en sus subordinados se prepararon para intervenir.

-¡Suéltame gusano!- grito el oji-rubí sacando de entre su haori un recipiente para tomar sake. Soplo suavemente y un fuego azul salió desde el objeto hasta que envolvió al sorprendido dragón, logrando la libertad de su miembro.-¡Meikyoshisui Sakura!

El dragón se sacudió varias veces acumulando agua a su alrededor intentando apagar la llamas azules que le quemaban sus escamas. La lluvia se detuvo y todas las gotas viajaron hasta llegar a Seiryu y acumularse a su alrededor hasta formar una esfera de agua con él dentro.

El youkai dragón permaneció dentro del agua , que iniciaba una rotación continua logrando aumentar su tamaño mientras mas su parte el tigre blanco continuaba peleando con el joven Nura lanzando rayos que caían desde el cielo directo al comandante y hacia sus subordinados sin parar. La espada de Gozumaru que el tigre le arrebato a Rikuo estaba hecha pedazos , luego de que la destrozara entre sus colmillos.

-Nura Rikuo nosotros los generales del Clan Houkou, no perderemos.-contesto el tigre blanco , mientras múltiples rayos se acumulaban a su alrededor envolviéndose por rayos que bailaban en forman de espiral a su alrededor .-Porque los cuatro dioses de los puntos cardinales…-susurraba el tigre , mientras los truenos sonaban con mas fuerza.

La esfera de agua dejo ver a un Seiryu totalmente ileso , con las escamas incluso mas brillantes .

-Somos seres inmortales- continuo , acumulando el agua en forma de torbellinos a su alrededor.

-Capaces de resurgir … - susurro una voz , las cenizas del fénix que Rikuo había apuñalado con su espada comenzaron a arder , hasta formar una fuerte lengua de fuego que se elevo en el aire , mostrando a Suzaku .Con vida.

-Mientras haya vida en este mundo …- la negra tortuga-serpiente se levantaba y un fuerte temblor se sentía en todo el lugar.

**-¡Nosotros no perderemos!**-rugieron los cuatro elevando su miedo causando una tormenta eléctrica , con un fuerte temblor en el suelo.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control , el peli-blanco pensó que lograría cavar con ellos pero cuando los vio renacer a cada uno sin heridas sabia que esa batalla seria más difícil de ganar de lo que pensaba. Los cuatro dioses se juntaron hasta estar hombro con hombro logrando crear cinco anillos , uno de agua ,tierra , aire , fuego y rayos. La pelea estaba por ponerse interesante.

Entre ellos apareció una mujer de largos cabellos negros, trayendo en sus brazos al joven rubio , Shima. Su rostro apacible y fino no reflejaba emociones , lanzo una mirada a los cuatro dioses del Clan Houkou y estos comenzaron a descender su miedo .

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Kurotabou.

-Nuestras ordenes ya fueron completadas, no tenemos razón para continuar luchando.-contesto de manera simple acercándose hasta el Tercero y dejar en el suelo frente a él al humano.-Nos marchamos.

-¿¡Es en enserio Futakuchi-onna!-grito enfurecido el portador del elemento fuego.

-Ordenes son ordenes – expreso fríamente ella . –Vámonos- dándole la espalda a todos los del Clan Nura.

-No iras tan rápido- exclamo el líder Nura , al momento que Kubinashi extendía sus hilos intentando atrapar a la mujer de largos cabellos .

Los hilos fueron cortados por una recién aparecida figura , un hombre de piel morada al igual que sus gigantescas alas , totalmente calvo ,vestido con un haori sin mangas blanco con cintas verdes , en su cintura tenia amarrada fuertemente una funda de espada , rodeada por tela verde . Su hakama presentaba líneas horizontales verdes en las puntas seguidos por las sandalias típicas de la antigüedad. Sus ojos reflejaban una oscuridad negra con un pequeño punto blanco que parecían sus iris ; mirando fijamente hacia el Clan opositor.

-Kurama- Tengu- expreso la peli – negra-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Sentí el poder de los generales y vine a ver que ocurría, al parecer el ritual esta casi por terminar.-comento guardando su katana.

-¿El amo Kazuma ha terminado con…?-pregunto el dragón azul con una expresión de incredulidad en sus facciones.

-Si-contesto fríamente-Pero parece que aquí ustedes se aprovecharon de los prisioneros.-exclamo mirando con desagrado los cuerpos esparcidos de varios youkais.

-¿Prisioneros?¿Se está refiriendo a nosotros?- pregunto Kejourou.

-No lo creo – inquirió el rubio –

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto el peliblanco dirigiendo su espada hacia Kurama Tengu.

-Ellos son prisioneros del Clan Houkou, gracias por deshacerse de ellos – exclamo divertido el Tengu , dirigiendo su vista a los cuatro dioses.- Generales nos vamos.

-¡Espera ahí!- grito el líder del Clan Nura.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.-Les hemos devuelto al muchacho como se lo prometió el señor , si acababan con ellos antes de dos horas se lo devolvíamos , no tenemos intereses en los humanos , Nura.

-¿Dónde?-inquirió de nuevo.

-¿Dónde que?-exclamo neutral el Tengu abriendo sus alas , tomando a Futakuchi-onna entre sus brazos.

-¿Ha donde se la llevo? – exclamo el peliblanco caminando hasta llegar al lado del imponente youkai purpura.

-Ah-contesto comprendiendo a que se refería.-La Yuki-onna de tu Clan.

El oji-rubí lo miro duramente esperando una respuesta. Los cuatro dioses se miraron entre si reunidos, sonriéndose entre si ._**Sin duda la venganza era dulce**_.

-Lo lamento no pue…-contesto siendo interrumpido por Byakko.

-Un lago hacia el noreste de este punto- dijo rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

-¡Byakko-sama!-le reprendió la mujer en los brazos del alado.

-Guarda silencio, ese mocoso engreído debe aprender a no usarnos a su antojo.- le contesto a la mujer , para luego mirar hacia el joven Nura- Considéralo tu recompensa por lograr herirnos Tercer Heredero. – le dijo con sorna.

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco,

-Nos vemos shonen – canturreo el tigre, elevándose en el aire y juntarse a los tres generales que se encontraban junto a Kurama Tengu. Una vez junto una neblina espesa los cubrió hasta lograr desvanecerse en el aire.

La tormenta dio paso a un cielo más despejado, la lluvia había cesado y con ellos los cuerpos de los youkais caídos se desvanecieron como polvo.

-¿Rikuo-sama?- llamo el fornido Aotabou.

-Todo está bien, regresen a la Casa Principal y curen sus heridas.- contesto sin mirarlos. Caminando en dirección al susodicho lago que el tigre le menciono.

-Rikuo-sama sus heridas…- le advirtió el cuervo negro .

-Regresare pronto , no tienes de que preocuparte Karasu –Tengu.- le contesto .

-Lleven a Shima-kun de regreso a su casa .-ordeno mirando al rubio durmiente.

-¿A dónde se dirige?- le pregunto Kuromaru.

-**A recuperar algo que me pertenece.-**contesto fríamente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

El youkai de mechones rojos observaba feliz la charla que mantenían madre e hija , absorto en sus propios pensamientos entorno al destino que tendría Tsurara a partir de ese momento . De la nada pudo observar a través de la fina barrera que puso para evitar que sus acompañantes se percataran del alboroto con el Clan Nura , una nube densa que se dirigía hacia norte . No había duda. El tiempo se les había agotado.

-Setsura-san ya es hora.- le dijo mirándola seriamente.

_Avance_

El momento de la despedida de Setsura ha llegado. Mientras tanto Rikuo encontrara su objetivo, en el momento **"preciso".**

***Kurama Tengu**=Al norte de Kioto (Japón) hay una montaña llamada Kurama, y los Tengu de esta montaña son llamados Kurama Tengu. Estas tengu son "tengu Yamabushis". A menudo su tez es roja y su nariz larga. Shinji Shibusawa maestro Ninja de la escuela Fuma Ryu contaba que estos seres son protectores del Ninjutsu o también llamado Shinobi jutsu, el arte del espía, de los ancestrales Ninjas originarios del Japón en el siglo XII.

Discúlpenme por la tardanza mi maquina se malogro y al final tuve que escribir más de la mitad otra vez , si hay errores lo lamento mucho. El próximo capítulo lo publicare el día miércoles en la tarde o sino antes.


	5. Protegeme

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_Cap. 5. Protégeme_

Los ojos violáceos del joven Houkou miraban con cierta pena a la mujer de las nieves, quien dejo de conversar con su hija para mirarlo directamente. El viento soplo fuerte, meciendo suavemente los negros cabellos de madre e hija, Setsura estaba absorta, mirando a Kazuma sin decirle nada. Su hija estaba nerviosa, desde que Kazuma hablo por primera vez significaba que la reunión tan ansiada con su madre estaba por terminar.

-Entiendo-contesto levantándose sin soltar la mano de su hija.- Tsurara ven conmigo. – le pidió, sonriéndole.

-¿Oka-san?- le contesto ella, confundida. -¿Que sucede?- levantándose a su lado.

-Es hora mi niña – le contesto ella, mirándola con melancolía.

- ¿A qué te…?- respondió, sin entender muy bien las palabras de su madre. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente al joven Houkou, quien miro al suelo y camino hacia el foso donde antes estuvo el lago.

La joven Yuki-onna entendía entonces a que hacía referencia su madre, ya era hora de despedirse. Un hueco apareció de nuevo, causándole un dolor asfixiante que se reflejo de nuevo en sus pupilas. Lo sabía. No duraría para siempre, es solo que, el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella fue tan entretenido que no reflexiono en que seria solo por esa noche.

Sin embargo eso no ayudaba a su agitado corazón, aunque lo sabía, el vacio no dejaba ni dejaría de doler.

_-__"Dime Tsurara, si te digo mis razones ¿confiarías en mi?- le pregunto el._

_-Eso depende de cuáles sean…- le respondió._

_-"Entonces déjame decírtelo "- tomando delicadamente su mano derecha, logrando hacer que bajara su lanza de hielo. –"La Yuki-onna Setsura, puedo lograr que la veas una vez mas"-desasiendo la lanza con sus dedos, y mirando fijamente a la muchacha._

_-¿Qu-Que__? ¿Que acabas de de-decir?- respondió totalmente confundida, soltando la mano del joven y retrocediendo asustada hasta chocar con la pared. –Mi madre ella…_

_-"Aun puedes verla" –le respondió cortante – "Puedo hacerlo con tu ayuda."_

_-N-__No…. Setsura…ella esta m-muer-muerta.- contesto dubitativa, sintiendo un dolor en su corazón de solo recordar a su madre – Estas…estas mintiendo._

_-"No lo hago" –contesto elevando ligeramente su voz mentalmente.-"No te niegues a creer, sabes que soy capaz de ello, pero te necesito a ti".- acercándose hacia ella._

_-¡Esta muerta!- grito ella, mirando con rabia los ojos del Houkou. -¡No juegues conmigo, un muerto no puede regresar a la vida! ¡No puede!- emanando un viento helado desde su cuerpo, creando una delgada capa de hielo en las manos de su interlocutor._

_-__"Tsurara…cálmate"- dijo, con un tono más dulce, moviendo sus manos para deshacer el hielo en ellas.- "No es como si le devolviera la vida, solo despertare su "voluntad"._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto enojada._

_-Exactamente eso, despertare su "voluntad"- le contesto, extrayendo de entre sus ropas una orquídea de tallo plateado y pétalos azul topacio.- Si la tomas, puedes que me entiendas un poco mejor.- extendiendole la hermosa flor. -Tomala._

_La mirada oji-dorada estaba atenta ante aquella flor tan hermosa, observándola con suma precisión, la recordaba, sabía que la había visto en algún lugar. Pero no recordaba donde. Acerco tímidamente su mano hacia la belleza brillante, tomándola delicadamente entre sus dedos ,y luego la acerco hasta su pecho estrujándola entre sus manos. Cálida. Su apariencia escarchada le impresionaba, era perfecta._

"_¿Te gusta Tsurara?" "Te ensañare a plantarlas otro día ¿ok?"_

_La cálida voz no provenía del hombre en su delante, vino desde lo profundo de sus memorias mas ocultas. De aquel baúl sellado con siete candados que has ocultado en las profundidades del mar de las penas, hecho de lágrimas. Y un recuerdo se ha desprendido de ese baúl, para recordarte los dolores de antaño. Para decirte que seguían ahí. Dentro tuyo. Mortificándote._

_Sus iris se abrieron ante el fenómeno, mientras las lágrimas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos, cayendo sobre la orquídea topacio entre sus manos, las lágrimas viajaron por los pétalos, deslizándose hasta las puntas y congelarse. Los pétalos brillaron y la flor floto de entre las manos de la chica. _

_Flotando ante la mirada atónita de ella y la reflexiva de él, los pétalos se desprendieron del tallo, girando hasta volverse escarcha plateada que entro velozmente hasta los iris dorados. _

_Yuki-onna se cubrió los __ojos, le ardían. El joven de cabellos negro-rojizos se acerco a ella, formando una ligera capa de color azulado alrededor de ambos. Los brillos plateados penetraron en los ojos de la menuda chica, quien comenzó a rasgarse el contorno de los ojos ante el dolor. Gritos._

_-Déjalo salir, necesitas creer.-dijo el chico sosteniéndola por los hombros._

_El ambiente se volvió negro, similar a la oscuridad causada por Yozusume, pero esta vez sentía frio . Frio. Un suceso totalmente inexplicable para una Yuki-onna. La imagen de sí misma apareció, estaba vestida con un vestido azul y su bufanda blanca. En brazos de una mujer muy similar a ella, su sonrisa reflejaba la inmensa felicidad que sentía, a unos emparentables tres años de edad._

_-"Mira que niña más preciosa" "¿Quién es la favorita de mama?"-pregunto la mayor moviendo su nariz contra la mejilla de la niña._

_-__"¡Yo!"-gritaba la niña emocionada._

_-__"Exacto""Tu eres la niña más hermosa" – le dijo la mayor, depositando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la pequeña, quien la sujeto por las mejillas, riéndose._

_A la imagen se sumaron varios youkais del Clan Nura, algunos conocidos para ella: Kejourou, Aotabou, Kubinashi, entre otros. Pero el que más resaltaba era el Segundo, Nura Rihan. El hombre recostado en el Sakura observaba con una sonrisa amplia el escenario de amor entre madre- hija._

_-__"¡Te quiero mucho mama!"- grito la pequeña abrazándola fuertemente._

_La imagen se alejo hasta desaparecer entre la __oscuridad, el escozor de los ojos de Yuki-onna había cesado , pero en vez de ello se encontraba múltiples lagrimas que resbalaban descontroladamente por sus mejillas. La chica se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en los ojos, sintiendo las manos del youkai masculino brindarle apoyo._

_-Créeme, puedes verla, al menos por una vez ¿No te gustaría ver a tu madre?- le susurro al oído , abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho._

_-Q-Quiero…ver-verla. –dijo , entre sollozos .-Por favor …déjame verla.-suplico separándose un poco para verlo directamente a los ojos .-Por favor…Kazuma._

_-Hmp…por supuesto mi hermosa Yuki-onna –mirándola directamente mientras limpiaba las saladas gotas de sus blancas mejillas._

Lo recordaba claramente, cuando Kazuma le explico brevemente como lograría verla le especifico que solo seria por una vez, **por esa vez**.

-Tsurara, lo siento mucho.-le dijo su madre, apretando su mano.- No he sido la mejor madre al hacerte pasar por esto.- mirándola a los ojos. Con una voz acongojada.

-Oka-san…- susurro ella, sin duda sabía que no solo ella sufría. Su madre sufría mucho más que ella, mucho más. – Esta bien, lo entiendo.- le contesto, con decisión.-No es tu culpa.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta el borde del lago, donde un serio Kazuma las esperaba .El muchacho había desenvainado su espada, la acerco a su mano derecha y haciendo un corte a lo largo, dejo caer la sangre sobre la tierra seca.

-Aquel que se lamenta desde los cielos y expresa su dolor mediante la lluvia. Eleva ahora tu dolor y miedo ante un siervo que te invoca. Has de tu tristeza algo común en este día , liberando el dolor de tu cuerpo.-La sangre comenzó a escurrirse de su mano , adquiriendo un tono azulado al tocar el suelo.- Dios youkai del este , Seiryu.-termino por susurrar , mientras sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad carmesí .

La sangre que caía en la tierra se evaporo formando una espesa neblina, que poco a poco se fue condensando, descendiendo la temperatura. Un rugido gutural se dejo escuchar y la neblina adquirió la forma de un dragón rugiendo. Comenzó a tomar forma, hasta volverse agua, una masa gigantesca de ella cayo de golpe sobre el agujero del lago, devolviéndole la forma natural.

-Has mejorado mucho Kazuma-kun.-comento Setsura, acercándose hasta el junto a su hija.-Estoy sorprendida.

-Se lo agradezco – le contesto el chico, cerrando los ojos carmesí para volver a abrirlos en un tono violeta.- Aunque no creo que sea momento de ello.

-Supongo que tienes razón – comento sarcástica.-Estoy feliz de haberte criado, te has vuelto un joven excepcional-lo alago, poniendo su mano sobre la marca roja de la mejilla izquierda del muchacho.- Aunque veo que has pasado por mucho , lo lamento , no estuve ahí para apoyarte.- delineando con su dedos las tres líneas rojizas.

-No fue su culpa, es algo que decidí por mi cuenta.- le contesto sonriéndole.- Ha sido un placer, Setsura-san – le dijo tomando la blanquecina mano y depositando un beso sobre ella.

-Para mí también.-contesto la mujer.- Cuídate mucho. –Abrazando de improvisto.- Y mandare saludos a Seiryu-san. Dile que también se lo agradezco.

-Entiendo- contesto, abrazándola. Miro por sobre su hombro a Tsurara quien seguía callada y con una extraña sonrisa de felicidad.

-Es tiempo, Tsurara ven acércate.- comento la madre tomándola de la mano.

Setsura posiciono un pie sobre el agua del lago, formando un camino de hielo hasta su centro, como un camino. Ambas Yuki-onnas caminaron hasta el centro sin soltarse las manos. Una vez allí la madre se giro mirando a su hija, debajo de ellas, el reflejo de la luna llena se distorsionaba.

-Tsurara, no olvides que siempre te amare – le dijo su madre, mirándola fijamente.-Estare aquí cuando me necesites no lo olvides.- señalando el lugar donde residía el corazón de su hija.

Los rostros de ambas estaban cerca, dejando ver como sus aguados ojos soportaban a duras penas las lágrimas. La madre deposito un suave beso sobre la frente de su hija, quien opto por cerrar los ojos dejando escapar las gotas saladas; recordando el momento.

-Te quiero mucho oka-san – le contesto mirándola, la mayor estaba algo sorprendida. –No me importa que ya no estés a mi lado porque sé que nunca me dejaste en realidad, es por eso que yo…-se detuvo .Junto las manos de su madre con las suyas y soplo suavemente. Una pequeña figura apareció, una bellísima rosa de pétalos blancos, tallo y hojas transparentes. – Quiero que veas cómo me vuelvo una Yuki-onna digna de ser tu hija, Setsura-oka-san.- le dijo sonriéndole con un rubor en sus mejillas. La sonrisa inocente de la menor dejo sin palabras a Setsura, quien permaneció estática admirando la fortaleza de su hija.

-No…no mi niña – le contesto, sorprendiendo a su hija. –Tu serás mucho mejor de lo que yo fui, estoy segura de ello.- tomando con su mano la rosa que su hija le regalo.

-H-Hai…-contesto Tsurara, dejando las lagrimas caer de sus dorados ojos.

La luna brillo intensamente y el reflejo hizo lo mismo, un brillo blanco envolvió a ambas Yuki-onnas, sin embargo la figura de Setsura se comenzó a difuminar. Se estaba yendo.

-Oka-san…-comento impresionada. Lanzándose a los brazos de su madre en un último abrazo.-¡Oka-san!

-Siempre te estaré cuidando mi pequeña Yuki-onna; **siempre**.- contesto, aferrándose con fuerza a ella -Te amo hija…

La imagen de Setsura comenzó poco a poco a perderse, ante la vista del amo Houkou. Tsurara se aferraba fuertemente a su madre, hasta que sintió el susurro de ella sobre su oído; antes de desvanecerse por completo.

-Yo también, yo también te amo oka-san. –contesto Tsurara, mirando a la luna llena .Un viento helado, rozo su rostro, hasta envolverla por completo. La sorpresa la siguió cuando ese mismo viento se adhirió a su piel y se desvaneció en ella. Se sentía extraño, pero bien al mismo tiempo.

De la nada su cuerpo se sentía pesado, entumecido .El hielo bajo sus pies se deshizo y con ello su cuerpo comenzó a caer súbitamente al agua. El oji – violeta corrió hasta ella y logro sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que tocara se mojara. La levanto y la guio hasta la orilla, caminando sin prisa sobre el lago. Al llegar al borde con un movimiento de sus dedos la tierra se movió y de entre ella , una enorme roca rectangular apareció . El joven deposito a Yuki-onna allí y se poso su mano sobre la frente de la peli-negra, removiendo algunos cabellos de su frente.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tsurara? - le pregunto, acomodando algunos de sus negros cabellos detrás de su oreja.

-Algo cansada, eso es todo. –le contesto ella, mirándolo directamente.- Muchas gracias Kazuma, esto no hubiese sido posible sin ti.

-No hay porque, te agradezco que confiaras en mi.- le respondió tomándola de la mano. – Descansa, alguien vendrá pronto y te llevara a casa . – le dijo, apretando sin querer la mano de la muchacha.

-¿Alguien? - exclamo confundida.- ¿Qué quieres decir Kazuma?- pregunto.

-Nura Rikuo viene en camino – le contesto de manera directa. Ante esto la sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de Tsurara.

-¿Ri-Riku-sama?- se escapo de sus labios.

-Así es , no está muy lejos a decir verdad , llegara dentro de poco.- le contesto evadiendo la mirada ansiosa de la peli-negra , con un evidente fastidio.

-¿Kazuma?- pregunto ella, ante la extraña actitud de su acompañante.

-No me queda mucho tiempo, tengo que prepararme. – menciono el joven alejándose del cuerpo de oji-dorada para dirigirse al borde del lago donde dejo su espada clavada minutos antes.

-¿Prepararte? – inquirió la chica, siguiéndolo con la mirada.-Kazuma acaso tu…

-Nura está furioso porque te traje aquí , piensa que es contra tu voluntad y mis subordinados no han podido contenerle lo suficiente .- le respondió sin siquiera mirarle.- Mas aun al saber que utilicé al humano como distracción.

-Entonces si fuiste tú…después de todo.- reflexiono ella entrecerrando la mirada.

-¿Lo sabes? Je…supongo que ahora debes de estar molesta conmigo.- dijo con voz sarcástica.

-No lo estoy – respondió ella de manera directa.- No estoy enfadada contigo Kazuma.

-¿Eh? – volteando a verla, evidentemente sorprendido. Luego de que ella se enterara estaba seguro que ella sentiría rencor por aquel método tan sucio que uso para traerla, aunque el fin haya sido ayudarla a ver a su madre. Sin duda esa chica lo sorprendía cada vez mas.- ¿Es en serio? – pregunto mirándola.

-Se que has tenido tus razones, y aunque no fue la mejor manera, no te juzgare.- contesto ella.- Sin embargo, debes irte. Rikuo-sama es un youkai muy fuerte. – le dijo, intentando apoyarse en su brazo derecho para levantarse.

-No pienses mal de mi Tsurara. Sabía que esto pasaría, soy consciente de mis acciones.- le respondió, acercándose para ayudarla a sostenerse. La oji-dorada lo tomo por las mangas de su haori e hizo que la mirara directo a los ojos.

-No es eso…yo…no quiero que…te lastimen- dijo, con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Tsurara…-susurro el joven, impresionado por sus palabras.

El aire estaba tenso, ambos jóvenes estaban demasiado cerca del otro, Mirándose fijamente, sin despegar su mirada del otro ni por un segundo. De pronto un gran estruendo despertó a los presentes, una capa de color azul cristalino, se caía a pedazos, por todo el lugar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?- exclamo alarmada, buscando la mirada violeta.- ¡Kazuma! – Grito, al observar que el Houkou se había desvanecido cayendo contra su pecho.-¡Kazuma!¡¿Que te sucede?- le pregunto, tomándolo con fuerza para lograr sostenerlo contra sí misma y no dejarlo caer al suelo.

El tono casi canela de su piel fue reemplazado por una palidez extraña, su mirada antes violeta se volvió carmesí brillante, y las marcas rojas de su mejilla refulgían como si fueran recientes . Su rostro estaba totalmente perlado por el sudor, reflejando un extremo cansancio.

-Kazuma ¿Que te sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto continuamente, intentando que él la mirara – Kazuma…respóndeme.- insistió, sujetándolo lo más que podía. Como respuesta el joven levanto la mirada, asustando a Yuki-onna por el temible color que sus pupilas adquirieron.

-¿Kazu...?- exclamó confundida y algo intimidada. Esos ojos rubíes la miraban como queriendo devorarla, examinándola hasta el mínimo detalle. De cierto modo le recordaban a la apariencia nocturna de su amo, sin embargo, aquella miraba la llamaba a seguir mirándolo, sin despegar su mirada. Kazuma se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella, mientras que su mirada refulgía como fuego ardiente.

Los cuerpos de ambos estuvieron estáticos, hasta que el ahora oji-rubi se acerco peligrosamente a ella , quedando bastante cerca.

-¿Kazuma? Espera… ¿que estas?…- dijo alejándose cuanto podía de el , su cuerpo aun le pesaba y no estaría en las mejores condiciones como para forcejear con el muchacho.

-Quieres ayudarme, entonces hazlo – exclamo con una voz más fría y totalmente diferente a la que usaba antes. La sujeto fuertemente de la cintura hasta acercarla a su pecho, inusualmente caliente. El contacto asusto a Yuki-onna, ella detestaba el calor.

-Detente…Kazuma por favor…- rogo inútilmente tratando de utilizar sus manos para alejarse de el .- Estas muy caliente ¿ qué está pasando?- le pregunto preocupada por el cambio de actitud.

-No puedo aguantar más…- susurro contra su oído, exhalando su aliento por sobre el femenino cuello. Sujetando con su mano izquierda ambas muñecas de la chica y presionando con su brazo derecho a la joven – Mi energía ya no es suficiente…- continúo diciendo contra el cuello de ella.

El cabello negro rojizo caía sobre el pecho de la menuda chica, que intentaba poner resistencia sin éxito, su rostro oculto entre el hueco del cuello de la chica, exhalaba irregularmente su aliento, poniéndola nerviosa. Las blancas manos se encontraban presionadas contra la superficie rocosa, el pecho del Houkou se encontraba sobre el de Tsurara, sin despegarse ni un milímetro.

La joven trago fuertemente, atemorizada por el extraño acontecimiento en su acompañante. Intento tranquilizarse y ver la forma de regresarlo a como era antes. Dejo de oponer resistencia y entrelazo su mano derecha con la de Kazuma. Quería ayudarlo, no importara como. Un recuerdo paso fugazmente por su cabeza, viendo a su madre al lado de un hombre de largo cabello rojo.

La respiración irregular de él se detuvo, subiendo los ojos hacia ella, buscando una respuesta al cese de su oposición. Y allí estaba, una mirada dulce, no lo juzgaba, le sonrió y lentamente ella lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo – le susurro, apoyando su rostro contra su cuerpo.- Déjame ayudarte y todo saldrá bien.- le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

- …Yuki-onna…- musito, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, el color rubí de sus ojos se condenso e inmediatamente un miedo de color rojizo se desprendió de su cuerpo rodeando a la chica, quien solo lo apretó con mas fuerza. Las energías del cuerpo de ella, se manifestaron como un aire helado que fue tragado y mezclado por la espesa neblina roja, que regreso fortalecida al cuerpo de Kazuma.

-Eh..- fue lo único que dijo, al sentir que su energía youkai se había ido, dejándola totalmente agotada, observo entonces que su acompañante se encontraba en mejor estado. Al parecer, ya todo había pasado.- ¿Estás bien ahora? – pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo por no cerrar los ojos.

-Sí, gracias Tsurara.-le contesto, recostándola de nuevo en la roca. Con cuidado le acomodo la yukata blanca que llevaba y tomándola de la mano le dijo – Nos veremos pronto. –depositando un beso en ella.

Los orbes dorados se cerraron, rindiéndose ante el cansancio. Casi por inercia el líder Houkou volteo la mirada hacia su derecha, donde se apreciaba a un malherido Rikuo, totalmente furioso por la escena. Al lado del mismo dos lenguas de fuego azul lo acompañaban, sirviéndole para ver .En su mano derecha conservaba pedazos de la capa que según pareció deshizo solo con fuerza bruta.

Ambos se observaron desafiantes, un viento soplo meciendo los cabellos de ambos, y los de Yuki-onna, ahora dormida. El maestro de los elementos tomo su espada del suelo y la guardo ante la atenta mirada del Nura. La mirada violeta expresaba un claro sentimiento de aborrecimiento y burla; mientras que la de Rikuo solo expresaba sus deseos de matarlo por haberse atrevido a tocar a su guardiana.

-¿Y qué te pareció el espectáculo, Nura?- exclamo con una sonrisa prepotente hacia él. – Viniste en el momento perfecto…- le dijo, agachándose hacia la durmiente y tomando sus cabellos entre sus dedos y acercarlos a su nariz para inspirar de ellos .- Sin duda es exquisita .- Le dijo volteando la mirada hacia él.

Furia. El joven amo desato su miedo, las lenguas de fuego azulado crecieron peligrosamente, quemando las hojas de los arboles junto a el , su cuerpo no se distinguía , muy a diferencia de unos ojos carmesí sedientos de la sangre del enemigo en medio de la oscuridad, como todo verdadero youkai.

-Vas a pagar por esto – dijo con voz de ultratumba, en un segundo ambas lenguas de fuego se dirigieron a su oponente.

-Lo lamento – contesto, estirando su mano, de ella salieron dos dragones de fuego que devoraron las llamas azules.- Pero he hecho una promesa – dijo, cruzando miradas con Rikuo a través del fuego.-Y tengo que cumplirla – termino por decir , mirando fijamente el cuerpo dormido de Yuki-onna.

En el mismo momento su cuerpo se desvaneció como el aire, al igual que lo hizo en la batalla contra el Hyakki Yakou del Clan Nura horas antes. Los dragones de fuego desaparecieron, y la mirada de Rikuo se torno agresiva, sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas, poniendo sus nudillos blancos. Sus dientes rechinaron por la cólera, y opto por golpear un árbol cercano con la el puño cerrado, partiéndolo totalmente.

Luego dirigió su vista a su guardiana, quien permanecía dormida, ajena a su presencia. Se acerco hasta sentarse a su lado, observando si había alguna clase de herida en ella. Al parecer estaba bien .Su respiración era acompasada, y sin darse cuenta se quedo allí mirándola.

-Estas a salvo Tsurara. Me alegro. - le dijo, mientras apartaba unos cabellos de su rostro, casi por inercia la joven susurro un nombre entre sueños .

-Kazuma…-

Los ojos rubíes del líder Nura se abrieron, totalmente confundido ante ese suceso, escuchar de los labios de su guardiana el nombre de su ahora más odiado enemigo, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Con cuidado la tomo entre sus brazos, sintiendo aquel frio característico que emanaba de su cuerpo, recordando, claramente lo que sus ojos presenciaron minutos antes.

Ella sonreía , estaba feliz , **en los brazos de otra persona .** Lo había visto todo, el la abrazaba y ella le correspondía , no se negó en ningún momento y tampoco parecía estar siendo forzada . Comenzo a pensar que quizás era manipulada, sin embargo cuando ella se separo del Houkou ,**lo vio.**

_**Ella estaba preocupada por Kazuma. **_

__Avance__

_La relación entre Tsurara y Rikuo se verá afectada por las confusiones; Ienaga Kana se acercara un poco más a Rikuo y finalmente la presencia de un viejo amigo de Nurarihyon generara sospechas._


	6. Visita Indeseable

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_Cap. 6. Visita Indeseable_

En la azotea de la escuela pública de Ukiyoe se aprecia al reunido grupo de jóvenes del Club Kyojūji conversando amenamente , la rubia ,Saori Maki, conversaba amenamente mientras compartía su almuerzo con su mejor amiga ,Natsumi Torii, ambas simulaban de vez en cuando poner atención a la explicación del mas dedicado al grupo y líder ,Kiyotsugu Kyojūji . Al lado se encontraban Ienaga Kana y el joven líder Nura Rikuo.

La primera miraba fijamente al peli-castaño, quien parecía absorto , mirando su obento . Estaba preocupada, observando las vendas que surcaban el cuerpo de su amigo. Aún lo recordaba, cuando el llego acompañado de Kurata-san.

_-Rikuo-kun ¡Buenos días!- lo saludo cuando el entro al salón._

_-Buenos días Kana-chan – le respondió, con voz apacible. Detrás de él venía el callado Kurata, quien miraba también preocupado al muchacho._

_En ese momento se dio cuenta, tenía vendas en la cabeza, en el cuello, y al parecer también en los brazos. No se puso a pensar en que pudo haberle pasado , pero lo más seguro es que las vendas también estuvieran debajo de su uniforme escolar. Cuando la llamo en la mañana le dijo que Shima-kun no iría porque estaba enfermo, sin embargo el tono tan agradable que le escucho en ese momento , no se parecía en nada al rostro decaído que veía ._

_-Rikuo-kun ¿Qué te paso?¡¿estás bien?- le pregunto , acercándose preocupada hacia la carpeta en la que él se sentaba._

_-Uhm…eh…si Kana-chan estoy bien, solo me caí.- le respondió, con una sonrisa despreocupada._

_-¿De verdad?- pregunto ella confundida, sabía que el solo quería restarle importancia. _

_-Si, en serio, gracias por preocuparte. – le dijo, sonriéndole de forma sincera. _

_En respuesta la joven solo se avergonzó un poco , le respondió un simple "Ya veo" y lo dejo en compañía de Kurata , quien miraba con angustia a su amigo . Fue entonces cuando lo noto, la sonriente y extrovertida Oikawa Tsurara , no estaba allí. La mayoría de las veces que la veía, ella siempre estaba al lado de Kurata o de Rikuo. Extraño. Pensó._

_La situación se repitió cuando sus demás compañeros llegaron y vieron su deplorable estado , sin embargo Rikuo-kun se limitaba a decir que no era nada grave y que estaría bien si descansaba .Y Oikawa-san no apareció en todo el -chan le pregunto a Rikuo-kun si sabía de ella._

_-Rikuo ¿Has visto a Oikawa? – le pregunto al no verla llegar al sonar la campana._

_-mmm…No.- respondió, con la voz un tanto confusa._

_-Yuk..¡Quiero decir Tsurara!- se apresuro a decir , Kurata- No vendrá a clases . Dijo que tuvo un asunto en su casa y no vendría por unos días.- contesto , ante la mirada agradecida del peli-marrón ._

No quería verlo tan desanimado, de ninguna manera ,ella no dejaría que la persona que siempre la apoyara estuviera sola.

-Rikuo-kun – lo llamo, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por su amigo.

-D-Dime Kana-chan- le respondió el joven , sonriendo como si nada.

-¿ Podrías acompañarme a recoger unos encargos al terminar las clases?- le pregunto , en un tono neutral.

-Ah…Claro- respondió, contrariado , él nunca se negaba a hacer favores , mas aun si se trataba de ella.

-Perfecto – exclamo ella , regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía haber escuchado la conversación entre ambos peli-castaños, y así pasó el resto del día, cuando la campana de salida finalmente sonó. Todos los estudiantes salían cansados y algunos entusiasmados por llegar a casa. En las rejas de la escuela estaba Kurata, esperando como fiel guardián a su joven amo. A lo lejos venían Rikuo y Kana conversando amenamente, hasta que el muchacho reparo en la presencia de sus subordinado.

-¡Kurata-kun!- exclamo corriendo- Espérame aquí un momento Kana-chan – pidió amablemente, al tiempo que ella se detenía al pie de un frondoso árbol.

-Joven amo – respondió Aotabou en su forma humana – Estaba esperándolo.

-No hace falta Aotabou, iré a casa más tarde, puedes ir sin mí. –le respondió de manera tranquila.

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto incrédulo el fornido youkai- La situación en la casa principal aun no es estable, ¿no debería volver lo más pronto posible?- pregunto angustiado.

-Lose, volveré rápido, no te preocupes.- respondió el Tercero, despidiéndose de su subordinado para caminar en busca de su compañera. Aotabou no tuvo mas remedio, sabía que a veces su amo podía ser demasiado servicial, suspiro y camino de regreso a la casa principal. _¡Rayos! Sin Yuki-onna yo tendré que hacer las comprar._ Recordó. Emprendiendo camino hacia el supermercado más cercano.

En la Casa Principal, en una de las habitaciones , rodeada por algunos pequeños youkais que reparaban algunos agujeros en el piso de madera , y la puerta corrediza ; se encontraba Yuki-onna , observando en silencio , ocultándose lo más que ponía de los demás.

Sin duda su situación actual estaba empeorando, cuando se despertó lo único que le dijeron fue que el amo Rikuo la trajo de vuelta y exigió que permaneciera en la casa hasta que se esclareciera los hechos ocurridos en Nishikigoi. Tal y como la primera vez, estaba encerrada. La situación de Yami no era de preocuparse, según el mismo Zen, al parecer se trataba de un colapso mental, producido con la intención de desmayarlo.

Las heridas en su cuerpo ya habían sido tratadas y no había peligro alguno. Pero con ella era distinto, fueron los pequeños Youkais a los que cuidaba los que le informaron que estaría siendo vigilado por Kejourou y Kubinashi. Aunque no los había visto , sabía de antemano que estaban cerca observándola.

Le frustraba que desde el momento que su energía había sido absorbida por Kazuma, sentía una extraña sensación de inquietud en el pecho, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, había dormido bastante y aun así sentía como si fuera un cansancio reciente. Pero no se arrepentía, todo, **todo valió la pena** . El ver a su madre por una última vez, el recordar tan agradables momentos la reconfortaba. Cada vez que soñaba parecía que un recuerdo afloraba en su memoria , iluminando mas su dia , volviendo a vivir pedazos de su vida , que nunca creyó haber vivido. Una sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

Estaba feliz. Kazuma no mentía, fue grandioso volver a verla, en el instante que obtuvo su primer recuerdo se percato que existían muchas dudas acerca de ella, de su vida en el Clan Nura, como la crio, como conoció a Kazuma, de todo. No hacía falta preocuparse por ello, tan pronto le explicara a su joven amo, él la entendería y todo volvería a la normalidad, volvería a estar a su lado de nuevo.

-No hay porque estar triste, ¡Rikuo-sama me entenderá!- se autoanimaba la joven, con una gigante sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Yuki.-onna- comento la dulce voz de Kejourou , quien se asomaba para acompañarla.

-¡Kejourou!- exclamo asustada por la súbita aparición.

-Tranquila, ¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas con la ropa , si?- pregunto con un tono divertido , guiñándole un ojo , y dándole un pequeño cesto de ropa .

-¿Eh?- dudo ella , mirándola algo apenada.-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, tienes que volver a ser la misma de siempre Yuki-onna – le explico , desordenando un poco sus negros cabellos.- Además… ¡me muero de ganas por saber que ocurrió con el líder del Clan Houkou!- chillo , emocionada .

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto, inocentemente.

-No te hagas la santa …- le dijo con una mirada penetrante – a tu edad ya debes haber hecho muchas cosas …¡Houkou-san se veía tan atractivo!- chillo de nuevo , mientras tendía la ropa.

-¿Kazuma?- susurro familiarizándose.

-Ahhh…ya veo , después de un par de horas ya lo llamas por su nombre de pila .¡Bien hecho Yuki-onna!- grito , mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda .-Sabia que al final aprenderías algo de mí – clamo orgullosa.

En ese instante la joven Yuki-onna cayó en cuenta , Kejourou se refería a si tenía algo que ver con el Houkou , una clase de relación. Intento no prestarle atención , y se dispuso a poner la ropa a secar mientras escuchaba a Kejourou decir un montón de cosas : es atractivo , es fuerte , incluso te secuestro …blablabla. Si se ponía a pensarlo claramente , muchas cosas eran ciertas , Kazuma era atractivo , sin embargo ella no se puso a pensar en el cómo un hombre. **No hasta ese momento**.

_-No es eso…yo…no quiero que…te lastimen- dijo, con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Tsurara…-susurro el joven, impresionado por sus palabras._

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas , lo recordaba , en ese momento , ambos se estaban mirando tan fijamente , dorado contra violeta , estaban a tan pocos centímetros de … de… **de besarse.**

-Anda cuéntame Yuk…- se cayó de repente , al observar que su amiga estaba estática, y con un evidente sonrojo . Nunca antes la había visto tan avergonzada, ni siquiera cuando la molestaba con Rikuo-sama, **jamás**.

-¿Eh?- respondió la muchacha cuando la peli-marrón la llamo.-Lo siento Kejourou, me siento algo cansada, así que regresare a dormir.- le contesto, dejando el pequeño cesto de ropa en el suelo y corriendo rápidamente a su habitación.

-H-Hai- contesto la extrañada Kejourou, observando como su amiga prácticamente salió huyendo.-¿Tu también lo viste Kubinashi?- pregunto mirando hacia sus espaldas , unos rubios cabellos se asomaban a través de unos arbustos.

-Si, estoy tan sorprendido como tu – respondió, mirándolo hacia el lugar por donde antes se había ido la joven pelinegra.- ¿Crees que esto salga bien?- pregunto acercándose hacia ella.

-No lo se, últimamente siento como si no la reconociera.- comento algo triste, mirando a su compañero.-Espero que todo salga lo mejor posible. _Para ambos_.

-¡Kubinashi!¡Kejourou!- grito – ¡Ha vuelto!¡Tetsuya-sama ha vuelto!- corriendo hacia ellos.

-No-no es posible- exclamo una asustada Kejourou, mientras dejaba caer el cesto de ropa que tenía entre sus dedos.

-Kurotabou ¿estás seguro?- pregunto angustiado, acercándose al agitado monje.

-Sí , acaba de llegar con su escolta , al parecer a solicitado ver al joven amo.- respondió mientras recuperaba el aliento – Sera mejor que escondamos a Yuki-onna y no se dé cuenta que él está aquí.

-¡Hai!-respondió automáticamente. –Kejourou…-susurro- Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es evitar que se vean – le dijo, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.-Vamos-

La youkai se limito a mirarlo, con los ojos aguados , intentando tomar fuerzas . Se sujeto de su siempre fiel compañero y emprendieron su camino hacia la puerta principal.-_**No permitiremos que destruyas lo que nos ha costado tanto mantener ¡De ninguna manera!¡ No esta vez!**_

En la entrada de la Casa Nura se veía una ornamentada carroza youkai, con cabezas deformes en las ruedas y hielo helado desprendiéndose de ellas. La puerta se abrió y de ellas bajo un maduro youkai, con apariencia humana, a excepción de su blanco cabello , sus ojos de pupila gris y contorno amarillo , infundían miedo a todo al cual miraba , llevaba una larga gabardina negra con detalles dorados , una camisa blanca y pantalones negros con zapatos a juego. Su imponente apariencia espanto a muchos de los youkais jóvenes, mientras los más antiguos miraban con recelo y sumo odio al recién llegado. Aquel cabello tan largo, estaba amarrado en una cola alta, con algunos mechones por delante que hacían relucir unos blancos colmillos.

A sus espaldas se encontraban dos youkais más, de apariencia joven, una mujer y un varón. La dama llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado de corte alto, con una bufanda de color amarillo al cuello, su cabello de un extraño azul eléctrico que llegaba hasta pocos centímetros debajo de su cuello, amarillas pupilas, y piel más blanca que la porcelana . El rojo carmesí del vestido que llevaba puesto, tenía un corte bajo en la espalda, por la cual se notaba un tatuaje de un enorme murciélago negro , justo en el inicio de su columna combinado con altos tacones negros.

Su compañero, de cabellos anaranjados hasta la parte media de su espalda , sonreía mostrando sus blancos colmillos con sorna. Sus iris amarillos se perdían en el fondo negro, alrededor de sus cuencas oculares se apreciaban unas líneas oscuras , que giraban a lo largo de sus mejillas formando unas alargadas comillas; vestía un pantalón holgado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro , con un polo rasgado de manga corta de color rojo. Al igual que su compañera en su hombro se apreciaba el mismo tatuaje de murciélago, que contrastaba con su pálida piel.

Ambos guardianes se posicionaron a espaldas de su amo, mientras la carroza youkai desaparecía en el aire. Tetsuya, como parecía ser su nombre, avanzo dos pasos , encontrándose con la figura de un serio Shōei , quien le impedía el paso.

-¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?- pregunto serio, mirándolo fijamente.

-Oh… no me imagine encontrarme con el fracasado hijo de Hihi – comento de manera grosera mientras su oscura mirada lo examinaba de pies a cabeza-Ah , ya lo recuerdo , tu padre murió en manos de los youkais de Shikoku – comento de manera cruel-**Que perdedor.**-dijo elevando un poco la voz , mirando de manera prepotente al joven de cabello rubio.

Todos los youkais que se encontraban alrededor observando la valiente intervención de Shoei, palidecieron al instante . La furia en los ojos del nuevo líder del _Kantō Ōzaru kai* _no se hizo de esperar.

-¡Como te atreves!- grito, sacando su espada.-¡Te voy ah!

Ni bien intento sacar su espada sintió que algo se lo impedía , los guardianes que estuvieron detrás de Tetsuya estaban ahora a un centímetro de matarlo. La joven sostenía un látigo con el cual ato la espada a la funda , agachada al lado de Shoei. Detrás de él , se encontraba el joven de cabellos naranjas , manteniendo un filoso cuchillo a la altura del cuello del miembro del Clan Nura.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –susurro contra su oído.

Kubinashi, Kejourou y Kurotabou llegaron al lugar; mirando con sorpresa la difícil situación, ningún youkai se atrevió siquiera a respirar ante los acontecimientos , los guardianes no se movían y tampoco parecían dispuestos a bajar sus armas .El serio monje se acerco cautelosamente hasta el centro , siendo captado por la mirada del oscuro líder.

-Por favor Tetsuya-sama, dígales que bajen sus armas.- exigió –

-Kurotabou , vaya el tiempo no paso contigo , estas igualito.-exclamo divertido ,usando un tono más agudo.- Parece como si nunca pasaran los años en algunos.

-Tetsuya-sama –volvió a decir, esta vez un poco más fuerte.-Las armas.

-Aburrido- exclamo el peliblanco, con fastidio.-Shiki, Arumi regresen- exclamo, mirándolos.

Automáticamente ambos guerreros reaccionaron antes su voz y aparecieron a su espalda, ante la expectante mirada de todos.

-¿A qué se debe su presencia en la Casa Principal, Tetsuya-sama?- pregunto, mientras era respaldado por Kubinashi y Kejourou que permanecían detrás suyo.

-Vine a ver al Tercero ¿no es obvio?- exclamo aburrido-¿Dónde está?-pregunto.

-En estos momentos el Tercero no se encuentra, pero si desea puede esperarlo.- respondió de manera cortes Kubinashi.

-¿No está? Bueno entonces supongo que esperare – explico alzando un poco los hombros.-Me gustaría un poco de te…-comento mientras caminaba por el lado de el trió- …Kejourou-chan…- exclamo al pasar por su costado .Recibiendo una mirada de odio completo por parte de ella.

Todos los youkais abrieron camino , mientras el peliblanco pasaba a través , seguido por sus dos seguidores. Deteniéndose a observar el árbol de Sakura que se encontraba en el centro .

-Tetsuya-sama ¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Arumi, al ver el estado ido de su amo.

-No, no es nada – respondió, volviendo la mirada hacia el camino de habitaciones.

Nura Rikuo paseaba en compañía de su compañera Kana, por el centro de la ciudad . La verdad es que se había divertido mucho y ella logro hacerlo olvidar de todas sus preocupaciones por casi toda la tarde. La joven peli-marrón estaba feliz de haber logrado convertirlo en el Rikuo de siempre, alegre y cariñoso.

-Kana-chan ya va a oscurecer, será mejor si te acompaño a tu casa – sugirió mirando el cielo. Ni cuenta se había dado del tiempo que paso al lado de su más querida amiga, sin duda lo disfruto al máximo.

-Uh..Tienes razón – exclamo algo desanimada-No hace falta que me acompañes , puedo ir yo sola, además está al lado opuesto de donde tu vives Rikuo-kun.- comento , intentando no molestarlo.

-No es ninguna molestia Kana-chan , vamos .-le insistió , tomándola de la mano para apresurarla .

-H-Hai- respondió ella, avergonzada por el contacto.

El trayecto continuo de igual manera , ambos conversaban de su infancia y de todas sus experiencias ,sin tener en cuenta quizás que sus manos seguían juntas. Estaba cerca al atardecer , cerca de un parque, en una esquina ,se encontraba la casa de Ienaga Kana .

-Aquí es Rikuo-kun- le comento –Muchas gracias por acompañarme.- le agradeció con una sonrisa radiante. Soltando ligeramente su mano de la de él.

-No hay porque –respondió algo nervioso, entregándole de vuelta las bolsas de los encargos que ella fue a recoger y que él la ayudo a cargar durante el recorrido.-Ha sido un placer. Nos veremos mañana Kana-chan. –se despidió su amigo, girando de regreso a su casa.

-¡Rikuo-kun!¡Espera!- exclamo ella ,al momento que lo retenía , sujetándolo por la mano.

-¿Kana-chan?- dijo nervioso, observándola.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Puedes decírmelo siempre que quieras – exclamo, con ojos llenos de esperanza y un rubor en sus mejillas, apretando la mano del Nura.-Siempre.

-Kana-chan…tu…-susurro sorprendido.

-Te vi deprimido y no sabía el porqué , es por eso que quería alegrarte , siempre has sido muy amable y agradable conmigo , es por eso…-manteniendo la vista en el suelo , por la vergüenza..-Que si necesitas a alguien, siempre estaré allí para escucharte.- le dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

El peli-castaño estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que fuera tan importante para ella, y lo era. Su corazón se lleno de júbilo y sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, ella era como la luz, siempre recordándole que también existía un lado humano, que tenía una vida aparte de la oscuridad youkai. No había duda, ella era la luz en aquella vida tan oscura y temible que en ocasiones llevaba.

-Gracias…eso es muy…dulce Kana-chan – le dijo el chico con un fuerte sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Lo tendré en cuenta.

-M-Me alegro-contesto ella , mientras se sonrojaba mas y bajaba la mirada soltando la mano de su compañero.- T-Te veo mañana Rikuo-kun – termino diciendo , mientras se apresuraba a entrar a su vivienda.

El joven Nura estaba avergonzado pero al mismo tiempo feliz de lo que acababa de pasar, sin duda estar con ella lo hacía muy feliz, se sentía más humano que nunca. Miro el cielo con nostalgia , hacia mucho que no se sentía así , si lo pensaba desde que despertó como youkai para enfrentar a Kyuuso su lado youkai se había fortalecido y olvido casi en su totalidad como era todo antes de eso.

Estaba anocheciendo, tenía que apresurarse y volver a la casa Principal, lo más seguro es que Aotabou estuviera haciendo un escándalo por que aun no regresaba.

En una de las habitaciones de la Casa Principal se encontraba la dulce Yuki-onna, observando su reflejo en un espejo de tamaño completo. El sonrojo de sus mejillas era más que evidente, por más que intentara tranquilizarse las palabras de Kejourou habían dado en el clavo; ella y Kazuma estuvieron a punto de besarse. Un beso. Su primer beso.

La joven se agazapo y se sentó en el tatami, deslizando con cuidado la yema de sus dedos por sobre sus labios, la sensación de querer besar a alguien ¿Cómo debería sentirse? No lo sabía.

Dejo su cuerpo a la gravedad, recostándose, intentando pensar que era ese extraño cosquilleo en su estomago.

-Mi primer beso…-susurro contra el vacio de su habitación- un beso…

Siempre, desde que comenzó a cuidar de su joven amo , dejo de pensar en ella , para pensar únicamente en el. Solo en él. No obstante, el presente era distinto, tenia que empezar a pensar en sí misma, las cosas no podían girar siempre entorno a su querido protegido, nada duraba para siempre.

Eso dolía, en algún momento él tendría que tener a una mujer a su lado . Queria ser esa mujer. La mujer que siempre este a su lado, lapersona que Rikuo amara con todo el corazón. Nunca le menciono nada acerque de sus sentimientos, nada. Aunque Kejourou se hubiese dado cuenta, dudaba que él lo hubiese hecho, a veces el podía ser tan despistado.

Igual que con la humana que tenia por compañera de clase, Ienaga Kana ,sin duda su amo era un despistado para las cosas del corazón. Cuando supo que él se había presentado ante ella como youkai, un aguijón apareció en su corazón, sentía el alma intranquila.

Por muchas veces que se lo dijera a su amo, el siempre negó que Kana sintiera algo por el .Insistía que solo tenían una relación de amigos .No le creía. Cuando lo vigilaba en el colegio se había percatado muchas veces de las miradas y la extraña preocupación que sentía por ella, y se auto convenció que su deber como guardiana era mucho más importante que cosas tan triviales como esa. Mentira.

Y en ese punto apareció Kazuma, llego de la nada a su vida. Diciéndole cosas lindas y tiernas, ayudándole sin pedir nada a cambio .Mostrando que había cosas mas alla del Clan Nura. Mas que Nura Rikuo.

No muy lejos de allí un cuervo negro volaba acompañando a un anciano youkai , de nombre apariencia denotaba que venían de un largo viaje , el ex –lider del Clan Nura caminaba apresurado , buscando la presencia de un demonio en particular.

-Nurarihyon-sama ¿Esta seguro de esto?¿No seria mejor explicárselo a Rikuo-sama?-preguntaba el cuervo , intentando persuadirlo.

-Rikuo ignora todo lo referente a lo que sucedió antes de la muerte de Rihan,no seria de ayuda alguna- exclamo serio , girando en una esquina del corredor.-Yo me hare cargo de esto.

-Nurarihyon-sama…-murmuro el cuervo , deteniendo su vuelo justo frente a la entrada de una habitación iluminada , junto al Primero.

-Karasu-tengu- llamo con voz gruesa.

-H-Hai-exclamo algo asustado por el tono de voz usado.

-Busca a Rikuo y no lo dejes entrar aquí , esto es algo que los mayores debemos solucionar .-ordeno con voz seria , mientras abria la puerta corrediza , dejando a su vista al youkai de cabello blanco, quien se encontraba sentado tomando té junto a sus guardianes.

-Esta es una sorpresa, Nurarihyon –dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro , mostrando suma autoconfianza.-Esperaba ver a tu nieto , pero si tu estas aquí significa que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-¿Qué buscas aquí Tetsuya?- inquirió, mientras su fiel amigo Karasu Tengu ,veía con suma desaprobación al opositor.-Crei haberte prohibido el regreso al Clan hace siglos.-enviandole una mirada de odio.

-**Vengo por mi hija** –

*Avance*

Tetsuya aparece ante Nurarihyon desatando la angustia de todos. Rikuo ajeno a ello , buscara aclarar los acontecimientos de Nishikigoi hablando con Tsurara , quien a su vez encontrara ¿un hermano?

Hola a todos ¡‼Aquí LonelyAthena‼ publicando el sexto capítulo mas antes de lo esperado , este fin de semana estare super ocupada así q lo escribí antes para no decepcionarlos , espero les guste tanto como a mí‼ Cumpliendo con este cap ya no publicare el sábado , bueno eso creo , sino quizás los sorprenda y publique tmb‼jeje depende cuantos coments dejen‼

See you next chapter!

*_ Kantō Ōzaru kai= es el clan de Hihi ._


	7. Contacto Emocional

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_Cap. 7. Contacto Emocional_

-Vengo por mi hija –contesto de manera simple, tomando un poco de té.

-Han pasado cientos de años no te parece-exclamo irónico, dirigiendo una mirada gélida a su interlocutor.

El rostro de ambos reflejaba la indignación más grande que existía, las palabras que su visitante pronunciaba eran solo el prologo a problemas futuros, que sin duda perjudicarían a mas de uno. La tormenta estaba por llegar.

-Karasu Tengu, déjanos solos.-ordeno con voz firme, mirándolo de manera tranquilizadora- Ve

-H-Hai – articulo de manera poco convencida, volando en dirección opuesta a la habitación.

-Ahora…-susurro cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás suyo-Repite la estupidez que acabas de decir Tetsuya-exclamo con voz gruesa el impotente ex comandante, la figura de anciano se desvaneció dejando ante la vista de los tres visitantes un maduro Nurarihyon, con su típica pose despreocupada , su largo cabellos blanco atado al final formando una pequeña coleta , las marcas debajo de sus ojos , y la piel de lobo de tres ojos en su cuello. Sosteniendo en su mano derecho su fiel pipa, procediendo a sentarse frente al oji-gris.

Todo el emanaba un miedo terrible quizás para muchos mortales y la mayoría de los youkais en su época de gloria. La plática estaba por ponerse realmente endemoniada.

-La memoria te falla , soy su padre después de todo y si me la quiero llevar.- comentaba divertido –Lo hare.

-Me sorprende que te acuerdes de ello luego de dejarla a su suerte cuando Setsura murió, estas siendo hipócrita ¿sabes?-comento con malicia, los ojos del primero refulgieron de odio , sin duda ambos hombres guardaban un gran rencor entre ellos.

-Mas sorprendido estoy yo de que te atrevas a blasfemarme así – contesto , acomodándose un poco sobre el cojín –Shiki , Arumi porque no van y buscan a su nueva señora.-ordeno a sus guardianes, quiénes fieles a la orden se levantaron sin objetar nada.

La peli azul y el peli-naranja procedieron a abrir la puerta, cuando la espada de Nurarihyon se clavo frente a sus narices , creando un corte ligero en sus mejillas debido a la fricción del viento.

-Ups , se me resbalo –exclamo gracioso, aspirando un poco de su pipa –Volviendo a lo nuestro , que te parece si nuestros sirvientes se entretienen entre ellos Tetsuya.-sugirio – Deberían dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas , chicos.- reprendió , afuera de la habitación , se encontraban sus fieles subordinados , un asustado Kubinashi que tenia la punta de la filosa espada a un centímetro de su nariz y detrás de él a sus dos inseparables amigos , Kejourou y Kurotabou. Al parecer llevaban buen rato escuchando.-Ya que están allí ¿Por qué no entretienen a nuestros invitados?-sugirió.

El trió abrió la ahora "apuñalada" puerta, y el rubio del grupo hizo el ademan con la mano para que lo siguiesen, los guardianes de Tetsuya optaron por mirar a su amo recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza como respuesta. Podían ir. Y así la habitación se quedo solo con los peli-blancos en ella.

El ambiente estaba totalmente tenso, ambos personajes solo se limitaban a tomar de vez en cuando su te sin decir nada. Fue entonces cuando el oji-gris busco con cuidado un objeto de entre sus ropas negras. Como si fuese a romperse, envueltos en tela de seda blanca había una caja.

-Eso es...-exclamo confundido el Nura , viendo con asombro lo que Tetsuya traía entre sus manos .Una cofre rectangular de color plata con finos detalles a relieve formando la figura de una rosa que era abrazada por un murciélago.

-Esta vez, no abandonare a mi hija Nura–exclamo con voz decidida , las yemas de sus dedos deslizaron con cuidado el broche de la caja para levantar la parte superior de esta , dejando a la vista , la joya más hermosa que uno podría imaginarse. Un brillante collar , la larga cadena de blanco puro parecía un fino tejido , complejo , hermoso, exquisito al gusto de cualquier artesano. El dije , la gema era sin duda algo sobrenatural : La forma de una rosa que era fielmente acompañada por un copo de nieve , superpuestos entre sí , los pétalos de color blanco junto al copo de plata casi traslucida ,mezclándose entre sí realzando los contornos de ambas figuras .El dije no era de gran tamaño , pero si lo mirabas de cerca tenía muchos detalles , imposibles para que pudiera hacerse por alguien común.

-Esto es lo que me trajo aquí- explico, tomando entre sus dedos el fino collar y poniéndolo sobre la palma de un confundido e impresionado Nurarihyon , quien al sentirlo entre sus dedos , noto su extraña temperatura.

-Esta frio- se quejo en voz baja, un objeto no debería tener temperatura a menos que estuviera en contacto con otro. _Peculiar. Un segundo, este collar…lo he visto antes._

-¿Lo recuerdas?- pregunto serio, al notar como el gran ayakashi mostraba una mirada de horror al objeto entre sus manos.

-Porque….¡¿Por qué tienes algo como esto?- grito eufórico, totalmente fuera de sí .La posición calmada y sarcástica de siempre cambio por un rostro furioso, apretaba con fuerza el collar contra su pecho. Sus ojos, aquellos ojos fieros e insensibles a casi ningún miedo reflejaron un sentimiento con claridad. Melancolía.-¡Contéstame Tetsuya!

-Así que si lo reconoces, me ahorras tener que explicarte.- contesto, impávido a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.-Esa noche…

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser. Ese sujeto, Tetsuya era simplemente despreciable. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que lo conoció , vino de la mano de su apreciada Setsura , quien traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un sonrojo que él le sacaba solo molestándola, no podría jamás olvidar el día que lo conoció.

Y allí estaba ahora, luego de cientos de años , tan frio e insensible a lo que significaban sus acciones. No era la primera vez y le jodia , esa indiferencia para con un tema tan delicado. Le jodia.

-**La noche en que tu esposa murió**- sentencio el gran Nura, dejando escapar en sus palabras la furia que su alma contenía.-¡¿Lo recuerdas?-grito, tomándolo con fuerza por las solapas de su fina camisa y estrellarlo contra la pared.- ¡Responde imbécil!- volvió a gritar, alzándolo y empujándolo lo más que podía contra una pared ya agrietada por el impacto.

-Recuerdo perfectamente, ¿Y?-pregunto sin poner atención ni importancia en ese hecho .Recibiendo un puñetazo por parte de su rival, escupió un poco de sangre y luego procedió a limpiarse con el dorso de su mano. —No es por ello que he venido , así que deja de lado tus emociones Nura- mirándolo directamente a los ojos , con un profundo odio.- Como tú has dicho , **mi esposa**.

Fue en ese momento que lo soltó, estaba arto de todo aquello, no valía la pena pelear con una persona como él. El no lo hizo antes y no lo haría ahora. Tetsuya jamás comprendería .Jamás, el valor de una familia.

-Hace unas noches, ese collar comenzó a reaccionar.-explico como si nada hubiera pasado, limpiando los pequeños rastros de sangre de la comisura de su boca con un pañuelo.

-¿Y que con eso?- respondió molesto. Tomando asiento de nuevo y sacando su conocido recipiente de sake para calmarse.

-Significa que el clan Houkou hizo el contacto-comento arrebatándole el collar de entre los dedos a un indeciso Nurarihyon-¿Qué harás? El teatro que tú y tu hijo armaron todos estos años, está a punto de caer.

-Entonces es eso, piensas llevarte a Tsurara lejos de aquí porque no quieres que se relacione con el Clan Houkou ¿eh Tetsuya?- dirigiendo una mirada más comprensiva, por más pequeño que fuera creyó haber visto, una pequeña señal de preocupación en ese hombre.

-Sí y no-contesto rápidamente, guardando con delicadeza el collar en su cofre.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me llevare a Tsurara de aquí definitivamente, y así ni Houkou ni tu clan estarán cerca de ella.-sentencio con voz decidida.-¿Lo entiendes no? Ellos le dirán todo, todo.

-No puedes hacer eso- respondió el peliblanco, fumando un poco y dejando escapar el humo.-Esa niña es ahora parte del Hyakki Yakou de mi nieto, Rikuo.-explico, dirigiendo la mirada al visitante en cuestión.

-Y ese mocoso no sabe nada al respecto, eso me ha quedado claro pero no cambia el hecho de que me llevare a mi hija.-afirmo de nuevo, levantándose para proceder a retirarse a la habitación.

-¿Y qué piensas decirle sobre ello? Ella ni siquiera sabe que existes ¿Aun así piensas alejarla de lo único que puede llamar hogar?-pregunto, observando la luna brillante que se veía en el cielo, cuando el visitante abrió la puerta de la habitación.-

-Tendrá que entenderlo, está lo suficientemente grandecita para ello.-exclamo, procediendo a retirarse cuando sintió la mano del otro peliblanco sobre su hombro.

-Acaso piensas volver a destrozar su vida, si es que alguna vez sentiste algo de cariño por tu hija y por tu esposa…si alguna vez lo sentiste….-Su orgullo estaba por los suelos, poco importaba ahora. Si la pequeña Yuki-onna se enteraba de la atrocidad egoísta que tanto él como su hijo Rihan cometieron lo más seguro es que terminara peor que antes. Sin embargo, su nieto, Rikuo no sabía nada sobre ello. Él también lo juzgaría, podría aguantar sus juicios pero no aguantaría el remordimiento de conciencia si ella descubría podría.

"_Protégela, haz que sea la niña más feliz de este mundo Nurarihyon-sama"_

_Te lo prometí, te prometí que cuidaría de Tsurara y así lo hare, Setsura._

-Veinte días-pidió el gran líder Nura- en veinte días podrás llevártela si esa es tu decisión.-termino diciendo, intentando calmarse a sí mismo.

Tetsuya lo miraba extrañado, era la segunda vez que lo veía ; ese sentimiento tan fuerte en la mirada del Nura , ese amor que sentía por una niña que ni siquiera era su hija. El amor que él había olvidado desde hace tantos años. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y el frio recorrió su cuerpo, lo sabía.

-Volveré en veinte días entonces.-contesto, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, poco después emprendió el camino hacia la puerta principal dispuesto a se, entendía perfectamente ese frio que lo invadía, estaba cada vez que recordaba a la pequeña Tsurara, su hija. Ese frio acogedor que una vez tenia forma y podía mantener entre sus brazos .Su amada Setsura.

Y allí la vio, su pequeña hija estaba apoyada en el Sakura durmiendo. Era igual a su madre, con cuidado de no despertarla se acerco hacia ella, tenía miedo, su hija no lo recordaría, ella no podría. No pudo dar más de cuatro pasos cuando vislumbró una larga cabellera blanca y ojos rubí, sangre de Nurarihyon, Nura Rikuo. El tercero tomo con delicadeza a la bella durmiente y la alzo en brazos, Fue igual que cuando llego por primera vez a ese Clan, a pedido de su entonces aun amiga Setsura, ella embozaba siempre una sonrisa coqueta y alegre cuando aparecía Nurarihyon. Esperaba que lo mismo no ocurriera con su hija, que ella no sufriera las mismas desilusiones que su madre ; se acerco silenciosamente hasta lograr llamar la atención de Rikuo , quien volteo extraño.

Observo de pies a cabeza a ese sujeto, jamás lo había visto pero algo en él le resultaba familiar. Fue entonces que vio como el mayor miraba con ternura a su guardiana, últimamente eso ocurría demasiado seguido. Sintiendo ese molesto aguijón al igual que los últimos días desde la llegada del Houkou, cubrió a Tsurara con la capa azul que acostumbraba llevar .

-Cuídala bien Nura, es especial.-recito con verdadero cariño, dirigiendo una última mirada a su hija para emprender camino hacia la entrada.

-¿Quién?- tartamudeo, cuando la figura se desvaneció en el aire. De pronto sintió que la joven en sus brazos se movía ligeramente. Estaba despertando, con cuidado se acerco hasta las raíces del Sakura y se apoyo en él con el cuerpo de su guardiana aun entre sus brazos.

-Hummm…-musito la fémina , parpadeando -¿Donde?-exclamo confundida , enfoco su vista y allí estaba él , su querido amo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ,pues no siempre tenía el placer de estar en sus brazos , y sin duda era una sensación única para ella.-…Joven amo...-lo llamo algo apenada. En respuesta el peliblanco deshizo la prisión de sus brazos, dejándola libre.

-Tenemos que hablar – contestó el oji-rubí mirándola de manera inquisitoria , la observo atentamente acomodarse y sentarse frente a él , sin dignarse a mirarlo. Tenía que ser directo , puede que la humana lo distrajera de su vida youkai pero seguiría siendo parte de sí mismo y el primer paso del problema en torno a Houkou Kazuma era descubrir la clase de relación que mantenían-…Yuki-onna..

-Yo…- Las palabras no salían de sus labios, por casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche estuvo esperando pacientemente poder conversar con su amo , sin embargo cuando llego Aotabou con las compras le explico que el castaño se quedo acompañando a la humana Ienaga Kana . Dolía .¿Y que mas podía hacer? No tenía derecho de nada, absolutamente nada sobre su amo, por más que sus sentimientos fueran fuertes y puros no valían nada sino eran correspondidos. Fue así que divagando sobre el que hubiese sido sino fuera youkai, si hubiese nacido como una humana, intento buscar consuelo en el Sakura y observando el viento llevarse los rosados pétalos se quedo dormida.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!¡Estoy dispuesta a aceptar cualquier castigo por mis acciones!- exclamo , apoyando su rostro por sobre los brazos extendidos en la tierra.

Los orbes rubíes se sorprendieron ante la súbita acción, pedirle que la castigue por más que lo mereciera era demasiado para él. Y el recuerdo volvió: Su cuerpo en brazos de el pelinegro, correspondiéndole, sonriéndole ,_queriéndole._

-Mírame-ordeno con voz firme, la joven levanto lentamente el rostro, observando la furia en Rikuo, sin fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada dejo que sus ojos observaran de nuevo el suelo, pero fueron los dedos de su amo, los que tomaron con fuerza su barbilla para obligarse a mirarlo nuevamente.- Explícame que ocurrió con Houkou exactamente.-con una voz fría y serena.

-…yo…nosotros…-inspiro aire nerviosa , mirando con todas las fuerzas que tenía a su joven amo.

-¿Tu qué Yuki-onna?- volvió a inquirir acercando su rostro hacia ella, observando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la oji-dorada. Una sonrisa arrogante se formo en sus labios, en muestra de lo fácil que le era ponerla nerviosa.

-…Joven amo…-contesto ante el súbito acercamiento, sin saber porque la cercanía le resultaba algo incomoda , tantas veces soñaba tenerlo así de cerca y ahora ¿era así como se suponía que debía sentirse?¿Acaso dejo de amar tan fervientemente a la persona que tenía delante?_¿Acaso me he enamorado de Kazuma?_ Con ese pensamiento intento alejar su rostro un poco del rostro de su amo , desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

Ese rechazo hacia él incremento su odio hacia el Houkou , incluso ahora , así juntos , ella se resistía a acercársele ¿Por qué?¿Porque?¡¿Por qué? Confundido interiormente evito el contacto y se recostó sobre el Sakura ; iniciando nuevamente su interrogatorio.

-Encontramos a Jami herido puedes explicarme ¿Por qué?- pregunto frívolo , dirigiendo una mirada hacia ella para ver su reacción ; seguía con la mirada perdida en quien sabe qué cosa-¿Qué hacías tu en Nishikigoi cuando te ordene permanecer en la Casa Principal?-volvió a preguntar.

Ella no respondía, estaba muda ante cualquier pregunta, logrando desesperarlo. La tomo fuertemente del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Quedando con los rostros muy cerca, observo una mirada de miedo en ella.

-¿Qué hacías al lado de Houkou en ese lago?-pregunto directamente levantando la voz , y fue allí donde puso el dedo en la llaga . Eso era lo que quería saber , ¿Qué tenía que estar haciendo en los brazos de un youkai cualquiera?-Contéstame Tsurara.

-Me escape con Kazuma- contesto ,sorprendiendo al peliblanco . No supo porque le respondió así de la nada , solo sabía que no entendía las emociones de cólera ,celos y angustia que sentía para con su amo. No le mentiría esta vez , le diría toda la verdad, por más duro que fuera.

En un completo estado de shock la atrajo con más fuerza así si , buscando sentirla más cerca suyo. Buscando sentir aquellos ojos más cerca de lo tan alejados que en realidad parecían . La sentía lejos .

-Ese maldito secuestro a Shima para usarlo de carnada y aun así aceptaste irte con él. ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?-pregunto más fuerte, intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Aumentando el agarre en los brazos de la muchacha.

-Suélteme, me está lastimando joven amo. -Pidió ella, sintió la presión que ejercían en su cuerpo.-Joven amo, por favor…

-Dime porque ,¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos Tsurara?- inquirió , mirándola directamente a los ojos , a pocos centímetros de su rostro , suavizo el agarre que mantenía en sus frágiles brazos y deslizo sus manos hasta abrazarla contra su pecho , en busca de la paz que perdió desde que Kazuma llego a sus vidas.-_Necesito que me expliques , Tsurara_.-canturreo contra el oído de la muchacha.

-Rikuo-sama –contesto con la voz hecha un hilo, ahora lo entendía perfectamente , él estaba preocupado por ella, preocupado porque le hubiese pasado algo. Preocupación. Despacio correspondió el abrazo de su joven amo , sintiendo un calor inmenso llenar el corazón. Ese calor era diferente al de Kazuma , el calor del peliblanco la hacía sentirse completa , segura y apreciada.-Lo lamento, yo solo quería …quería ver a mi madre.- respondió llorando ,abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Está bien…todo estará bien Tsurara- la consoló, aspirando el dulce aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos , se quedaron un rato así , abrazados , sintiendo el calor del otro , sin decir palabra , solo así , juntos. Los pétalos de sakura caían grácilmente del árbol sobre ellos y el verde césped. La brisa soplo y con ello la jovencita levanto el rostro sonrojada , mirando a su amo.

-Rikuo-sama…

-Todo está bien , hablaremos de esto por la mañana con más calma .No te preocupes.-la tranquilizo , y observo como un pétalo de sakura se posaba delicadamente sobre los labios de su guardiana y como acto reflejo , con suma parsimonia , lo aparto. Sin dejar un segundo de mirarla , deseando probar la misma textura de aquellos labios rojos que el pétalo había tocado. Se acerco despacio, hacia su rostro , sintiendo la cercanía de entre sus cuerpos .

La pelinegra se dejo llevar y puso las manos sobre el haori azul de su amo , acercando sus labios hacia él. Su mejilla fue suavemente acariciada por la mano masculina, que se poso sobre ella, mientras que su cintura fue aprisionada por el brazo izquierdo del varón. Faltaba tan poco. Sus miradas se perdían entre sí , dichosas de sentir el encuentro , y así sus narices chocaron , rozando tímidamente sus labios , dispuestos a mas de aquel excitante contacto.

-¡Rikuo!

El grito asusto a los jóvenes, que se miraron avergonzados por lo que acababa de pasar. Furioso por la interrupción el oji-rubí dirigió su mirada hacia el gran Nurarihyon , quien permanecía de pie mirando la escena desde una esquina de la casa. En los ojos del gran ayakashi se veía la desaprobación a lo que acababa de presenciar. Ese acto no se repetiría, bajo ningún motivo, pasaría.

-Yuki-onna, regresa a tu habitación inmediatamente – ordeno con voz firme y dura. Mirándola aun en los brazos de su nieto, lentamente ella se levanto , no sin antes dirigir una mirada a su joven amo ,dando por concluida la conversación.

Camino rápidamente hacia su habitación, y una vez que no fue vista la plática abuelo-nieto comenzó.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo Rikuo?-pregunto acercándose a su nieto, que seguía sentado mirando el lugar por el que se fue la ojidorada.

-Nada que te importe viejo-contesto, fastidiado por no haber podido culminar el contacto con los labios de Yuki-onna.-Pense que te habías ido de paseo con Karasu-Tengu otra vez.

-¿Por quién me estas tomando? Te acabo de ver a punto de besar a Yuki-onna ¿Qué clase de juego estas tramando?- inquirió de nuevo , quedando a solo un paso del Tercero.

-No estoy jugando nada- contesto él , furioso de que creyeran que jugaba con su guardiana , el jamás lo haría , puede que le resultara confuso el extraño apego que sentía hacia ella . No obstante jamás se atrevería a usarla para evitar el aburrimiento.

-No fue eso lo que yo pude ver. -insistió.

-Cree lo que quieras.-exclamo, levantándose y caminando en dirección a su habitación.

-Yuki-onna…no puede estar a tu lado y lo sabes.-amenazo al sentir que su nieto pasaba justo a su costado, deteniéndolo al instante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto, inquieto por la negativa a mantener a su guardiana cerca.

-Es una youkai Rikuo, y nosotros no podemos atarnos a una que no sea humana.-explico, procediendo a mirar el Sakura que empezó a dejar caer sus pétalos con mas abundancia.-No cometas el mismo error que tu padre.

-Tsch.-contesto, antes de irse sin contestar y dejar al anciano solo._ No puedes estar al lado de _Tsurara , eso fue lo que quería decirle aun así , el calor de sus labios que sintió al roce con los de ojidorada junto al su hermoso rostro sonrojado no se apartaban de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, la risueña Yuki-onna esperaba pacientemente en la entrada de la puerta principal a su joven amo , que acostumbraba levantarse tarde y salir corriendo para no llegar tarde a su escuela. Aotabou no estaba con ellos , pues aun tenía que viajar con Kurotabou a algunos clanes aliados en busca de reclutas.

La sonrisa de felicidad no se alejaba de su rostro , al recuerdo de su casi beso con su joven amo. Comenzó a tararear una canción , expresando su alegría, cuando observo al peli-castaño llegar apresurado a su encuentro.

-B-Buenos días Tsurara- saludo, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas .

-Buenos días joven amo-contesto ella , mirando hacia otro lado intentando controlar el fuerte sonrojo que sentía. Juntos comenzaron la caminata hacia la escuela , en completo silencio .

El peli-castaño no decía nada , confundido por sus acciones la noche anterior. No negaba que tenia fuertes sentimientos por ella , la quería mucho , pero desde hacía algunos días estos cambiaban constantemente ,confundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba. Y tener la imagen del rostro de Tsurara sonrojada no ayudaba mucho a la causa.

Por otro lado , la pelinegra estaba segura de aun amar fervientemente a su querido Rikuo-sama , aunque tenía un espacio que comenzaba a llenarse con la imagen de Kazuma en su corazón , lo supuso como un sentimiento venidero de una amistad profunda.

-Respecto a a-anoche….-comento el joven, deteniendo su caminar para mirar con la vergüenza tatuada en el rostro , observando a su compañera.-Q-Quería que lo habláramos…-explico , acomodándose los lentes.

-¿S-Si?…-contesto ella, nerviosa ante la conversación .Sintiendo que su corazón latía fuertemente.

- Bueno no-nosotros …es decir tu y yo…-quiso articular intentando juntar todo el valor posible.-Tsurara…quería decirte que yo…

El ambiente se puso tenso , cuando ambos observaron como un grupo de jóvenes estudiante se habían literalmente "aparecido" detrás suyo. Tiesos por temor ha haber sido escuchados , se entumecieron por el pánico .

-¡Buenos días Nura-kun , Oikawa-san que bueno verte de nuevo!-gritaba un entusiasta Kiyotsugu , con las manos en alto.-¡¿Listos para un dia en busca del conocimiento youkai?-grito , seguido de un Shima avergonzado que miraba sonrojado a Yuki-onna.

-¡Buenos días!-canturrearon la rubia y su mejor amiga en prestarle ni la mínima atención al líder del grupo que comentaba emocionado todos sus descubrimientos a un nervioso Rikuo.

-Buenos días Rikuo-kun-saludo amablemente la castaña Kana , dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amigo.Y ponerse a su lado para caminar juntos , separándolo de Tsurara. Lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo más adelante , alejándolo un poco del grupo-Muchas gracias por acompañarme ayer Rikuo-kun.-agradeció.

-De nada-le contesto el muchacho, volteando para ver a su guardiana que los seguía en compañía del resto del grupo.-Un momento Kana-chan – le pidió, soltándose del agarre de la joven y dirigirse rápidamente a Tsurara. La expresión triste de Kana al ver alejarse a Rikuo e ir hacia Tsurara fue notoria para las dos muchachas restantes quienes optaron por distraerla.

-Tsurara-la llamo Rikuo, captando la atención de la chica.-Hablaremos de ello mas tarde ¿Está bien?- le sugirió , recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice y tranquilizadora de ella.

-No te preocupes Rikuo-kun –se aventuro a decir , al verse acompañada por los compañeros de su amo , viendo una expresión de sorpresa en su amo ante el súbito cambio al llamarlo.

Se sonrieron sonrojados y emprendieron camino a la escuela, comentando cosas sin mucho interés. Shima contando su extraño sueño de haber sido secuestrado y amanecer en su cama sin saber cómo llego allí , alimentando la curiosidad paranormal del rubia y Torii conversando sobre sus planes del fin de semana con Kana y Rikuo y Tsurara detrás en completo silencio. Fue asi como Torii se aventuro a decir.

-Oikawa escuche que no pudiste venir ayer ¿paso algo?-pregunto inocentemente , girándose para verla al igual que los demás.

-Es cierto Oikawa-san ¿Te paso algo?- pregunto angustiado Shima , preocupado por la salud de su amor no tan secreto.

-¡¿Te ha atacado algún youkai y no nos lo has dicho, Oikawa-san?-grito exagerando la situación el ourrente y aficionado Kiyotsugu.

-¿Eh?Yo …Etto…-murmuro la chica , pensando rápidamente en una excusa convincente , recibiendo las miradas inquisitoras de sus compañeros , que no la ayudaban a pensar.-Veran es que…bueno..yo…-a cada palabra , los jóvenes se le abalanzaban más curiosos.

"_Te he extrañado , mi hermosa Yuki-onna"_

Reconociendo la voz en su cabeza , que desde hacía dos días no escuchaba , giro su rostro por sobre su hombro derecho y allí estaba él. Houkou Kazuma. Abrazándola de la cintura .Su cabellos negro mucho más corto , pero seguía siendo rebelde , con unos cuantos mechones rojos , sus ojos violetas no cambiaron y vestia un uniforme de la escuela de Ukiyoe , perteneciente a un alumno que los superaría en un año de estudios.

-¿¡K-Kazuma!-grito ella extrañada a su presencia ante los humanos. En respuesta el joven la atrajo mas para sí ante la expectante mirada de todos.

Maki y Torii tenían corazones en los ojos; Shima estaba con el corazón hecho trizas, Kiyotsugu ajeno a ello , miraba curioso al recién llegado , buscando indicios de energia youkai en él a simple vista; Kana miraba asombrada como Tsurara era abrazada y Rikuo tenía los puños bien apretados ante la escena.

-Oikawa-san ¿Quién es él?-preguntaron las amigas, con corazones en los ojos , admirándolo de pies a .Pensaron o más bien gritaban internamente.

El joven Houkou, las miro divertido, despacio soltó a Tsurara del efusivo abrazo y procedió a analizar a los humanos que tenía enfrente; un par de humanas comunes , un rubio que lo miraba como queriendo matarlo y miraba también a Yuki-onna ; un pelinegro que lo examinaba detenidamente como si fuera un bicho , una humana mas y finalmente su enemigo: Nura Rikuo.

La sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios , el Nura estaba celoso. Se acerco a Tsurara y tomando su mano la levanto y se presento ante todos.

-Soy Oikawa Kazuma , el hermano mayor de Tsurara.

_Avance_

Kazuma está dispuesto a acercarse a Tsurara, generando conflictos con Rikuo . Tsurara mientras tanto descubrirá un objeto que relacionaría a su amo con Ienaga Kana.

Hola a todos aquí publicando tarde pero un cap mas será un poco confuso , pero quise reflejar la tensión en los sentimientos de los la conversación con Tetsuya , al parecer existe un rencor entre la conversación con Tsurara dejara ver que ambos no están seguros de lo que sienten , dejándose llevar por los arranques de emociones resultando en un acercamiento que será interrumpido por un Nurarihyon q se ¿opone?

Si ay errores lo siento mucho me demore bastante en tener tiempo para publicar y bueno en fin , aquí el esfuerzo ojala les guste .publicare el prox miércoles ya no el sábado.

El cabello de Kazuma en estado humano es como el de Saito de Zero no Tsukaima


	8. Marca

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_Cap . _

-Soy Oikawa Kazuma, el hermano mayor de Tsurara.- se presento inclinando ligeramente la cabeza ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Cuando sintió como su adorada "hermana" lo piñizcaba disimuladamente llamando su atención.

-_¿Qué estás haciendo?_-pregunto mentalmente, aprovechando la habilidad telepática que ambos compartían.

-_"Tranquila, te lo cuento después, por ahora síguele el juego a tu nii-sama"_-contesto con un tono de voz infantil, volviendo a mirar a los humanos a su alrededor.-Un placer conocerlos, Tsurara me ha hablado mucho de ustedes.- declaro intentando entablar una conversación.

-I-Igualmente- contestaron las ilusionadas amigas, ganándose una sonrisa encantadora por parte del mayor Oikawa.

-No sabíamos que Oikawa-san tenía un hermano- comento curioso el rubio Shima, estrechando la mano del pelinegro.-No te habíamos visto antes.

-Vivo en Tokio con mi padre y hemos decidido venir a pasar una temporada aquí en Ukiyoe.- explico , presentándose ante el resto del grupo y finalmente mirando al castaño , Rikuo.- Espero nos llevemos bien , Nura- extendiéndole la mano derecha .

-Lo mismo digo –fingió perfectamente, con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo .Al estrechar su mano ambos impusieron fuerza en un intento por romperse los dedos "inocentemente", claro está.

-¡Ah! ¡Llegaremos tarde!-grito asustada la castaña, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.-Apresuremos ¡Rikuo-kun!- llamo la joven, al ver que el hermano de Oikawa y él seguían mirándose de forma amenazante. Todos habían avanzado un buen tramo dejando atrás a los muchachos con sangre youkai; que no se movieron ni un centímetro desde que se saludaron.

-¿Que significa esto?- pregunto serio, el Tercero. Fastidiado porque el pelinegro no soltaba la mano de su guardiana.- ¿A qué has venido, Houkou?-insistió.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener lo que quiero.- argumento, apretando el agarre de su mano, obteniendo una mirada nerviosa de parte de la oji-morada.

-¿Kazuma?- susurro inquieta por el cambio de comportamiento de su amigo , volvió su mirada hacia su amo que seguía mirando con intento de asesinato a su ahora "hermano"-Rikuo-sama …-intento deshacer el enlace de su mano para volver al lado de su protegido ,sin embargo el pelinegro no se lo permitió , atrayéndola más para sí.

_-"Tenemos una charla pendiente Tsurara"-_

_-Pero…-_objeto, cuando diviso a Kana llegar para tomar a su amo de la mano.

-Apresúrate Rikuo-kun o vamos a llegar tarde- tomándolo de la mano y corriendo, en dirección a su centro de estudios.

-H-hai – afirmo el joven de lentes, dejándose llevar fácilmente por su amiga de la infancia. Volteo por sobre su hombro, viendo como ambos pelinegros los seguían. Recordando claramente las palabras de su enemigo: _estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener lo que quiero._ Y ese objeto tenia nombre, lo que quería era llevarse a Tsurara.

-_"Ese sujeto está hablando enserio"- _escucho decir a su yo youkai _.-"¿Qué piensas hacer?"_

-_¿No está claro?-_ pregunto, siendo transportado a un mundo interior totalmente obscuro , en donde se veía frente a frente con su forma nocturna. –

-"_Parece que estamos de acuerdo en algo"_- comento irónico – "_Lo mejor será no dejarlos solos , al parecer ya se ha ganado la confianza de Tsurara_."-analizo , mientras un recuerdo se apreciaba por debajo de los pies de ambos , como si se tratase de un espejo .

-_Entendido_- contesto , observando a su contraparte que miraba fijamente la escena bajo sus pies , reflejando una molestia sumamente fuerte ; esta procedió a sacar su espada y la clavo rápidamente en el espejo que se resquebrajo simultáneamente , desde el lugar atacado , más precisamente donde se veía el rostro del pelinegro.-_Tu…-_musito , al presenciar el acto de odio.

_-"Nosotros"_ – corrigió , viendo los trozos de memoria desaparecer en la oscuridad y tomar uno entre sus manos , donde se observaba el rostro durmiente de la joven de las nieves. Se giro sobre sí mismo con el trozo de memoria en sus dedos , y comenzó a desvanecerse entre el vacio.-"_Se cuidadoso"_

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta volver por completo al mundo real_._ Últimamente se estaba reuniendo con su yo alterno muchas veces y casi siempre eran referentes a sus acciones en torno al intruso Houkou. Faltaba poco para el receso , quizás un minuto a lo mucho , el profesor copiaba algunas cosas finales en el pizarrón y ajeno a ella giro su mirada hacia la ventana , observando la paz que se respiraba en el aire .Sin duda la humanidad vivía en una paz efímera , sin conocer la sangrienta guerra que se avecinaba .La batalla en Kyoto tomo muchas vidas humanas y sobrenaturales , sin duda la batalla contra Seimei tendría resultados peores que aquellos.

El timbre sonó y sus amigos del club se juntaron para comer juntos en la azotea , extrañado de llevar sentado varios segundos en la azotea sin ver a su guardiana asomarse , se distrajo conversando con sus compañeros de clase Pasaron varios minutos y no llegaba. Hasta que el rubio hablo.

-Parece que Oikawa-san no vendrá – comento , mirando a través de las rejillas , en direcciona al primer piso.

-¿Por qué lo dices Shima-kun?-pregunto el pelinegro Kiyotsugu. Asomándose también a su lado , observando el mismo panorama que el primero.

-Allí- indico , señalando con su índice un punto en la superficie .Inquieto por ello el joven Nura se asomo , sorprendiéndose de encontrar una vista no muy placentera a su y Tsurara estaban parados bajo la sombra de un árbol , al parecer conversando animosamente.

-Tsurara …-no pudo evitar susurrar , siendo escuchado únicamente por Kana , quien giro el rostro preocupada por su reacción.

-_Es imposible que estuviera celoso de Kazuma-san , es decir , es el hermano de Oikawa-san ¿No?...Rikuo-kun.-_pensó tristemente.

El joven por su lado , estaba debatiéndose entre ir y enfrentar al oji-violeta de una vez por todas o mantener la falsa amistad que mantenía con el hermano mayor de su compañera. La primera opción gano con creces, se disculpo rápidamente , al mismo tiempo que la campana sonaba dando el final del almuerzo y corrió escaleras abajo , en busca de los Oikawa.

-Kazuma no es seguro que estés aquí - advirtió Yuki-onna –Rikuo-sama te considera como el enemigo y además…-continuo hablando cuando el mayor la tomo grácilmente de la mano , poniéndola nerviosa.

-Quería verte- declaro , acercando su cuerpo al de la joven , dando un paso hacia ella , buscando su mirada que estaba tapada por su flequillo.-No aguante mas tiempo , necesitaba verte Tsurara.

Las confesiones del muchacho ocasionaron un sonrojo en ella , quien retrocedió confundida por las súbitas emociones que se acumularon en su corazón , sin embargo fue atraída por la fuerza del oji-violeta que la abrazo fortuitamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa , recordando la sensación de los abrazos anteriores que ambos mantuvieron , recordando el casi-beso que tuvieron noches pasadas.

-Espera Kazuma…-objeto , poniendo sus brazos en los de él para alejarlo un poco .De pronto sintió que su bufanda era deslizada des su cuello dejándolo expuesto.-¿Qué estas…?-pregunto cuando el joven poso sus labios sobre su blanca piel.

Tan expuesta , tan blanca , tan pura. Esa era su Yuki-onna , la quería para él y desde que sintió por primera vez la textura de su piel no pudo reprimir el deseo de tenerla a su lado para siempre. No permitiría que se la arrebataran de su lado , no de nuevo.

-Gracias por lo del otro día –agradeció , deslizando sus labios por su cuello , alejo su rostro dejando que su aliento tensara a su compañera.-Parece que ya tenemos un lazo , Tsurara.

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundida.-¿Un lazo?

-Si, mira , aquí en tu cuello. Como siempre llevas una bufanda quizás no te has dado cuenta.-comento , presionando con su dedo un punto en el blanco cuello , donde se notaba una marca roja sin una forma definida aun.-Aun no se verá muy bien pero estoy seguro de que adquirirá forma mientras estés conmigo.-explico , con una amplia sonrisa.

-Kazuma ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- sugirió , tocando con sus finos dedos la marca ligeramente caliente en su piel , tocando sin querer la piel masculina . Estaba claramente indecisa sobre qué acciones tomar con el pelinegro pues descubrió hace poco que tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia él.

-Por supuesto- aseguro , entrelazando con cuidado su meñique con el de la chica , en señal de promesa.-Te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

-Anoche...comencé a tener muchos recuerdos relacionados con mi madre.-explico , recordando uno en particular, donde veía a su madre al lado de un hombre de largos cabellos rojos.-¿Qué conexión existe entre tu clan y mi madre?-pregunto , sorprendiendo a simple vista al joven quien no movió ni un musculo y observo directamente los ojos de su acompañante.

-Tsurara…-dudo por un segundo –¿Te gustaría visitar la casa Houkou?- pregunto, obteniendo una mirada curiosa de la oji-morada. –Hay alguien que ha esperado mucho para conocerte.

-¿A mí?- señalándose a sí misma con su índice, ladeo un poco la cabeza, mientras su acompañante le acomodaba suavemente su bufanda .-¿Quién?

-No seas curiosa –regaño en tono juguetón , acercando su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia.-Ademas …no hemos tenido tiempo de terminar lo del otro día.- exhalando su aliento sobre el rostro de ella , que se volvió rojo puro de la vergüenza. La joven giro sobre si misma , corriendo en dirección al edificio escolar.

-Es hora d-de que –volva-mos- dijo , luchando contra ella misma para que la pena no la comiera viva , se acomodo un poco mas su uniforme e ingreso sin mirar atrás al edificio . Los iris violetas siguieron su camino , analizando con sumo detalle el caminar de la fémina que desapareció tras las puertas del edificio.

-Kazuma-sama …-musito una voz proveniente de un cuervo negro que descendía desde la copa del árbol hasta la palma extendida del Houkou.- Byakko-sama ha solicitado la presencia de la guardiana del Clan Nura en la Casa Oeste.-informo.

-Ya veo…dile que la llevare al atardecer-respondio, cerrando los ojos con pesadez.- ¿Ya has encontrado algo?-pregunto.

-Algunos de los altos miembros parecen conocer del asunto , aunque sospecho que no lo conocen del todo.-

-Entiendo , buen trabajo Kurama-Tengu .-dijo , acomodándose el traje escolar y recordando el lugar donde quedaba su aula .

-Kazuma-sama hay algo mas…

-¿Qué es?-pregunto, prestando suma atención a los ojos negros del ave.

-El traidor Tetsuya regreso a la casa Nura.-obteniendo una mirada vacía por parte de su amo.-Ha exigido que la Yuki-onna sea puesta a su disposición.

-¿La resolución?- inquirió, imaginándose la respuesta que habría dado los líderes del Clan Nura.

-En veinte días su hija conocida en el mundo humano como Oikawa Tsurara deberá dejar su posición en el Clan Nura e irse con él.

-Hmm…-pensó , revolviendo su cabello con su mano.-Veinte días ..eh …es muy poco tiempo . ¿Nura Rikuo está informado de esto?

-En lo absoluto. –Respondió el ave, emprendiendo el vuelo.-Lo esperaremos en la Casa Sur como corresponde .-se despidió , volando lejos del Houkou , quien solo se recostó en el árbol , pensando en que pasaría luego de la visita.

-¿Qué nos deparara todo esto Setsura-san …otou-san?- divago , mirando el cielo azul , llevo la mano a su mejilla izquierda donde sentía las marcas rojas que lo condenaban- Y solo tú has sido capaz de disiparlo …mi hermosa Yuki-onna…

En otro ambiente , se encontraba el joven Nura , recostado en la pared junto a las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso del edificio . Su cuerpo estaba algo agitado , pero su expresión denotaba una preocupación profunda. Cuando fue en busca de su guardiana , la vio subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su aula y decidió aclarar los puntos con el nieto de Houkou.

No obstante , se oculto cuando lo vio hablando con un cuervo y por un segundo pensó que se trataba de aquellos que se encontraban a disposición de Samba Garasu , hasta que lo escucho llamarlo Kurama-Tengu.

Se tranquilizo hasta que escucho que hablaban sobre la pelinegra y rápidamente se escondió, a la expectativa de escuchar lo que ambos conversaban.

_-¿Nura Rikuo está informado de esto?_

_-En lo absoluto._

_¿Qué es lo que no se?¿Que tiene que ver Tsurara con eso? ¿Si yo no lo sé…entonces quien está detrás de eso?¿Quien puede saber algo pasando sobre mi?¡Un momento!¡El abuelo!_

_-Al parecer alguien nos debe una explicación- dijo mi otro yo , generándome más dudas.-¿Crees que tenga que ver con el sujeto de la anoche?_

_-No lo se , pero hablare con el abuelo tan pronto regresemos .-respondí , mirando como mi otro yo parecía preocupado .-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte._

_-Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso es todo.-me dijo y después no escuche más._

Cierta pelinegra se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela , usando un simple uniforme de gimnasia que consistía en un camiseta blanca y un sencillo pantalón de color azul con rayas a los lados , que estaba remangado hasta las rodillas; buscando con la mirada un salón en particular.

Faltaba poco para la clase de gimnasia así que me acerque a mirar la clase de Rikuo-sama. Estaba hecha un alboroto , según dijeron el profesor encargado había faltado debido a que estaba enfermo. Desde hacía rato mi mente no lograba concentrarse en nada , la charla con Kazuma no me ayudaba tampoco , y sentía muchas sensaciones mezclarse en mi interior.

Observe que solas las chicas estaban en el salón y me acerque hasta donde estaban.

-¿En donde están los muchachos?-pregunte , acercándome a ellas .

-Los chicos salieron a jugar futbol en el patio-me contesto Ienaga-san.

-¡Ah! Oikawa-san creímos que ya no vendrías – me dijo Torii , al parecer estaba siendo sarcástica.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunte, sin duda a veces los humanos eran un poco raros. Pensé.

-Te la pasaste todo el almuerzo con el guapo de tu hermano ¡Al menos lo hubieses traído para almorzar con nosotros!- con un tono ¿decepcionado?_¡Espera un segundo!¡Como sabían que estuve con Kazuma!_ –Etto… como saben que yo…

-Te vimos hablando con él – me explico Ienaga-san , mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso.

-¡Mooo!¡Oikawa-san debiste contarnos que tenias un hermano …!- grito , llevándose las manos a su rubio cabello ,siendo seguida por la humana de cabellos negros que se unió abrazándola y acompañando su grito.-¡Tan guapo!- Y allí note porque estaban molestas.

-L-Lo siento , yo tampoco sabía que vendría- me disculpe , obteniendo una mirada curiosa por parte de ambas.

-¿Dime tiene novia?- me pregunto Torii.

-¿Está saliendo con alguien?¡Ne…Oikawa-san! – insistió Maki.

-Bueno…creo que no- le respondí . Bueno eso era lo que suponía.

-Entonces…¡Pondremos el plan en marcha!- grito en tono de victoria Maki-san , se giro y miro directamente a su mejor amiga , con quien choco los cinco.

-¿Plan?- dije al mismo tiempo que la castaña compañera del joven amo. Ambas nos miramos interrogantes, regresando la mirada hacia el par que tenia enormes brillitos de emoción desprendiéndose de sus ojos.

-¡Conquistar a Oikawa Kazuma-sama!-gritaron , sacando de la parte de atrás de la pizarra un gigantesco poster con la foto de Kazuma , con muchos corazones pegados y frases que decían : ¡Lo amo!¡Es el mejor!¡Cásate conmigo! Y cosas que por respeto a mi santa conciencia preferí no leer.

-¿Eh?- me queje ,por alguna extraña razón ese "plan" estaba comenzando a molestarme.-Chicas no creen que están exagerando un poco –les dije , intentando calmarlas un poco.

-Si chicas , apenas y tiene un día aquí , no creen que están llevando esto demasiado lejos.- me apoyo Ienaga-san , esa fue la primera vez que pude estar de acuerdo con ella. Y esperaba fuera la única , porque ella no me caía muy bien que digamos.

-¡Nada de eso! – refutaron. Las muchachas guardaron despacio su poster, como quien cuida una reliquia. Y buscaron en el bolso de la castaña un objeto en particular.-¡Aquí esta!- exclamo feliz la rubia , sacando del bolso un espejo de bordes floreados con fondo rojo.

-¡Espera Maki-chan!¡Ten cuidado!- le advirtió la castaña , acercándose a ella y tomando el peculiar espejo entre sus manos.

-Tranquila Kana-chan , solo queremos asegurarnos de vernos bien para Kazuma-sama.- exclamo entusiasmada. Tomando de nuevo el espejo y acomodando sus rubios cabellos con cuidado. Siendo imitada por la pelinegra.

Una vez terminado el trabajo ambas chicas sonrieron felices por su apariencia y se dieron ánimos antes de salir a poner a prueba su "plan".

-Kana-chan ¿nos acompañas?- le preguntaron.

-¿Adonde van?-les pregunto , volviendo a guardar el espejo en su lugar , dejando sin querer su bolso abierto , por donde se apreciaba una parte del espejo.

-Adonde mas, vamos a buscar al apuesto hermano de Oikawa-san – explico la pelinegra , siendo tomada o más bien arrastrada por su amiga rubia.-Ven con nosotras – le pidió , arrastrándola consigo.

Y se escucho un ¡Esperen! A lo lejos cuando la castaña fue vilmente obligada a acompañar a sus no tan "inocentes" amigas. Y fue así como la pelinegra empezó a salir del ahora vacio salón , para buscar a su joven amo. Sin embargo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta del salón un destello reboto hacia sus ojos , curiosa , se acerco hasta el asiento de la joven Ienaga , sobre su carpeta estaba su bolso , y de un costado del cierre semi-abierto se asomaba el borde rojo carmín del exquisito del accesorio. Y como dicen "la curiosidad mato al gato" en este caso solo trajo un agrio dolor para la Yuki-onna.

Rápidamente saco el espejo del bolso y lo observo con cuidado , tenía una decoración de flores de primavera , en un fondo rojo . En ese momento se pregunto si la marca rojiza que Kazuma había mencionado sería muy visible , y su reflejo la espanto.

Sus ojos , sus ojos eran…dorados. Toda su apariencia , era exactamente su forma Youkai , aterrorizada por quizás haber sido víctima de una maldición soltó el espejo , que cayó sobre el bolso negro . Dirigió su vista hacia su atuendo , y allí estaba. Su forma humana. Su ropa escolar seguía allí , estaba ¿Por qué?

_¿Si mi forma youkai sigue oculta?¿Porque ese espejo reflejaba lo que ocultaba?¿Que tenia de especial aquel espejo? Un objeto humano no sería capaz de algo así ¿No es así?_

Con cuidado , volvió a tomar el espejo y cerró los ojos , esperando que lo que paso solo hubiese sido parte de su imaginación. Lentamente abrió los ojos , y sus ojos …sus hermosos ojos , eran dorados otra vez.

Llevo su mano hacia su rostro delineándolo con delicadeza. El reflejo imitaba sus acciones , mostrando dos partes de si misma. Su alma youkai , la mujer de las nieves ;Yuki-onna. Y la otra , su deseo por ser una simple humana , por tener una frágil humanidad.

_Que tonta_. Penso, en todos sus años de vida nunca hubo un caso de un youkai convirtiéndose en humano. Era imposible en todo el sentido de la palabra. Los youkais existían gracias a la creencia humana , a que el alma se aferraba fuertemente a un odio o deseo incumplido y finalmente se materializaba en un "demonio" conocido como ayakashi.Y ella era parte de ese mundo , el mundo de la oscuridad. No era la primera vez que se cuestionaba su identidad como youkai , pero simplemente nunca vio nada malo en ello , era feliz en compañía de los miembros del Clan Nura , en compañía de su joven amo . Era feliz , hasta cierto punto.

Guardo de nuevo el espejo , y salió del aula , sin ganas de regresar a la clase de gimnasia. Se dedico a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela , hasta llegar a la azotea. Sé recostó en las rejillas que bordeaban el piso , intentando que su angustia y preocupación se disiparan . No era usual en ella preocuparse por esas cosas, siempre estaba animada y optimista . Al parecer se había vuelto muy susceptible.

_Un objeto Youkai . ¿Cómo Ienaga-san consiguió algo así? _Miro con pesadez el cielo , observando cómo las nubes parecían volverse figuras extrañas en el firmamento. Distraída poco a poco fue siendo vencida por el sueño ,y sus ojos se cerraron vislumbrando por ultimo la figura de alguien entrando a la azotea.

-A veces puedes ser muy descuidada , eres _una prometida_ bastante peculiar.-comento la voz masculina , levantándola entre sus brazos. En su brazo izquierdo se encontraban dos bolsos escolares , y con cuidado salto hasta el borde la reja.

-Es hora de irnos-murmuro , dejándose caer ,envuelto en una corriente de aire que pronto desapareció al igual que las dos figuras. Siendo observados a lo lejos por una pequeña figura que comía un panecillo.

-Eso será lo mejor.-murmuro contra el viento para si mismo , retirándose de las cercanías de la escuela.

*Avance*

Yuki-onna buscara la manera de hallar las respuestas que busca . El enfrentamiento entre Rikuo y su abuelo da comienzo , generando una muralla que separara al Tercero de su guardiana.

¡Aquí LonelyAthena publicando! Pido disculpas por el retraso , es que no tenía mucha inspiración y no quise forzarlo. Espero sea de su agrado y adelanto que me demorare un poco mas con el siguiente capítulo puesto que será un poco más extenso y mas descriptivo…Gracias por el apoyo.

¿Quién esta mirando? Hasta yo me lo pregunto , y el deseo de Yuki-onna será realidad algún dia en el manga no creo…habrá que desear no más.

¡Adelanto próximo One-shot que publicare jeje espero les fascine!


	9. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_Cap. 9. Decisiones_

La brisa de la tarde se filtra por los espacios vacios de la ventana abierta de la habitación , dejando la luz del sol impactar contra el terso rostro de Yuki-onna quien descansa tranquilamente siendo cobijada por un joven de largos cabellos negros al igual que ella , que acaricia sus mejillas y mira embelesado sus parpados a espera de que abra los ojos.

Las cobijas parecen de seda rojiza , en una cama extensa con almohadas de diversos tamaños y colores , de los soportes de la cama y por sobre ella se extiende una tela delgada que cae con gracia bordeando toda la cama e impide la visión de todo aquel que mire desde el exterior. El muchacho que se encuentra sentado al pie de la cama , sujeta la blanca muñeca en la que se aprecia un juego de pulseras de oro y un anillo de plata con un hermoso rubí en él. Se limita a apoyar su rostro en la piel de la fémina sin hacer el menor ruido, sintiendo nada más que su respiración. La seda rojiza deja expuesta la parte superior de su cuerpo , cubierto por un kimono negro con detalles en orquídeas y rosas rojas. La joven se removió entre su sueño , girando su rostro y dejando a la vista su blanco cuello , en donde relucía una marca roja que comenzaba a distinguirse como un tatuaje pequeño.

Fue en ese momento que ella abrió los ojos , acostumbrándose a la comodidad que sentía esparcirse por todo su cuerpo , se relajo y percibió la presión en su mano derecho , que se entrelazaba con la del joven oji-violeta que la observaba fijamente .

Despacio removió las sabanas de seda y la ayudo a reincorporarse , mientras ella le regalaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento .

Percatándose del nuevo lugar donde se encontraba , los iris dorados examinaron con precisión todo el lugar . Una habitación espaciosa , el piso era una mullida alfombra roja que contrastaba con el tono madera de las paredes. En una esquina estaba una pequeña cómoda , sobre la cual se apreciaba la fiel katana del líder Houkou. Un pergamino grande , donde se veía los kanjis del Clan Houkou en tinta blanca sobre el característico azabache.

A un lado de la cama , un espejo de cuerpo entero con bordes oro y por ultimo un sencilla puerta corrediza donde se apreciaba unos cuantos juegos de sabanas y ropa; el armario.

Sin soltar la mano de su acompañante se observo en el espejo , a sabiendas que su atuendo no era el usual , se quedo allí , observando sin creer cuan hermoso era su reflejo. Cuan hermosa era ella misma.

-No te lo he dicho , eres hermosa- le dijo , aun sentado en el borde de madera. Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mi ropa –dijo-¿Qué paso con mi ropa?-tomando entre sus manos el kimono negro. Sin duda era muy bonito , un negro brillante con estampado de orquídeas , rosas y flores en su mayoría rojas , aunque en la parte baja también había algunos diseños más pequeños en otros tonos. Un delicado obi dorado y un juego delicado de joyería en sus muñecas hacia juego con el adorno de esferillas brillantes de tono carmín en su azabache cabello.

-Le pedí a Futakuchi-onna que te cambiara mientras dormías. -respondió –Después de todo hoy habrá una gran celebración .

-¿Celebración?-pregunto ella.

-Así es , ven.-extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-¿Dónde estamos Kazuma?-pregunto ella , ofreciendo su mano , donde observo sorprendida el anillo.-Esto…

-Un obsequio –respondió rápido , guiándola hasta el exterior de la habitación. Deslizo despacio la puerta corrediza , y dejo a la vista el sublime paisaje.

Los arboles rodeaban todo el exterior , separándose de un tradicional jardín japonés , el canto de las aves , incluso el sonido de una cascada se escuchaba claramente.

La joven camino guiada por su compañero a través de todo el lugar , admirando las flores y plantas que allí crecían . Caminaron bordeando lo que parecía una casa antigua del Japón , que constaba de un piso con acabados imperiales , en tonos oscuros. Al llegar a la entrada , observo como muchos youkais diferentes corrían de un lado a otro , en su mayoría niños , jugando .

De pie , cuidando de ellos , se encontraba Futakuchi-onna , quien con una mirada serena y relajada dio un aplauso y todos los niños voltearon curiosos hacia Yuki-onna y el Houkou.

-Bienvenida a la Casa Houkou-le susurro el joven , agachándose hasta su oreja.

La joven lo miro asombrada , girando su mirada entre los niños youkais y ambos pelinegros.

-¡Bienvenida Yuki-onna-sama!-saludaron todos los niños , imitando la acción de su institutriz , quien se agacho y se apoyo sobre su rodilla en señal de reverencia.

-¿Eh?- pregunto la oji-dorada , confundida por tal muestra de ¿Sumisión?¿Respeto? Ya ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo , y opto por jalar al muchacho a su lado de sus blancas ropas , en busca de una respuesta.

-Hmm-contesto el chico , regresándole una mirada y tranquilizándola.- A ver chicos , sigan jugando . –ordeno el joven , a lo que los niños se levantaron del suelo , se sacudieron y gritaron -¡Hai Houkou-sama!- totalmente emocionados por seguir jugando , siendo seguidos de cerca por Futakuchi-onna quien cuidaba y daba indicaciones cada tanto para que no se lastimaran.

-Houkou-sama , Suzaku-sama lo esta esperando en la Casa Sur.- informo la joven con dos bocas , antes de retirarse de la presencia de ambos youkais.

-Vamos Tsurara , aun nos queda mucho por ver.-le indico el muchacho , emprendiendo juntos hacia la susodicha Casa.

En el camino , el oji-violeta le enseño a Yuki-onna como era que se encontraba distribuida la Casa Houkou , quien al parecer de Tsurara era algo complicada. La residencia donde ella despertó , era la Casa Principal. Además de ella , habían cuatro casas mas , de acuerdo a los puntos cardinales.

En cada una , reside un General o Dios del Punto Cardinal . Junto a una Casa habita un grupo especifico de Youkai , dependiendo de sus poderes , se les designaba bajo la supervisión de un General que se encargaría de su entrenamiento. La Casa Principal era la Casa de Kazuma y su abuelo , quien desde hacía algún tiempo prefirió moverse a un templo alterno en compañía de un pequeño sequito a "disfrutar de la vida" según él.

Aunque no sabía que ocurrió con el padre de Kazuma , prefirió no preguntarle sobre ello , pues si él no lo mencionaba debía ser por algo.

Finalmente llegaron a la Casa Sur , un imponente castillo de 2 pisos , ornamentado en su mayoría de colores rojos , anaranjados y amarillos. Sin duda el lugar parecía una gran flama brillante .Se detuvieron e frente a la Casa Sur , en espera del Dios representante.

-Tsurara quédate un momento aquí –le pidió Kazuma , ingresando al castillo ardiente.

-Hai- respondió , observando la espalda de su acompañante perderse al pasar las puertas. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo venir del interior del edificio , seguido por una explosión que hizo estallar las ventanas , temblar el suelo , y abrir las puertas . Del interior empezó a salir una gran masa de humo , como si fuera chimenea , asustando a la inocente Yuki-onna.

-¡Kazuma ¿Estás Bien?- llamo preocupada , por lo que le hubiera pasado a su "amigo".

Del interior , salió un "espectro de humo" por así decirlo , del tamaño humano , totalmente negro, sujetando un ave medio-muerta en su mano derecha. Se detuvo en frente de la joven y se sacudió fuertemente.

La muchacha tosió debido a la cantidad de cenizas que se esparcieron y pudo divisar a ¿Kazuma? Totalmente chamuscado.

-Ja ..jaja-se burlo la joven en voz baja , sorprendida por que la apariencia siempre ordenada y deslumbrante de su acompañante , estaba totalmente cambiada. Su cabello estaba lleno de cenizas y desordenado , su ropa blanca estaba chamuscada por algunas partes y sucia . Y faltaba decir que su rostro era todo un desastre , tenía manchas aquí y allá .- Jajaja-se reía ella , hasta que observo una extraña ave en la palma de su compañero.

-Te dije que era gracioso- murmuro la ave inoportuna , sus brillantes alas de color fuego junto con su cuerpo fueron fuertemente lanzados contra un árbol , por un enojado pelinegro hasta estrellarse y caer con el alma saliendo de su pico y los ojos hechos espirales.

-¡Es tu culpa!¡Tu y tus pervertidas opiniones ¡- le grito el Houkou , totalmente fuera de si , molesto quien sabe por qué razones.

-Yo solo dije que se vería linda sin el kimono …-apelo el fénix , recibiendo un fuerte pisotón por parte del oji-violeta.

-¡Cállate gallina aguantada!- le insulto , haciendo flamear su puño derecho dispuesto a seguir con la "tortura"

-Ayuda …-pidió el fénix , mirando con sus anaranjadas pupilas a una expectante Tsurara , que permanecía de pie , ligeramente sonrojada por el anterior comentario.

-Kazuma , ya déjalo.-le pidió en tono de broma , acercándose hasta él. Conmovida por el pobre estado en el que terminaría el youkai si continuaban con la reprimenda.

-Te lo mereces – soltó el joven , levantando su pie, del lomo del fénix , quien poco a poco parecía recuperar su pobre alma. Respiro hondo y una suave ráfaga de viento lo envolvió , quitándole cualquier rastro del anterior accidente.- Para la próxima controla tus comentarios Suzaku-san. – le advirtió.

-hai…-musito con obvio disimulo , estaba claro que no lo haría.- Que mocoso para mas celoso.-susurro por lo bajo , obteniendo una mirada de asesino por parte del joven pelinegro , que gracias a su fino oído logro escucharlo.

-Suzaku-san…-susurro , tronando sus nudillos y envolviéndolos en una potente ráfaga de viento. Dispuesto a acabar con el ave bermellón . No obstante una sonriente Tsurara lo hizo calmarse , quitándole su "diversión".

-Un gusto , soy Tsurara.-se presento la chica , frente al fénix , quien como si nada hubiese pasado , batió sus alas , devolviéndoles la fiereza del fuego , y sobrevoló delante de ella.

-Suzaku , General del Fuego y Protector de la Casa Sur. Un placer conocerla Yuki-onna-sama.- devolvió el saludo , inclinando su cabeza , en señal de reverencia.

-Kazuma-chan¿ no se supone que debes ir a ver a Byakko?-pregunto curioso el fénix , volando por sobre ambos pelinegros.

-Si ya se – respondió de mala gana , tomando de la mano a Tsurara .- Es solo que no quiero llevarla **allí.**- contesto , mirándola la chica fijamente , produciéndole un sonrojo por la intensidad con la que era observada.

-Debes – contesto duramente , envolviéndose en llamas , y desapareciendo.-Te esperaremos en la Casa Oeste.- fue lo último que dijo , como si el viento se llevara su voz.

-Kazuma ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la joven ,al sentir la preocupación del Houkou.

-¿Recuerdas , recuerdas que me preguntas sobre mi Clan y tu madre? – ocultando su mirada.

-Si…¿ Que tiene que ver eso con lo que dijo Suzaku-sama?- pregunto dudosa , sintiendo los brazos del chicos , aferrarla contra sí.

**-Hay una forma …una forma de que recuerdes todo lo que te ha sido robado.- **confeso , sintiendo temor de perder a su amada Yuki-onna , la aferro mas contra si , desesperándose por la decisión que ella tomaría.

-¿Recuerdos?¡Ha que te refieres!- exclamo nerviosa , sintiendo un ligero dolor de cabeza.-¿Qué se supone que debo recordar-, zarandeándolo al no obtener respuesta de su parte.- ?¡Kazuma!-le grito.

-La verdad – declaro , acercando su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del de ella .- Toda la verdad .

Paso delicadamente su brazo por la cintura femenina , Sintiendo su piel , sintiendo su cuerpo , su aroma , su textura , su ser. La joven no se inmuto , su rostro , sonrojado le daba un toque inocente y a la vez seductor . Su piel , blanca y suave como la nieve resplandecía contra el negro de la tela del kimono. Rojo y negro eran los colores perfectos en su piel, ella era perfecta. Perfecta para él.

Aparto un mechón de cabello , y lo acomodo por detrás de su oreja . Mirándose uno al otro , reflejando la pasión del momento a través de sus miradas , queriéndose con tan solo verse , sus rostros cada vez más cerca.

El roce de sus narices , el ardor de sus cuerpos ante la excitación del contacto , sus alientos mezclándose , sus labios …encontrándose ; en un beso.

Un beso suave , pasivo , tímido. Se convirtió en un beso desesperado , deseoso de mas.

_Kazuma … Kazuma…nosotros…_

_Tsurara…__**mi Yuki-onna.**_

Ella sintió pronto como algo quería entrar en su boca , como pidiendo permiso. Dudosa , le dejo entrar , dispuesta a dejarse llevar . Sus lenguas se encontraron , bailando entre sí , sus labios continuaron uniéndose , separándose muy poco para respirar y volver a juntarse . Hambrientos . Indispuestos a separarse. La joven se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su acompañante , con una mano jugando entre los negros y rojos cabellos. Él por su parte delineaba con cuidado su cuello y su espalda , guardando en su memoria la grata sensación que su tacto causaba en ella.

El sabor , el dulce sabor de aquel beso , era un deleite para ambos . Quienes pronto cedieron ante la falta de oxigeno , separándose , manteniendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos en un abrazo. Sus rostros sonrojados por el acontecimiento , permanecían ocultos tras sus cabellos , hasta que él dio el primer paso. Poso su mano sobre el rostro de la mujer de las nieves y delicadamente busco su dorada mirada , encontrándola tras separar sus negros cabellos.

-…Tsurara…-susurro contra su rostro , observando el fuerte sonrojo en ella .- ¿Estarías dispuesta a correr el riesgo con tal de saber la verdad?- le pregunto , a solo centímetros de su rostro.- Dímelo…- susurro de nuevo , con una voz preocupada.

-A todo- respondió firme , devolviéndole una mirada decidida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. –A todo Kazuma…- insistió , antes de sentir como sus labios eran atrapados por los de su interlocutor en un beso fugaz.

-Está bien…-le contesto en su oído. Sujetándola con ambos brazos , tomando a su amada que se desvanecía entre ellos .- Si eso quieres … es hora de la prueba.

La joven parecía soñar , en los brazos del pelinegro , mientras en su cuello la marca rojiza adoptaba forma y parecía extenderse. Era hora de ir a la Casa Oeste.

Un furioso y consternado Rikuo buscaba rápidamente en todas las habitaciones de la Casa Nura al "viejo", y más le valía encontrarlo . Cuando estaba en la escuela Kejourou y Kubinashi aparecieron en la entrada , diciendo que el Houkou se llevo a Tsurara . Lejos de ello , su molestia debería ser contra el pelinegro , sin embargo , cuando quiso ir a buscarla sus fieles subordinados le dijeron lo que realmente paso.

El Houkou pidió a su abuelo un permiso para llevársela por un par de días , enviado por Kurama Tengu . Y la gran idea del anciano fue no preguntarle a él ¡Quien era quien estaba a cargo de Tsurara! Y encima ¡Lo otorgo el permiso!

Frustrado por la traición que su propio abuelo cometía contra él espero inquieto el final de las clases y ahora estaba buscando en donde diablos el gran Nurarihyon se había escondido seguido por unos preocupados Kejourou y Kubinashi.

-Joven amo tranquilícese por favor – le pidió , casi trotando el rubio, siguiendo al Tercero que asustaba a todos los youkais en la Casa al abrir y gritar buscando a su familiar.

-¡Me calmo y una mierda!- grito el peli castaño furioso , dejando a un Kubinashi y Kejourou totalmente sorprendidos por su agresiva actitud.-¡Abuelo!- grito , abriendo otra puerta , la decima de todas , y asustando a los youkais que jugaban tranquilamente casino dentro .-¡Maldición! – volvió a gritar , cerrándola con fuerza.

-¡Abuelo!- grito llamándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Y de una de las habitación salió su madre , con un azafate de madera.

-Rikuo-kun , si buscas al abuelo , está aquí.-anuncio tranquila , a lo que su hijo , entro corriendo a la habitación , dejando a sus subordinados más preocupados de lo que ya estaban.

Dentro el anciano Youkai tomaba su té de lo más relajado , conscientemente del alboroto que estuvo haciendo su nieto ; y el sabía perfectamente la razón.

_Un cuervo negro de extraños ojos blancos apareció en la puerta de la habitación , y se acerco cauteloso a pocos metros de un dormido Nurarihyon._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto el anciano , levantándose de su futon y mirando fijamente al ave . Entrecerró los ojos y dijo – Kurama-Tengu_

_-Disculpe las molestias – se disculpo el ave , envolviéndose en un ventisca con plumas negras , adoptando su forma violácea .- He venido por pedido de mi señor._

_-¿Tu Señor? ¿Te refieres…?-pregunto curioso, interesado por tal formalidad de parte del líder Houkou, hasta donde lo conocía era un hombre de acciones y no de palabras._

_-Houkou Kazuma-sama, es ahora el líder del Clan Houkou, Nurarihyon-san –contesto , aclarando la errónea conjetura del ex – supremo comandante._

_-Y bien, ¿Que es lo que quiere?- levantándose del futon y sentándose en frente del ave que seguía en posición de reverencia._

_- Yuki-onna – especifico, levantando su cabeza por primera vez , mirando los ojos del mayor. – Pedimos pacíficamente se le permita la estadía en la Casa Houkou.- informo, manteniendo la seriedad del asunto reflejado en sus blancos ojos._

_-No puedo autorizar algo así – aclaro – Yo no soy el comandante ahora , debes hablar eso con mi nieto . Estoy seguro que tu señor lo sabe muy bien después del " incidente en Nishikigoi"_

_-Lo sabe ,pero no es por eso que hemos venido a usted. – afirmo –Considero prudente pedírselo, antes que contarle a su joven nieto la "verdad".- la voz del mensajero sonó siempre neutra antes de la última palabra , que adquirió un tono rencoroso , sorprendiendo en demasía a su interlocutor , reflejando una contradicción en sus ojos._

_-¿Cuánto…cuanto es lo que saben Kurama-Tengu?- pregunto desconfiado , su secreto , el secreto que su hijo se llevo a la tumba estaba siendo revelado . Y tuvo razón en aquel entonces , las mentiras tenían patas cortas , y la suya había sido descubierta._

_-Todo , si se lo pedíamos al Tercero pediría respuestas y eso no nos corresponde. En ese caso ¿ Cual es su decisión?- inquirió._

_El dilema se encontraba pintado en los ojos del Nura , si bien su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad , por dentro era otra historia. Si le permitía llevársela la probabilidad de que le dijeran la verdad era muy alta , y si no lo hacia se lo pedirían a Rikuo y le contarían todo . Estaba entre la espada y la pared . Rikuo o Tsurara , sin duda ambos saldrían afectados , eso pasaría algún día y aunque no estuviera preparado para enfrentarlo su decisión pasada tenía su consecuencia , aunque esta le estallara en la cara , tendría que afrontarlo._

_Respiro hondo , su nieto merecía la verdad , toda , y seria él quien se lo diría . Se lo explicaría bien a la pequeña Yuki-onna cuando regresara , deseando que su reacción no fuera mala . La decisión estaba tomada._

_-Está bien , dile que estoy de acuerdo. Le informare personalmente a Rikuo sobre ello.- explico , viendo la sonrisa pintada en el rostro del Tengu . Se habían salido con la suya._

_-Entendido , siendo así Yuki-onna-sama estará con nosotros de tres a cuatros días.- aclaro , tomando su forma de ave de nuevo._

_-Kurama-Tengu – llamo , aprovechando que el ave estaba por irse._

_-Dígame –deteniendo el batir de sus alas._

_- Tu amo , el tal Kazuma , ¿Es una buena persona? – pregunto , sin mirarlo. _

_Se sentía estúpido , no era su forma de ser , pero estaba preocupado ¡Demonios! Grito internamente , sintiéndose rebajado , desde que Setsura falleció siempre cuido de la pequeña Tsurara , la crio y le enseño en compañía de su hijo como ser un youkai , le dio una familia . Y le tenía mucho cariño . _

_Aunque las cosas cambiaron mucho , su inexperto nieto comenzó a sentir cosas por ella , comenzó a verla como mujer en vez de solamente como su guardiana . Y eso estaba mal. No es que no quisiera que estuvieran juntos , pero quería ahorrarle el sufrimiento , no quería ver el mismo dolor en sus ojos , el dolor que sintió su hijo al perder a su esposa._

_Lo vio sufrir tanto , decaído , pesimista , abstraído de todo , solitario , incapaz de seguir adelante . Todo por una maldición. Todo por la desgraciada de Hagoromo Kitsune. Quería a la pequeña Yuki-onna , tanto como quiso a su madre, Setsura . Pero aquella relación solo traería sufrimiento y dolor en el futuro , así como ahora. La mejor manera que tenia de protegerla ahora seria en dejarla a cargo del Clan Houkou , en vez de con el desgraciado de su padre . Eso era lo mejor ._

_-El mejor se lo aseguro , mi amo no le hará daño , después de todo __**la ama**__.- declaro el ave volando lejos de la Casa Nura , dejando a un Nurarihyon con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro . _

_-Esto es lo mejor – se repitió para sí , tomando su vieja pipa y comenzando a fumar._

-¡¿Por qué?¡¿Por qué has dejado que se la lleven?- grito enfurecido, enfrentando a su abuelo . Lo odiaba , de cierta manera lo hacía , desde la noche que le prohibió entablar una relación con su guardiana , lo odiaba. Sentía un gran rencor hacia él , y hacia su maldita naturaleza , despreocupada y egoísta.

-Cierra la puerta y deja de gritar que no estoy sordo . –exigió , devolviendo una mirada desafiante a su nieto . El peli-castaño cerró la puerta molesto , y se sentó en frente de su abuelo , con la ira despidiéndole por los poros.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué rayos intentas hacer dejando que ese imbécil se lleve a Tsurara?- mirando a su abuelo con un rostro desafiante y furioso .

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo será por unos días – respondió , sin restarle importancia.

El gran youkai Nurarihyon era un mentiroso de primera y ahora probaría si sus dudas con respecto a su nieto y Yuki-onna eran ciertas , provocando a su nieto hasta el punto de estar satisfecho con sus conclusiones.

-¡¿Cómo que tiene de malo? ¡Es el enemigo!¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo abuelo! – sus ojos , aquellos ojos color avellana refulgían de rencor.

-¿Enemigo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que es tu enemigo Rikuo?

-Secuestro a Shima y también a Tsurara ¿ No te parece eso suficiente?- pregunto sarcástico .

-Conozco los detalles , Kurotabou ya me los ha dicho…

- Entonces ¿Por qu…-siendo interrumpido por el oji-olivo.

-Sin embargo , también he hablado con Jami y al parecer Yuki-onna se fue por propia voluntad . No la habian forzado y con respecto al humano , no fue herido y te fue devuelto pacíficamente .- refuto rápidamente , tomando un poco de té y devolviendo una mirada inquisitoria a su nieto.- Dime entonces ¿ En qué te basas para considerarlo tu enemigo Rikuo?

El joven se quedo callado por un momento y bajo la cabeza, buscando una respuesta concisa para explicarse. Pero no la hallaba . No era mentira que lo consideraba su enemigo , pero si lo veía del modo que lo veía su abuelo era solo porque … porque…

-Porque él te arrebatara a Yuki-onna ¿Me equivoco? – contesto Nurarihyon , observando como el cuerpo del Tercero se tenso ante su respuesta.

Sus puños estaban apretados , y su mirada perdida . Tenia razón , estaba en lo correcto. Y él lo sabia . Desde que sintió el aguijón en el pecho cuando su guardiana de ojos dorados se comenzó a alejar de él , se dio cuenta que sentía algo por ella . Aunque se negó a creerlo , creyó que se debía a que siempre estuvo a su lado y era un apego por el largo tiempo que convivieron , pero no era así . La quería, la quería como…mujer…quizás…quizás no . No lo comprendía.

-No lo hagas Rikuo, no la veas como mujer .- ordeno con voz dura , a lo que su nieto lo miro confundido. – Es normal que te resulte extraño verla alejarse, ha estado cuidando de ti desde que naciste y te has apegado a ella , es natural.- explico , con una voz comprensiva , levantándose y caminando alrededor de su nieto.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto , teniendo una lucha interna por aclarar sus emociones.- Tsurara es…Tsurara…

-Yuki-onna , Rikuo . Es solo Yuki-onna – afirmo el viejo , volviendo a un tono más frio .- Fue criada para verte como un motivo de vida , para protegerte , mas no para permanecer a tu lado como tú la estás viendo ahora.

-No lo entiendo , se que siempre me estuvo cuidando pero Tsurara…-refuto en joven.

-¡Yuki-onna! ¡Es tu guardiana y nada más! – grito , molestándose por lo testarudo que era para entender.- No lo hagas mas difícil y déjala ir , después de todo tu ya no necesitas un guardián que te cuide , puedes valerte por tu mismo.

_Ya no necesitas un guardián. Ya no necesitas a Yuki-onna . Déjala ir. _

Aquellas palabras golpearon fuerte su corazón, dejarla ir , no necesitarla ¡No quería eso! Sintió su corazón acelerarse más , pensando en ella . Pensando en su preciada Tsurara . No le importaba si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no necesitar que le cuiden las espaldas , aun así quería tenerla cerca . A su lado , junto a él . Tener esa hermosa sonrisa , su cantarina risa , su gran personalidad , tenerla para sí.

-No puedo – susurro , siendo escuchado por su abuelo , quien sorprendido se paro delante de él y le dijo.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no puedo – reafirmo , levantando la mirada , con los ojos decididos y dispuestos a todo por ella.- No puedo alejar a Tsurara de mi lado , **no quiero**.- enfrentando a su abuelo.

La incredulidad , la sorpresa y la misma pena se reflejo en los ojos del gran Ayakashi . Ya había visto aquellos ojos tan fieros y orgullosos antes . En su propio hijo . Después de todo , su iluso nieto también se había enamorado y permanecía frente a él , defendiendo aquel sentimiento tan puro y fuerte con él que el mismo lucho una vez por su esposa fallecida. Estaba mal , volvería a ver a alguien sufrir , no quería eso . No quería que la maldición cobrara otra víctima. Protegería a su familia aunque ello significara el rencor de su propia sangre.

-Rikuo- llamo un poco más calmado , volviéndose a sentar frente a frente . – Yuki-onna , hay algo que necesitas saber sobre ella .

-¿Qué quieres decir? – aquello solo lo había confundido mas .

-Hace mucho tiempo , tu padre y yo cometimos un pecado egoísta .- confeso – Justo aquí , matamos a Yuki-onna.

En unas cavernas , entre un terreno rocoso y deshabitado un grupo de youkais comían gustosos de una pila de restos humanos . Mientras otro más asesinaba y despedazaba a los que todavía continuaban con vida . Cerca de ellos , en un terrorífico trono hechos de huesos humanos un hombre de largos cabellos y ojos siniestros observaba complacido la masacre.

Traía puesto un antiguo hakama negro y mantenía inclinada al lado de su trono una vieja espada , con extraños filamentos que la surcaban , similares a las tripas .De pronto un anciano aterrado logro escapar de las bestias , corriendo en dirección al trono , donde se encontraba sentando el hombre .

-¡Ayúdeme por favor! – clamo , él y lo miro con asco al principio , al verlo envuelto en sangre y restos de tejidos para luego levantarse y tomar su espada , hasta llegar al lado del anciano . – Muchas graci-y callo completamente despedazado.

El liquido vital salpico por todos lados, sobre todo el rostro del hombre quien sonrió de manera sádica.

-Yume-chan *– llamo , regresando a su trono . Un youkai de mediana estatura , como de un metro y setenta centímetros se erguió en su delante . Llevaba una venda que le surcaba la cabeza y le tapaba los ojos , por sobre ellos llevaba escritos extraños símbolos ; su cabello verde musgoso era corto , llegándole hasta los hombros ; un pendiente en forma de esfera colgaba de su oreja derecha y vestía una larga túnica morada sin mangas, atada por la cintura gracias a una cinta negra , sujetando dos cascabeles en el extremo izquierdo ; calzado chino negro; su brazo derecho se encontraba totalmente vendado , mientras en el izquierdo se observaban signos parecidos a los de la venda que le tapaban la vista.

-A su servicio Seimei-sama – arrodillándose frente a su señor .

-Me gustaría que me trajeras un regalo – pidió , extendiendo la palma derecha por sobre la cual se dibujo un círculo mágico y se veía la figura de Nura Rikuo en su forma nocturna.

-Lo que sea- afirmo el muchacho , devolviendo la vista , fija en la figura del enemigo de su dios.- Quiere a Nura Rikuo muerto , se lo traeré.

-No – negó – Solo quiero ver el sufrimiento en su mirada , creo que tú serás el más indicado , ¿verdad?

-Como guste Seimei-sama – afirmo el youkai , contemplando el sadismo en la mirada de su dios.

-Entonces ve …- segundo después el vendado desapareció del maligno lugar . Su presa era muy fácil de hallar .

*Avance*

La verdad es revelada a Rikuo y Yuki-onna enfrentara el desafío de Byakko ¿ Podrá superarlo?

*Yume= sueño

¡Ufff!Me tomo mucho decidirme por el beso , sin embargo creo que ya era hora , para disgusto de muchos no fue Rikuo sino Kazuma . Se adelanto . Bueno agradezco a todos los que han comentado y finalmente el pecado será revelado en el próximo capítulo y espero no decepcionarlos . Quisiera que alguien me diga cómo puedo poner imágenes aquí porque serán necesarias para darles una idea de cómo son algunas cosas en los próximos capítulos . En serio alguien me puede ayudar, también quiero saber de qué color son los ojos y el cabello de Seimei. ¡Ah!¡EL KIMONO DE YUKI-ONNA ESTA EN LA IMAGEN DE MI CUENTA!

Espero les guste y bueno nos veremos la próxima semana con mas.


	10. Aquello que nos Separa

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap.9: Aquello que nos separa**_

-Hace mucho tiempo, tu padre y yo cometimos un pecado egoísta.- confeso – Justo aquí, matamos a Yuki-onna.

Las palabras del anciano dejaron en shock a Rikuo. ¿Mataron a Yuki-onna? ¡De qué demonios estaba hablando! No conocía a la mama de Tsurara, vio algunas fotos de ella junto al Hyakki Yakou de su abuelo pero jamás en persona y nunca tuvo curiosidad de saber porque dejo Tsurara sola. Hasta ahora.

¿Qué su abuelo y su padre la mataron? .Ridículo. Tenían que estar bromeando, ellos no podían ser capaces de tal atrocidad ¿o sí? El desfile nocturno de su padre era así parecido al suyo, no conocía más allá de las grandes maravillas que describían de su persona, no lo conocía en realidad.

Solo los vagos recuerdos de aquellos juegos infantiles que compartían, su tiempo junto, su sonrisa y finalmente, su muerte.

-E-Estas mintiendo-titubeo, preso de la angustia y el desconcierto.

-No, hace décadas nosotros nos encargamos de desaparecer a Setsura y nos apropiamos de su hija, Tsurara.- respondió, con voz firme y serena. Como si no tuviera remordimientos por ello. El momento había llegado, la verdad seria revelada, tan cruda y fría como realmente era.

-¡¿C-Como?- grito el chico, desesperándose, aquel hombre que admiro por sus hazañas, el abuelo que admiro por su tenacidad…eran…asesinos…despiadados asesinos.

_¡Cálmate chico! _–grito su voz youkai, estaba impaciente también, aunque se mantenía al margen.- _Déjalo hablar y luego saca tus propias conclusiones.-_ le aconsejo.

El pelicastaño respiro profundo, intentando calmarse, parpadeo un par de veces y luego por fin le dio permiso al anciano de continuar su relato. El anciano sorprendido por el cambio de actitud repentino, continúo.

-Al igual que tú, busque youkai que tuvieran mis mismos objetivos, comencé a formar mi propio desfile. Aunque éramos pocos, teníamos mucho poder, temidos y respetados. Lo que cualquiera en aquel entonces querría.-relato, rememorando sus tiempos de gloria, con cierta nostalgia en la voz. – Pero me faltaba algo indispensable…

-¿Indispensable?- susurro el muchacho confundido ¿que querría el vanidoso de su abuelo más que poder y respeto?-¿Qué cosa?

-Amor- respondió firme, sorprendiendo a su nieto. Siglos antes de que conociera a tu abuela, busque sin cesar alguna persona que me interesara. Y la encontré.- su voz nostálgica, añorando volver los días atrás…queriendo cambiar el destino que le fue trazado.

-¿La madre de Tsurara?-pregunto el muchacho rápido, escucho muchas veces que la madre de su guardiana y ella misma eran muy parecidas. Teniendo eso en referencia, supuso que ambas eran hermosas, sumamente bellas.

-Así es, cuando estuvimos viajando encontramos un gran cantidad de youkais congelados y muertos en el camino. Y pensé en reclutar al causante de la masacre…-con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Lo que encontró no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

_Las entidades de la oscuridad marchaban en grupo, imponentes y temibles, a través del nefasto sendero. El líder de cabellos blancos y mirada hechizante iba al frente, dirigiendo a todos se encontraba el gran "Nurarihyon". La transparencia del hielo, el frio del ambiente, la sangre en el suelo, daban señal de la fuerza que hubo en el lugar._

_-¡Otou-san! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡Otou-san!-gritaba la voz de una mujer en la lejanía, los finos oídos del peliblanco los percibieron, embelesados de la agudeza perfecta de la voz. Sin decir nada se adelantó, ordenando a sus súbditos seguirlo a una distancia prudente. _

_Muchos más cuerpos, esta vez atravesados por lanzas congeladas se apreciaban, el piso congelado en su totalidad, el pasto verde dejaba caer suaves gotas de agua que finalizaban congeladas antes de caer de las hojas. Una densa neblina se interpuso entre el líder, quien la traspaso sin improvistos, encontrando un escenario distinto al anterior._

_Las áreas congeladas eran menores, algunas zonas estaban quemadas o incineradas en su totalidad. Los cuerpos aumentaron en todo un radio de doscientos metros, se, teniendo espacio solo para pisar. Varios árboles cortados y otros cristalizados, el piso con finos y peligrosos picos de hielo, y al medio del escenario una mujer de vestiduras blancas. _

_Largo cabello azulado, con raíces ¿celestes, blancas? Un kimono puro, cortado en diversas secciones con sangre, producto de cortes en la piel de la mujer. No veía sus ojos, solo escuchaba sus gritos y como zarandeaba ¿una serpiente? No era más grande…observo con mayor cuidado._

_La gigantesca y alargada criatura estaba mal herida en muchas partes, tenía un corte profundo cerca a la cabeza. Sus escamas de un azul brillante, sus colmillos blancos, sus bigotes alargados de color negro, y el cuerpo cristalizado por sobre las heridas dando un tono de cristal, respirando agitadamente, quizás agonizando._

_-¡No me dejes por favor! ¡Resiste, pronto podremos regresar a casa!- gritaba ella, zarandeando el cuerpo sin éxito, la acelerada respiración del dragón lanzaba un aliento frio sobre ella, aunque no le afectaba. El líder Nura se ocultó haciendo uso de su habilidad, rodeo el área, quedando justo a unos cinco metros de ambos youkais._

_Pudo apreciar por primera vez el rostro de la mujer, su piel tan blanca como la porcelana, sus labios rojos, sus ojos dorados como el oro, su belleza singular. Ella lloraba, desesperada por la situación del dragón al que llamaba padre. Estaba lastimada, aunque parecía porque importarle en comparación a la irregular respiración del otro, los ojos cerrados pronto se abrieron lentamente, mostrando un tono azulado como el océano de su iris, mirando en dirección a Nurarihyon. Fijamente lo veía a los ojos._

_¡Me ha visto!_

_La fémina dejo de sollozar de golpe, con fuerza alzo su brazo, meciendo su blanca vestimenta. Una sensación de alerta recorrió el cuerpo del ayakashi, un gigantesco pico de hielo emergió velozmente del suelo, lo iba a atravesar. Rápidamente uso su habilidad y reapareció un poco más lejos de ellos que antes, detrás de ella._

_La ojidorada se levantó delicadamente, con cierto aire de majestuosidad digno de una reina. El dragón la seguía con la mirada, ella volteo y la triste y desconsolada mirada de antes se convirtió en un determinado deseo de aniquilar con su contrincante._

_-Eso fue peligroso, mujer- dijo el peliblanco con burla. Estaba sorprendido, nunca creyó que alguien podría ver a través de su habilidad, menos en ese estado tan deplorable._

_Ella no reflejo emociones en su rostro, simplemente volvió a alzar el brazo, señalando con el índice el lugar donde el ayakashi estaba de pie. Sus labios se movieron, pero no se escuchó nada provenir de ellos. Al segundo tres filosos picos de hielo intentaron atravesar al Nura, este salto con una expresión seria, evitando el ataque._

_El aire se volvió frio, alertando al peliblanco, una espesa neblina lo envolvió cegándolo. Él por su parte volvió a reaparecer en otro lugar, cerca de los bosques. Un movimiento en falso, y el costado izquierdo de sus ropas fueron cortados por una lanza de hielo, la hermosa mujer lo estaba esperando._

_-Demonios-susurro Nurarihyon por lo bajo, esquivando por los pelos el corte, la blanca figura rápidamente arremetió intentando hacer un corte lateral en él, que fue esquivado rápidamente._

_La figura del Nura desapareció de nuevo, esta vez sumamente cerca del dragón, se agacho rápidamente hacia él, quedando frente a frente. Los ojos azules refulgieron de cólera, exhalando más fuerte su aliento._

_-Eres tú- afirmo el Nura, al darse cuenta de que la persona que lograba precisar su ubicación no era la chica, sino él. De sus ropas saco una vieja katana, que recogió de entre los cuerpos que encontró en el trayecto. La desenvaino rápidamente y la alzo, dispuesto a cortar la cabeza del dragón. Lo haría, a esa velocidad no había forma que ella pudiera precisar donde estaba._

_De entre la neblina, la mujer buscaba a su contrincante, cuando sintió que algo andaba mal. ¡Otou-san!_

_Las pupilas del dragón vieron detenidamente la filosa hoja de metal, esperando su muerte. Los insensibles ojos de Nurarihyon no expresaron piedad alguna y procedió a cometer el asesinato. Cerca, más cerca. Luego el golpe de algo chocando contra el suelo, giro la vista y su adorada "hija" dejaba caer su arma y corría hacia él._

_Los finos y blancos brazos de la mujer rodearon el cuerpo varonil del líder, logrando evitar que cometiera su cometido. Ambos jóvenes rodaron juntos, lejos del dragón, la mujer pronto abrió los ojos; iban a chocar directamente contra un árbol. Y más allá de el ¡un risco!_

_Sintió unos fuertes brazos abrazarla, apretándola, protegiéndola. En medio de las vueltas pudo ver la mirada decidida de Nurarihyon, se aferró a él y pronto el costado izquierdo de ambos choco contra el frondoso pino, sus cuerpos se separaron, por la fuerza, estiro su brazo intentando agarrarse de la corteza. Pero no pudo, observo con miedo el risco al que caería, intento gritar y su voz quedo ahogada en su garganta._

_-¡Sujétate!- grito la voz varonil, extendiendo su brazo y tomando a la pelinegra de la mano, evitando que cayera. Su brazo derecho se sujetaba al árbol, mientras con el otro la sostenía._

_Ella lo miro confundida, sorprendida por su bondad. Apretó el agarre y se aferró su otra mano al brazo del varón. Pronto él empezó a tirar de ella, logrando alzar sus largas piernas que caían por el risco. Jadeando logro atraerla hacia si completamente, abrazándola para evitar que caiga de nuevo. Ella por su parte se apoyó en el árbol, aun entre sus brazos._

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunto él, mirándola. Estaban algo cerca uno del otro, observando la cara más hermosa que había visto hasta entonces. Se sonrojo ligeramente y sonrió de forma picara para evitar que se notara tanto._

_-¿Por qué?-pregunto ella, sin caer en los encantos del líder._

_-Hmmm-musito él, buscando en su cabeza una respuesta lógica.- Eres demasiado hermosa como para morir, por eso- la alago, obteniendo un sonrojo que tiño su pálida piel._

_La joven pareció recordar algo, y se alejó rápidamente de él, intento levantarse pero el golpe contra el pino empeoro la gran cantidad de cortes que tenía en el cuerpo y poco a poco comenzó a caer presa del dolor._

_-No te esfuerces- le dijo él, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y alzándola, ella evito mirarlo y se enfocó en un punto lejano. Nurarihyon pareció captar su angustia, recordando al dragón de antes, estaba muy malherido y ella lloraba.-Te llevare con él – le aviso, dando un gran salto, apresurándose en camino al supuesto padre de la mujer que logro robarle el aliento._

_Al llegar el dragón respiraba más tranquilo, aunque sus heridas sangraban mucho más, ella bajo de sus brazos ni bien se acercaron, corrió en su auxilio. El dragón abrió los ojos pesadamente, y observo a la ojidorada sonriéndole delante de él. Miro al youkai restante y sonrió, como agradeciéndole. Ella acariciaba su escamosa piel, cantando una suave melodía para calmarlo._

_-Es hora mi niña- dijo el, agonizando. La joven negó con la cabeza, abnegada a perder a su familiar, junto su rostro hasta él.-No llores- le pidió, sintiendo la tibieza de su lagrimas deslizarse por su hocico._

_-No…no me dejes Otou-san-murmuro ella, negando con la cabeza y alzando su rostro bañado en lágrimas.-…por favor…-rogo._

_-Hmm…sabíamos que pasaría…no estés triste, podremos vernos otra vez.-la consoló el dragón, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba, presa de un paro cardiaco._

_-¡No!-grito ella, al sentir como las escamas se blanqueaban lentamente.- ¡No por favor! ¡DETENTE!-grito angustiado, con la voz ahogada en dolor._

_-Hasta entonces…Setsura-chan…-susurro antes de cerrar los ojos, teniendo como última imagen el rostro lloroso de su hija._

_-No…Otou-san…por favor…despierta- lo zarandeo, sin lograr que él abriera los ojos, las escamas azules adquirieron un tono blanco, y poco a poco iban desapareciendo como partículas en el aire.-Detente…-susurro ella con la voz dolida, sintiendo como la cabeza se desvanecía en partículas brillantes entre sus manos._

_**Su padre se había ido.**_

_-¡SEIRYU OTOU-SAN!-grito ella al cielo, reclamando la pérdida de su único pariente. Sintió como el brazo varonil la consolaba, volteo triste su rostro, encontrando una expresión consoladora en él. Se abalanzo a sus brazos llorando todas las lágrimas y sufrimiento que su alma sentía en ese momento, que eran recibidas en los brazos del hombre que la había salvado. Con cuidado el acariciaba su cabello, tranquilizándola._

_A partir de ese momento, como pago por consolar un dolor ajeno, salvar la vida de quien busco acabar con la suya; ella lo seguiría. Hasta tener de vuelta a su padre o sentir que logro pagarle el favor; estaría a su lado._

-Su padre era…Seiryu- menciono el ojimarron, recordando al dragón con el que lucho una noche. Entonces Seiryu era el abuelo de Tsurara, ella aún tenía un pariente. En el clan Houkou, tenía una "familia" ¿Qué pasaría si se lo dijeran? ¿Se iría? ¿Lo abandonaría? ¿Preferiría a su otra familia más que a la que poseía ahora? El Clan Nura, sus amigos, su lealtad, su vida…él mismo.

_¿Me dejarías?_

-Por Karasu Tengu sé que ya lo has visto, su poder es enorme y los otros tres son relativamente tan fuertes como él. Volviendo a lo de antes, Setsura se quedó a mi lado y acepto compartir Sakazuki conmigo temporalmente.-explico, riéndose por el recuerdo que significaba "temporal".

-¿Un Sakazuki temporal? ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto, sorprendido porque la lealtad de alguien se deba a un periodo de tiempo, como si fuera un préstamo.

-Jajaja-se rio el mayor, se preguntó lo mismo cuando ella se lo propuso. Que mujer para más orgullosa y terca.

_-Quiero que intercambies Sakazuki conmigo, llevas viajando con nosotros un tiempo y tu "miedo" es lo que busco en un youkai.- pidió Nurarihyon, sintiéndose absurdo de tener que hacerlo, siempre eran "ellos" quienes se lo pedían. Parecía mas como pedir su mano en matrimonio, solos, sentados a la orilla de un lago mientras ella observaba sonriente la luna brillante._

_La idea no le resultaba ilógica, ella era hermosa y perfecta en todo sentido, era fuerte, aguerrida, testaruda, inteligente, valiente, cariñosa, toda lo que algún hombre buscara estaba en ella. Siempre jugaban entre coqueteos que no llegaban más allá de los mismos, solo una muestra de cariño sin sentido para sentirse mejor el uno con el otro. Creyó que encontró a la mujer de su vida, la mujer que sería su esposa y para ella fue así también._

_No obstante, ninguno de los dos pasaba el muro, saltaba y se arriesgaba a poner aquella amistad cariños que compartían con el otro. Por miedo quizás, por respeto, inseguridad ¿Quién sabe? No lo hicieron fin de cuentas, quedando como hermanos que se amaban, se amaban de verdad, de una forma muy peculiar._

_-¿Sakazuki contigo?-bromeo ella, con su expresión burlona y picara. Al igual que él, ella podía jugar a tentar y mofarse del resto con su sarcasmo._

_-No, con Gyuuki – le devolvió él la broma, viendo como la expresión de burla cambiaba a asco y repulsión en su hermoso rostro. Esos dos se repelían peor que perro y gato, parecía odio innato. Pero valla que le servía para molestarla._

_-Idiota-murmuro ella, sacando los pies del lago, los poso delicadamente sobre el pasto, sintiendo un cosquilleo por el contacto. Rio suavemente, generando una sonrisa amplia en el rostro de su acompañante complacido por su felicidad. Ella se alegraba por cosas tan insignificantes que generaba gracia a los demás, contagiando alegría. Aquella era una Setsura que pocos conocían, y él veía muy seguido al estar a solas, para los demás era fría y algo descarada, mas no ante sus ojos._

_-Temporal-dijo ella, volteando su dorada mirada hacia el peliblanco, sonrió más ampliamente, dando fuerza a su palabra. Despacio se levantó y acomodo sus ropas, camino despacio hacia el ayakashi que la observaba curioso a sus acciones y se agacho hasta quedar cerca de su rostro. Su cercanía hacia mucho que dejo de representar vergüenza, era una costumbre. –Te juro lealtad temporalmente-volvió a decir._

_-¿Ah?-se quejó, que mierda era eso. Le estaba molestando o hablaba en serio. Temporal, lo hacía ver más como un préstamo que como lo que realmente era. ¿Acaso le caía tan "mal? - ¿De que estas hablando? Si no quieres basta con decir no y…_

_-Te equivocas-le interrumpió ella, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.-No puedo estar a tu lado por siempre porque estoy esperando a alguien. Cuando vuelva regresare a su lado, así que no volvería contigo. Si lo hiciera y me fuera cometería traición, por eso.- finalizo, viendo la incredulidad en los ojos de su orgulloso líder. Y una pisca de ¿celos? Se rio y comenzó a retirarse, sin duda ellos eran extraños._

_-¡Oy! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí que no he terminado de hablar contigo!-le grito el joven enfurecido ¡¿quién rayos estaría esperando esa tonta? Lo ponía de rayos.- ¡Setsura!- la llamo, captando su atención al usar su nombre, pocas veces lo hacía y sabía que a ella le afectaba de cierta forma._

_Ella se detuvo de improvisto, giro completamente y sus mejillas se llenaron de carmín, estaba furiosa._

_-¡Te dije que no me llames así, Baka!-grito ella, en dirección a su compañero. El peliblanco por su parte se rio a carcajada limpia, feliz de lograr molestarla. Ella se giró más rápido para llegar de vuelta a la base, siendo sorprendida por la aparición de Nurarihyon en frente suyo, impidiéndole el paso. ¡Que molesta habilidad tenía ese tarado!_

_-Falta completar el trato, Setsura- le dijo, extendiéndole un poco de sake que tenía guardado para la ocasión, ella inflo los cachetes y quiso pasar de él, evidentemente molesta._

_-Quítate-siseo ella, como intentando demostrar que su enojo iba en serio. Aunque no lo era, solo buscaba molestarlo._

_-No, no lo hare- reprocho, abriendo la botella de sake.-Vamos deja tu enojo y brindemos ¿quieres?-le pidió extendiendo la botella._

_-Hmp-bufo, haciendo el rostro a un lado, con fastidio._

_-Bueno como tú quieras- susurro divertido, abrió la botella rápidamente y le dio un largo trago, dejo caer el recipiente al suelo. El sonido llamo la atención de Yuki-onna y abrió los ojos, sintió como jalaban de su cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo a él. Sus rostros se observaron comprobando en mucho tiempo aquel sonrojo de vergüenza que perdieron hacia años. Refulgió la necesidad del espacio personal, pero los planes no eran esos. Los labios de Setsura fueron apresados por Nurarihyon, suavemente, sintiendo el sabor de sake que la llamo pidiendo más. Pronto el beso se volvió profundo, el líquido resbalo por las barbillas de ambos y ella termino por beber de su boca el sello de lealtad._

_-A partir de ahora hasta que encuentres a quien buscas me deberás lealtad, protegerás lo que yo quiero proteger y yo te protegeré de igual manera Yuki-onna.- recito contra sus labios, dejando que el cosquilleo por el aliento femenino lo embelesara. –A partir de ahora estaremos juntos._

-Acepte que permanecería conmigo y así fue hasta algunos años después de que naciera tu padre.- aclaro , recordando como ella solía cuidar de él de vez en cuando.- Una semana después de que tu padre cumpliera sus catorce años Setsura me pidió hablar y dijo que era hora de marcharse.

_-No puedes estar hablando en serio – le recrimino, sintiendo que su preciada Setsura se iría de su lado.-Eres la guardiana de Rihan y también la persona que le enseña a pelear, si te vas no será fácil.-advirtió, con cierto tono de tristeza en la voz, con rapidez se llevó más sake a la boca, en un vano intento por evadir lo que escuchaba._

_-Lo entiendo pero debo irme, he encontrado a la persona que buscaba y tengo que volver a su lado.-respondió decidida, de una de sus mangas saco dos cartas y se las extendió.-Quiero que se las de a Rihan-kun.-pidió, la expresión de Nurarihyon cambio drásticamente pasando de nervios y dudas a indignación y cólera._

_-¡Piensas irte sin despedirte! ¡¿Tanto vale una persona como para dejar a quien te acogió por cientos de años?-le grito furioso, ella por su parte no perdió los estribos y puso las cartas a un lado de la habitación, volvió a mirar a su Comandante y sonrió de forma relajante._

_-Lo siento- se disculpó, se giró evitando el aura inestable que sentía en su compañero, tenía que irse, no era que quisiera hacerlo del todo. Obviamente los extrañaría, a Rihan, a su líder, a sus amigos…como no hacerlo. Por eso no podía despedirse, no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar el adiós._

_Se retiró silenciosa, el Nura solo temblaba ligeramente apretando los dientes al no encontrar palabras que la retuvieran. Ella se lo advirtió, era temporal, pero los años y el cariño lo acostumbraron a verla. A su lado, como una amiga incondicional, una hermana cariñosa, alguien irremplazable. Para él y todos los demás en la Casa, también para su familia, con la que se llevaba de maravilla. Levanto la mirada rendido, la vio contemplar el árbol de sakura que se apreciaba frente a su cuarto, sonriendo iluminada por la luz de la luna llena. _

_Al igual que cuando intercambiaron Sakazuki, con la luna y su sonrisa. No pude evitarlo; la abrace. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse cuando la rodee entre mis brazos, para luego juntar sus manos con las mías. Oculte mi rostro en su cuello, respirando su dulce aroma envolvente, apreté más su cintura pegándola contra mí. Una gota fría cayo en mi mejilla, alce la vista y me di cuenta que lloraba, limpie su llanto a besos mientras ella ocultaba su mirada entre sus negros cabellos. No quería que la viera llorar, así de débil y triste._

_Nos quedamos así, quise detener el tiempo, sus manos poco a poco perdieron la fuerza con la que sostenían las mías, tenía que marcharse. Entendí el mensaje y lo último que compartimos juntos fueron susurros, llenos de cariño._

_-Cuídate mucho Setsura- me despedí en su oído, antes de depositar un beso cálido en su mejilla, separe mis brazos de su cuerpo y el cosquilleo por tocarla me ahogo._

_-Gracias-me dijo, con esa voz tierna y firme que me llamaba la atención. Su viento helado el rodeo, dándole un aire místico y sensual. Un portal de transporte se abrió, de tonalidades rojizas, moradas y amarillentas, mostrando un fondo extraño. _

_Desde dentro se extendió la mano de una persona, algo tosca y con ligeras líneas rojas envolviéndola, Setsura volteo hacia mí y me sonrió dulcemente._

_-Adiós- se despidió, le sonreí como pude y la ultimo que me dijo me saco la sonrisa más grande que tuve en mucho tiempo.- Te amo-_

_Luego tomo la mano que la invitaba y desapareció por mucho tiempo._

-Después de ese día ella enviaba cartas pero nunca nos dijo en qué lugar estaba

-¿Se encontró con la persona que buscaba?

-Sí, muchas de sus cartas lo decían, siempre enviaba una a mí y otra a tu padre. Pero después de un año dejo de enviarlas, poco después falleció Youhime.

-¿Por qué dejo de enviar cartas?-pregunto sorprendido porque ella perdiera contacto con sus seres queridos.

-No lo supimos, tu padre se vio muy afectado por la muerte de tu abuela, era joven e inexperto en batalla. Recuerdo que muchas veces enviaba a Karasu Tengu en busca de Setsura para que la traiga devuelta.

-¿Mi padre?- cuestiono.

-Estaba buscando una madre sustituta porque no podía afrontar el hecho que la verdadera estaba muerta, Setsura lo cuidaba mucho de pequeño y con el tiempo se volvió casi como su segunda madre.-le explico , recordando las repetidas veces que ambos discutieron porque Rihan la buscaba hasta en las rocas y él no lo apoyaba.

_-¡¿Por qué no quieres buscarla?-grito el pelinegro enfrentando la actitud fría de su padre con respecto al tema._

_-No tiene caso, se fue a donde quería y no tenemos por qué obligarla a volver.-respondió frio, exhalando el humo de sus pulmones._

_-¡Le pudo pasar algo y por eso perdió contacto con nosotros! ¡No significa que este a salvo o no nos quiera ver Otou-san!-reclamo, acercándose más a su padre y arranchándole la pipa que tenía en la manos. A sus dieciséis años era bastante osado y directo para el gusto de su padre. Su progenitor lo miro con expresión de reproche, comenzando a enojarse por la terquedad que tenía._

_-¡Ella no es tu madre! ¡Youhime ESTA MUERTA! ¡ACEPTALO!- le grito, levantándose y parándose frente a su hijo con un aura intimidante, mas aquello causo un efecto contrario en su hijo._

_Rihan refulgió de furia ante las palabras del peliblanco, apretó su mano derecha hasta forma un puño, se abalanzo sobre el aun Supremo Comandante y le propino un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro._

_El resto de los youkais de la casa se mantenía alejado de la zona de disputa, observando preocupados la gran tensión entre sus amos. El árbol de Sakura parecía reflejar toda la tensión acumulada, todos los pétalos rosados se desprendían de las ramas y revoloteaban a merced de las ráfagas de viento de manera violenta._

_-¡¿Sabes porque quiero traerla?¡¿SABES PORQUE?- le grito, sorprendiendo al peliblanco, su hijo sobre él, con el puño en alto. Lloraba. Las gotas saladas se deslizaban en su rostro, de tristeza punzante y corazón desconsolado.- ¡PORQUE ELLA ME CONSOLARIA COMO TU NUNCA LO HAS HECHO!-declaro, golpeando de nuevo a su padre, la sangre broto de sus labios, pero no se quejó._

_¿Qué clase de padre he sido?_

_Por la pérdida de su amada se abstuvo de ver a su hijo, excusándose de que le recordaban a la difunta. Lo alejo de su lado, y el resultado era aquel escenario. Rihan buscando a Setsura para que su corazón desahogara en sus brazos el vacío de su alma._

_Los golpes continuaron, todos en el rostro, el Comandante no respondía ni evadía el ataque; dejando a su hijo desahogarse._

_Todos los presentes veían con miradas amargas y acongojadas la escena, las mujeres lloraban y gemían de dolor al sonido de cada golpe, cada mancha de sangre en la madera, cada lágrima que el menor pelinegro dejaba escapar._

-¿Otou-san encontró a Setsura-san?

-No, paso dos años más buscándola y no la hallo. Termino por resignarse y empezó a formar su propio Hyakki Yakou.

-Entonces…ella no volvió- mirando con pena el tatami, que dolor debía ser perder a un ser querido. Lo conocía bien, era el dolor que el sintió al ver morir a su padre. Inaguantable y asfixiante.

-Te equivocas- lo corrigió, mirando el techo, como buscando recordar la sorpresa de aquel día.- Ella apareció en la casa, como si nunca se hubiese ido. Lo peor fue que la tonta trajo hasta a su novio.- se rio, recordando como miraba negativamente al youkai que la acompañaba, no era suficientemente bueno para su querida hermana, Setsura.

-Setsura-san regreso al Clan, aun así eso no explica lo que dijiste antes.- enfatizo Rikuo, sintiéndose perdido entre los recuerdos de su abuelo.

-Tranquilo, apenas y estamos comenzando Rikuo.- se burló el mayor, sintiendo la impaciencia de su nieto. El solo asintió y se puso cómodo, tenía muchas cosas que saber y entender; sobre todo si quería tener a Tsurara a su lado.

-Dijiste que trajo a su novio, quiere decir que Setsura-san dejo de comunicarse con el Clan por él.- argumento, intentando entender la falta de comunicación de la madre de su guardiana.

-No, cuando volvió nos contó que encontró a su padre y estuvo viajando a su lado. Todas las cartas las enviaba cuando llegaba a un lugar nuevo, pero Seiryu tenía meses perteneciendo a un Clan diferente.-volviendo la mirada a su nieto, que comprendió rápidamente a que Clan se refería.

-El Clan Houkou- respondió con fastidio, recordando el momento en que Kazuma le afirmo sus deseos por arrebatarle a Tsurara.

_Ya te lo he dicho, estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener lo que quiero._

-Sí, ella y Tetsuya pertenecían ya al Clan Houkou. Dijo que hubo algunos problemas y perdió contacto, nos pidió quedarse una temporada. Al parecer se unió para quedarse al lado de su padre.

-¿Tetsuya es el padre de Tsurara?- pregunto Rikuo, teniendo curiosidad por saber si aquel hombre estaba con vida.

-Lo era

-¿Ha muerto?

-No, desapareció. Un día Setsura llamo preguntando por él y resulta que el bastardo se fue dejándola embarazada.-menciono con rabia, recordando el rostro llorosa de Yuki-onna. Cuanto había sufrido por la ausencia de aquel hombre. Maldito Tetsuya.

-Las abandono- menciono con cierta pena Rikuo ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar a su guardiana sin siquiera verla nacer? ¿Cómo pudo abandonar a su propia hija?

-Setsura se repuso y todos nos fascinamos con la belleza maternal que despedía. Era natural en ella y Tsurara era sumamente dulce, todo en aquel entonces era felicidad. Me reconcilie con tu padre gracias a Setsura y educamos a su hija como parte de nuestra familia, tu padre se emocionaba con la idea de tener un hijo para mimarlo tanto como a ella.

-La querían mucho ¿no es así, oji-san?- pregunto, sintiendo aquel aire tierno que emanaba del tono de su voz, que felices tiempos debieron ser.

-Demasiado diría yo, tu padre realizaba trabajos de contención y probaba la fuerza de su desfile nocturno cuando tenía la oportunidad. Todo marchaba bien hasta que un grupo se opuso a nosotros y hubo una pequeña guerra.

El iris marrón no perdió su tenacidad, entendiendo que comenzaban a llegar a la raíz de las palabras fatales que mención su abuelo en referencia a la muerte de Yuki-onna.

-Eran fuertes y tu padre aun carecía de experiencia en relación a batallas de gran calibre. Decidí acompañarlo y llevamos a toda nuestra artillería con nosotros. Cada youkai que podía pelear marcho con nosotros y no regresamos hasta una semana después a la Casa Principal. –recordó, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón, aquel cálido regreso se volvió un infierno ni bien divisaron la entrada.-Dejamos a las mujeres y niños aquí, Setsura y su hija también. Pero…-se detuvo, intentando deshacer el nudo que se formó en su garganta, su culpa, la culpa de Rihan, el dolor, la angustia; el TEMOR.

Aquello se asomó con fuerza, aflorando en sus memorias, lastimando su alma.

-¿Pero qué?

-Cuando volvimos la Casa Principal había sido aniquilada.

_**El escenario de la catástrofe se cernió sobre el Clan Nura ese día.**_

Un gran castillo de blancas paredes, tonos azulados y negros, de dos pisos, se electrizaba. La construcción parecía rajada de un lado por una grita azulada, enorme y amenazante. Siendo la única imperfección en ella, las grandes puertas se encontraban selladas por gigantescas cadenas, impidiendo la entrada de todos los demás youkais que rodeaban la Casa Oeste. En espera de que la esperanza no muriera esa noche.

Dentro, entre una gran sala de paredes de cristal, los cuatro dioses se encontraban situados sobre círculos escritos en lenguas extrañas. El dibujo de una estrella en el suelo, brillaba de tonos rojizos, los dioses ocupaban cuatro de las cinco puntas, con una vacante. Los símbolos de agua, tierra, fuego y rayo debajo de los cuerpos de cada dios destellaban en los mismos tonos rojizos, como con vida propia.

El recinto rodeado de columnas grises resquebrajadas, con un toque antiguo, denotaba lo sagrado que era.

En el centro del astro se encontraba el líder Houkou, teniendo en brazos a su amada Yuki-onna. Acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano, delicadamente como si tocara a una muñeca de porcelana. Los pies desnudos de Tsurara estaban ligeramente sumergidos en un pozo de aguas cristalinas y el borde de plata. La superficie era lo único visible, el fondo de aquel espacio era indescifrable, como si viniera desde el centro de la tierra.

-Apresúrate Kazuma- le riño el tigre blanco, mostrando sus colmillos.

-Cállate Byakko- le ordeno el ojivioleta, sintiéndose obligado por él a cumplir con riesgosa actividad.

-¿Qué tanto te importa esa niña? Sabes qué sino paso entonces…-insinuó, obteniendo una mirada de odio por parte del Houkou.

-Byakko está yendo demasiado lejos – le advirtió la tortuga negra, con un tono frio.

-Esto es duro para él y lo sabes – le recordó el dragón azulado, mirándolo con reproche.

-¿Para ti también no? Es tu nieta- se burló el tigre, al ver la expresión dolida del dragón hacia la jovencita guardiana.

-Pasara, ella volverá y te comerás tus palabras- le afirmo Kazuma, abrazándola contra su cuerpo, la apretó con fuerza y aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos, depositando un cálido beso en su frente y en sus rojos labios. Los demás miraron asombrados la muestra de cariño, pero no dijeron nada.- Vuelve conmigo Tsurara…por favor.- le pidió, sumergiéndola con delicadeza en las aguas, el cuerpo se sumergió y el color de las aguas cambio a un tono más azulado, haciendo destellar e símbolo de agua.

-Es hora de la prueba- afirmo Byakko, al instante todos desprendieron sus miedos, generando columnas de diferentes tonalidades. Suzaku refulgía en fuego mismo, el sello del fuego destallaba con furor; Genbu se vi rodeado de una cadena de rocas y el sello comenzó a rodearse de arena que giraba en círculos; Byakko desprendía sus rayos y acumulaba el viento a su alrededor, generando un ambiente de tormenta eléctrica en su sello; Seiryu con los ojos cerrados acumulo agua helada que lo rodeaba de pies a cabeza, como un listón que lo recorría; por último, Kazuma, en el centro.

Sus cabellos negros se alzaban a causa del aire, los cuatro elementos lo rodeaban en forma de anillos, sus pies se alzaron de la tierra, flotando en el aire, los aros elementales brillaron. Su cuerpo desprendió un miedo denso en forma de neblina rojiza, sus largos cabellos negros adquirieron alargados mechones rojos. Los rastros pelirrojos se hicieron más notorios, sus ojos violetas se abrieron, mostrando un tono denso de color rubí. En su cuello se forma una cadena de plata se formó, destellando, su cuerpo se desvaneció en la neblina para luego reaparecer entre ella. Su forma había cambiado, un pelaje negro como la noche con líneas surcantes de tonos rojizos en el lomo, al cuello una cadena con una estrella rojiza y violeta como dije, sus ojos fieros se abrieron mostrando el hechizante tono violeta. El lobo youkai había aparecido.

Flotando en el centro las torres de poder emanantes se dirigieron rápidamente al can, en los cuellos de cada dios hicieron aparición collares similares, Genbu tenía una tortuga negra; Suzaku un fénix en tonos fuego, Seiryu un dragón envolviendo la palabra "Om"* de color celeste y Byakko con la cabeza de un tigre rugiendo en tonos azul cristal.

La combinación rodeado al lobo de gran tamaño quien lanzo un ladrido al aire, el dibujo de la estrella y su dije centellaron al mismo tiempo y las aguas del centro comenzaron a moverse en forma de remolino, con Yuki-onna dentro.

Fuera de la Casa Oeste Futakuchi-onna y Kurama Tengu miraban preocupados la tempestad que se presenciaba en el cielo, el ritual dio inicio.

-Si ella no logra pasar la prueba…-musito con pena la pelinegra, mirando en dirección al recinto.

-Morirá – sentencio su compañero.

*Avance*

La prueba da inicio, mientras la verdad saldrá a la luz, poniendo a Rikuo en una encrucijada.

*Om: silaba hindú que significa que acerca el alma al cielo y la alivia de las preocupaciones terrenales y de los asuntos de los hombres. Cura de heridas profundas causadas por asuntos terrenales.

Aquí publicando luego de mucho , con un cap recontra extenso para su gusto , lamento que no se supiera el secreto , pero necesitaba hacer una especificación en cuento a Setsura y el Clan Nura … empiezo universidad y se me hará mas difícil escribir , así que posiblemente tarde mas pero no se preocupen , significara que los caps. ¡Serán más largos!

NECESITAN LEER ENCUENTRO DEUNA VIDA FUTURA SINO NO SE PODRA ENTENDER ¿OK? Los veo en otro capítulo see you!

Hubo un error al enumerar los capítulos así que a partir de este los enumerare bien , la relación entre Nurarihyon y Setsura es especial , son más que mejores amigos , pero saben que realmente no funcionarían como pareja así que se dejan llevar por simples caricias hasta que logren hallar a su pareja ideal.

PERDON ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS

¡PLEASE REVIEWS! LONELYATHENA


	11. Disminuir Nuestro Pecado

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap.10: Disminuir nuestro "pecado"**_

_No hay nada ¿Dónde estoy? Este silencio no me gusta…me asfixia._

_Saquenme ¡Saquenme de aquí! De esta oscuridad, de este silencio._

_La oscuridad, no hay nada, aquí nada existe. No hay mas luces, ni un rastro de luz ¿Por qué? ¿Porque estoy en este lugar tan, tan frio? Es aquí donde quería venir, ¿es aquí donde se encuentra "mi verdad"? He volteado a mirar muchas veces, no hay nadie, estoy sola. Esta sensación ya la he tenido ¿De dónde? ¿Cuando? No me gusta._

_Sentirme sola no me "gusta"._

_¡Tsurara! ¡Tsurara!_

_¿Quién me llama? ¿Donde estas? Grita, vuelve a llamarme para encontrarte. Corrí, corrí entre l oscuridad, escuchando el eco de aquella voz tan dulce, la recuerdo, se que la he escuchado antes._

_¡Llámame una vez más!_

_-Tsurara, mi niña quédate aquí ¿si? Quédate con los demás niños y nosotras las mamás iremos afuera.- No se qué paso, solo siento miedo, escuche gritos desgarradores, llantos, el sonido de algo quemándose. ¿Vas a ir? ¿Por qué vas a ir, mamá?_

_Estire mi mano tome tu kimono, estaba rodeada de muchos más niños, todos asustados y lloriqueando. Tengo miedo, mamá. No vayas, quédate aquí conmigo ¿quédate si? Me sonreíste, y delicadamente lograste soltarte, dejaste un beso en mi frente y saliste del cuarto._

_El escenario de afuera es oscuro, esta todo quemado o en llamas, no hay nadie que nos defienda. Rihan-sama y Nurarihyon-sama se fueron a pelear, Aotabou, Kejourou, Kubinashi y Kuro también. El único a nuestro lado es Natto-chan, está sangrando, tirado a un lado de nosotros. Muchos de nosotros, somos niños pequeños, incapaces de pelear. Oka-san nos ha escondido aquí, es un cuarto subterráneo debajo de la habitación de Gyuuki-san, todos estamos unidos, cogidos de las manos y rezando. _

_Todas nuestras madres nos han dejado aquí, dijeron que había gente mala afuera y tenían que ponerlos en su lugar. Si fuera Otou-san no estaría asustada, él se fue hace tiempo, dijo que volvería pronto y me pidió que cuidara de le entendí, solo vi que lloro cuando se fue, Tetsuya Otou-san lloraba, casi tanto como yo hacia. Lo abrase y le dije que lo esperaría. Es mi padre, él no mentiría._

_Pero oka-san esta sola, nuestros padres son los que deben pelear no ellas. Ellas deben cuidarnos y darnos cariño ¿No fue eso lo que dijo Rihan-san cuando nos pidió quedarnos?_

_-"Los hombres nos encargaremos de esto, ustedes las frágiles y hermosas mujeres deben cuidar a los pequeños ¿No es así Tsurara-chan?"- me pregunto, me dio un coscorrón y yo reí. _

_¿Dónde estás ahora Rihan-sama, donde esta Otou-san para que me salve?_

_¡Ah!¡Argh!_

_Detesto esos gritos, nos tomamos más fuerte las manos, rezando porque la gente mala no lastime a nuestra familia. Todos llorábamos, me sentía triste, tenía miedo. Éramos algo de veinte niños, yo bordeaba los tres años y medio y era una de las mayores. Los gritos de antes se repetían, como música de un disco rayado, algo se rompía, probablemente más puertas de la casa._

_Aparecieron de repente, un grupo de youkais malvados y atacaron todo. Gritaban cosas feas, rompían todo a su paso. Natto-chan quiso defendernos y un hombre que tenía una enorme hacha le corto un brazo. Oka-san lo ayudo y pidió a la madre de Zen-san que atendiera a Natto-chan._

_Una de las señoras que vivía en la casa nos trajo a todos aquí, junto con mi madre. Cuando veníamos, Chi-kun fue corriendo llorando a ver a su madre. Uno de los hombres la estaba golpeando. No pasó ni dos segundos y lo asesinaron a él también._

_Oka-san me grito que no mirara, pero era -kun ¿esta muerto? Me pregunte, vi que se arrastro luego que ese hombre malo le saco la espada del pecho, se arrastro hacia su madre y luego nada. Ya no se movió, las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y el asesino de Chi-kun me miro, oka-san regreso por mí, no podía moverme. ¡Sálvame!_

_¡Alguien sálveme!_

_La sombra de ese cuerpo bañado en la sangre de mis amigos y mis tías estaba frente a mí, cerré los ojos. Estoy aterrada._

_-Te encontré Yuki-onna- me dijo, estaba temblando, me sujeto del kimono azul que yo tenía y me alzo. Acerco su rostro al mío, envuelto en sangre y con una sonrisa macabra. Da miedo. Alejate._

_-N-No…no-llore, apenas y podía hablar. Una sonrisa extraña, llena de ¿emoción? ¿Que era ese hombre?-Oka-san…-la llame asustada._

_-Muere-_

_-¡Kya!-grite, cuando veía el arma con la que mato a Chi-kun._

_-Shhss, tranquila mi niña.-escuche la voz de oka-san, el hombre malo estaba en el piso, con hielo encima. Abrase más fuerte a mi madre y llore, la estreche mas, cuanto miedo había tenido._

_Luego me trajo con los demás, nos dimos cuenta, a nuestra corta edad que la muerte estaba tras nosotros, tras nuestras madres. Rezábamos en silencio, mientras más lágrimas salían, escuchamos más gritos de mujeres, muchos más. La de la madre de Megumi-chan, de Nekiyu-kun, de Leku-kun; de todas nuestras madres._

_Aun así seguíamos rezando, rogando que el siguiente grito no fuera de las madres restantes. Porque sabíamos, desde que vi y otros vieron a nuestro amigo de juegos Chi-kun morir, que si gritaban nuestra familia había muerto. ¡Basta de gritos! ¡Silencio! ¡Queremos silencio para dormir en esta noche, para estar en casa!_

_¡Silencio para disfrutar de nuestra familia!_

_Me jalaron del kimono, vi a una de las niñas llorando más fuerte, gimoteaba sin gritar. No podíamos, los esfuerzos de nuestras madres serian en vano si nos mataban también. Y a tan corta edad lo entendimos, ella tendría unos dos años, y el grito de su madre indico que ella también se quedaba sin familia. Sin brazos que volver a abrazar. A cada grito un gemido de dolor, a cada sonido de destrozo un rezo de esperanza. _

_**Así fue por las próximas horas, las siete horas y treinta y cinco minutos que duro esa noche que nos quitaron a nuestras madres.**_

-¡¿El Clan fue atacado?-exclamo alarmado Rikuo, al escuchar las palabras de su abuelo.

-Así es, cuando regresamos de la guerra todo estaba destruido. Había cuerpos por todos lados y la Casa Principal se encontraba quemada, pocos parte estaban en pie, varias continuaban quemándose…

_Viendo todo el escenario de infortunio, su hogar completamente destruido, devastado. Nadie pudo decir algo, todos corrieron despavoridos, en busca de sus familias, de sus esposas o hijos. Los lideres Nura estaban estáticos, observando cómo varios de sus hombres encontraban entre los escombros el cuerpo de sus amadas mujeres o de sus hijos. _

_Largos gritos de agonía, cuerpos masacrados, golpeados, atravesados, quemados. El escenario era frustrante. El menor líder, Rihan no podía decir nada, estupefacto por el dolor que se respiraba en el aire._

_La familia que juraba proteger, la batalla que significaría una larga temporada de paz, las celebraciones de su regreso; se había ido a la mierda. Sus hombres, que en el camino reían felices de volver victoriosos y sin heridas de gravedad ahora lucían demacrados, completamente diferentes. Sus ojos fieros y vivos se volvieron tenues iris vacios que dejaban escapar gotas saladas de dolor._

Su padr_e le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sacudió un poco, no era momento de lamentarse._

_-¡Todos busquen a los sobrevivientes y atiendan a los heridos! ¡APRESURENSE!- grito Nurarihyon, inmediatamente todos los guerreros buscaron hasta debajo de las piedras indicios de su "familia", ambos líderes se unieron también. Pasaron un buen rato, derribando puertas, apagando el fuego y retirando escombros; ni rastros._

_-¡Rihan-sama!-grito Gyuuki, desde un extremo de la casa. Entre una pila de madera y los restos de todo un edificio, se apreciaba el brillo del hielo._

_-¡Setsura-san! ¡Setsura!-gritaron padre e hijo, corrieron inmediatamente, quitando los escombros. Era demasiado. La lluvia caía, gracias a Kappa que uso sus habilidades para acabar con el incendio, Aotabou se unió a sus líderes juntos todos los demás guerreros, quitando desesperados el obstáculo a su paso. _

_-¡Hay algo a dentro!-grito el pelinegro Nura, señalando un espacio pequeño que libero de las rocas, cubierto de hielo y se veía unas manchas oscuras. Posiblemente un cuerpo congelado._

_-¡No hay tiempo!-grito su padre, todos se juntaron y en pocos minutos, haciendo uso de sus fuerza youkai quitaron los restos del extremo de la Casa derrumbada. Jadeantes e incrédulos vieron que una gruesa capa de hielo de aproximadamente treinta metros de radio estaba oculta._

_-¡Es obra de Setsura! ¡Rihan hay...!-le grito, sin embargo su hijo se había adelantado, clavando con toda sus fuerzas su katana sobre el hielo. Una gran grieta se extendía, resquebrajándose y dándoles las posibilidades a los demás de quitar el hielo y entrar al subterráneo._

_-¡Hay una gran habitación debajo de este lugar, posiblemente se hallan refugiado allí!-grito Gyuuki, todos asintieron esperanzados apresurando a quitar la gran protección impuesta por Yuki-onna._

_-¡Amo!-grito Kejourou, al ver un espacio ya libre, inmediatamente el peliblanco entro por el agujero, seguido por su hijo._

_-¡ARG! ¡AYUDA! ¡KYAAA!-se escucharon los gritos de niños y mujeres desde el interior._

_En la oscuridad del subterráneo, las llamas azules iluminaban el camino de los Nura que corrían apresurados en busca de los gritos. En el camino pudieron ver algunos cuerpos mas, en su mayoría mujeres, mas adelante varios cuerpos estaban congelados y estáticos en sus sitios. Algunos atravesados por lanzas de madera, estacas, espadas o picos de hielo._

_Ante ellos apareció un grupo de youkais que heridos atacaban una muralla de hielo, eran alrededor de unos sesenta youkais enfurecidos y heridos, buscando de cualquier forma acabar con aquel escudo._

_-¡Me las van a pagar!-grito enfurecido y envuelto en su característico miedo el peliblanco, su furia dejo inmóvil a más de uno, siendo brutamente despedazado._

_Rihan no musito palabra, más que tomar una espada del suelo y proceder a acabar con los enemigos que se atrevieron a lastimar a su Clan. Su padre tenía razón, se las pagarían. La gran cantidad de youkais pareció dividirse, la mitad en ataque contra los Nura y la otra contra la muralla. El salvajismo no se hizo esperar, padre e hijo arrancaban con fuerza las extremidades de sus enemigos, bañándose en su sangre, cortaron y descuartizaron a más de uno, los dejaron morir entre sus llamas azules; los hicieron arrepentirse._

_El enemigo perecía sufriendo el mayor dolor, en manos de unos lideres sedientos de sangre que se vengaron. Los cuerpos esparcidos cayeron dejando un aura de muerte y terror en los restantes. Pronto los demás miembros del Clan entraron, siguiendo a sus amos, observaron a los enemigos restantes que pasaron de ellos logrando romper finalmente la barrera de hielo que cayó estrepitosamente._

_Detrás de ella, en la habitación destrozada el grupo de niños lloraba y gritaba, en compañía de un grupo de madres. Entre ellas Setsura, jadeante y exhausta la mujer de las nieves abrazo a su hija, buscando protegerla. Los hilos, las múltiples lanzas, el fuego, el veneno, el cabello mortal, toda clase de ataque acabo pronto con los atacantes restantes que no lograron poner un solo dedo dentro de los refugiados._

_-¡Cuidado!-grito angustiada Setsura, resguardando a los niños y alejándolos de los cuerpos congelados.- ¡EL HIELO…!-grito, al instante todos los cuerpos congelados se lanzaron sobre los demás en el recinto. Libres de la prisión helada._

_-¡Ataquen!-grito Rihan, empuñando su espada y cargándose a dos en el acto. Todos los demás lo imitaron, empleando su furia como principal incentivo. Los enemigos fueron rápidamente reducidos, de la manera más dolorosa y macabra posible, dejando únicamente a uno de ellos._

_Nurarihyon no lo dudo ni un segundo y corrió hacia Setsura, detrás de la muralla había un grupo de mujeres y la mayoría de niños, a salvo. Dio un profundo respiro, y le sonrió a la pelinegra que sostenía jadeante en sus brazos a Tsurara que no paraba de llorar. Setsura logro proteger a todos, ella sola._

_-Me alegro que estén aquí…-susurro cansada, forzando una sonrisa. Rihan se unió y suspiro tranquilo al verla a salvo.-Hemos…esperado…mucho…-musito con dificultad, su mirada dorada se vio oculta por su flequillo, su respiración se agito y soltó a su hija. Cayó pesadamente al suelo._

_-¡Setsura!-grito el peliblanco, al ver su deplorable estado. Su sorpresa no acabo allí, Tsurara se levanto llorando y gateando hacia su madre. Su lindo vestido azul, estaba mojado, de un líquido carmesí. De la sangre de su madre._

_-¡Setsura-san!-grito el pelinegro preocupado, no pudieron ver la herida antes porque el frágil cuerpo de la niña la cubría, una gran mancha rojiza se extendía por todo el torso de Setsura. Comenzó a vomitar sangre por la boca, demostrando lo grave de su estado._

_-¡Oka-san! ¡Oka-san resiste por favor!-gritaba suplicante la pequeña, su madre fue atravesada por un katana cuando uno de los hombres descubrió su escondite. Al momento de acabar con la dulce niña, su madre tomo su lugar, interponiéndose en el camino.- ¡No me dejes oka-san!-rogo, viendo el cuerpo de su madre llenarse de aquel liquido vital. El blanco se había convertido en rojo._

_-¡Necesito a __Omamori_aquí!-grito el peliblanco nervioso, tomando entre sus brazos a Setsura.- ¡RAPIDO!

_-¡Ayuden a oka-san por favor!- rogo la niña, corriendo rápidamente a las piernas del Primero.- ¡No quiero que oka-san me deje!-le pidió._

_Aquella expresión dolida, lleno de angustia y desesperanza calo muy hondo en el corazón de Nurarihyon. La pequeña Tsurara realmente sabía que su madre podía morir. Rihan tomo a la niña entre sus brazos, alzándola para ponerla cerca del cuerpo herido de su madre._

_-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí para atenderla-le sugirió, compartiendo una mirada con la persona que lo ayudo a superar sus penas. Los labios de Setsura musitaron algo, volvió a vomitar más sangre y su expresión denoto un dolor mayor. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer pronto entre los dedos del peliblanco, inundando pecho y brazo de escarlata._

_-Tsu-ra…ra.-llamo Yuki-onna, con la voz ronca por el dolor y la necesidad de aire._

_-Setsura resiste tenemos que sacarte de aquí para que te atiendan luego…-fue interrumpido por un movimiento sutil de negación por parte de ella. Sus ojos pronto comenzaron a aguarse, sintiendo el escozor propio de las lágrimas. Ella iba a morir, él lo sabía desde que vio la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió, pero se rehusaba a perderla.- ¡No! ¡Vas a estar bien!-le grito, reteniendo las lagrimas._

_-No…no estés triste – le dijo ella, sonriendo con todas las fuerzas que tenia._

_-…Setsura-san…aun…-tartamudeo el pelinegro, sintiendo la angustia invadirlo. Aquella mirada, aquellos ojos dorados…se estaban apagando. Hizo presión en los dientes, aguantando el dolor de ver a un ser querido suyo morir._

_-¡Cállate!-grito su padre, enojado y frustrado por no poder hacer nada ante lo que ocúrralos demás youkais miraban entristecidos la escena, atendiendo y sacando a los niños del refugio. Otros se mantenían cerca, en espera…de las últimas palabras…de su querida Setsura.- ¡No vas a morir! ¡¿Me escuchaste?-grito confundido, sintiendo las lagrimas caer por su rostro. Apretó suavemente el agarre, sintiendo el frágil cuerpo de Setsura poco a poco desvaneciéndose._

_-Todo estará bien-le dijo ella, su pálida mano acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de Nurarihyon, bríndale cariño y fuerza.-Rihan-kun puedes…puedes acercar a Tsurara…-pidió jadeante, reuniendo fuerzas por no cerrar los ojos._

_-…si…-afirmo , acercando entre sus manos a la niña que lloraba , su padre deposito suavemente el cuerpo de Setsura nuevamente en el suelo , sujetando su cuerpo para que pareciera como si estuviera sentada. Tsurara ni bien se vio libre de Rihan se acerco temerosa a su madre. Con sus hermoso ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto._

_-…Oka-san… ¿vas a estar bien?- pregunto inocentemente, al ver una expresión más relajada en su rostro._

_-…hay…ya no duele – le dijo a su hija, consolándola. Extendió su mano hacia ella, usando todas sus fuerzas para abrazarla._

_Era cierto, ya no dolía, ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Solo sentía cierta paz, con todas sus fuerza estrecho a hija contra si, dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas en la cabeza de Tsurara. Liberando el dolor de alejarse de su niña._

_.-…prométeme…prométeme que serás una buena niña ¿si?-le pidió, sintiendo su vista nublarse. Tsurara asintió con la cabeza , apegándose al pecho de su madre y escuchando el suave latido de su corazón.-No hagas travesuras ...has caso a tus mayores …esfuérzate siempre…y por sobre todo…-jadeo , sintiendo lo último de sus fuerza esfumarse de su cuerpo. Tsurara levanto el rostro , al sentir el acelerado latir del corazón de su familiar , presintiendo el final._

_-__ No olvides que siempre te amare__ – le dijo , sonriéndole y dejando un suave beso en su frente. La pequeña le respondió un tierno "Yo también" , su madre poco a poco cerró los ojos , dirigiéndole una suave mirada de agradecimiento a Rihan y Nurarihyon antes de exhalar su último suspiro._

_El llanto de la huérfana fue el eco de la habitación, logrando generar una sensación de dolor en todos los presentes. Muchos agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto , Kejourou lloraba en brazos de Kubinashi , otros rezaban en silencio. El peliblanco observo poco a poco el cuerpo de Setsura volverse frio y pálido , su hijo intentaba alejar a Tsurara de los brazos de su madre , para intentar que ella viera el final de su progenitora._

_Las lagrimas del Primero se deslizaban en las mejillas del cuerpo , Rihan pronto logro separar a Tsurara quien ahora lloraba en sus brazos gritando ¿Por qué su madre había muerto? Tan pronto como la niña se separo de Setsura, él la abrazo desesperadamente, apretándola contra sí._

_-¡ARGHHHH!-grito, dejando escapar el dolor que sentía por la perdida. Dejando escapar un poco del sufrimiento que ello le causaba. Todos los demás, se sobresaltaron pero comprendieron el dolor por la perdida , ella significo mucho para el Primero y todos en el Clan Nura. Pronto la fallecida comenzó a brillar, desvaneciéndose lentamente entre los brazos del peliblanco .Él por su parte deshizo el abrazo intentando ver su rostro calmado por última vez ; observando en su cuello una cadena blanca , un dije en forma de rosa y copo de nieve brillar más fuerte. Hasta desaparecer por completo, dejando solo un suave suspiro que llego a su cabeza._

"_Protégela, haz que sea la niña más feliz de este mundo Nurarihyon-sama"_

_Apretó los puños fuertemente, blanqueando sus nudillos , levanto la vista y observo a su hija que acariciaba el negro cabello de una Tsurara dormida. Ella era ahora lo único que quedaba de su amada Setsura. _

-Setsura falleció y Tsurara quedo "huérfana" , aquel día fallecieron treinta y ocho mujeres del Clan y siete niños . Muchos otros quedaron heridos y la mayoría de niños que quedaron sin padres fueron acogidos por los padres que perdieron a sus esposas y conservaron a sus hijos.-explico , sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante tan doloroso recuerdo.-Rihan y yo adoptamos a Tsurara pero…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto preocupado, tras escuchar aquel final tan traumático que tuvo la madre d su guardiana.

-Ella ya no hablaba ni comía…era como si estuviese muerta…su sonrisa , su alegría , todo su ser se había ido-exclamo con pesadez , ese dulce niña se había convertido en un muñeca , incapaz de sentir mas allá de su soledad.

-Tu padre y todos los demás intentamos reanimarla, nada servía….Ella siempre regresaba al lugar donde Setsura falleció y lloraba sin descanso hasta quedarse inconsciente. Hicimos de todo…pero ella en realidad estaba muerta…

_-¿Tsurara-chan quieres comer un helado?-le ofreció el Segundo al verla sentada mirando el árbol de Sakura. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, resquebrajada por el dolor y la soledad. Sin ganas de vivir._

_Ella no respondió, ni siquiera lo miro, era el vigésimo intento de Rihan por animarla pero nada parecía funcionar. De la nada la niña se levanto, creando una esperanza en el pelinegro por su recuperación. Volteo a mirarlo y con una voz fría y una expresión ausente le contesto._

_-Quiero que me devuelvas a mi madre- La petición dejo descolado a Rihan, quien bajo la mirada, afrontando la cruel realidad. Setsura llevaba una semana de fallecida y su hija se había transformado en un mismo tempano de hielo, incapaz de volver a sonreír._

_-Ya hemos hablado de esto Tsurara-chan…-le dijo afligido, levantando la mirada hacia los ojos vacios de Yuki-onna._

_-Entonces yo iré con ella- respondió de forma cortante. Rápidamente la niña giro sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el lugar cerrado donde había visto morir a su progenitora._

_-¡Tsurara!-grito Rihan, al percatarse de lo peligroso que sonaron las palabras de la niña. ¿Podría ser posible que hablara en serio? ¿Ella no se…atrevería?_

_-¡Rihan! ¿Que está pasando?-le pregunto Nurarihyon, al ver pasar corriendo a la niña. El pelinegro se detuvo jalando de la mano y llevándolo consigo, preocupado por encontrar a la hija de Setsura._

_-¡Ha dicho que va reunirse con su madre! ¡Tsurara piensa suicidarse!-grito angustiado. Nurarihyon no lo pensó ni dos segundo y busco por todos lados a la niña, su situación estaba empeorando. No había día que ella se encerrara en su mundo, rehusándose a probar bocado o a jugar con sus amigos._

_¿Querer suicidarse? ¡Eso estaba a otro nivel!_

_La encontraron rápidamente, estaba sobre un tejado de la casa, muchos de los miembros del Clan Nura miraban preocupados desde el suelo, pidiéndole que no se moviera para que la bajasen._

_-Iré a ver…a oka-san...-musito la niña, viendo el horizonte. En la lejanía pudo ver una extraña masa ¿roja? No importaba, ella estaba decidida a ver a su madre. Rihan y su padre pronto llegaron hasta el lugar, comenzaron a saltar, hasta el tercer piso donde se hallaba ella, de pie sobre un barandal._

_-Tsurara ven aquí-ordeno Nurarihyon, atento a cualquier acción de la niña._

_-No , es su culpa – acuso la niña , mirando a ambos líderes.-Ese día , si ustedes que juraron proteger a mi madre y a mi …proteger a Chi-kun y a su madre…proteger a todos los demás …¡MINTIERON!- señalo con su índice , dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.-¡Si nos hubiesen protegido oka-san estaría conmigo!¡OKA-SAN NO ESTARIA MUERTA!-grito , causando una honda sensación de culpa en su "familia"._

_-Tienes razón-afirmo el pelinegro, sorprendiendo a su padre por su actitud.-Debimos protegerlas Tsurara-chan…lo lamento.-se disculpo, dando un paso hacia ella.-Pero esta no es la forma…ven aquí…Setsura-san estaría triste de verte así ¿lo sabes no? Ella te quiere mucho._

_-Yo…yo…-lloraba la niña, sintiendo conmovida por las palabras de Rihan, empezó a temblar y sus ojos denotaron su tristeza.-Quiero ver a ok-san…la extraño.-dijo, limpiándose el rastro de sus mejillas con sus mangas._

_-Tranquila, todo está bien…-le dijo, acercándose levemente hacia ella, el peliblanco veía un poco mas tranquilo que la niña parecía desistir. Como opción B todos los youkais del clan permanecían a la expectativa reunidos justo en el posible lugar de caída para atraparla._

_-No lo creo-musito una voz gutural, una figura de cabellos grises y aspecto robusto, pupilas espira lada, estaba detrás de la niña._

_-¡Tsurara!-grito Rihan, tomando rápidamente su espada y procediendo a atacar a su enemigo, deteniéndose al ver como este mantenía un filoso cuchillo en el cuello de Yuki-onna._

_-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto serio el pelinegro, apuntándolo con la punta de su espada.-Sera mejor que la dejes ir ahora mismo-le advirtió con voz gruesa, los demás youkais permanecían expectantes, con sus ataques listos para acabar con el intruso._

_-Ellos tiene la culpa-dijo, al odio de Tsurara.-Porque sus ansias de poder tú querida madre está muerta.-acuso, rodeando a la niña de una oscura neblina gris._

_-¡Kubinashi!-llamo Nurarihyon, al instante el rubio lanzo sus hilos contra el intruso, siendo repelido por una clase de campo._

_-¿Una barrera?- expreso confundido, haciendo un segundo intento sin resultados._

_-Jijiji-se rio, sonriendo de manera macabra y jalando los cabellos de Tsurara.-Odialos, a aquellos que te abandonaron, dejándote sola, indefensa…pobre.-le decía al oído, generando que ella gritara producto de los dolorosos recuerdos.-Para que vivir, no eres fuerte, por eso tu madre tuvo que defenderte de ese ataque…que decepción- soltó con malicia, generando fuertes gritos y llantos por parte de ella._

_-¡Tsurara!-llamo alarmado Rihan al escuchar el fuerte llanto de la pequeña.- ¡Maldito suéltala!-grito, arremetiendo con fuerza contra el campo, generando una gran onda de rechazo al intentar hacia atrás._

_-Deberías morir como tu madre…atravesada…-susurro el peligris separando el cuchillo del blanco cuello para apuntarlo hacia su corazón.-Pero tengo otros planes…Jijiji…hija de traidores._

_-No los toques- advirtieron los líderes, arremetiendo en conjunto contra el campo y despedazándolo, el sorprendido youkai esquivo los ataques. Saltando a un techo cercano y jalando a Tsurara de sus ropas. Tranquilo el tétrico ser mostro un pergamino y lo lanzo hacia los lideres, siendo recibido por el peliblanco._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Tengo derecho de llevarme a la niña, eso—afirmo, muchos lo miraron incrédulos. El primero no tardo en abrir el pergamino y leerlo rápidamente, quedando sorprendido por el contenido._

_-Esto…no puede ser…el Clan Houkou..._

_-Por derecho de nacimiento, la Yuki-onna Tsurara sirve al Clan Houkou. Sus padres firmaron ese documento y he venido a hacerlo valido._

_-¡Dame eso!- grito el pelinegro, arrebatándole el documento a su padre. Era verdad, constata claramente que Tsurara pertenecía al Clan Houkou e incluso tenia las firmas de sus padres allí._

_-Si me disculpan…-musito divertido el youkai, procediendo a retirarse, la niña por su parte estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo el peliblanco apareció rápidamente en frente del intruso y clavo su katana en su corazón.-Tu… ¿sabes lo que esto significa?-pregunto mientras la sangre empañaba su pecho, con una sonrisa sádica._

_-No se las daremos, jamás.-aseguro Nurarihyon, moviendo su arma y consiguiendo acabar con él enemigo. Tomo a la niña y limpio el rastro de lagrimas de su rostro.-No es este el futuro que querrías para ella ¿no es así Setsura?-pregunto vagamente al cielo, esperando una respuesta que afirmara sus acciones._

-¿Quieres decir que Tsurara pertenece al Clan Houkou desde que nació?- pregunto molesto Rikuo, viendo la clara relación que la unía con Kazuma.

-Si, es por ello que querían llevársela. Rihan y yo quedamos en que la ocultaríamos y daríamos por muerta ante el Clan Houkou si volvían a reclamarla.

-¿Volvieron?

-Si, Kurama Tengu vino pero logramos ocultar; sin embargo Tsurara quedo muy afectada por las palabras de ese mal nacido y empeoro su estado de ánimo. Poco a poco ella enfermaba más seguido y no mostraba mejoras.

-¿Tsurara sabía algo de ese clan?

-No, ella nació aquí pero escucho de él por sus padres. Luego de eso Rihan y yo buscamos maneras para hacerla olvidar lo que paso pero no lo lográbamos…hasta que…-un nudo en su garganta se formo, intentando acallar aquel "pecado" de años.

-Habla-bramo desesperado Rikuo, sintiendo la brisa nocturna entrar por la ventana, cambiando su forma.

-Nos dimos cuenta que la única manera de que Tsurara sobrellevara ello era que olvidara a Setsura, mientras la recordara ella no avanzaría. Le prometimos a Setsura cuidar de Tsurara muchas veces y al final ella estaba muriendo en nuestras narices…estábamos fallando en nuestra promesa. Finalmente Rihan y yo decidimos acabar con Yuki-onna, matándola desde el interior.

-¿Qué quieres decir desde el interior?

-**Reformamos sus memorias, eliminamos cualquier rastro de su familia**.-exclamo sereno, recordando el largo proceso que utilizaron para arrebatarle esas memorias.

-¡¿Le borraste la memoria?-exclamo molesto, viendo el desesperado escape que su abuelo había cometido.

-Setsura ni Tetsuya existieron mas para ella, implantamos la idea de que fue acogida por el Clan Nura y debía servir en compensación.- aclaro, para luego sentir como su nieto lo alzaba por el haori levantando en el aire.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que el hecho de que me sea leal es por tu PUTA IDEA?- grito enfurecido, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba confundido, ambas partes de si lo estaban.

-Es posible, su motivo en la vida seria protegerte. Rihan y yo no pudimos salvar a Setsura, haríamos lo que fuera por al menos salvar parte de Tsurara.

-¡LE QUITASTE A SU FAMILIA! ¡SU MADRE, SU PADRE! ¡LE QUITASTE SU NIÑEZ!-grito furioso, lanzando con fuerza al anciano contra la pared.

-Ódiame si quieres-murmuro el mayor, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo el dolor de la culpa.

_Dime que no es cierto, dime que todo lo que haces por mi te nacía ¿acaso este nosotros es una…mentira?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Porque me mintieron? ¿Mi madre? Ella murió protegiéndome y no lo sabía._

_Tengo un padre ¿Dónde estás? ¿Porque me has dejado? ¿Porque nos abandonaste?_

_No puedo dejar de llorar, sintió que estoy en una caja, encerrada, poco a poco se resquebraja. Me está dejando lentamente ver todo lo que me fue quitado. Rihan-sama y Nurarihyon-sama ellos… ¿qué debo hacer?_

"_¡Mientes! ¡Ambos me mintieron!"_

_Esos gritos ¿son míos?_

_Aun no puedo salir, espera por favor, recuerdo que me ha sido quitado ¡No te vayas! Estiré mi mano, intentando tocar aquel pequeño trozo de vidrio, lo tome apenas y lo atraje hasta mi. Sé que hay algo que este recuerdo me debe traer, hay algo en el que es importante, estoy segura._

_Lo apreté con fuerza, pero el recuerdo me era imposible de ver ¿Que está pasando?_

"_No debes ver"_

_Una voz sonó en mi cabeza, no era de Kazuma, era una mujer. No podía verla, no estaba en este lugar conmigo. Quiero ver por favor, sé que tengo que verlo. Déjame verlo._

"_No debes, aléjate de el"_

_Me volvió a advertir, sin embargo insistí mas que debía verlo y lo apreté contra mí, logre romper el vidrio, y el recuerdo afloro._

_¿¡Esto…es mi futuro!_

"_No debías verlo" Luego sentí solo dolor, podía ver que muchas, muchas serpientes y víboras me mordían."Te lo advertí"_

El gran lobo negro permanecía flotado en el centro del círculo, a espera que su amada saliera sana y salva. Sentía profundamente su tristeza, el presentía que ella desconocía varias cosas; no espero que fuera tan desastroso. Ese dolor, se asemejaba tanto al suyo.

-¡Kazuma-sama ha pasado algo!- grito Genbu, sintiendo una distorsión en la dimensión del vacío que crearon.

-¡Algo esta interrumpiendo el balance!-grito Suzaku, haciendo un esfuerzo mayor para mantener su miedo.

-¡Esta succionando nuestras fuerzas!-reclamo Seiryu, sintiendo su energía disminuir.

-¡Esta energía es de esa serpiente asquerosa!-reconoció Byakko, de pronto una suave brisa junto a un olor a alcohol se sintió.

En la quinta punta del símbolo, la silueta de una mujer apareció, llevaba un kimono suelto y delgado, dejando ver una de sus piernas. Enredado en todo su cuerpo una gigantesca pitón la acompañaba, haciendo juego con el tono verde oscuro de su cabello. Sus ojos eran iguales a los del reptil, negros y amarillos. El tono oscuro de su piel, su mirada sombría, le daban un aspecto místico. Ella sonrió, mirando hacia la superficie de las aguas.

-¡Pitonisa!-llamo Kazuma, aumentando la fuerza de su "miedo" para equilibrar la energía que sus compañeros perdían. Descendió furioso por la interrupción, mostrando sus filosos dientes contra la recién llegada. El símbolo de la estrella en su cuello destello en tonos rojizos, volviéndolo más salvaje.

-No debe ver-respondió ella, sonriendo y riendo. La figura pronto desapareció, dando señales de ser una simple proyección. Kazuma entonces giro preocupado, sintiendo como poco a poco las emociones de su amada dejaron de fluir hacia él; algo andaba mal.

Al observar las aguas se dio cuenta, estas estaban adquiriendo un tono carmesí rápidamente.

-¡No lo hagas!-grito Suzaku, pero fue muy tarde .El lobo youkai ya había entrado en las aguas.

-¡Tenemos que sacarlo!-grito Seiryu, sabiendo las consecuencias que tenia meter al líder del Clan Houkou en ese lugar.

-¡No podemos entrar allí tampoco y lo sabes! ¡Si salimos del circulo quedaran encerrados!- repuso Byakko, furioso porque la idea de anticipar la prueba había sido suya.

-Ese espacio está destinado a sacar lo que la mente oculta , si te dejas consumir mueres , si lo superas lograras salir-explico Genbu , al ver las superficies turbulentas que adquirieron un tono violáceo.-Pero el caso de Kazuma-sama es diferente.

-Cuando salga, no será Kazuma quien vuelva. Respondió preocupado Suzaku. Recordando el desastre de la primera vez que el líder tomo la prueba.

-Sera el otro, la parte implantada en su alma, el ser que su padre le puso como maldición.

*Avance*

El otro Kazuma saldrá liberado, Rikuo comienza a sentirse confundida ¿acaso aquel cariño de ella era una mentira? Yuki-onna… ¿Qué sentirá ahora que sabe la verdad?

Publicando un cap. mas larguito , espero que el secreto les haya gustado , en si Rihan y Nurarihyon le quitaron sus memorias porque estas le causaban demasiada tristeza , hasta el punto que ella misma quiso ver a su madre suicidándose. ¿Quién no tras vivir esa noche de infierno? En fin , le reemplazaron el espacio vacío de las memorias de su familia por unos de que ella fue acogida por el Clan siendo muy pequeña . Servía hay y finalmente debía continuar trabajando para el Clan hasta que es encargada por Rihan a cuidar de Rikuo .

Ambos se sintieron culpables por ello , querían salvarla fuera como fuera y e clan Houkou no parecía una buena idea . Dieron la idea que murió y finalmente ella se quedo allí.Pitonisa se relaciona a Encuentra de una vida futura , que actualizare en algunos días. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y mas drama para la próxima.¿Qué pasara ahora entre Tsurara y Rikuo?¿son sentimientos propios o manejados por sus recuerdos?(Tsurara)Y qué onda con el otro Kazuma

PUSE UNA PREGUNTA EN MI CUENTA …CREO QUE LE DICEN PULL O ALGO. OPINEN. Y DEJEN UN COMENTARIO SI LES GUSTO , ASI ME INSPIRO MAS.


	12. Cabellos RojosKira

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap.11: Cabellos Rojos; Kira**_

-Sera el otro, la parte implantada en su alma, el ser que su padre le puso como maldición.

-Lo mejor será reforzar el espacio para que salga lo más rápido posible-afirmo Seiryu ante las palabras de Genbu.

-Byakko-llamo el ave fénix, con una voz y mirada severa, batiendo la inmensidad de sus ardientes alas. -¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer cuando despierte, no es así?

-Lo sé – respondió, con una expresión fastidiada, sintiéndose culpable por apresurar el desafío a la joven Yuki-onna. Lo que les esperaba sería muy _divertido,_ si esa sería la palabra perfecta para definirlo. Ver a ese "ser" tras cientos de años de cautiverio se convertiría en un verdadero infierno.

-Tsurara-chan-susurro el dragón por lo bajo, siendo escuchado por la negra tortuga que piso fuerte llamando su atención. Al verlo pudo apreciar una sonrisa de apoyo. Su nieta estaría bien, el pedazo de cielo que su hija adoptiva le dejo, él lo protegería.

-Lo que nos queda es esperar, esperar a la bestia.-musito en broma Suzaku, mirando el interior de las aguas que se tornaban violetas y rojas.

_Debes evitar que ocurra lo que paso con tu madre Kazuma, esta vez, a toda costa._

El espacio vacío posee recuerdos que flotan en forma de trozos de vidrio, disparejos e irregulares, buscando entre cada uno juntarse y unirse. Los negros y celestes cabellos de Yuki-onna flotan como si fuera a estar en el agua, sintiéndose vacía e inexplicablemente en paz. El kimono negro está roto en muchos partes, su cuerpo frágil puro está lleno de serpientes y víboras que se enrollan y la muerden. Sus ojos están cerrados, las lágrimas se han detenido, dedicándose a flotar mientras sus memorias vuelven a unirse para poder salir.

_Mi futuro, he olvidado tantas cosas, cosas que son importantes para mí. Soy tan torpe…pero, aun así, ese "futuro" me causa tristeza._

La caja de cristal que la retenía antes se ha desvanecido, dejándola a merced del espacio que buscaba resquebrajar su voluntad y apoderarse de ella. Abre poco a poco sus parpados, mostrando una mirada decidida, más relajada y dispuesta a todo por su nuevo objetivo.

Los recuerdos se han juntado a mayor rapidez, regresando hacia su dueña, que está convencida de sus acciones a tomar. Convencida de lo que su corazón siente ahora. El lobo youkai está un poco más lejos, desvaneciéndose y volviendo a tomar su forma ayakashi. Sus cabellos negros han adquirido una tonalidad rojiza, cambiando de color conforme se acercaba a Yuki-onna.

_No creí que sus recuerdos estarían en un nivel tan profundo del vacío, si continuo acercándome… ¡Demonios!_

La joven se siente adolorida, intentando sin resultados juntar su energía para curarse. El kimono oscuro se ha manchado con su propia sangre, los intentos por liberarse de las ataduras de las serpientes han comenzado a desesperarla. El entorno antes apacible cambia, adquiriendo un aspecto tétrico, la oscuridad del principio inunda todo, teniéndola como centro y única cosa viva dentro. La presión aumenta generándole problemas para respirar y calmarse. El siseo constante, el dolor de las heridas, el dolor que parece querer apoderarse de su alma; todo busca matarla.

-Tengo que calmarme – se dijo para sí misma, observando como una de las serpientes siseaba contra su rostro.- Aléjate- le dijo, intentando mover los brazos que estaban aprisionados a sus lados. El reptil de mirada negra mostro sus venenosos colmillos, acercándose a su rostro.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza física y metal, logro liberar su muñeca, jalando a la serpiente de la cola y alejándola de ella. Las demás aumentaron su presión, ahogándola. Su respiración se hizo irregular, tomando grandes bocados de aire.

-Tengo que salir de aquí, sino salgo…aquel futuro…yo…-susurraba entre jadeos, la gravedad del vacío se hizo inestable, sintiendo la presencia de alguien más dentro. –Tengo…que salir…-musito, extendiendo su mano hacia la nada. La inconsciencia llegaba.

_Para no ver ese futuro…para cumplir con mi promesa…yo… ¡Tengo que salir!_

El puño blanco emitió un brillo, congelando desde la punta de sus dedos todo su antebrazo. Su cuerpo emitió una energía similar, congelándose. Las serpientes sisearon agónicas, congelándose y partiéndose en forma de hielo del cuerpo de Yuki-onna. Su cuerpo herido caía hacia la profundidad del vacío, víctima del cansancio por deshacerse del castigo de Pitonisa, los iris dorados se abrieron, mostrando la fiereza de su voluntad.

La otra persona dentro pudo apreciar a lo lejos un brillo glacial, acercándose al agujero negro por el cual la única luz existente se perdía. El mundo mostraba un desbalance propio de quien quiebra su voluntad, preocupando al muchacho.

_¿Acaso ella ha…ha fallado?_

Sin importar el dolor el joven se lanzo hacia el agujero, utilizando su habilidad sobre los cinco elementos para crear un espacio ajeno al ya existente, estable desde donde extendió su mano, buscando poder sacar a su amada de aquel infierno oscuro.

En el vacio de Yuki-onna, ella caía, caía en la oscuridad sin fuerzas para volver. Extendía su mano, esperando que alguien la sacara de aquel purgatorio. Sus iris vieron con esperanza como la mano que recientemente acostumbraba sostener la suya la sacaba de la profundidad del vacío.

-¡Ha salido! ¡Yuki-onna ha escapado del vacío!-grito Suzaku con emoción, preocupado al sentir que ella había perdido la fuerza de su voluntad.

-¡La energía de Kazuma-sama ha comenzado a distorsionarse!-grito Genbu.

-¡Preparen una distorsión para sacarlos, si han penetrado al nivel siete del vacío será atrapado por los "recolectores"!-advirtió Byakko, los dijes de cada dios cardinal cambiaron de forma lentamente, optando la forma de un espiral.

¿Qué está pasando?

El Houkou ha logrado sacar a Yuki-onna pero no puede moverse debido a que múltiples cadenas guiadas por diminutos seres con un solo ojo y sonrisas maquiavélicas lo mantienen sujeto. Su cabello largo ahora es casi totalmente rojo, mostrando un estado inestable.

-Kazuma ¿Por qué estas…?-pregunto ella, intentando acercarse a él.

-¡No te acerques!-grito el pelinegro, gruñendo y jadeando.

Sus ojos violetas estaban pintados con aquella densa neblina rojiza, asustando a Tsurara, los "recolectores" aprietan más las cadenas que lo aprisionan, tiñendo sus blancas ropas de un tono carmín en las muñecas. La ferocidad de su mirada es diferente a su apacible actitud, confundiendo a su amada que intenta ver una razón a lo que le sucede.

-¡No estás bien tengo que sacarte de aquí!-grito ella, extendió su mano a su mejilla, por la cual caía la sangre ardiente. El contacto era algo doloroso para ella, al sentir el calor que emanaba. Su compañero no respondía y eso la desesperaba.

Al ver su intento por liberar al Houkou, los recolectores la atacaron, apretándola entre gruesas cadenas. Su frágil cuerpo pronto cedió ante la fuerza, intentando inútilmente acercarse a ayudar a la persona que la salvo minutos antes.

-Kazuma- lo llamo, el sonido de su voz alerto al joven Houkou que reacciono y la miro, su mirada denotaba una personalidad totalmente diferente. Ansiosa de sangre y poder. Un pequeño grupo de extraños seres estaba posicionado sobre su pecho, intentando sacar algo de allí.

-¡Aléjense de...!-su voz se vio cortada, al observar como los youkais desprendían una especie de animal con apariencia lobuna de pelaje rojizo. El animal abrió los ojos mirando con su sombría y sangrienta mirada a Yuki-onna. Los recolectores intentaron sujetar con cadenas al ser pero este de un solo movimiento los descuartizo.

"_No te le acerques"_

-¿Kazuma?

"_Tienes que salir de aquí rápido_"- le pidió, con un tono de voz preocupado, sus cabellos ahora rojos caían sobre su rostro, imposibilitándole a Tsurara verlo directamente.-_"¡Rápido!"-_le advirtió, el lobo pronto giro hacia Kazuma, fundiéndose de nuevo en su cuerpo. La marca de su mejilla ardió a más no poder, sacándole un grito de dolor.

-¡Kazuma!-grito ella preocupada. A sus espaldas un túnel se abrió, jalándola hacia el interior.- ¡Kazuma!-volvió a gritar, estirando su mano en un vano intento por no perderlo de vista.

-¡ARGH!-grito el joven, tirando de las cadenas con fuerza y rompiéndolas. Su miedo se expandió a su alrededor arremolinándose. -¡Maldición! ¡No salgas!-grito, sujetándose con fuerza de los cabellos y tirando de ellos, sus ropas blancas estaban manchadas de su sangre y la sangre continuaba cayendo a lo largo de su mejilla, su cuello y su torso.

_No puedes salir ¡No te dejare salir!_

Si se libera, si ese "sujeto" se libera la mataría. Su deseo más grande, el deseo de matar al ser más querido que tenía. Su Yuki-onna correría peligro.

_¡Esta vez! ¡No mataras a Tsurara como lo hiciste con mi madre!_

La energía se hizo más inestable y sus ojos se desorbitaron, los últimos rastros de su conciencia se perdieron, sus cabellos se hicieron más cortos, la marca de su mejilla desapareció y el iris sangriento tomo posesión.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro, rasgando el traje blanco que llevaba, rio, rio y la energía estallo. El espacio se resquebrajo, mostrando un túnel por el cual entro.

_Es demasiado tarde para ti, Kazuma._

La superficie inestable del agua estallo, lanzado el agua fuera del misterioso agujero y esparciéndose por toda la sala.

El símbolo de la estrella ha dejado de brillar y los generales están unidos en un campo de fuerza a la espera de los youkais que entraron al vacio. Seiryu esta intranquilo, teniendo un mal presentimiento acerca de su nieta. Entre la neblina generada se observa el cuerpo delgado de Tsurara, saliendo como podía de las aguas.

-¡Tsurara!-grito Seiryu, desasiendo el escudo y volando en dirección a ella.

-No te acerques mucho a mi presa Seiryu- dijo una voz tétrica, de inmediato Seiryu se detuvo. Detrás de Tsurara, flotando en el aire se encontraba un joven muy parecido a Kazuma, con los cabellos rojos cortos, sin la marca en la mejilla, con las ropas hechas jirones. El sonido de su voz alerto a los cuatro generales, que pusieron una expresión de asombro y miedo ante el recién llegado.

-..Tu…-musito impresionado Genbu, retrocediendo instintivamente ante el miedo aplastante del pelirrojo.

Tsurara volteo asfixiada por la presión que ejercía ese hombre sobre su cuerpo, sintiéndose agotada por la prueba y algo atemorizada por lo tétrico y oscuro que resultaba ese sujeto. Su mirada dorada pronto choco con la rubí, que sonrió abiertamente arrodillándose al lado de ella.

-Te encontré Yuki-onna- dijo con voz divertida. El sonido de su voz y esa sonrisa asustaron de sobremanera a Yuki-onna, recordando el rostro de un youkai en su niñez que le dijo las mismas palabras antes de intentar matarla.

Su cuerpo temblaba, intento retroceder, sin éxito al no poder moverse. Su respiración se hizo irregular, tenía miedo, miedo de ese sujeto que había tomado la apariencia de Kazuma.

-Hmm…estas asustada mi pequeña niña-canturreo, logrando llamar su atención ante el apelativo. El tomo suavemente del mentón, jalándola hacia su rostro, riendo de forma cínica.-Vamos a divertirnos-

-¡Aléjate de ella!-grito Byakko, lanzando un poderoso rayo contra el desconocido. Este suspiro y estiro la palma, deteniendo con suma facilidad el rayo.

-No intentes cuidar ahora de tu señor Byakko-repuso fastidiado, la energía eléctrica salió disparada dos veces más fuerte de su palma, siendo interceptada por Byakko, quien uso su cuerpo como antena. Recibiendo daño.

-Ahh...ahh-jadeaba el tigre blanco, luchando por mantenerse en pie. El fénix se puso delante de él protegiéndolo y batiendo sus alas.

-Devuélvenos a la chica-ordeno el fénix, dejando su faceta bromista y juguetona por una seria y decidida.

-Oh-musito con asombro el pelirrojo- Pero si es el General del Fuego y protector del Tercer Heredero Houkou , es un honor-dijo bromista , riendo, sin despegarse de Yuki-onna.-Me temo que ella es mi presa y jugare con ella hasta saciarme.-repuso con cinismo.

-Si la tocas ten por seguro que Kazuma te mantendrá encerrado por más tiempo-advirtió Seiryu, poniéndose al lado de Suzaku y elevando su miedo.

-¿Kazuma? No se preocupen por mí – dijo serio, levantando y caminando lentamente hacia los dioses.-Me preocuparía más bien por ustedes, Generales.-repuso bromeando, con una expresión de payaso. Alzo rápidamente la palma de su mano y un feroz dragón de fuego se dirigieron velozmente hacia ellos.

El ataque fue repelido por una gran muralla de rocas, extendiendo el fuego hacia las paredes blancas del recinto.

-Genbu-musito enojado, alzando su otra mano y generando una cortina de viento que se volvió cuchillas que destrozaron el escudo.

La muralla cedió, rápidamente los restos volaron buscando impactar contra el cuerpo del enemigo, quien con grácil facilidad saltaba de roca en roca o las pulverizaba al contacto. Seiryu voló hacia un costado suyo, lanzando su aliento helado, Suzaku lo imito volando en dirección opuesta y lanzando un ataque de fuego. La neblina que genero el ataque imposibilito la vista de los demás, quienes permanecían alertas. Tsurara se levantaba como podía, sobreponiéndose al dolor, sintió que algo la tomaba con fuerza del kimono e intento liberarse de él.

-¡No te muevas!- le riño Byakko, alzándola y poniéndola sobre su lomo.-Hay que sacarte de aquí.

-Byakko-san-musito ella impresionada por su ayuda. Se sujeto a su lomo, perdiéndose entre la neblina.

-Hey, hey no te lleves a mi juguete – dijo el ojirubi, apareciendo frente a Byakko. El tigre gruño y mostro fieramente sus colmillos, sus ojos centellaron y con un movimiento de sus patas produjo una gran corriente eléctrica que ataco a su oponente.

El pelirrojo sonrió aburrido por la facilidad, oponiendo su palma derecha y deteniendo los rayos, quemándose ligeramente la piel.

-Esto no me agrada Byakko-dijo molesto, saltando hacia el general alargando sus garras.

Al instante Genbu apareció desde la tierra, apresando al ojirubi entre un ataúd de rocas. Las rocas comenzaron a romperse, victimas del control por parte del prisionero.

-¡Tomb of magma!-bramo Suzaku, apareciendo y lanzando una gran cantidad de magma desde sus alas, volando alrededor del prisionero, la roca ardiente causo una sonrisa en el prisionero, quien lejos de sentirse adolorido parecía divertirse.

-¡Crystal Storm!-Seiryu apareció al lado de Byakko, lanzando su viento helado hacia el magma caliente y solidificándolo hasta su cuello. Ahora el no podría moverse. Un golpe al suelo con su cola y cinco picos de hielo aparecieron a solo milímetros de incrustarse en el cuello del Houkou.

Los generales se veían agotados, no solo por la batalla, sino por el hecho de haber utilizado casi todas sus energías en la prueba del vacío. Los tres se posicionaron en frente de su oponente, alertas a cualquier movimiento, mientras Byakko permanecía un poco más alejado con Yuki-onna en su lomo.

-Vuelve a tu sucio agujero- le ordeno Suzaku furioso.

-Hmm…deberías saber que ese "sucio agujero" es el alma de tu adorado protegido Suzaku- comento divertido, acercando su rostro a uno de los picos de hielo, cortándose el cuello. La tibia gota de sangre que resbalo de su cuello preocupo a los generales. Ese desgraciado era capaz de lastimar el cuerpo de su amo sin remordimiento alguno, fue por ello que o encerraron, para no lastimarlo.

-No eres bienvenido aquí, regresa a Kazuma-sama antes de que te arrepientas-advirtió sereno Genbu, mirándolo fijamente.

-Jaja...jaja- se rio, cínicamente, el dije que caía en su cuello se elevo, levitando en el aire hasta poder ser visible para los demás.-Miren con cuidado Generales.-dijo, el dije de la estrella que flotaba lejos del portador esta resquebrajado en una punta, asustando a los lideres cardinales.-En "nuestro" clan, los medallones reflejan la voluntad y el alma de su portador. Cada alto miembro posee uno y Kazuma no es la excepción.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Seiryu.

-He resquebrajado su voluntad, el vacio me ha ayudado y por ahora seré yo quien gobierno el cuerpo.- recito con diversión.-Sin embargo no sería divertido matar a mis súbditos así que me conformare con la Yuki-onna.

La ojidorada descendió con cuidado del lomo de Byakko, observando aquella mirada ojirubi que le atemorizaba. Byakko detuvo su andar posicionándose delante de ella y negándole con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella se llevo las manos al rostro, sintiéndose culpable del estado de su ser querido.

-No vamos a entregártela – afirmo Seiryu, haciendo crecer los picos, dejando sin efecto más movimientos por parte del pelirrojo, quien cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-No se los estaba pidiendo-

Al terminar de hablar sus ojos se abrieron, los cristales se desintegraron al igual que las rocas en solo segundos, asombrando a los generales. La prisión había sido rota con suma facilidad, en la mano del Houkou apareció una katana de funda negra y mango rojiza, envuelta en una cinta con inscripciones en forma de símbolos antiguos.

-Me hicieron enojar-dijo fastidiado, al tomar la katana entre sus dedos esta emitió una gigantesca ráfaga de viento que expulso con fuerza a los cuatro generales.

Afuera de la Casa Oeste los miembros del clan Houkou observaban preocupados como una gran tormenta eléctrica se veía en el cielo, sintiendo temor por el estado de su única esperanza. Las gruesas cadenas temblaban a merced del viento, mientras los altos mandos sentían angustiados las energías de sus generales aumentar y bajar repentinamente.

-Algo ha salido mal, los generales están peleando dentro ¿Qué ha pasado?-se pregunto a si misma Futakuchi-onna, siempre apoyada por Kurama Tengu.

Las cadenas de la residencia dejaron de temblar para despedazarse. Una fuerte corriente vino desde el interior abriendo las puertas con suma fuerza.

-¡¿Qué?-grito Kurama Tengu, resistiéndose a ser lanzado por la presión del aire. Muchos de los demás youkais se sujetaban con fuerza a todo aquel que les impidiera salir volando. Futakuchi-onna cubría a un grupo de niños siendo ayudada por un tanuki que alzo una defensa de tierra para protegerlos.

-¡Esta energía es de él!-grito la pelinegra , Kurama Tengu reacciono a su voz abriendo los brazos con los cuales se protegía de la fiereza del aire para ver salir 4 grandes bultos desde el interior.-¡Los generales!¡Rápido, sujétenlos!

La orden de Kurama Tengu fue acatada en segundos, grupos de diferentes youkai se repartieron en cuatro grupos dispuestos a atajar los cuerpos de sus maestros. Sin embargo la fuerza fue tanta que se estrellaron en conjunto.

-¡Genbu-sama! ¡¿Genbu-sama que ha pasado?-pregunto el Tengu, zarandeando a la tortuga, mas esta estaba inconsciente. La onda expansiva disminuyo, dejando una gran cortina de arena a su paso, desde dentro se podía observar la figura de un hombre con las vestimentas sucias de sangre y expresión burlona, sonrió ante la mirada expectante de muchos youkais que lo miraban.

-No se entrometan-advirtió, sellando de nuevo las puertas con magma solidificado.

-Yuki-onna-sama está en peligro, tenemos que hacer algo.-musito Futakuchi-onna mirando a Kurama Tengu mientras los demás youkais ayudaban a sus maestros con sus heridas.

-No la lastimara…ella es…lo único...que lo mantiene con vida.-susurro Byakko antes de caer inconsciente.

Tsurara sostiene con fuerza el dije de estrella entre sus manos, mientras corre hasta el final del recinto donde había una gran habitación. Detrás suyo venia de manera tranquila el pelirrojo, silbando una melodía para divertirse. Abrió la puerta con fuerza entrando y cerrándola como podía. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para usar sus poderes, incluso crear su lanza le era difícil, entro en la habitación y observo que solo había una gran y mullida cama llena de almohadas de color negro y rojo, sintió temor al escuchar los pasos venir hacia su escondite y pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando a su "compañero" entrar.

-Woh …parece que este lugar estará perfecto para nosotros mi niña-comento divertido ,quitándose la parte superior de su haori y caminando hacia ella.-Estas toda manchada de sangre , me gusta-dijo , viéndola con curiosidad.

-Aléjate- dijo con voz firme, apretando con más fuerza el dije contra si, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y continuo acercándose. –No te me acerques-volvió a decir, intentando correr hacia otro extremo de la habitación. Sintió una presión en el cuello y de pronto se vio recostada en la cama con el joven encima suyo, intento alejarlo de si con sus manos pero fueron sujetas fuertemente por sobre su cabeza, su mirada denotaba miedo, temor, las gotas saladas caían delicadamente por su rostro excitando al joven que la retenía.

-He gastado mucha energía gracias a esos generales, así que me lo cobrare de ti-afirmo, acercando su rostro al de ella, esta volteo asqueada sintiendo como sus lagrimas eran limpiadas por su lengua.-El sabor de tu labios me gusta-le dijo al oído, alarmando a Yuki-onna, intento zafarse de él pero sus energías eran casi nulas.-Lamentablemente tendremos que esperar, ahora será mejor que me sacies.

El cosquilleo de sus cabellos rojos contra la piel pálida de Tsurara genero un sonrojo involuntario en ella, recordando haber estado en una situación similar con el hombre que amaba. Con su amado protegido. Sus lágrimas se hicieron más gruesas y pedía a gritos que él se alejara de ella. Conocía muy bien su nombre, las historias de sus padres eran ciertas, la razón que hayan traicionado al Clan Houkou, su huida, la persona que lastimaba a Kazuma, era ese sujeto; era Kira.

-No seré tan condescendiente como Kazuma, me has hecho esperar siglos gracias a que tu madre te llevo lejos. Ahora que te tengo sufrirás el mismo dolor que sentí cuando me encerraron.-declaro, alejando un poco su cuerpo del de Tsurara.-Supongo que la habilidad de tu padre es la mejor para ello-comento divertido, revolviéndose el cabello.

La habilidad de Tetsuya, el murciélago youkai del Clan Houkou. Arrebatar energía y habilidades a través de la sangre de sus oponentes, causando dolor si ese era el propósito. Conocía perfectamente las habilidades de su padre, por nada fue un alto miembro conocido como el brazo derecho de Houkou-sama.

La energía rojiza se acumuló en su cuello, formando una larga cadena carmín con dije de murciélago negro.

-_Black Vampire_- recito divertido, sintiendo sus colmillos crecer. Acerco lentamente su boca al cuello femenino, lamio lentamente la superficie de su piel y lentamente mordió su cuello.

Sintió la sangre deslizarse por su cuello, al igual que su energía. Sintió que soltaba sus manos que cayeron sin fuerza sobre la cama, la tomo del cuello y la acerco mas para si , no contento , la tomo de la pierna. Alzo su roto kimono negro y acomodo su semidesnudo cuerpo con el femenino, sonriendo por sobre la mordida y volviendo a apoderarse de la energía de "su juguete". Poco a poco las luces se apagaban, volviendo a la oscuridad del sueño, y lo único que ella podía pensar era…_Rikuo-sama._

*Avance*

Yuki-onna escapara de Kira para hablar con Rikuo, descubriendo quizás un evento muy doloroso para su corazón.

_*Tomb of magma_: tumba de magma

_*Crystal Storm_: tormenta de cristal.

_*Black Vampire_: vampiro negro.

LonelyAthena publicando! SORRY por la demora de mas de una semana es q no tenia inspiración y naahhh mas la u es algo difícil tener tu tiempo! Publicaré ..y ahora si juro…(no como antes ¬¬)que publicare Encuentro de una vida futura ya q tendré tiempo , seguro estará para el sábado en la noche o el domingo! Besos y espero les haya les gusto la escena de la mordida …muy pervert!:P

Perdón por no poner a Rikuo, pero este cap. era acerca de Kira , el otro yo e Kazuma , pero en el próximo tendremos full Rukiox Tsurara y bueno otras cosas más…!


	13. Siente Esta Verdad

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 12: Siente "Esta Verdad"**_

_Han pasado dos días desde que Kira apareció, no puedo salir de la habitación, Futakuchi-onna viene tres veces al día para traer los alimentos y ropa para mí. Kira ha amenazado a Kurama Tengu con asesinarme si intenta algo, incluso ha amenazado con lastimar a los generales y hasta ahora Byakko-san no ha despertado. Si no fuera por el sirviente del clan Houkou no sabría nada del mundo, todo el día me la paso en la cama durmiendo o sirviendo como "juguete" de ese idiota. No puedo dejarlo porque sé que dentro de él Kazuma está encerrado, puedo sentirlo cada vez que el muerde mis muñecas o mi cuello, sentir sus sentimientos. Está preocupado y asustado, teme por mí, más que por sí mismo._

_Hay momentos en los que siento que Kira me abraza cuando duermo, se queda allí, solo conmigo. Puede que suene extraño pero siento la misma soledad venir de él, siento que tanto él como Kazuma se sienten abandonados, apartados de los demás._

_Al principio me molestaba mucho tenerlo cerca, decía cosas sin sentido y me fastidiaba, sentía que no era él la persona que quería cerca. Además que me mantenga apresada aquí tampoco me gusta del todo, pero…pero ¿a dónde más debo ir? La casa Nura ya no es mi hogar…no más._

_Cumpliré mi promesa, definitivamente lo hare. Sin embargo, cuando imagino sus rostros, sus risas, su amistad; el rostro de mi madre al morir regresa. Y pierdo mis fuerzas, antes creí que podría manejarlo pero al tener este silencio me doy cuenta que soy demasiado débil. No puedo enfrentar esta realidad, duele, duele demasiado._

_Mis lágrimas continúan cayendo, como cascadas sin fin, me continúo sintiendo sola. Escucho que Kira esta susurrando cosas en mi oído, dice que me calme, que estoy a salvo aquí. Pero ya no me siento a salvo en ningún lugar. Ni con Kazuma, ni con Kira…ni con "él"._

_¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Siempre lo has sabido? ¿También me has mentido? Grita, grita muy fuerte y no te canses. Dime que me amas una vez más._

_Por favor, di te amo muchas veces más._

_Estoy cansada, cansada de que me consuelen y no levantarme por mi misma. Quiero correr, correr lejos de este lugar, de esta vida…correr de mi misma. He soñado que estoy de vuelta, que camino lentamente y te veo sentado en ese Sakura tan tranquilo y despreocupado. Te das cuenta que estoy ahí, observándote, y me sonríes. Extiendes tu mano hacia mí y dices…_

"_Bienvenida a Casa, Tsurara"_

_Atrás aparecen todos, Kejourou Kubinashi, Ao, Kurotabou, todos sonriendo y abriendo sus brazos hacia mí. Intento tomar tu mano, pero cuando estoy a punto de ir a tu lado…todo cambia. El jardín se quema, los dulces pétalos se vuelven chispas de fuego, ustedes…mis amigos están manchados de sangre…sangre de mi infancia._

_Quiero gritar, no puedo, sintió un vacio en la garganta y me doy cuenta que Oka-san esta allí, llorando. Corro a su lado y puedo ver que alguien la sostiene, intento llamarla y pedir ayuda pero mi voz no sale y ustedes simplemente se limitan a mirar…mirar cómo está muriendo. Siento que alguien me toma del hombro y veo a mi padre, no logro recordar su rostro, solo su blanco cabello. Niega con la cabeza y cuando volteo Setsura Oka-san está muerta, con los ojos vacios y la sangre esparciéndose hasta llegar a mí. Me llevo las manos al rostro, siento dolor, me duele la cabeza, alzo la vista intentando sujetar a mi familiar con mis propias manos pero la persona que la carga la jala para sí._

_Otou-san ya no está y todo lo que queda son restos de la Casa Principal y más sangre. El árbol de Sakura aun florece, esta vez tomas mi mano y puedo ver una sonrisa burlona en tu rostro. No lo entiendo. Quiero refugiarme en tus brazos, quiero que me ayudes a escapar. Más no lo haces. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta…en esa rama están colgados los cuerpos de mis padres, mientras todos los miembros de la Casa miran complacidos. Te jale fuerte tratando de hacerte reaccionar mientras las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas y lo veo…tu sonríes tal como ellos…mientras me apuñalas…sigues sonriendo y puedo ver a una mujer acercarse a tu lado. Quiero que me expliques, dime porque, dime que es lo que no se. Sacas la espada y puedo verla claramente, allí esta ella, la humana que abrazas con tanta felicidad._

-Ya paso…tranquila solo es otra pesadilla-murmura el pelirrojo al oído de su acompañante, quien ha despertado con un sonoro grito, su cuerpo esta perlado por el sudor y hay lágrimas en sus mejillas. La abraza más fuerte y siente como ella poco a poco se apega a su torso y continúa llorando, más amargamente. Era la segunda vez en la noche, y la quinta en los dos días.

-Tranquila mi dulce Yuki-onna, fue un mal sueño solo eso.-le susurra al oído, sintiendo como ella lo sujeta del cuello y lo abraza más fuerte.

-Está muerta…está muerta…ellos me la han quitado…a mi madre…mi infancia-soltó amargamente, sintiendo el odio nacer en su dolido corazón. El joven la separa del abrazo y ve una chispa de rencor en su mirada, sonriendo complacido al ver como el odio corroe su inocente alma. Puede sentirla claramente, su alma, el alma de su "juguete" está cambiando, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Al principio la utilizaba como un alimento, pero con el pasar de las horas se daba cuenta que vio su otro yo en ella. Era demasiado dulce e inocente, demasiado para que no sintiera una pizca de maldad. Porque la maldad se había apoderado ahora de su corazón, mientras más cerca estuvieran, mientras más horas pasara él a su lado, más oscura se volvería su alma.

-Quiero olvidar…olvidar este dolor…-sollozo, mirando fijamente el rojizo iris de su acompañante, este la miro complacido. Sin duda el que estuviera allí encerrada le quitaba las fuerzas para resistirse cuando él clamaba por su deliciosa sangre, por su energía, por ella. Ya no se resistía, ya no decía nada, solo dormía, para despertar entre gritos y volver a dormir.

-Entonces…déjame ayudarte amada mía- canturreo el joven.

Sus cuerpos sentados sobre la mullida cama, ella vestía un simple kimono delgado de color blanco y el llevaba un hakama negro con el pecho descubierto. El tomo su cintura y la apoyo contra el cabezal de la cama, los iris dorado estaban vacios, cansados de tanta resistencia. Parecía la misma muñeca de antaño, renaciendo en una mujer que había aprendido amargamente a odiar. Se posiciono entre sus piernas, separándolas con las manos y acariciando su blanca piel expuesta, ella no decía nada, solo permanecía allí, con la cabeza a un lado mirando a la nada. Apego su torso al pecho femenino, sintiendo la temperatura más cálida de su cuerpo, la tomo de la cintura y con la otra mano acaricio su rostro.

Removió sus negros cabellos y acerco su rostro lentamente al de ella, acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. Era un juguete hermoso, sumamente frágil y apetecible. Haciendo uso de sus poderes pudo sentir como aquella alma atormentada clamaba por ayuda, la cual nunca llegaría si ella pensaba que podía regresar al lado de su antigua familia. Deslizo suavemente sus labios a través de su cuello, dejando suaves besos en el camino.

-Solo odia, odia y serás libre- le susurro, incrustando lentamente sus colmillos en su piel, sintiendo poco a poco como la sangre se extendía en su boca, como la energía del alma torturada lo saciaba. Lentamente los brazos de la joven lo rodearon, jalándolo del cabello para que la mordiera más fuerte. Era algo que empezó a hacer a fin de incitarlo a que la dejara inconsciente ,pero por mas que le resultara divertido , dormida no le servía , la quería despierta , para incitar mas su alma a odiar.

La apretó mas contra sí y la recostó en la cama , cediendo ante el instinto, pasaron unos minutos y la fuerza del agarre ceso , lamio con cuidado la zona de la mordida , limpiando el rastro de sangre , se acerco una vez más a su rostro y pudo ver una última lagrima deslizarse …para escucharla susurrar.

-…Rikuo-sama…- fue bajo, pero sabía que ella se resistía a pensar en su líder como una persona a la cual odiar. Se levanto de encima de ella y la observo dormir por un rato, para luego atraerla hacia su pecho y abrazarla, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Yuki-onna…que me causa cada vez mas curiosidad?-se pregunto, imaginando como seria la mujer entre sus brazos si cedía ante el odio y el rencor.

Fuera de la residencia se encuentran Kurama Tengu y Futakuchi-onna discutiendo un plan para sacar a la guardiana del Clan Nura del recinto, estaban preocupados, cada vez la veían más cansada y preocupada y no era para menos. La pobre había tenido que descubrir todo de golpe y finalmente fue retenida por Kira, conforme pasara más tiempo seria más peligroso para ella y eso podría cambiarla de manera inevitable.

-Entonces será mañana al anochecer-murmuro decidido Kurama Tengu.

En la Casa Nura una peli castaña mira fijamente el estrellado firmamento, preocupándose por el destino de su amiga. Cuando el Primero les informo que ella fue llevada al Clan Houkou entendió que sería el final de su amistad, que ella les tendría recelo y rencor por lo que hicieron; por mantenerse callados. No podía objetar, pues si el gran ex Comandante decidió dejarla ir era por era tiempo de que todo se supiera, dejo caer una tímida lagrima al recordar la ternura que irradiaba la guardiana cada mañana, extrañando de sobremanera su siempre animada aptitud. Ya casi se cumplían los cuatro días, solo uno más y quizás, solo quizás, ella volvería.

-No deberías preocuparte Kejourou- le comento un rubio, extendiéndole un pañuelo. Ella le sonrió y lo tomo, limpiándose las lagrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-¿Nos odiara, verdad? ¿Yuki-onna ya no nos querrá junto a ella?- pregunto a su amigo, dejando más amargas lagrimas caer por su rostro.

-No lo sé – contesto, sintiéndose incapaz de mentir o pensar en un mejor escenario. Pues era incierto, que reacción tendría era un misterio. Paso su brazo por sobre los hombros de la castaña y apoyo su cabeza en la de ella –Solo nos queda esperar.- le dijo, sintiendo como se aferraba a su pecho y lloraba, la culpa era mutua, todos se sentían así, culpables.

-¡No quiero que Yuki-onna me odie Kubinashi!- grito en su pecho, sintiendo como el sin cuello la abrazaba en forma de consuelo.

Llevaba dos días reteniendo sus emociones y finalmente, estas habían salido a flote…como quería a su amiga, ellas eran como hermanas, una al lado de otra, la vio crecer, la educo…y ahora ella podía estar deseando no haberla conocido.

No muy lejos de allí un peliblanco escuchaba oculto el sollozo de su subordinada, pues la noticia que su abuelo dio a conocer genero conmoción en todos. La mayoría conocía la historia y fueron cómplices, desde esos momentos el semblante en el Clan era de incertidumbre y culpa. Y él como jefe no podía hacer nada, estaba frustrado con ello, no podía ir a buscarla y aunque fuera no sabía que decirle exactamente.

-Esto apesta…-murmuro fastidiado, caminando al interior de su habitación.

Se sentía pésimo, estaba confundido, preocupado y nervioso. Su parte youkai tampoco pronuncio palabra, parecía estar como meditando, mientras se quedaba sentado en el Sakura sosteniendo un extraño vidrio que miraba con suma necesidad.

_Tsurara_

Ha amanecido y como es costumbre los últimos días Futakuchi-onna está llevando el desayuno a la prisionera de Kira, trae una bandeja con comida para dos y un cambio de ropa de color negro. Toca suavemente dos veces las gigantescas puertas de la Casa Oeste y estas se abren por inercia. A lo lejos puede ver la puerta abierta de la habitación en la Yuki-onna se encuentra, camina despacio y serena, al llegar a la puerta se detiene un momento, esperando el permiso para pasar.

Dentro Kira esta recostado de costado sobre la cama, mirando el rostro durmiente de Tsurara, con el brazos sobre la cintura femenina de forma posesiva, al ver llegar a la youkai le hace un ademan con la mano y ella ingresa. Pone los alimentos en una mesa cercana y se inclina en el suelo a espera de sus órdenes. Kira pasa de ella y continúa observando cada detalle de Tsurara, siente que ella se remueve en la cama y la tapa más con las sabanas.

Lentamente sale de la cama y se para delante de Futakuchi-onna, quien observa el suelo sin levantar la vista. Tsurara continua durmiendo, aferrándose a las sabanas como sintiendo frio cuando en verdad buscaba protección.

-Prepara un baño y ayúdala con sus ropas, luego quédate con ella hasta que ella vuelva a dormir ¿entendido?-pregunto con voz serena y neutral.

-Hai Kira-sama- respondió automáticamente –Con su permiso- respondió levantándose con la mirada gacha y dirigiéndose al baño. El pelirrojo camina bordeando la cama, sin dejar de ver a Yuki-onna, pronto parece aburrido y camina hacia las afueras de la habitación, mirando por una ventana. Han pasado varios minutos y Futakuchi-onna sale del cuarto de aseo para ir a despertar a su nueva ama, la remueve suavemente y ella abre los ojos perezosamente. Se talla los ojos y se despierta, mirando al lado de la cama el lugar vacio de Kira.

-Buenos días Futakuchi-onna- le saluda con una sonrisa, sintiéndose aun agotada. Se levanto y tomo el vaso de zumo de naranja para luego morder un poco de los sándwiches.-Gracias esta delicioso-dice en voz baja, sintiéndose más animada.

-No hay de que Yuki-onna-sama-responde Futakuchi-onna, caminando hacia ella, la observa por un momento y ve su aspecto más demacrado y triste que el día anterior. Percatándose que empeoraba con el pasar de las horas.-Le he preparado el baño, si gusta puede volver a dormir cuando se haya cambiado-le ofreció, recogiendo el vaso y sirviendo mas jugo.

-Eso estaría perfecto- expreso, con una sonrisa falsa.

Como si fueran conocidas la sirviente Houkou se percato de la mentira tras el gesto, camino un poco hacia Yuki-onna que estaba en la puerta del baño, indecisa sobre si entrar o no. La tomo por el hombro y la vio volverse hacia ella, viendo unas gotas querer salir de sus ojos.

-No hace falta fingir cuando se está triste Yuki-onna-sama-le dijo, al instante la menor se arrojo hacia sus brazos siendo abrazada tiernamente. La youkai de dos bocas giro y vio en la lejanía al pelirrojo concentrado en el paisaje y con cuidado hizo entrar a Tsurara dentro del baño para cerrar la puerta. El plan daría marcha.

-Yuki-onna-sama usted tiene que salir de aquí- le dijo, apartándola por los hombros, el rostro de Tsurara no reflejo emoción o sorpresa, simplemente bajo la mirada y se metió en la bañera con todo y su ropa.

-No puedo-dijo, quitándose el kimono blanco-Si me voy se que Kira lastimara a Kazuma y no puedo dejarlo hacer eso-contesto, mirando la superficie espumosa.

-Houkou-sama entenderá, mientras más tiempo pase encerrada aquí será más peligroso para su salud.-le explico, acercándose a la bañera y tomando una esponja para frotarle la espalda.-Cada día esta mas decaída, si sigue así podría enfermarse…por favor comprenda.-le pidió, con un tono más dulce.

-Aun así…si me quedo aquí podre proteger a Kazuma, es lo único que me queda-respondió amargamente, dejando sus ojos ocultos por su cabello.

-Se equivoca-bramo firmemente. Giro el blanco cuerpo de la guardiana y la tomo por los hombros. En ese momento Tsurara se dio cuenta que ella hablaba muy en serio.-Kazuma-sama nos pidió cuidarla, usted es nuestra esperanza y si continua al lado de Kira-sama perderá su espíritu poco a poco. Tiene que salir de aquí y nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.- le dijo, mostrándole un pequeño frasco con un polvo blanco oculto entre las ropas.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

-Es un somnífero, no tiene olor ni sabor así que Kira-sama no descubrirá que intentamos sacarla. He dejado caer un poco en la entrada y puse también aquí cuando prepare el baño, el olor se esparcirá y al anochecer Kira-sama quedara dormido.-explico, extendiéndole el frasco a Tsurara.

-Futakuchi-onna es muy arriesgado…si yo fallo Kira va a...-fue cortada rápido por su acompañante quien hizo un no con la cabeza.

-Por favor, déjenos protegerla, no podríamos verle la cara a Houkou-sama si fallamos.- le pidió, la ayudo a terminar con el baño y luego salió silenciosamente del recinto, dejando que sus palabras hicieran reflexionar a Yuki-onna…

_Es su decisión, permanecer aquí encerrada en su dolor o salir a afrontarlo por más tormentoso que sea._

_¿Qué hago? Dime que hacer…oka-san._

El anochecer está llegando, la luna resplandece brillante, presenciando como un joven pelicastaño camina sin rumbo por las calles. Su ánimo parece por los suelos, pensativo y confundido. Mira perdido al cielo, conociendo que en solo unas horas su forma youkai se manifestaría, necesitaba desahogarse con algo y no sabía que hacer. Camino sin rumbo, envuelto en su forma oscura, poco a poco se percato que había llegado a la calle principal donde estaba el restaurante Bakenokoya; quizás un par de tragos le caigan bien.

El azulado dragón del este vuela por sobre las nubes , teniendo a una hermosa señorita que lleva un suéter negro de cuello alto , una falda negra con unas pequeñas mallas debajo y altas medias negras que llegan unos tres centímetros sobre sus rodillas dándole un toque encantador y sexy. En el cuello lleva su tradicional bufanda blanca, y se abraza con fuerza al dios mientras vuelan con destino fijo al que sería su refugio por algunos días.

-¿No sería mejor que volvieras a la Casa Nura Tsurara-chan?-pregunto el padre adoptivo de Setsura, sintiéndose feliz por tener cerca a su nieta.

-Ya hablamos de eso Seiryu oji-san…no me siento con la fuerza suficiente como para estar allí.-se justifico, apretando el abrazo.

-Mejor dicho no quieres ver a Nura Rikuo ¿no es verdad?- sorprendiendo a su familiar, que se tenso por un momento.

-Nee… ¿crees que…que Rikuo-sama piense diferente de mi ahora?-le pregunto, sintiéndose cohibida por entablar tanta confianza con quien se suponía fue el padre y maestro de su madre.

-No lo creo, sigues siendo Tsurara, así que no- le contesto, con una sonrisa , haciendo un giro en el aire , sacando una sonrisa divertida por parte de su nieta.

-Me asústate-se quejo, golpeando suavemente la cabeza del dragón, los cristales azules la vieron sonrientes, mientras continuaban su camino.

-No dejes que lo que ocurrió te desanime, no creo que ellos lo hayan hecho de mala fe Tsurara-chan – le aconsejo el general.

Yuki-onna tenía la mirada perdida, viendo la iluminada noche que se extendía debajo suyo, recordó que Kira se quedo dormido al igual que ella, Futakuchi-onna entro y la despertó. Le dijo que era hora y fue su abuelo quien acepto acompañarla de regreso al Clan Nura. Aunque en ese momento, ella le dijo que no se sentía bien regresando allí todavía , por lo que le pediría a Ryota-neko que le diera hospedaje hasta que pensara en una solución mejor.

Al llegar al callejo el dragón bajo con cuidado, viendo a su nieta bajar y ofrecerle un cálido abrazo a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos Seiryu oji-san – le dijo la ojidorada, sintiéndose querida por el dragón que la envolvió con la cola y la hizo volar un poco sacándole una nueva sonrisa.

-Si tienes algún problema solo avísanos, habrá un cuervo de Kurama Tengu vigilándote para lo que necesites.- aconsejo, bajando al suelo y dedicándole una mirada fraterna y cariñosa.

-Gracias- le dijo , entrando al oscuro callejón.

El dragón emprendió vuelo poco a poco, desapareciendo entre las nubes siendo casi imperceptible. En una esquina más lejana el rubio de los hilos se percato de la presencia de Yuki-onna viéndola volar sobre el dragón y perderla de vista por algunos minutos. Se escabullo despacio y vio a una joven de largos cabellos negros y ropa negra entrar en el conocido restaurante, siguiéndola para poder explicarle lo mucho que les importaba, no solo por él , no solo por Kejourou , sino por todos aquellos que ocultaron la verdad queriendo protegerla.

Dentro del restaurante Ryota-neko está conversando con Yuki-onna que acaba de llegar pidiéndole una habitación.

-Solo la necesito por unos días, por favor.-le pidió , juntando las manos y usando un tono de voz dulce para que la apoyase.

-¿Ha pasado algo en la Casa Principal Yuki-onna?- le pregunto, viendo su extraño cambio de ropa. No la hubiese reconocido si no fuera por el hermoso color dorado de sus ojos. Era raro, Yuki-onna nunca andaba lejos del Tercero y al principio pensó que lo estaba buscando. Sin embargo, ella quería un cuarto para hospedarse y especificando que no debía contarle nadie de su llegada.

-No...no es eso…- negó la chica , sintiéndose extraña por la mención del que "fue" su hogar.-Solo la necesito por unos días , nada mas . Es urgente. -pidió de nuevo, tomando las manos del felino que se sonrojo un poco y la miro curioso.

-E-Esta bien – cedió – ¡Saburo-neko!- llamo, al instante un neko de cabellos grises se acerco hacia el primero .-Lleva a Yuki-onna a la habitación del quinto piso por favor.-le dijo , extendiéndole una llave de entre una gran manojo.

-Entendido- respondió, tomando la llave y viendo a la guardiana del Clan Nura que se veía ¿más sexy?

-Gracias Ryota-neko, por favor no se lo digas a nadie.- le pidió, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa.

-De nada – respondió el neko, restándole importancia.-No hay mas residentes estos días así que el piso estará vacio, si necesitas algo puedes bajar a buscarnos.- le aclaro.

-Acompáñame Yuki-onna- ofreció el neko de cabello gris, empezaron a caminar pero de pronto en medio del pasillo, antes de que Ryota-neko regresara a sus labores apareció el rubio sin cuello tomando la llave de entre las manos de Saburo-neko.

-Yo lo hare- respondió firme, observando la espalda de la pelinegra, que pareció saltar al sonido de su voz y se quedo estática-Yuki-onna-la llamo.

Al sonido de su nombre la joven de las nieves volteo lentamente, sintieron una ira y rencor resurgir de su corazón así como el dolor. Su mirada dulce cambio a una fría y rencorosa, dirigida al rubio que pareció afligirse por su cambio de actitud. La tensión aumento, ambos nekos se miraron, preguntándose qué pudo ocasionar tanto malestar entre los residentes de la Casa Nura.

_Aun no puedo…aun no puedo olvidar lo que me hicieron._

-Yuki-onna tenemos que hablar- pidió el rubio con un tono más gentil, sintiéndose débil ante la fuerte mirada de la ojidorada.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-respondió ella, tomando la llave de entre las manos del rubio y caminando en dirección a las escaleras.

-Yuki-onna-llamo de nuevo, tomándola del hombro. Para su sorpresa, su mano fue quitada por la mujer con suma furia y rudeza, generando una sensación de desosiego en él.

-No me toques-clamo, aumentando la tensión. Renovó su caminar sin voltear atrás, dejando al rubio que se quedo estupefacto ante lo ocurrido. Ambos nekos se miraron preocupados, notando el gran cambio en la actitud de Yuki-onna.

-¡Yuki-onna!-grito el rubio, corriendo detrás de ella. Tenía que explicarle, tenía que hacerle entender cuáles fueron sus razones y pedirle perdón. No podían terminar de esa forma, no con una Yuki-onna que comenzaba a odiar a su familia.

Ambos nekos se miraron preocupados ¿qué cosa podría enojar tanto a la pequeña Yuki-onna como para tratar a su a Kubinashi?¿Que generaría que su adorable actitud cambiara de esa forma?

La joven pelinegra entro a la habitación , sintiendo la presión por ver a sus seres queridos demasiado pronto , obviando que su corazón no estaba preparado para ello, no todavía. Sus estaban fuertemente apretadas sintiendo que de pronto el aire le faltaba y las punzadas a su corazón regresaban bruscamente. Se tambaleo y se sostuvo de la pared de la habitación de paredes color maíz. Camino apoyándose en la pared , escuchando que los pasos de alguien se acercaban, jadeo y pronto recordó que sus energías no eran las suficientes, con mucho esfuerzo mantenía su forma youkai,ni siquiera era capaz de invocar su furisode. Tomo aire fuertemente ,jadeante, escuchando que el rubio abría la puerta.

-¡Yuki-onna por favor déjame..!-pidió el chico , percatándose de su estado, por inercia se acerco a ella , tomándola del hombro.

La sola sensación del roce de su piel le genero un flashback al accidente de su madre, viendo su ensangrentado rostro, viendo el de Rihan y Nurarihyon diciendo que estaría bien allí, viendo el rostro difuso de su padre, viendo la burlona sonrisa de Kira al verla llorar y pedirle que la dejara durmiendo.

"_Ellos te han quitado a tu familia"_

-¡No me toques!-grito fuertemente, tomando la mano de Kubinashi y apartándola , su respiración se hizo más fuerte, su cabeza daba vueltas recordando, su corazón…su corazón palpitaba ahogándose en su agonía.

El rubio no se movió, sus ojos parecían asustados, acongojados por el rechazo al contacto. Recordó a la niña tan adorable que la familia Nura cuidaba con fervor, sus días de infancia, su felicidad. Luego el ataque , su desesperación al verla llorar por su madre , su estado de muñeca rota , la pérdida de sus memorias, sus contantes preguntas por su familia, las mentiras. La expresión en su rostro denotaba frustración.

La joven a su lado respiraba pesadamente, tomo fuerza y se paro sin apoyarse en la pared. No quería ver a nadie, no aun, no como se sentía ahora. Apretó con fuerza el colgante de estrella que tenía en el cuello, recordando las palabras de su abuelo y también las de Kira.

_Pudieron haber tenido una buena razón…pero eso no alivia el dolor de mi corazón ¡No lo hace!_

-…Yuki-onna…-susurro, observando el débil estado de ánimo que ella tenía._ En verdad…se parece tanta a como estaba antes._

_No quiero verlos…no aun…vete…vete por favor…desaparece…._

Junto fuerzas desde el fondo de su alma, mostrándose más estable, calmando su respiración y soltando el collar que sujetaba en su cuello, oculto bajo la bufanda.

-Vete-le ordeno, con una voz seria y fría, su dorada mirada se ocultaba entre sus cabellos , imposibilitándole al youkai de los hilos ver la expresión confundida de su rostro.

-Entiendo que estés confundida pero necesito que me escuches-le pidió el rubio, tratando de convencerla.

-He dio que te vayas-insistió, con un tono de voz más demandante y frio que la primera vez.

_Vete por favor, déjame sola, déjame pensar….solo déjame._

-Yuki-onna te lo pido por favor necesitas saber porque nosotros…-explico el rubio.

¿Entender?¿Que quería que entendiera?¿Que tuvieron que borrarle su niñez para que pudiera servir al Clan Nura?¡¿Qué le quitaron a sus padres?¡Su vida!

-¡Cállate!-grito furiosa, alzando el rostro en una expresión furiosa. Sus ojos ya no notaban la confusión de un principio , refulgían en la desesperación y el dolor , convirtiéndose en un odio profundo.-¡NO PIENSO ESCUCHAR MAS MENTIRAS VENIR DE SUS BOCAS!¡NI DE TI NI DEL CLAN NURA!

Las palabras salieron tan cargadas de odio como de veneno, expresando el dolor que la joven tuvo que pasar por las mentiras de los que pensó eran su familia. Kira tenía razón…si odiaba…si odiaba ese dolor disminuía un poco…poco pero lo hacía.

-Sino piensas escucharlo a él me escucharas entonces a mi Yuki-onna- dijo una voz grave , proveniente de la entrada de la habitación. Recostado en la puerta , el peliblanco miraba la escena de discusión entre sus subordinados, observando con suma preocupación las acciones de su guardiana y el dolor reflejado en sus palabras.

El corazón de la joven dio un vuelco al sonido de la voz de su señor. Se sintió más nerviosa, temerosa de no poder enfrentar a su protegido. La fiereza con la cual se dirigió a Kubinashi pareció desvanecerse, dejándola en la incertidumbre de sus propias emociones. _¡Porque tenía que aparecer justo ahora!_

-Joven amo-musito el rubio, observando al nombrado que permanecía con los parpados cerrados.

-Regresa a la Casa Principal Kubinashi- ordeno el oji rubí, caminando al lado del rubio.

-Pero…Rikuo-sama yo necesito habl-

-Es una orden-interrumpió el líder, con un tono de voz más autoritario.

El rubio pareció comprender la decisión de su líder y bajo la cabeza rendida. El peliblanco permanecía esperando a que se fuera , pero el sin cuello giro acercándose a la Yuki-onna que se sorprendió por el acto de desobediencia y retrocedió involuntariamente, sintiendo repulsión por la cercanía de quien fue uno de sus amigos. El peliblanco quiso refutar pero espero, viendo como el rubio se arrodillaba ante su guardiana. Ella por su parte estaba asombrada, aunque creía saber cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-En verdad…en verdad nosotros lamentamos lo que hicimos Yuki-onna. Jamás te involucraríamos en algo que te lastimara…perdónanos…perdónanos por el daño que te hemos causado por favor.-rogo , agachando la cabeza ante ella.

-Ya te lo he dicho ¿No? No quiero escucharos-refuto la pelinegra, apretado sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma.

-Aun así…te pido perdón. Por mi, por Kejourou, por Ao y por todos en la casa. Perdónanos por haberte engañado.-se disculpo con la voz entrecortada, ella se giro afligida, intentando no mirarlo.

-Vete-

El rubio inclino la cabeza en señal de disculpa, se levanto y miro a su amo en señal de disculpa para luego retirarse del lugar cerrando la puerta. La tensión aumento entre los dos ocupantes que permanecían callados, sin mirarse o dirigirse palabra.

Yuki-onna sujetaba con fuerza el dije de la estrella, intentando sacar fuerzas desde el fondo de su alma y luchando por congelar las lagrimas que rogaban por escapar de sus ojos. La disculpa de Kubinashi no fue algo que esperara , pero aun así, sentía que no podía perdonarlo. No realmente.

El peliblanco la examinaba de arriba abajo , percatándose del cambio en la energía de su guardiana, la empatía y alegría fue cambiada por una actitud fría y distante, su sonrisa parecía haber desaparecido , volviéndose en una expresión sin emoción. Le dolía. Verla tan cambiada le dolía, la extrañaba , extrañaba su sonrisa y verla de esa manera …tan no Tsurara le resultaba extraño.

-Has cambiado-repuso el joven ,acercándose a ella, quedando a solo un paso de estar junto a ella.

-Hmp…si es eso de lo que quería hablar retírese-contesto ella , sintiéndose incapaz de enfrentar una discusión con su persona más importante.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que regresar a la Casa Principal Tsurara-

-Prefiero tarde-contesto rápidamente, sintiendo un aguijón profundo hundirse en su alma.

-¿También piensas evadirme a mí?-pregunto suspicaz , dando un paso hacia ella, quedando casi pegado a su espalda.

La pregunta la hizo saltar , sintiendo la cercanía del cuerpo de su señor. Los nervios comenzaron a atormentarla , generándole esa sensación de asfixia en la garganta.

_Aléjese…por favor …déjeme sola…no ahora…¡no quiero que me vea así ahora!_

-Así que lo sabe-respondió tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz. No podía, no quería que él sintiera lastima por ella ¡Tenia suficiente con la lastima de todo el Clan Nura!-

-El viejo me lo dijo cuando me entere que Houkou Kazuma te llevo a la Casa Houkou-explico. El peliblanco miraba atentamente cualquier movimiento de sus guardiana , sintiendo la débil energía que despedía de su cuerpo.

-Ahh…Kazuma…si gracias a él me he enterado de todo-respondió con un tono de diversión, se volteo grácilmente y levanto su rostro. Su mirada reflejaba el odio que sentía junto con la misma frialdad que le otorgaba su nombre: Yuki-onna.-Si eso es todo le pediré que se retire , estoy cansada y quiero descansar.

-Hmp…en serio…¿en serio crees que ellos lo hicieron para alejarte del Clan Houkou y de tu familia?-pregunto suspicaz , avanzando un paso hacia ella , quien no se inmuto y permaneció quieta , confrontándolo.

-¿Le molesta?-se burlo ella , sonriendo de manera coqueta.-Al parecer al Tercer heredero no le agrada que le digan no.-rio , y luego se giro en camino a la cama que había en la habitación.

-Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras Tsurara…y tú estas mintiéndome justo ahora- contesto algo cabreado.

-No me hable de mentiras- refuto ella enojada-No es el más indicado para decir eso.

-¿En qué te he mentido Tsurara?-pregunto, acercándose a donde se encontraba ella, la joven se sobresalto al sentir su cercanía.

-Apártese-le pidió , con la voz nerviosa. Podía sentir su aliento rozar con su cuello, generándole una fuerte corriente electica recorrer su espalda. Se giro e intento empujar con su brazos pero este la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia a él , quedando sumamente cerca.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron ante la acción del peliblanco, estaban demasiado cerca. Forcejeo pero su estado no le permitía hacer mucho.

-Contéstame- insistió Rikuo, usando un tono de voz más autoritario.

Ella pareció recordar que las circunstancias pese a no ser las ordinarias no cambiaban el hecho que él defendía a los del Clan Nura por lo que le hicieron , consintiendo el acto. Eso le enfurecía. Su cabeza dio mil vueltas y opto por retomar la actitud fría de antes, burlándose ante lo que cómicamente se le paso por la cabeza.

-Dígame algo-dijo, sonriendo.-¿Qué le molesta mas…?¿Que yo no me haya negado a ir con Kazuma? O ¿Qué no quiera volver al Clan Nura? Usted no puede hablarme de mentiras cuando engaña a la humana esa …¡Déjeme sola!-le grito, soltándose de su agarre.-¡Si hablamos de mentir usted está al mismo nivel que todos los falsos de la Casa Principal!

Las palabras escaparon solas de su boca , mostrando el inmenso dolor que la oji dorada resistía. Los ojos del Nura se abrieron ante la gravedad de sus palabras , sintiéndose ofendido y herido por lo que ella decía. Camino rápidamente hasta su lado y la tomo del brazo fuertemente , atrayéndola hacia él. Recordó las lagrimas de Kejourou , los rostros afligidos de sus subordinados, la actitud de su abuelo…¡Ellos en verdad lamentaban lo que hicieron!

-¡Reacciona!¡Todos ellos en verdad lamentan lo que paso pero lo único que hicieron fue salvar tu vida!¡Kejourou, Kubinashi…incluso el viejo están preocupados por ti!-le grito , aumentando la rabia que ella sentía.

-¡No quiero su hipocresía así que déjeme sola!-

-En verdad te han lavado el cerebro…el Clan Houkou.

-¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver!¡Kazuma no me ha mentido!¡Él no es como …!-la joven se callo instantáneamente, cubriéndose la boca ante que pudiera si quiera terminar de hablar. El rostro de Rikuo reflejo el odio que sentía ante la sola comparación de su persona con el Houkou , volviendo a sentir ese aguijón que lo acosaba siempre que veía a Tsurara con el pelinegro solo que esta vez se convirtió en algo más profundo y doloroso.

Ella estaba sorprendida, no creyó haber dicho eso, no quiso pero las palabras simplemente salieron.

-Así que "Kazuma" es mejor-expreso con repulsión.

-Yo …yo no quise…-musito ella culpable.

-Unos días con ese imbécil y ya te ha puesto de su lado…-dijo , revolviéndose el cabello sin soltar a Yuki-onna de su agarre.

-Rikuo-sama yo no…déjeme explicarle…-tartamudeo ella , jalando al oji rubí de su haori azul- yo no…

-Lo odio-Soltó el peliblanco por lo bajo , siendo escuchado por la joven, disminuyo la fuerza con que la sujetaba , asustándola. Sin embargo la jalo en el último segundo , abrazándola contra su pecho.-Supongo que se ha quedado con mi persona más preciada- musito en su oído.

_¿su persona mas preciada? Acaso…¿soy yo?_

La joven pelinegra estaba sonrojada , mientras se mantenía estática ante las palabras dichas por su protegido. Necesitaba saber si era verdad, que no fuera una quería mas mentira. No una mentira tan cruel como esa.

-Rikuo…sama…-susurro ella avergonzada, mientras apartaba al peliblanco de si un poco para llegar a ver su rostro. Estaban a pocos centímetros uno del otro , aumentando el tono carmín de la oji dorada que emitía dulzura y inocencia al sonido de su voz.

Se quedaron mirando así , Rikuo miraba con deseo los labios de su guardiana , recordando la placentera sensación que tuvo al rozar sus labios antes que el abuelo los interrumpiera. Aquella sensación tan agradable que solo conseguía al tenerla cerca suyo. Aquel aguijón …aquel molesto hincón tenía un nombre ahora , lo descubrió al extrañarla de sobremanera cuando estaba en la Casa Houkou , preguntándose qué estaría haciendo, si el Houkou estaría rondándola, si ella estaría feliz allí. Preguntándose miles de cosas sobre ella , quitándole el aliento en el día y el sueño en la noche.

Se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro , rozando sus narices con delicadeza, el peliblanco la sujeto de la cintura y acaricio su sonrojado rostro suavemente. Aquel tono carmín le daba un toque tan inocente y deseable ante sus ojos. Sus labios pronto se rozaron , creando una descarga que recorrió el cuerpo de ambos , entregándose a la grandiosa sensación de aquel beso tan esperado por ambos. Suavemente , sin prisa y con paciencia. Sus labios se amoldaron perfectamente entre sí , apretándose ligeramente deseosos. El ojirubi atrajo con más fuerza a la pelinegra , pasando su mano detrás de su nuca mientras ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El contacto se volvió intenso , degustando uno al otro el sabor exquisito de sus labios. Yuki-onna susurraba el nombre de Rikuo entre suspiros que eran cortados por la ansiedad de su amo quien buscaba saborear sus labios cada vez mas. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba la sensación de estar cerca de él, sus abrazos, su voz , sus caricias, todo. Enredo sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello su protegido, él la atraía sujetándola de su cintura, perdiéndose entre el adictivo sabor que desprendía su boca. Luego de varios segundos se separaron , juntando sus frentes mientras se mantenían abrazados el uno al otro.

-…Tsurara…¿quieres saber porque Houkou me cae tan mal?- le pregunto , acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto obediente , cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias.

-Porque se ha atrevido a tocar a la mujer que amo-confeso tiernamente, al instante los ojos de Yuki-onna se abrieron sorpresivamente pero antes que musitara palabra sus labios fueron apresados por los del Nura en un beso desesperado, no se negó y correspondió feliz ante el acto. Sintió como la lengua de su amado delineaba sus labios pidiendo permiso para ingresar en su boca, recibiéndola gustosa.

Se encontraron luchando el uno con el otro, besándose con fuerza y pasión. Sintiendo que si no se besaban morirían, el dulce sabor de los labios de su amada , las sensaciones que causaba en ella el solo sentir sus labios sobre su piel.

Rikuo deslizo suavemente la blanca bufanda que ella traía , quitándola de sus cuello mientras la atraía con más fuerza desde su cadera. Delineaba y grababa cada centímetro de la piel cubierta por la ropa de ella en su mente. Levanto su suéter mientras ponía su mano debajo de este , sacando un suave gemido por parte de ella que revolvía sus cabellos y lo besaba. Alzo el rostro y se encontró con la mirada tierna de su Yuki-onna , sintiendo su corazón latir a mil hora, la apretó contra si feliz por tener finalmente a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, besándola con pasión. Duraron varios segundos hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire y separo su rostro de ella , dejando un hilo de saliva unir sus labios.

-Te amo-le dijo ella, con un tono de voz dulce y alegre mientras se acercaba a su rostro sonrojada.

-Y yo a ti…Te amo Tsurara.-contesto, fundiéndose en un beso.

*Avance*

Kira despertara ¿Qué hará para recuperar a su juguete?Mientras¿Por qué actúa Kana tan extraña con Rikuo?

¡Kyaaaa!les gusto? A mi me fascino? Me lo leo unas veces y me sorprendo, bueno como siempre les he dejado participar con sus opiniones que tal quieren Lemmon? Seria la primera vez que escriba algo asi , aunque creen que me salió bien lo del beso y la pelea? Comenten sobre eso…creo q lo pondría aparte como un one-shot nose …me lo pensare…porque esto se centra en la aventura y romance! Perdon por no actualizar Acercamiento de una vida futura, planeo hacerlo mañana pero con las elecciones uno nunca sabe. Peru a puertas de tener un nuevo presi!

Bueno díganme si les gusto la escena del beso y la confesión ok? Diganme que creen que debo mejorar y nos veremos en el siguiente cap con mas Rikuox Tsurara viniendo , perdón si fue algo corto pero a mi me gusta el final del capi..no es lendo? Si puedo actualizo acercamiento de una vida futura mañana o entre semana …en todo caso saldría el domingo por la mañana o por la noche del sábado como y gracias a Suki90, YuukoIchihara y DawnMay por sus comentarios positivos ¡! Lo hago por los fans de esta pareja y de la historia! Tmb agradesco a los que enviaron su coment en !ATTE:LONELYATHENA O SKYBLUE374! :p

Foto del colgante de Seiryu esta semana!


	14. Ciudad Dormida

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 13: Ciudad Dormida**_

La oscuridad reina por toda la ciudad, ensimismada en un pequeño callejón que daba acceso a un restaurante peculiar. Los youkais parecen divertirse y pasar un buen rato, en una habitación superior se encuentran dos jóvenes recostados sobre la cama, mirándose el uno al otro, el peliblanco acaricia delicadamente la mejilla de la mujer que se encuentra entre sus brazos, quien se apega a su pecho sonrojada.

Era feliz, lo tenía para sí. Se tenían el uno al otro, siempre así, los iris dorados se abrieron lentamente, apretando el haori azul de su acompañante en el proceso. Él la mira confundido, bajando su rostro hacia ella, se habían quedado así, acompañándose el uno al otro, gozando de la compañía sin decir palabra, acariciando sus negros cabellos y respirando el dulce perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Nada importaba ahora, estaban juntos, y así seria por siempre. Por siempre. Parecía y esperaban durase bastante tiempo para gozar cada segundo. El comandante acaricio el rostro de su guardiana, viendo su evidente sonrojo, sonrió de forma burlona y le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…yo…no puedo volver…-dijo ella, ocultando sus rostro en su pecho.

_Aunque te tenga a mi lado, aunque estemos juntos…no tengo la fuerza para volver a "ese" lugar. Por favor entiéndeme, entiende que te amo más que a nada, pero continuo sintiendo este rencor expandirse en mi corazón. Estando a tu lado estoy tranquila, me siento en paz, pero no podemos estar así para siempre, porque tengo que volver a donde pertenezco. Volver a mi nuevo hogar._

-No tiene porque ser ahora, con tal de que me prometas volver, estoy seguro de que podremos esperar.- le contesto tranquilo, acercándose a su rostro, la tomo de la barbilla y le dijo. -Mírame-

_No me pidas que luche contra ti porque me rendiré, no me pidas promesas que no se si puedo cumplir. Porque he vuelto a ser esa muñeca, porque estoy rota por dentro, rota a causa del engaño que otros infringieron en mí. ¿Lo entiendes? Estamos juntos, y disfruto al máximo tu compañía…pero la pregunta es… ¿Cuánto más estaremos soñando?_

_Porque la cuestión es… ¿Hasta cuándo podremos engañarnos el uno al otro de esta forma?_

_-_No puedo hacerlo…no puedo prometerte que volveré…-susurro dolida, separándose del cuerpo de Rikuo, se sentó sobre la cama y giro la vista hacia una ventana por la cual entraba la brisa nocturna.

_¿Cuánto más sufriremos así? ¿Cuanto es necesario para que veas que esta parte de ti me resulta diferente? Ambos, la parte humana y la youkai, hemos aceptado que sentimos algo muy fuerte por ti…acaso… ¿Acaso tú has dejado de sentirlo tan intensamente? ¿Has dejado de creer…o en verdad…sientes esto por alguien más?_

-Muchos están esperando que regreses ,lo más seguro es que Kubinashi les diga que ya no están con los Houkou-le dijo , levantándose de la cama y siguiendo con la mirada como ella se apoyaba en la ventana y miraba pesadamente el firmamento estrellado.

-No es eso…es solo que…-musito ella, abrazándose a sí misma. No tenía fuerzas para resistir el llanto, pero tampoco quería que él la viera de una manera tan frágil como ahora estaba. No quería que sintiera lastima por ella.-…yo…

-No hace falta que digas nada-le respondió él, abrazándola por detrás y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella, atrayéndola contra su pecho con fuerza, brindándole apoyo y protección.

Ella sintió que su corazón era invadido…invadido por un sol ardiente que le iluminaba su desolado corazón. Que aquellas calles donde sus recuerdos se ocultaban se iluminaban con momentos felices por parte de su líder. El joven oculto su rostro entre el hueco del cuello de la fémina, dejando un suave beso sobre su piel.

_Es él, la persona que quería que me abrazara de esta forma. Estos son los brazos que he esperado me brinden protección…este es el corazón que hace el mío latir tan fuerte y sentirse cálido otra vez._

Así cayo la primera y última lagrima de esa noche, una lagrima de felicidad y anhelo. Una señal de su amor. Porque Rikuo esperaría, esperaría pacientemente a que su amada Yuki-onna volviera a ser como antes, porque ella sabía que su lugar no era al lado de ningún clan sino al lado de aquel hombre que le robaba el aliento.

-Gracias-susurro ella, hacia presión en las manos masculinas que la apoyaban. Tras aquel acto de cariño y aprecio, el joven la tomo en brazos y la recostó suavemente en la cama, recostándose a su lado y cubriéndolos con las sabanas. Tsurara se acomodo tímidamente sobre el pecho de su protegido, escuchando la dulce melodía del latir de su corazón. Rikuo la abrazo un rato más, hasta verla quedarse dormida.

_El sueño no se hará realidad, ahora que estamos juntos, mi sueño quedara simplemente como una pesadilla que tratare olvidar._

Ella descansaba relajada sobre su pecho, el oji rubí miraba la ventana, percatándose que un cuervo de iris blanco permanecía en el borde mirando de vez en cuando al interior de la habitación. Kurama Tengu estaba allí, vigilando a Yuki-onna, lo supo desde que entro a la habitación, que había alguien más allí vigilando sigilosamente las acciones de la mujer que tenía en brazos. El cuervo lo vio y extendió sus alas, alejándose a una distancia prudente, dándoles espacio. Rikuo agradeció el gesto, girando el rostro a Tsurara, se acomodo pero sintió de pronto que algo marcaba su pecho, con cuidado observo que estaba oculto debajo del suéter de su acompañante, deslizando sus dedos por su cuello y halando de una cadena de plata, de pronto un dije en tonos rojizos y violetas apareció y le causo una sensación de familiaridad.

-¿Por qué Tsurara tiene esto?-se pregunto, apretó el collar entre sus dedos, viendo como una imagen aparecía en su mente.

Veía a Kazuma abrazar a su guardiana y decirle muchas cosas, ella parecía confundida pero su mirada se volvió decidida, un brillo le molesto y vio un rubí en la mano de su guardiana._ ¿Un anillo?_ Lo que vio después no le gusto para nada, el pelinegro se acercaba a ella, demasiado cerca, intento evitar el contacto pero sus manos se traspasaron los cuerpos de ambos pelinegros y vio. Vio como su amada y Houkou Kazuma se besaban.

-¡Rikuo-sama! –grito ella, sacudiendo al pelicastaño que despertó abruptamente sentándose sobre la cama. Estaba perlado en sudor y jadeante , la ojidorada lo miro preocupada , lo sintió sacudirse en la cama y lo vio jadeando , intento despertarlo pero parecía como si no quisiera hacerlo-¿Está bien?-le pregunto.

_Un sueño, fue solo ¿un sueño?_

Levanto la mirada, posándola en la joven de las nieves que estaba sentada a su lado, la escena se le vino a la mente instantáneamente, sintió bastante ira de solo pensar que aquello pudo haber pasado. Necesitaba preguntárselo, preguntarle si ella…si ella fue besada por el Houkou.

-Una pesadilla-murmuro, revolviéndose el cabello, tratando en vano de tranquilizarse. Sin querer vio las manos de su guardiana, percatándose que no había ninguna sortija en sus dedos._ Quizás solo lo haya soñado._-….Tsurara…

-¿Uhm?-exclamo, sintiendo que su joven amo se portaba extraño. El ojimarron levanto la vista rápidamente y tomo su mano, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Ella enrojeció al instante, sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón zumbar en sus oídos.-Rik…-susurro, siendo callada por un beso apasionado por parte del Tercero.

La sensación de sus labios por la mañana era refrescante, el joven la apretó más contra si intentando disipar el ridículo escenario que invadió sus sueños esa noche, creyendo firmemente que ella no sería capaz de dejarse besar por otro que no fuera él. El oxigeno pronto les falto y se separaron jadeantes, ella estaba sumamente avergonzada, sintiéndose extraña por la actitud nada reservada de la forma diurna del Nura. El joven bajo el cuello del suéter de Yuki-onna, viendo que no había cadena alguna en el, suspiro y la abrazo fuertemente, ocultando así su sonrojo.

-Buenos días Tsurara- saludo, sintiendo los cálidos brazos de ella rodearlo.

_Porque he aprendido a vivir con mentiras y deseo firmemente que esta sea eterna. Que si me amas como dices este amor me llene y ahogue como si fuera el océano…porque lo único que quiero eres tú. Solo tú._

Un cuervo observa todo desde la ventana, viendo la enorme sonrisa que la esperanza del Clan Houkou pone al estar cerca de aquel líder casi humano._ ¿Que diría ahora Kazuma-sama, si nuestra conexión siempre existe, si todo lo que nosotros vemos es algo que usted también ve, que hará? ¿Que hará al darse cuenta…que ella siempre fue feliz al lado de esta persona?_

El pelirrojo observa un espejo de tamaño completo que tiene un reflejo igual con iris violetas y cabello negro, este último tiene la mirada baja, gruñe y esta encadenado, de su mejilla sale sangre y esta gotea por su rostro .Sin embargo, él no siente dolor, mientras su contraparte detalla cada reacción que tiene su cuerpo, sintiendo de una manera retorcida el punzante dolor que su otro yo presentaba. Era tan obvio, porque aunque lo rechazara y esquivara, ambos eran uno solo. Kira, representa sus deseos más profundos, su parte salvaje y esquiva. Por el contrario, Kazuma es la persona amable, que busca la compañía de alguien y se preocupa por los demás. Sin embargo, ellos no dejaban de ser parte del otro, porque se complementaban y al fin y al cabo los deseos y dolores del otro también eran suyos.

-Duele ¿no es así Kazuma?-se burlo su contraparte, señalando la parte donde estaba el corazón en el espejo.- Porque ambos sabemos que ella tenía una vida y aun así…quisimos llevárnosla.-se rio, revolviendo sus rojos cabellos.

El pelinegro parece reaccionar, levanta lentamente el rostro y sus ojos violetas poseen un brillo sarcástico y salvaje, su sonrisa se ensancha y jalando de la cadena que lo apresan limpia la sangre de su mejilla y dibuja una estrella en su pecho con la misma.

-No me la he llevado Kira, ella ha sido mía desde hace mucho tiempo-responde sonriendo, posa su mano ensangrentada sobre el vidrio y su risa incrementa, ocultando el palpitante dolor de perder el objeto que busco por tanto tiempo.

-¿Tuya? –ríe el pelirrojo, sus ojos sangrientos ven la risa extraña que señala su otro yo, queriendo descifrar que oculta.-Has visto por los ojos de Kurama Tengu que ella está con el Nura ¿Aun crees que ella es tuya?-pregunta.

-Décadas…he pasado muchas décadas buscando…para que ambos estemos vivos, para que tú que eres mis deseos ocultos sigas con vida-contesta Kazuma, mirando desafiante a Kira- No me vengas con esas estupideces ahora.-dice molesto , jalando de sus cadenas que se resisten a romperse.

-Has caído-sonríe el joven fuera del espejo.-Enserio…tanto te importa una youkai…

-Kira –lo llama, con una voz más fría y dejando de lado su actitud relajada y tranquila que siempre ha mostrado.-tú también…tú también has caído ¿no?-afirma, causando una expresión abrumada en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede Kazuma? ¿Acaso estas aceptándome?-pregunta burlón.

-Exacto-responde seguro Kazuma, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Kira, quien luce confundido ante la nueva actitud de la persona que lo mantenía preso.-Porque tú eres yo y yo soy tu, hare lo que sea por tener aquello que siempre he deseado.-la convicción que reflejan sus iris violáceos libera toda sorpresa de Kira quien ha comprendido las verdaderas razones que ahora conducen el alma de su "otra" persona.

-La primera vez, me liberaste por tu padre, ahora lo haces por ella ¿a cualquier costo, nosotros obtenemos lo que queremos, no es así?-pregunta, observando cómo las cadenas se desintegran y la marca de la mejilla en Kazuma se borra totalmente.

-Porque Kazuma es blanco-recita Kira, alzando la palma de su mano y la posa en el mismo lugar que el pelinegro.

-Y Kira es negro-termina por decir Kazuma, cerrando su iris violeta y desapareciendo lentamente en el espejo.

-Pero ambos somos –susurra la voz del youkai cuyos cabellos rojos se vuelven negros, combinándose con el rojo por parte, la combinación de la voz de Kira y Kazuma es ahora la catastrófica melodía que sale de sus labios, tapando con su palma sus ojos mientras tira de sus cabellos.-Uno solo-recita la voz distorsiona, mostrando por entre sus dedos el iris violeta con tonos rojizos.

El cuerpo del líder Houkou desprende un fuerte y poderoso miedo, que se arremolina a su alrededor. Da un paso, y toma de una esquina la katana de funda negra y mango rojizo, saliendo de la habitación.

_No debiste escapar Yuki-onna_

Fuera de la Casa Oeste Futakuchi-onna está de pie, esperando en compañía de los cuatro generales que parecen un poco más recuperados del accidente. Suzaku flota envuelto en su fuego, resaltando el dije de fénix en su cuello; Seiryu parece meditar, con los ojos cerrados mientras el símbolo "Om" de su collar brilla en tonos azulados; Genbu está sobre el suelo, creando un camino sobresaliente de las puertas de la Casa Oeste y Byakko parece algo emocionado, recordando la última vez que logro ver a su líder en aquella forma.

El rostro de la mujer de dos bocas denota preocupación, apretando ligeramente el dije resplandeciente de su cuello, una mujer con alas de hada y cabellos largos, todos los miembros del Clan Houkou están detrás de ellos, perfectamente organizados, las puertas de la Casa Oeste se abren lentamente, dando paso al ser que lidera dicho Hyakki Yakou.

-Buenas tardes generales, parece que hoy saldremos de cacería-menciona divertido, caminando hasta quedar frente a los cuatro generales y la mujer de largos cabellos, su mirada se endurece y la llama.- Futakuchi-onna-

-Hai Houkou-sama-responde ella, acercándose e inclinándose ante su señor.

-Dile a Kurama Tengu que me dé a ubicación exacta de Yuki-onna-ordeno , viendo un ligero salto en el cuerpo de ella.-¿Sucede algo?-pregunta levantando una ceja.

-No…no mi señor , en absoluto.-asegura , calmando el ligero temblor de su cuerpo , pronto se levanta y silbando un cuervo negro llega hasta posarse en su mano.-Houkou-sama solicita la ubicación de Yuki-onna –le dice al ave , que emprende vuelo y al llegar a una distancia prudente se desvanece en plumas negras.

-Kazuma , si la traes ahora estarías quebrando el acuerdo que hiciste con Nurarihyon ¿estás seguro de esto?-pregunto el fénix , sin inmutarse a la fría mirada de los iris rojo violáceo.

-Muy seguro Suzaku-san , si el Clan Nura quiere quitarme lo que me pertenece …entonces supongo que tendremos una ligera guerra-dijo burlón , viendo como un cuervo aparecía y se posicionaba en el suelo antes de volver a formar la piel violácea del Tengu.-¿y bien?

-Están en un restaurante del territorio de los Nekotama , probablemente se dirijan a la escuela .-contesto , con la cabeza gacha.

-¿No volverán a la Casa Principal?

-Yuki-onna-sama no desea regresar allí en estos momentos

-Ah…bueno…Suzaku, Byakko y Kurama Tengu vienen conmigo, los demás permanecerán aquí hasta que lo ordeno ¿entendido?-dijo, recibiendo un sonoro comprendido por parte de los demás miembros.

En el restaurante de los nekos, Rikuo estaba esperando fuera de la habitación a que su compañera terminara de vestirse, dentro la pelinegra se ponía su suéter negro y miraba algo asustada el cielo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo.

-¿Tsurara?-pregunto el chico tocando la puerta de la habitación. Él también tenía una mala sensación desde la mañana, y aunque en su forma de día sabia que algo podría pasar, además el Tengu había dejado extrañamente de vigilarnos y se marcho sin decir nada.

-¡Ya salgo!-grito ella desde dentro, arreglándose un poco su ropa y tomando algo del cajón de la cómoda que estaba cerca.-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto , cuando vio a su querido protegido fuera de la habitación, este le sonrió y se sonrojo un poco , tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Iremos a la escuela para que los chicos no se les ocurra ir a la Casa Principal a buscarnos , luego podemos regresar si quieres-le aconsejo , entendiendo que su guardiana necesitaría más tiempo para asimilar lo que ocurrió en el pasado con sus recuerdos.

Ella apretó ligeramente su mano y agradeció el gesto , bajaron las escaleras y al llegar vieron a todos los nekos mirando preocupados la entrada del restaurante. Parecían extrañados mientras murmuraban entre ellos , Ryota-neko vio que el Tercero bajaba por las escaleras y corrió hacia él , pronto todos los nekos se acercaron detrás de él , esperando las ordenes de su joven amo.

-¡Joven amo! ¡Ha pasado algo grave!-grito, alertando a la pareja que pronto vio de donde provenía ese mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué sucede Ryota-neko?-pregunto el castaño, acercándose y tranquilizando a los nekos que miraban asustados a su líder.

-¡La ciudad…todos en la ciudad están dormidos!-exclamo preocupado. El extraño suceso causo un mueca de extrañeza en el Tercero que se apresuro seguido por la pelinegra hacia la salida , todos los nekos lo siguieron de cerca , y al llegar al final del callejón pudo ver a que se refería su subordinado.

En las calles toda la gente se encontraba durmiendo, tendidos sobre el suelo o lo primero sobre lo que fueran a caer, algunos carros habían chocado y herido a otras personas , incluso dentro de las tiendas la gente yacía tendida sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué-que demonios?-murmuro el Nura, en la lejanía todos los demás subordinados de la Casa Principal se acercaban corriendo preocupados por su joven amor.

-De la nada la gente cayo dormida, hemos intentado despertarlos pero no reaccionan-menciono una neko de cabello castaño, pronto los miembros de la Casa Principal llegaban al lado de su señor, percatándose de la presencia de la Yuki-onna que se oculto tras él apretando ligeramente su mano y su haori azul.

-¡Rikuo-sama!-grito llorando el Tengu, estrellándose contra el rostro del joven. Este lo quito de su rostro y vio que al parecer el sueño no funcionaba con ninguna clase de youkai-¡Estábamos tan preocupados!

-Karasu Tengu…chicos…-susurro, viendo como todos miraban por sobre su hombro a la ojidorada.

-Rikuo-sama déjenos encargarnos de esto, regrese a la Casa Principal por favor-pidió Kurotabou , preocupándose por la forma de día del castaño.

-Lo primero es evacuar a toda esta gente- ordeno el castaño, priorizando la seguridad de los seres humanos .-Atiendan a toda la gente que este herida y reúnanlas en lugares seguros –ordeno con voz firme.

-Rikuo-sama es peligroso para usted aconsejo Ao.

La joven de las nieves está preocupada por el estado de su persona amada , n podía luchar en su forma humana , sería un suicidio. Rápidamente miro las expresiones de los miembros de la Casa Nura , sabiendo que ellos estaban igual o más preocupados por la seguridad del castaño.

"_¿Segura que no eres tú la que teme por él?_

_¡Kazuma!_

La voz la ataco de lleno, causándole un ligero mareo, se sostuvo con fuerza de la espalda de su amado, cerrando los ojos y focalizando su energía en la persona que hablaba con ella.

_Esa voz es de Kazuma, pero…pero también puedo sentir la energía de Kira ¿Qué ha pasado? Se suponía que estaría dormido por más tiempo._

"_Y se suponía que debías permanecer a mi lado"_

La voz del joven Houkou sonaba resentida y llena de ira, asustando a la joven Yuki-onna que se separo del cuerpo del ojimarron y camino un poco, apartándose y mirando al cielo.

_¿Kazuma…has sido tú …la ciudad …fuiste tú?-_pregunto angustiada , extrañada por la actitud que el pelinegro demostraba con el tono de su voz.

"_¿Y que si he sido yo?¿Tanto te importa que Nura Rikuo pueda salir lastimado?"-_pregunto fastidiado.

-Kazuma…-susurro ella , siendo escuchada por el castaño que se acercaba detrás suyo , los youkais se encargaban de evacuar a la gente y atender a los heridos hasta que se hallara al culpable del incidente.

"_Regresa Tsurara"-_ordeno con voz firme, asustando a la joven que giro tensionada al sentir que alguien la tomaba del hombro.

Los iris dorados miraron preocupados a su protegido, sintiendo el dolor característico por haber lastimado a Kazuma , la había ayudado tanto y tenía razón , ella lo abandono. Lo dejo solo y ahora él había terminado así. Abrazo con fuerza el pecho del castaño que la recibió algo sorprendido, ella sabía , sabía que por más que soñara tenía un futuro escrito en tinta permanente sobre su alma y eso…no iba a cambiar.

-Esto es una sorpresa Supremo Comandante- recito una joven con voz aguda , su melena de color musgo , sus ojos de un extraño símbolo triangular en los iris , llevaba puesta una túnica de color morado entallada a su figura al estilo chino , su calzado negro , un pendiente circular en la oreja izquierda. –_Pensar que se interesaría en una youkai que ya está comprometida_.-menciono graciosa interfiriendo en la conversación mental de los pelinegros, sentada sobre la esquina de un edificio cercano , su rostro descansaba de lado sobre su palma , mostrando una sonrisa suspicaz.-Supongo que le agrada tener lo que no le pertenece ¿nee Yuki-onna?-pregunto .

_¿Quién es ella?¿Que está haciendo aquí y porque ...Porque ella …?_

"_Aléjate de esa mujer Tsurara, es peligrosa"_-advirtió, enviando rápidamente una imagen de lo que veía desde su ubicación a la mente de la ojidorada.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi territorio?-grito el castaño, siendo resguardado por todos sus subordinados que dejaron de lado a los humanos y se acercaron a él preparados para pelear en cualquier momento.

-Soy Mari, fiel sirviente de Seimei-sama y he venido a cumplir mi misión-canturreo feliz , descendiendo con gracia del edificio de un salto.

-¡¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el castaño, pero se perturbo al sentir como la energía de su guardiana se distorsionaba y lo jalaba del brazo hacia ella.-Tsurara-

-¡Los tiene! ¡Los humanos en la escuela…todos están…!-grito ella nerviosa, causando una gran impresión en el Nura que fue presa del temor al ver que sus compañeros de la escuela fueron víctimas del ataque de la mujer frente suyo.

-Ahh los humanos de la escuela…los apresamos hace un rato, de seguro ya están muertos.-dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos expresaron un aire asesino y el sonido de un cascabel retumbo por todo el lugar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto el rubio.

El sonido del cascabel continuo incesantemente, los vidrios estallaron en pedazos y un fuerte terremoto se sintió, rompiendo las pistas y derrumbando las casas.

-¡¿Un terremoto?-grito confundida Kejourou, intentando evitar todos los vidrios que caían de un alto edificio cercano.

-Y creo que ya he encontrado lo que buscaba – afirmo la chica, caminando de forma calmada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el grupo Nura.

-¡No te acerques!-grito Kurotabou lanzando miles de armas contra la joven que levanto la mano e inmediatamente todas se detuvieron en el aire y cayeron al suelo.-¿Cómo?-murmuro confundido antes de observar como un enorme agujero se abría debajo del grupo y los tragaba rápidamente.

-¡Rikuo-sama!-grito la ojidorada, intentando tomar la mano de su amo mientras caían en la oscuridad.

-¡Tsurara!-grito él, extendiendo con todas sus fuerzas su brazo para lograr alcanzarla, sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarse ._Ya casi._

-No se vale eso es trampa Nura-san-menciono Mari apareciendo detrás de él, lo tomo por los brazos y varias sogas le impidieron poco a poco moverse.

-¡Rikuo-sama!-grito Yuki-onna, la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más densa, su vista era más borrosa y no lograba ver mas allá del cabellos de su amo y escuchar sus quejidos tratando de liberarse de las ataduras._ Tengo que protegerlo, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!_

-Exacto-murmuro una voz grave en su oído , lo próximo que sintió fue que le tapaban la boca y los ojos con las manos y sentir algo traspasar su pecho.

En alguna parte dentro de una especie de edificio envuelto entre raíces de grandes árboles que parecen tener vida propia, toda esta envuelto en ramas, escombros y cosas destruidas. En medio del lugar un joven de cabellos castaños se encuentra semiconsciente en el suelo, de pronto, su mano se mueve y recupera la conciencia , sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido por el golpe de la caída y la sangre resbalar por un lado de su rostro.

-Demonios…-susurro enojado, observando un poco su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenido Nura-san-susurro la cantarina chica, sentada cobre una de las ramas superiores de un gigantesco árbol de aparentemente miles de años.- A tu pesadilla-dijo, riéndose. Los iris marrones se dilataron impresionados, viendo a sus compañeros de la escuela colgando de las ramas del árbol inconscientes, heridos y sangrando.

_**Este sueño recién comienza, y al terminar lograremos volverlo tu peor pesadilla Nura Rikuo.**_

*Avance*

Los sirvientes de Seimei acorralan a un Rikuo en su forma de día, mientras Yuki-onna cae presa de las palabras que la atacan de la manera más cruel posible.

Publicando luego de una gran semana de descanso , no lo hice porque quisiera , es que tenia exámenes y bueno necesitaba mi tiempo para dedicarme a estudiar , aprovecho los feriados de Semana Santa y publico este electrizante capitulo. La felicidad está marcada para nuestros protagonistas que parecen no estar destinados a estar juntos por mucho tiempo. podrá Rikuo sobrevivir en su forma humana sin Nenekirimaru?¿Tsurara , cuál será la decisión que tomara tras las palabras y hechos mostrados por el enemigo?¿que ha pasado con Kazuma , que razones lo han llevado a ser un ente de blanco a "gris"?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y quiero decir que me alegra y anima mucho el hecho que escriban con tanto detalle las emociones que les causa leer esta historia , en verdad me llena de jubilo , siento que puedo escribir sin miedo y dejar esta historia llegar al clímax a través de sus palabras de aliento. Hasta la próxima semana. Muchas felicidades a todos aquellos que escriben mas historias y con respecto al lemmon ,pues seria demasiado acelerado y forzado.


	15. Pesadilla Real

_(Recomiendo q escuchen el primer ending de blood + completo mientras leen le agrega emoción , se llama Kataritsugu Koto)_

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_Cap.14: Deja de Soñar con Soledad_

_**Cap.14: Pesadilla Real**_

En una cabaña antigua, enredada por múltiples arboles, sin ventanas y una sola puerta, la mujer de las nieves está sujeta a una viga, con los brazos por sobre la cabeza, atada de pies y manos por las ramas, sus ropas oscuras siguen ahí, teniendo ligeros rasguños en las piernas y los brazos, sus ojos están vendados, y su cabeza esta inclinada hacia delante como si durmiera.

-Los sueños son el reflejo de las emociones, de lo que el subconsciente oculta, muestra ahora que es lo que ocultas con tanto fervor Yuki-onna-canturreo el joven de túnica morada de pie delante suyo, desata los cascabeles de su cintura y los ubica en la frente de ella, meciéndolos hasta lograr una sinfonía constante del choque de los cascabeles.- Muéstrame para poder hacer esos sueños pedazos Yuki-onna.

Dentro del subconsciente de la joven la obscuridad toma color al sonido de los cascabeles ,la Casa Nura está frente a la pelinegra que está sentada observando todo con aparente nostalgia , los youkais parecen felices , brindando y cantando alrededor del Sakura , recostado sobre el está el Tercero ,sonriendo de forma sarcástica mientras una chica de cabellos castaños le sirve sake. Ajenos a su presencia, están todos los demás miembros, celebrando como si no hubiera mañana por la joven que viste de blanco junto a su esposo, festejando en una fecha que la ojidorada prefirió no recordar.

Detrás suyo, abriendo la habitación donde se conecta el mundo real, donde el cuerpo del joven de los sueños y la joven amordazada están, aun con la vista nublada el sonido de los cascabeles no cesa, generando un eco que profana lo más profundo del corazón aun roto de la guardiana, el sujeto la toma por los hombros acercando sus manos hacia los ojos de ella, tapando el izquierdo y tomando su hombro derecho.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?-pregunto, dejando caer las vendas que se desatan por si solas y caen al suelo, revelando las pupilas triangulares que ven el festejo por primera vez.

-No lo sé- responde ella, limitándose a observar.-Entiendo que estoy buscando algo aquí, pero no sé que es.-expresa con notable confusión, apretando con sus manos su frisada.

-El Clan festeja ¿por qué no estás allí?-pregunta el líder de los sueños, comenzando a mermar en su alma.

-No lo sé –

-¿Yuki-onna no es parte de este lugar, no es parte del Clan Nura?-pregunta, apretando su hombro.

-No lo sé – responde ella de nuevo, inquieta por no conocer el significado de las preguntas.

-Lo sabes- afirma él, sorprendiéndola.-Lo sabes perfectamente pero no lo quieres admitir- la ataca, el tintineo del cascabel se hace más profundo y perturbador, haciendo que la joven intente taparse los oídos.

-No, no lo sé. No lo entiendo-responde, estirando su mano hacia el escenario de felicidad que se desarrolla en el Sakura.

_Alguien dígame, dígame porque no estoy allí, alguien…alguien venga por mí._

-No vendrán- susurra contra su oído de forma tétrica-¿Por qué vendrían por ti, si tu ya no perteneces a este lugar? ¿No ves que son felices?…felices sin ti allí.-le dice con un tono de voz tétrico, generando un gemido de dolor en ella.

-No…no…ellos vendrán…ellos me quieren...son mi familia…-insiste, intentando extender su mano lo más posible para que alguien la levante.

-Estas mal, ellos no son tu familia ¿no recuerdas? Tú no tienes familia, mira- le indica, señalándole a su extremo derecho.

-¡AHHHHHH!-grita la ojidorada, viendo el cuerpo inerte de su madre con los ojos abiertos, llorando sangre.-¡No!¡No!¡Alguien...alguien sáqueme!-grito sacudiendo su cabeza y gritando para que alguien entre la algarabía de la celebración la viera y la consolara.

-¿Ves? Tú no tienes familia, no tienes a nadie…porque tú eres nadie…eres nada…-le susurra al oído, los iris dorados se llenan de lagrimas, que caen involuntariamente por su blanquecino rostro.- Admítelo, no quieres entender porque sabes que…en realidad tu ya no tienes un lugar al cual volver, ya nadie te espera, nadie más te quiere aquí.-susurro en forma maliciosa.

Las risas y carcajadas del Clan Nura aumentan, llamando la atención de Yuki-onna que voltea a ver como los recién casados celebran su unión con un beso, siente su corazón resquebrajarse en mil pedazos, dejándola estática, su mirada busca desesperadamente la del líder peliblanco que ríe y se abraza a su mujer.

_Ayúdame, tú eres el único, eres el único en quien puedo confiar, por favor no me dejes…no tú._

-¿Dejarte? ¿Porque lo haría si tu nunca exististe para Rikuo en primer lugar? , eres su guardiana, una subordinada mas y ahora que no estás aquí has sido olvidada, ¿enserio creíste que él podía amarte, a ti, una simple Yuki-onna?-le susurra maléficamente, la escena entre la pareja de esposos se acerca mostrándole a la ojidorada la risa burlona del Nura que la mira y abraza a su esposa, manteniendo el contacto visual con ella, como dándole a entender que lo suyo fue una mentira.

_Siempre supe que nunca seria parte total de aquel mundo al que tu perteneces, porque lo que soy no me permite ser parte de ti, porque mi naturaleza es distinta. Además, tengo otro que me ofrece todo a cambio de nada, a cambio de mi compañía. Porque aunque desea darte la mayor felicidad que pueda existir en este mundo, y esa felicidad trae consigo una vida nueva, un hijo nuestro que jamás podre darte._

-No… ¡No!-gritaba constantemente, jalándose de su cabello y cerrando los ojos para no mirar, una mano la jalo brutalmente de su brazo derecho, estrellándola contra la madera.

-Mírame-le dijo una voz, al abrir sus ojos, la mujer que siempre la amo, su madre, con los ojos llenos de sangre y el tono de piel más violáceo y el cabello desordenado con restos de lo que parecía piel y liquido vital le sonreía de forma tétrica.-Eres una idiota, hija mía- le dijo, sosteniendo su rostro y obligándola a mirar el estado putrefacto del cuerpo muerto que aparentaba ser su madre.

-…Oka-san…-musito la joven Yuki-onna, sus ojos se dilataron al sentir la repetición constante de la voz de su madre, diciéndole una y otra vez: _Eres una idiota… Eres una idiota…una idiota…_

_Soy idiota y lo sé, sé que he creído la mentira más hermosa que escucharon mis oídos, porque desde el fondo de mi alma esperaba estúpidamente que pudiéramos ser felices juntos. Porque este amor autodestructivo _

-Esto está empezando, aun falta ver mucho mas Yuki-onna- afirma el joven de iris triangular, una sonrisa se _extiende_ por su rostro, denotando cierta excitación al ver a la joven de largo cabello gritar incontrolables veces para que se detuviera, mientras la escena del joven Nura al lado de la humana y el rostro muerto de su madre se repetía, una, dos, tres…muchas veces…muchas veces más. _Porque al final de mi, no quedara nada de ti._

_Y un grito sumamente fuerte se escucho por todo el lugar._

El cuerpo original de la joven yace atado a la viga , mientras cortes superficiales comienzan lentamente a aparecer en su cuerpo , de sus labios sale un gemido de dolor , mientras las lagrimas caen sin detenerse , un corte más profundo aparece en su hombro , cerca de su cuello , esta vez más profundo y más doloroso. Los iris que la observan sonríen, exquisitos al alma que se le designo atormentar de aquella manera tan retorcida.

-Basta…detente…-susurra la joven entre quejidos, intentando abrir los ojos sin éxito.

-Debiste quedarte como una simple guardiana Yuki-onna, así no pasarías por esto- contesto, acercándose más a ella. Metió la mano en su túnica y saco una daga de filo negro.-Esto ocurre cuando te dejas llevar por sueños tan ridículos.

El cuchillo se acerco peligrosamente a un hilo que colgaba del pecho de la joven, como si hubiera estado incrustado en su cuerpo, al final se encontraba atados los dos cascabeles que sonaban como si tuvieran vida propia.

-Acabare este sueño, para que sea una eterna pesadilla de la que nunca escapes.-sentencio, cortando el hilo del cual colgaban los cascabeles. Las ramas dejaron de atar con tanto fervor el cuerpo y lo dejaron caer al suelo, este hizo un ruido sordo al caer, los cortes sangraron más fuerte y una gran herida por sobre su vientre comenzó a sangrar y manchar la oscuridad de su suéter con carmín brillante.

_-Argh…-susurro adolorida , en su vientre un joven peliblanco acababa de clavar una espada, sonriendo de forma divertida mientras la incrustaba más en su cuerpo.-¿Por qué?¿Porque mi sueño , es así?¿...Porque ..?Has sido tú…la persona que mas me importa, el ser que quiero proteger…¿porque?_

_-Porque nada fue real, solo fue un juego y nada mas- le contesto el ente de ojos rubí, sacando la espada con fuerza del cuerpo femenino. Aquellas palabras terminaron por quebrar la esperanza y fuerza en ella, quien cayó al suelo, sintiendo la sangre crear un charco a su alrededor._

_De pronto el sonido de algo caer la alerto, sus ojos vacios y muertos, resignados a morir ahogada entre su propia sangre miraron el collar de estrella en tonos rojizos y violáceos caer en su delante, comenzando a girar sin detenerse._

_-¿El collar…de...Kazuma?-se pregunto, sintió la necesidad de tomarlo pero simplemente se quedo observándolo dar vueltas sin cesar, la sangre llego hasta sus labios, tiñéndolos de rojo, el sabor metálico poco le importo, ya nada importaba. _

_Solo quiero que esto acabe, este dolor, este sentimiento, solo quiero que se termine…para…siempre…_

Lejos un joven de haori azul y cabellos marrones como el chocolate pelea contra una chica que sonríe al causarle daño, ella aparece y desaparece a gusto, dejándolo a él esquivando ataques de las cuchillas que ella tenía en las manos. Pues la diferencia no era mucha, el humano se defendía perfectamente y raras veces la joven lograba acertar un golpe, el problema no radicaba ahí, sino que ella utilizaba de manera cruel los cuerpos inconscientes de los estudiantes para distraerlo y atacarlo.

-¿Quién diría que aquel que dice ser líder de todos los espíritus se deja llevar por simples humanos corrientes?-bromeo ella, alejándose de un salto de su adversario.

-Libéralos-ordena el castaño, saltando en un intento por golpear tras un juego de patadas y puñetazos, mas ella lo evade con gracia, lanzándole el cuerpo del pelinegro fanático en compensación.

-Va uno, pero faltan cuatro Nura-san ¿Que puede hacer usted en su estado actual?-se burla.

Era verdad, la desventaja era obvia, aunque tuviera una gran resistencia y capacidad de batalla estaba dicho que no duraría para siempre. Llevaban alrededor de una hora peleando y lo único que él lograba era arrebatarle un cuchillo y continuar prolongando el encuentro.

Y se escucho, el grito desgarrador de una joven a la lejanía. Su voz desgarrada, dolida e _infeliz._ El corazón del líder Nura latió fuerte, respondiendo al grito que escucho, pues conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz, conocía aquella melodía que escapaba de los labios rojos de la mujer que amaba con locura. Y esa misma mujer, gritaba, sola, lejos de él, gritaba de dolor.

-Parece que Yume está divirtiéndose con tu subordinada…o debería decir… ¿Tu amante?- inquirió Mary, apuntando con el cuchillo un espacio detrás de las ramas principales.- Justo detrás, esta esa mujer que osaste robar y engañar Nura-san- afirmo.

El humano no reacciono, se quedo estático, sintiendo que su sangre hervía y corría a una velocidad sobrehumana por sus venas. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más rápidos y el sonido retumbo en sus oídos como si se tratara de un tambor. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y Mari aprovecho el momento para atacarlo de frente.

-¿Qué ocurre , el gato te comí-?-se burlo , siendo callada por la mano del Tercero que apretó con fuerza su cuello y la estrello contra el suelo causando un cráter mediano.-¡ARGH!-grito debido al dolor , sintiendo el aire escapar rápidamente de sus pulmones._ ¡Qué demonios ocurre! ¡Se supone que su forma humana no posee tal cantidad de poder!_

-Devuélvemela-ordeno el castaño, alzando el cuchillo en señal de amenaza, su voz se torno más peligrosa y sus ojos inspiraron temor en los ojos de la youkai.

-¿Qué…es…tas...?- articulo a penas, pronto el agarre en su cuello se hizo mas fuerte, parecía que se lo fuera a romper de un segundo a otro. _Aun es humano…esto no estaba en los archivos de las memorias de sus subordinados._

-Devuélveme a mi subordinada-ordeno de nuevo, esta vez, la amenaza si se cumplió, el joven enterró sin piedad el cuchillo en el hombro de su enemiga, causando un grito ahogado en ella. Lo alzo de nuevo, con las gotas de sangre cayendo desde la punta de el objeto punzocortante, reanudando su "interrogatorio".- ¿Dónde?

_Se suponía que él no puede transformarse durante el día y aun faltan un par de horas para el anochecer ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo con este sujeto?_

-¿Estas buscando esto?- pregunto la voz de un hombre, Rikuo alzo la mirada, viendo como el recién llegado traía arrastrando del cabello a su subordinada, sangrando e inconsciente. –Tómala si quieres, de todos modos ya está muerta.- menciono con aburrimiento, mirando la herida que aparecía en la chica que el Nura tenía presa bajo sus pies.

Los iris aun marrones del Nura se volvieron rojos al instante, seguidos por la presencia de un miedo tan grade y abrumador como el del mismo Nue , su cabello castaño se volvió blanco y largo , seguido por dos llamaradas de fuego que aparecieron a sus lados disparándose automáticamente contra Yume.

El peliverde fue impactado directamente, pero se desvaneció al igual que Mary por medio del sonido de unos cascabeles. El joven Nura diviso pronto a ambos peliverdes sobre las ramas del árbol, uno al lado del otro, intactos y sin un rasguño, incluso el corte en el hombro de la fémina había desaparecido.

-Somos sirvientes de Seimei-sama, mi nombre es Yume y esta de aquí es Mary.- los presento el enemigo masculino, la joven se apego mas a él y lo abrazo por el costado riendo al ver el cuerpo de la infortunada Yuki-onna.

-Como…te atreves… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a ella?- grito furioso el oji rubí, liberando una presión de su energía youkai directamente contra Yume que salió volando hasta impactar contra una pared.

-¡Yume!- grito Mary, al verlo impactar contra la base del árbol, pronto ella sintió la misma energía detrás suyo, y luego pudo ver como la punta de la daga sobresalía por sobre su estomago.- Ugh…maldición…- musito adolorida, al instante el peliblanco arranco la daga de su cuerpo y la estampo contra el suelo.- ¡Argh!

_Acaso Nura ha…¡¿Forzado su transformación?_

La furia del peliblanco no tenia limites, estaba enfadado, impotente y frustrado; sentía la sed de sangre amenazarlo con fuerza, sentía que necesitaba descuartizar a ese par fuera lo que fuera. Los haría sufrir, tanto como el sufría al ver a su persona más preciada herida , si ellos sufrirían , se encargaría de quitarles la piel del cuerpo y mantenerlos con vida si era necesario, para repetir el proceso ..una y otra vez.

-¡Mary!-grito Yume , extendiendo desde su brazo aquel hilo casi invisible que llevaba en el extremo el cascabel, al segundo este emitió un brillo cegador que obligo al Nura a cerrar los ojos y correr hacia el cuerpo de su amada para protegerla . Sin embargo , a pocos metro de ella su visión se nublo y esquivo a duras penas la estocada profunda de una espada , cortando la parte del costado izquierdo de su kimono.

Frente a él , intentando apuñalarlo de manera fatal se encontraba su compañera de estudios y cabellos castaños, con la katana en alto y la mirada perdida ; Kana buscaba matarlo.

-La verdad oculta en las memorias; yo represento la verdad entre los sueños y el subconsciente.- recito Mary , extendiendo desde sus dedos aquel hilo impregnado de su propia sangre y unido a la espalda de la joven humana.-¡Y la verdad de esta mujer es su estúpido amor por ti!-grito con una sonrisa enloquecida, en el rostro de la humana pronto se apreciaron lagrimas , mientras alzaba de nuevo la katana en sus manos.

-¿K-Kana-chan?- expreso confundido el chico , esquivando un par de ataques que venían de ella, su expresión denotaba un sonrojo y pena. De pronto , evadiendo un ataque con sencillez la golpeo en las muñecas para que soltara la espada y se dispuso a golpear un área por sobre su cuello para dormirla.

-R-Rikuo-kun-susurro ella, sorprendiendo de sobremanera al peliblanco que se detuvo a unos segundos de asestar el golpe , su rostro lloroso se intensifico y ella alzo la mirada llorosa , susurrando nuevamente.-…R-Rikuo-kun…

Ella lo sabía , ella sabía que él era…¡ella había visto su forma youkai! No existía mas secreto , Kana conocía la verdad sobre su naturaleza.

-Ella lo ha visto todo , pensaste que estaban inconscientes pero…¡Todos ellos han visto tu lado oscuro Nura Rikuo!- grito triunfante la mujer de cabellos verdes , el rostro del Nura se contrajo en una muestra de asombro , mirando a sus compañeros colgados en el árbol …con los ojos abiertos y atemorizados.

_¡Me han visto!¡Lo saben!¡La verdad que he ocultado …todo este tiempo!_

-Y para el acto final…-susurro la joven de cabellos verdes , moviendo la yema de sus dedos, el fino hilo transparente que se conectaba al cuerpo de la castaña se movió , gobernando sus movimientos.

-K-Kana..-ch…-las palabras del ojirubi fueron cortadas por aquellos labios delicados de la ojimarron que se lanzo a su cuello y lo..beso. La risa de Mary se escucho, viendo completado su trabajo. La joven humana apretó el cuello del peliblanco con sus brazos , acercándolo más a ella ,pero..el no podía reaccionar…no entendía que demonios estaba pasando.

-Y el sueño termina aquí-dijo Yume , mirando el lugar donde se suponía estaba el cuerpo de Tsurara. La castaña se separo del peliblanco , llorosa e inconsciente , mas este solo la atajo impidiéndole caer al suelo , viendo tras ella la herida figura …de su amada Yuki-onna **despierta**.

-…T-Tsurara…

_Te dije que tu no existes mas para Nura Rikuo , Yuki-onna_

El susurro mental que se escucho en la cabeza de Tsurara fue el detonante , sus iris dorados se abrieron presas del dolor y la angustia , al ver como su joven amo y aquella humana compartían un beso , sin que él se negara, frente a ella...con Kana.

Era igual al sueño, a aquella pesadilla que ella trataba de olvidar , era como Yume decía …ella ya no existía para él ; sus emociones no valían la pena , su amor no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ella no …no podía estar a su lado.

-¡AHHHH!-grito ella tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, sintiendo que sus heridas ardían , su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos , el collar de Kazuma que reposaba en el bolsillo de su falda se deshizo como si fuera polvo , generando un fuerte brillo que se marco en forma del símbolo de la estrella de los colores del mar bajo los pies de la chica en respuesta a las fuertes emociones de Yuki-onna. El brillo azulino pronto marco con fuego un estrella de color carmín en su cuello , ardiendo como el mismo infierno, mientras un fuerte pensamiento recorrió la mente destruida de la dulce Tsurara.

_Yo no …¡no aguanto mas este dolor!_

Y finalmente se vio , el rostro lleno de dolor de Rikuo , sintiéndose el ser mas horrible en el mundo por haber lastimado a la persona que mas amaba.

-Has caído en la trampa Nura Rikuo- susurro Yume , teniendo a su lado el rostro sonriente de Mary , contemplando complacidos el resultado de su labor.

-Ha aceptado- sonrió complacido Kazuma , sintiendo como aquella marca que un día dejo en el cuello de su amada estaba completa.

*Avance*

El contrato ha sido firmado, la verdad que fue ocultada a sido dada a conocer tras una trampa tan cruel como dolorosa. ¿Qué acaba de aceptar Yuki-onna?

Hola a todos y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a mí , en verdad luche para que las ideas fluyeran en este cap que está lleno de dolor para nuestra pareja, pues si el nombre de mary en japonés significa verdad y Yume es sueño , fue asi como ellos revelaron los secretos y dolores más profundos de ambos. ¡Los veré la próxima semana!


	16. Heridas Internas

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 15: Heridas Internas**_

-Ha aceptado- sonrió complacido Kazuma, sintiendo como aquella marca que un día dejo en el cuello de su amada estaba completa. Sin prisa bajo del edificio desde el cual observaba al grupo del Clan Nura intentar detener arduamente a la gente que con cuchillos , bates y demás intentaban atacarlos. En medio del lugar se encontraban reunidos los amigos del joven heredero junto a su amada Yuki-onna, todos extrañamente unidos por un lazo en tonos violetas. El patio de la escuela , repleto de estudiantes inconscientes era rodeado por la multitud de seres humanos que intentaban llegar al lugar donde se encontraban el joven Nura y la Yuki-onna.-Parece que tengo que recoger a mi prometida- dijo burlón, al llegar al suelo se desvaneció envuelto en las llamas del dios Suzaku , reapareciendo en medio de los subordinados del Tercero.

-¡No te dejare!- grito Kubinashi, extendiendo sus hilos en dirección al pelinegro quien no se inmuto y dirigió suavemente su mano hacia la cabeza de Rikuo.

Sin embargo los hilos rojos se incineraron sin llegar a detener las acciones del Houkou, víctimas de las leguas de fuego de las alas del fénix.

-Demonios- susurro , retrocedió su ataque y se preparo para abalanzarse de nuevo contra el líder de los dioses.-¡No permitiré que toques al joven amo!- bramo saltando y lanzando de nuevo sus hilos esta vez bañados en su miedo.

-¡Fénix no Yokugeki!- grito el fénix, sus alas crecieron asombrosamente de tamaño y emprendió vuelo hacia arriba para luego descender en picada a una velocidad sorprendente. Dos segundos pasaron y tras la ayuda inesperada de Kejourou al jalar a Kubinashi con sus cabellos el ataque de Suzaku impacto directamente en el suelo generando una muralla hecha de fuego alrededor de los humanos que el Clan Nura resguardaba sin ningún subordinado que lo protegiera dentro.

-Bien hecho –le alago Kazuma , sin prisa tomo el cuerpo aun humano del Tercero, separándolo del de la guardiana , dejándolos unidos simplemente por aquella cinta purpura.- Que débil te ves ahora , Nura Rikuo.- los iris violetas pronto se llenaron de aquella neblina rojiza , a su lado apareció la katana negro y aun sosteniendo el cuerpo de Rikuo de su haori desenvaino. –. Acabare contigo de una vez por todas-

Dentro del sueño la joven Yuki-onna esta resistiéndose al inminente dolor en su cuello , sus heridas aun sangrantes comienzan a curarse lentamente mientras el espacio en el que se encuentran comienza a derrumbarse.

-Yume el sueño esta…- dijo Mary , acercándose a Yume sin perder de vista al Tercero que veía a su guardiana sosteniendo a Kana aun en sus brazos.

-Alguien de fuera parece haber entrado – contesto , observando como poco a poco los arboles y todo alrededor se desmoronaba.- Lo más seguro es que tenga que ver con esa Yuki-onna- afirmo , mirando desde lo lejos aquella extraña marca que Tsurara intentaba cubrir con sus manos.- Vamos , si han penetrado en este nivel del sueño quiere decir que no somos los únicos con deseos de matar a Nura Rikuo- le ordeno a su compañera.

-Entendido- Mary poso su mano en un árbol cercano, abriendo la corteza tras la cual se apreciaba un espacio inhóspito y oscuro. Yume entro primero y ella lo siguió, al pasar por el portal ambos desaparecieron de la vista de Rikuo. Los arboles comenzaron a despedazarse y caer al igual que miles de rocas sobre Rikuo y Tsurara.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- expreso alerta el Tercero , alzo a su compañero y la cargo sobre su espalda, se acerco rápido a Kiyotsugu y lo sujeto también , esquivando las múltiples rocas que caían en el lugar. _A este ritmo no podre cargar con todos_. Volteo preocupado a ver a su guardiana, viendo que aun permanecía sentada en el suelo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respirar. Haciendo uso de su habilidad sobrenatural tomo los cuerpos de todos sus amigos y reapareció al lado de la Yuki-onna.-Tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos.- tomando con delicadeza su mano.

-No me toque por favor- le pidió ella , soltando su mano de la de su líder sin alzar la mirada para confrontarlo.-Argh…-gimió de dolor, apretando la marca de la estrella en su cuello con sus manos.

-No hay tiempo para esto Tsurara- exigió el Tercero jalándola del brazo.- Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí y necesitamos encontrar una salida ,entiende.- le pidió acercando su rostro a ella.-Tsurara- la llamo.

_No digas mi nombre, por favor. No te acerques tanto._

-¡Argh!- gimió de nuevo más fuerte , sintiendo como la marca en su cuello quemaba su piel.

"_Acabare contigo de una vez por todas"_

La voz de Kazuma resonó de pronto en su cabeza , la imagen del cuerpo humano de su joven amo siendo sujeto por el pelinegro , con la katana peligrando su cuello. Sin embargo sintió el cuerpo de su protegido pegarla a su cuerpo y susurrarle un "sujétate" , luego reaparecieron un poco más lejos del lugar de donde estaban antes , una gigantesca roca estuvo a punto de impactarles. Levanto el rostro preocupada y vio una expresión de cansancio en el rostro del peliblanco, estaban resguardados no muy lejos de aquella cabaña que parecía ser lo único sin destruirse , los humanos aun estaban con ellos pero se notaba que cargan con todos realmente le costaba trabajo.

-Joven amo- susurro llamándolo, extendió suavemente su mano hacia él , este giro su vista tomando su mano en el aire y entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso.

-Tenemos que buscar una salida , quédate con ellos un momento mientras veo como salir de aquí- le pidió , levantándose , mas aun fue detenido por la blanquecina muñeca de la guardiana.-¿Qué ocurre? Le pregunto sin voltear a verla.

-Déjelos aquí- le contesto , haciendo referencia a los humanos que se encontraban inconscientes.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- expreso confundido viendo fijamente a su compañera.

-Esto es un sueño, ellos no son reales , si los dejamos aquí no morirán- le explico , girando temerosa su mirada hacia la de su señor. –Dejémoslos aquí – pidió de nuevo.

Rikuo miro fijamente a la Yuki-onna , regresando su mirada de ella hacia sus compañeros de escuela. Tenía cierto sentido , pero también podía estar el hecho de que ella se equivocara y terminara dejando morir a sus amigos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le pregunto.

-Kazuma me lo ha dicho- le contesto , desviando su mirada hacia un lado.- De todas maneras tiene que salir de aquí pronto , los demás están corriendo peligro afuera , apresúrese.- le pidió , levantándose a duras penas y posando su mano por sobre el pecho de su líder.- Piense en el exterior , intente despertar rápido- le pidió preocupada.

-Tu primero- exigió el líder, viendo el demacrado estado de su guardiana.- Iré tan pronto tu hallas ido , si morimos en este lugar nuestra mente lo hará en el real , tu estado es débil así que intenta salir tu primero mientras yo te protejo- argumento , separando con delicadeza la mano de su guardiana de su pecho.-Ve-

-¡Pero usted!- se exaspero Yuki-onna , confrontando los rubíes de los ojos del Tercero. Pero , lo único que vio fue una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Sus ojos se humedecieron , pero pronto una delgada línea de sangre apareció en el cuello de Rikuo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y la imagen de Kazuma reapareció en su mente.

-Muere- susurro el pelinegro, presionando el filo de la katana contra el cuello de Rikuo.

-¡No!- grito la Yuki-onna lanzándose al cuerpo del Tercero que comenzó a caer mientras la sangre escapaba de su cuello.

-¡Detente!-grito , sujetando son fuerza la muñeca de Kazuma , deteniendo la presión que este ejercía en el cuello del aun humano Rikuo.- ¡Detente ahora mismo Kazuma!- le grito de nuevo , jalando de su mano para alejar la katana del cuello del Tercero que ya tenía una fina línea sangrando superficialmente.

-Despertaste- susurro burlón Kazuma, sin alejar su espada del cuello de Rikuo.- Me sorprende que salieras de ese sueño por ti misma ¿ cómo te diste cuenta?- le pregunto evadiendo el tema , poniendo más fuerza sobre la empuñadura para lograr su cometido.

-Basta , déjalo en paz-exigió molesta la Yuki-onna emanando hielo a través del brazo del pelinegro sin que este se inmutara.-¡No te atrevas!

-Suéltame Tsurara, estas comenzando a molestarme- le exigió el pelinegro , los iris violetas se llenaron pronto de mas neblina rojiza, hasta tornarse en un carmín peligroso. Pero ella se negó , manteniendo su mirada decidida en contra de Kazuma. –Es en serio – le dijo de nuevo , sintiendo como el hielo se expandía a lo largo de su brazo.

-No dejare que pongas un dedo sobre Rikuo- exclamo decidida , confrontando a Kazuma. La mirada del Houkou se torno peligrosa y su brazo se lleno en llamas quemando la mano de la guardiana.-¡De-tente!- exigió ella , manteniendo su mano en la muñeca de Kazuma con todas sus fuerzas pese al dolor de las quemaduras.

-¡Kazuma!- se escucho el grito del fénix cuando un Aotabou caía en picada con su puño en alto dispuesto a golpear al Houkou, el pelinegro soltó un bufido y se desvaneció en una cortina de aire , envainando su espada con molestia.

-¡No pondrás un solo dedo contra nuestro Comandante!- grito furioso Ao golpeando el suelo y partiéndolo en dirección al edificio donde Kazuma estaba de pie , el ataque termino destruyendo todo el edificio y dejándolo en escombros , pero Kazuma quedo ileso flotando en el aire.

-¡Yuki-onna!- la llamo Kejourou acercándose corriendo para ver el estado de su líder. Se agacho y vio que este estaba despierto , con solo una ligera herida por sobre su cuello y varios cortes en sus brazos y piernas.- Joven amo ¿ se encuentra bien?- pregunto , ayudándolo a sentarse , mas este permaneció mirando a su guardiana que se sujetaba el brazo con obvias quemaduras en su piel.

-Tsurara- la llamo , mas esta no respondió.

-Déjame ver tus heridas- le pidió Kejourou , pero la Yuki-onna negó con la cabeza y sonrio de manera falsa.- Yuki-onna-

-Estaré bien , llévate al joven amo de aquí por favor- le pidió , mirando a la castaña.- Rápido- le pidió de nuevo sin mirar al Tercero.

-Pero tu brazo…-le cuestiono , viendo las quemaduras que poco a poco intentaban sanarse.

-Vete- le exigió esta vez la Yuki-onna levantándose y caminando hacia el lugar donde estaba Kazuma.

-¡Tsurara!- la llamo el Tercero , intentando levantar se pero cayendo debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.-…Demonios…¡Tsurara!- la llamo de nuevo , mas esta continuo caminando hasta quedar a varios metros de donde se encontraban los tres miembros del Clan Houkou.

-Vamos- exigió Kazuma , girando y desapareciendo de la vista tras una cortina de aire , seguido por Suzaku y Kurama Tengu. La guardiana se quedo de pie , giro su vista hacia el líder del Clan Nura y sonrió , dejando sus palabras al viento.

_Este será un hasta pronto para nosotros , eso es lo que quiero pensar ¿pero sabes? Quizás , solo quizás sea esta la única vez , la única en la que realmente sea capaz de proteger algo importante para mí._

Sus orbes dorados transmitieron una nostalgia profunda a los ansiosos y desesperados ojos de su antiguo líder . Porque el mañana seria oscuro , y él no la vería. Porque después de ese momento quizás lo que sentía por ella se desvanecería. Porque …tan solo en ese momento , con solo una mirada dirían que se amarían, intentando con todas sus fuerzas cumplir con una promesa hasta ese tiempo vacía.

Y tras una brisa helada desapareció.

Yume caminaba con ayuda de Mary a través de un largo espacio del cual no se observaba un final o una salida, ella cargaba con la mayoría de su pecho, luchando por no dejarlo caer. Pronto una puerta corrediza apareció a un lado de ellos y se abrió por si sola dejándolos pasar. Tras la entrada una habitación muy similar a aquella en la que la Yuki-onna estuvo encerrada mostraba signos de haber sido ligeramente dañada, muchos trozos de hielo y picos la traspasaban, incluso en algunas secciones quedaban rastros de sangre. De una de las vigas, sogas rotas con sangre seca colgaban.

-Hemos llegado Yume, le daremos el reporte a Seimei-sama cuando hayamos cubierto esta proyección.- explico la chica, depositando suavemente a su compañero sobre un recién aparecido futon. El no contesto, se limito a observar y sujetar con fuerza su costado izquierdo, cubierto donde la sangre fluía desde un profundo corte. El aire se sentía frio, helado y solitario ; tan extraño y ajeno para un ente como el piarrot de los sueños . Mary no perdió tiempo y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación , concentrándose y pasando sus manos sobre los daños de la habitación, tras el paso de sus dedos todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Shiro…tan blanco como la nieve- susurro el subordinado de Nue, su compañera se acerco presurosa y comenzó a tratar la profundidad de su herida , sin embargo , él la detuvo y con dificultad se sentó.- Regresa- ordeno con voz fría.

-Pero estas herido …tengo que tratar tus heridas…-le refuto , siendo acallada por los dedos del hombre que se posaron sobre sus labios.- Yume-

-Te he dado una orden Mary- contesto con el tono frívolo y sereno , su compañero lo vio , bajo la mirada y desapareció de la habitación.

La herida sangrante comenzó poco a poco a curarse , aunque su regeneración estaba siendo mas lenta de lo usual . Yume se levanto con cuidado , perlado en sudor, sus pupilas observaron aquella viga con evidente interés. Recordando claramente la causa de aquella herida tan profunda en su cuerpo , la primera herida que sufría , causada por un simple mujer de cabellos blancos.

_Esa mirada sedienta de sangre , esos cabellos tan puros y blancos . Aquella expresión llena de jolgorio al ver mi sangre correr por sus dedos, esos labios que brillaban como rubí. _

_-¡Detente!- grito la mujer delante suyo , retorciéndose en dolor . Un último movimiento y cayo herida , ahogándose en un charco de sangre. Su mirada se perdió y supo que había ganado , esos sueños y esa alma habían caído en sus ilusiones y ahora… estaban hechos pedazos. Se giro sobre sus pies y camino de retorno a la habitación donde residía el cuerpo original de su presa. Sin embargo al dar el primer paso , una mano negra y sángrate emergió del piso y lo retuvo._

_-¿Aun estas consciente?- pregunto al aire , mirando el cuerpo de la Yuki-onna tras de si. Regreso su vista a aquella mano y con un simple movimiento de dedos esta desapareció.- Es un desperdicio , déjalo ya- menciono. Un paso , dos y solo ha uno de salir de aquel sueño tan bien preparado para entretener de su víctima , cuando otra vez una mano muerta emergió del suelo y atrapo su pie. Irritado se deshizo de ella , pero al girar solo puedo ver y sentir como millones de estas lo sujetaban con fuerza.- Ya te dije que es inútil , ríndete de una vez- menciono con molestia , girando al lugar donde estaba la inconsciente guardiana. No obstante, el cuerpo …no estaba más allí._

_-Sueña con pesadillas – escucho susurrar en su oído a una voz melódica como un ángel y peligrosa como el mismo demonio. Sorprendido volteo su rostro , una mujer , de largos cabellos puros y ojos rojizos como la misma sangre sonreía . Envuelta en una simple tela negra , con la piel blanquecina y los labios rojos. _

_-¿Qué rayos?- susurro , moviendo sus manos y apretando los puños , acabando por desintegrar todas las manos que lo sostenían. Una vez hecho , creo una daga igual a la que le dio a Mary y se dispuso a atacar a la intrusa del sueño. Mas no pudo mencionar nada , teniéndola a solo centímetros de su rostro sonriendo y con un dedo sobre sus labios._

_-Shhss- dijo en signo de que se callara, sonrió abiertamente y una gota de sangre salto a su labio inferior. Yume sintió un agudo dolor en el costado, bajo la mirada y la mano blanca de esa mujer perforo su cuerpo, elevo la vista y vio como ella degustaba del sabor de aquella gota que salto hacia sus belfos , aquellos ojos brillaron en locura y la mano que perforaba su cuerpo hizo un largo camino logrando un corte diagonal y profundo. Cayo al suelo arrodillado, apretando el corte que sangraba en demasía y la mujer se agacho hasta quedar a su altura , lo miro divertida y le hizo la seña de que guardara silencio._

_-Shhss- le escucho susurrar de nuevo , parpadeo y no la vio mas. Cuan se dio cuenta estaba en el cuarto donde tenía atada a su víctima , la herida no estaba y por un segundo creyo ver como el hielo se expandía en el interior del recinto con ferocidad. Un parpadeo mas y dejo la idea , todo estaba normal._

-¿Quién demonios era esa tipa?- murmuro con enojo , recordando la sonrisa sadica y burlona que puso al herirlo.

En la Casa Este , un pequeño castillo de dos pisos antiguo y en tonos azules , celestes y blancos , similares al reflejo del agua cristalina cuando es tocada por el primer rayo de sol , se encontraba la joven Yuki-onna , jadeante y cansada. Entro con dificultad , siendo ayudada por múltiples youkais que la guiaron rápidamente hacia la habitación de su abuelo.

El general sobrevolaba en el campo abierto dentro del castillo , preocupado. Su nieta entro pronto por la puerta y los youkais con una reverencia los dejaron solos.

-¡Tsurara-chan!- grito , volando hacia ella y cargándola en su lomo. Estaba agotada , herida y sostenía con sumo dolor su brazo. Observo por pocos segundos que su piel estaba quemada y la condujo rápidamente al lago que había en el jardín.

-Seiryu-oji-san- susurro ella , conteniendo las lagrimas de dolor. El dragon la sostuvo con cuidado , dejando que sus piernas tocaran y entraran en el lago. El agua causo un evidente ardor en las cortadas de la guardiana quien gimio adolorida y se aferro al lomo de su abuelo para no caer totalmente en las aguas.

-Tranquila, pronto te sentirás mejor- la tranquilizo el dragón, las ondas de las aguas pronto comenzaron a evaporarse, causando una tenue neblina. – Solo relájate Tsurara-chan- le pidió , sintiendo como ella se aferraba con cuidado a su lomo. Los iris azules como el mar del general brillaron y la neblina rodeo sus escamas brillantes, el agua comenzó a ascender por el cuerpo de su nieta, sin ahogarla la cubrió completamente. Tsurara confió en las acciones de su familiar, el escozor de su cuello desapareció rápidamente, su cuerpo , envuelto en la transparencia del agua comenzó a curarse. El dragón la rodeo con la longitud de su cuerpo , como una sorpresa a una presa, pero con cuidado y cariño. El movimiento de las aguas recupero el cuerpo de la guardiana, trayendo de vuelta sus energías, sus ropas desaparecieron , dando lugar a aquel kimono blanco típico de la Yuki-onna. La curación estaba acabando , sin embargo, el agua pronto comenzó a evaporarse en la zona del brazo , el dragón enfoco mas su energía y abrió los ojos , viendo que el brazo de su nieta estaba expuesto , el kimono no lo cubría.

Era como si la tela se deshiciera con solo hacer contacto con la piel quemada de la ojidorada. De pronto , las puertas se abrieron , dejando ver la figura furiosa del líder de los Houkou , detrás de él, los subordinados de Seiryu agacharon la vista de su general . El pelinegro , observo con cuidado el proceso que realizaba Seiryu , viendo como el kimono de la chica no se regeneraba por completo. En medio de su pecho , una estrella rojiza apareció, conectándose con la del cuello de Tsurara. Las quemaduras de su brazo sanaron con rapidez, al igual que la restauración completa del furisode blanco y su blanca bufanda.

El general miro con desaprobación a su líder , las aguas retornaron a lago y la ex guardiana del Clan Nura , abrió un poco los ojos , mirando a su abuelo. Este parpadeo unos segundos , creyendo haber visto mal. Su nieta se abrazo a su lomo , dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

-Seiryu-san ¿ podrías darme un momento a solas con ella?- pregunto en tono severo el pelinegro , haciendo sonar su petición mas como una orden. Au asi , el dios del agua no se inmuto y rodeo el cuerpo de su nieta , dejando su cabeza como principal obstáculo para que Kazuma pudiera verla. – Seiryu-san déjame hablar con ella- dijo de nuevo , intentando mantener la calma.

-No te permito ver a mi nieta Kazuma así que retírate – contesto con evidente molestia el dragón , exhalando su helado aliento en dirección al Houkou.

-No me hagas repetirlo- ordeno el oji morado , dando un paso hacia el lago donde flotaban ambos youkai, pero , al dar el siguiente , este se congelo.- Seiryu- lo llamo esta vez de manera más formal , bajando la mirada hacia su pie , generando un fuego que lo deshizo.

-¡No te atrevas a poner un dedo sobre mi nieta Kazuma!- grito furioso el dragon , lanzando un alarido helado contra el pelinegro , quien con la palma hacia adelante formo una barrera de tierra.

-¡Ella es ahora "mi" esposa, así que no te atrevas a prohibirme acercarme a ella General!- refuto con enojo , sus iris comenzaron a cambiar de color.

-Me importa muy poco que hallas logrado hacerla aceptar ¡Estas muy equivocado si piensas que voy a dejar que lastimes si cuerpo otra vez niño! ¡Su brazo fue herido por ti y lo se bien!- grito con odio , el largo cuerpo hizo un rápido despliegue hasta quedar frente al del pelinegro , emitiendo un brillo azulino en toda su extensión. -¡Lárgate de mi recinto!- exclamo con furia , mirando de manera directa los ojos del pelinegro.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando Seiryu?¡Soy el líder de este Clan!- respondió con egoísmo.

-¡Un líder no lastima a sus aliados, menos aun a quien dice será su esposa!- le reprendió , enfrentándolo. El ambiente se tenso, todos los youkais en la casa palidecieron al ver la pelea entre el General del agua , considerado un ente incapaz de perder el control de sus emociones, y el líder del clan.- Te estás portando exactamente como tu padre- dijo , dejando palido a Kazuma , aquellas palabras le hicieron bajar la mirada , sintiendo como si mil estacas se clavaran en su cuerpo. – Vete antes de que digas mas estupideces Kazuma – susurro esta vez con la voz mas calmada , regresando al lado de su nieta.

Kazuma no alzo la mirada y se retiro presuroso, a la salida del recinto lo esperaba Byakko , el tigre vio el rostro frustrado del ojivioleta y recordó haber escuchado esas palabras alguna vez del primer líder del clan , Houkou-sama.

-Tenemos que entrenar , sígueme- ordeno el tigre , siendo seguido por el pelinegro.

_Te estás portando exactamente como tu padre_

_¡Maldición!_

Dentro de la residencia Nura , tras dos largos días en los cuales el joven Rikuo prefirió mantenerse alejado de sus subordinados y sus amigos , quienes residían allí , se escucho los pasos presurosos de dos youkais . Natto Kozo y Kubinashi. Ambos llevaban varias horas buscando a su joven amo, quien tras dar algunas órdenes desapareció sin dar explicación. Estaban realmente preocupados, no solo por el hecho que este no regresaba , sino porque también los humanos que cuidaban no eran exactamente algo bueno.

-Kubinashi creo que deberíamos regresar con Kejourou , deberías preguntarle a Nurarihyon-sama que hacer con los humanos.- aconsejo el pequeño youkai.

-Rikuo-sama dijo que los mantuviéramos aquí y explicásemos la situación , después de todo ya saben su identidad.- contesto el rubio , dando vuelta en una esquina.

-Zen-sama dijo que podría hacer un hechizo para que no recordaran lo que paso- repuso el segundo , entrando hacia la cocina.

-Pero no sabemos si el joven amo estará del todo de acuerdo ..aishhh a veces se parece tanto a Rihan- dijo con cierta molestia , recogiendo muchos platos y bandejas.

-¡Ah!¡Disculpe!- se escucho una voz femenina , el rubio volteo y vio a las tres compañeras del Tercero , juntas y nerviosas.- ¿Nura-kun no ha llegado todavía?- pregunto Torii.

-No , lo siento. Deberían quedarse en la habitación , si salen podrían perderse.-les aconsejo el rubio. – Natto acompáñalas- pidió el rubio , tomando la botella de sake que el youkai traia encima.

Mas entrada la noche un joven se escabullía tras una de las habitaciones , camino despacio y de un salto se sentó sobre el Sakura. Su mirada miro con profunda preocupación y nostalgia la vista de los alrededores , llevándolo a pensar en aquella chica que tuvo por ultima vez cerca suyo hacia dos días.

_-Tsurara no ha vuelto y tampoco sé nada de ella aun , por más que he buscado no he podido encontrarla._

_-"Ese desgraciado del Houkou debe tenerla oculta en alguna parte"- susurro su yo youkais con frustración._

_-No pude explicarle nada de lo que ocurrió esa vez- repuso con tristeza, recordando la expresión dolida de ella._

_-"Nos tendieron una trampa demasiado perfecta , estaban seguros que no podemos lastimar humanos y Tsurara debe estar pensando cosas que no son, tenemos que hallarla lo antes posible"- dijo con decisión el peliblanco, mirando a su alter ego humano._

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto al viento , con un tono melancólico.

-¿Rikuo-kun?- se escucho una voz , desde el suelo , una castaña miraba ligeramente confundida al peliblanco que estaba sentado en el árbol. –Has regresado , que alivio.- dijo alegre . El peliblanco la miro y bajo de un salto del árbol , quedando frente a ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?¿Está asustada ahora que sabes quién soy en realidad?- pregunto con un tono serio y frio , inquietando a la chica.

-Yo...b-bueno...Yo…- tartamudeo , sintiéndose presa de los nervios.

-Lo estas- afirmo el peliblanco, caminando al lado de la humana.- Si tanto miedo tienes deberías dejar esta casa tan pronto mejoren las cosas, soy la razón por la que estuvieron peligro , entiendo que se alejen- dijo con sarcasmo , escondiendo parte de la culpa que sentía por no haber protegido bien a sus amigos.

-¡No es eso!- exclamo Kana , tomando el haori azul del ojirubi.- Es solo …es solo que estoy sorprendida , siempre fuiste tú el que nos protegía …todo este tiempo y ahora…con lo que paso la ultima vez- contesto , sonrojándose por el recuerdo del beso entre el hombre que retenía y ella.

-Una trampa- aclaro el Nura, volteando a ver a la humana, con delicadeza tomo su mano y deshizo el agarre que ella mantenía.- Kana-chan, todo lo que paso fue una trampa nada mas- aclaro de nuevo.

La joven Ienaga sintió un profundo dolor tras las palabras del peliblanco ¿ una trampa? Bueno si en parte sus acciones no eran controladas, pero…pero sus sentimientos eran reales , ella en verdad lo quería. Estaba enamorada de él y no se arrepentía de haberlo besado ¿ pero para él , acaso todo era una trampa y nada más?

-No- refuto , sorprendiendo ligeramente al peliblanco.- Mis sentimientos …aunque no lo dije de manera correcta , en verdad , en verdad ¡ me gustas!- exclamo con vergüenza, ocultando su rostro tras su cabello.

El Tercero no pareció muy afectado por ello , lo presentía , desde ese día tenía una idea que ella podía sentir algo por él. Aunque eso ahora no era lo más importante. Sus sentimientos ya no estaban difusos entre el cariño que sentía por su amiga de la infancia y su guardiana , no más.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, soltando su mano y caminando en dirección opuesta.

Aquellas palabras generaron un suave sollozo en la castaña , quien sin querer rendirse corrió y lo retuvo del brazo. El ojirubi no la aparto y espero a que hablara , entendiendo que esa situación debía ser difícil para ella.

-La mujer que estaba allí ese día , la de ojos dorados ¿ quién es ella?- pregunto con valentía , recordando el profundo dolor que vio en los ojos de Rikuo mirando en dirección a alguien de largos cabellos y mirada oro antes de caer inconsciente.

Rikuo se quedo callado , recordando todo lo ocurrido con su guardiana. Sus besos , sus abrazos ,su sonrisa , su dolor , su llanto , su rostro antes de irse. Todo , regreso a su mente.

-¿Ella te importa mucho ne ,Rikuo-kun?- se aventuro a decir , esperando recibir una negativa o una respuesta burlona de su parte.

-Es lo más importante que tengo- respondió con voz clara y fuerte , sin demorar ni vacilar un solo segundo , mirando fijamente los ojos de su amiga por sobre su hombro. Los ojos de Kana se aguaron y finalmente libero el brazo del peliblanco , quien volteo y se desvaneció de su vista , dejándola envuelta en su llanto.

Minutos después , un poco más calmada entro con los ojos llorosos a la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros , dentro la mujer de largos cabellos marrones les servia comida. El aspecto triste de su rostro alerto a sus amigas , quienes corrieron rápido hacia ella.

-¡Kana! ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Maki, tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te asustaste al salir?- pregunto la joven de ojos gatos.

-Ehh..no..es solo que …me encontré con Rikuo-kun…-susurro , llamando la atención de Kejourou. Esta se levanto y se acerco a ellas.

-¿El joven amo está de vuelta?¿Donde lo visto?- pregunto rápido , ansiosa por poder ver a su líder y resolver todo el caos que se armo tras su marcha.

-En el jardín…pero ya se fue…-contesto desilusionada, dejando a Kejourou sin mas preguntas. La youkai dejo los alimentos y se apoyo en la puerta mirando el cielo nocturno. Kana se acerco mientras comían y pregunto. –Disculpe… ¿ por casualidad sabe a donde pudo haber ido Rikuo-kun?

-A donde no sé , pero lo más seguro es que se haya ido a buscarla- contesto Kejourou con cierta tristeza en la voz.

_¿Buscarla?¿Sera que Rikuo-kun está buscando a esa mujer?_

-K-Kejourou-san ¿Quién es esa persona a la que te refieres?- pregunto curiosa , esperando las palabras de la subordinada.

-Ahh- bufo ella , entendiendo por el brillo de los ojos de la humana el porqué de su interés.- El joven amo tiene una guardiana de la cual está muy preocupado porque ella fue llevada por un Clan el día del ataque- explico.

-¿guardiana?- repitió la humana confundida.

-Sí , incluso ustedes la han visto , ella nunca estaba lejos del joven amo.- afirmo Kejourou. Pronto la mente de Kana trabajo a mil por hora ¿ una mujer que haya visto siempre al lado de Rikuo? Siempre era o ella o Maki y Torii y estaba claro que ninguna era una youkai , entonces eso solo dejaba una alternativa posible…alguien de largos cabellos.-…No puede ser…- murmuro.

-Oikawa Tsurara como ustedes la conocen es la Yuki-onna de este Clan y la guardiana de Rikuo-sama- concluyo Kejourou cerrando la puerta y retirándose de la habitación. Dentro todos habían prestados atención a la conversación de las féminas y ahora estaba en shock.

-¡Oikawa-san es una Yuki-onna!- grito Shima de pronto.

_La mujer de la que Rikuo-kun está enamorado es…Oikawa-san._

*Avance*

Un trato aceptado ¿ cuál es la razón de que Yuki-onna cediera? Y ¡¿Qué hace Tetsuya en la Casa Nura?

Hola a todos y primero que nada mis disculpas por no actualizar antes , espero este capítulo les haya gustado y como siempre dejen un comentario que es como mi fuente de inspiración y mi comida. Esta vez con un capitulo más neutral quien será la persona que se metió en el sueño de Yume?¿ por qué Kazuma enmudeció ante las palabras de Seiryu? Todas estas preguntas a lo largo de los capítulos , muchos besos y abrazos a todos y espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo.


	17. Un hombre, un padre y un ¿traidor?

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 16: Un hombre, un padre y un ¿traidor?**_

La joven de largos cabellos ébano está sentada, observando el lago del jardín de la Casa Este, sus ánimos parecen neutrales, suspirando tras el resultado de la última platica que tuvo con el pariente dragón. No había sido fácil, pero agradecía que su abuelo, aunque extremadamente preocupado, la entendiera como lo hacía.

_-¿Por qué has aceptado casarte Tsurara-chan?- pregunto el mayor, con su cabeza sobresaliendo de las profundidades del misterioso lago. Sus ojos reflejaron la angustia por su seguridad , transmitiendo sus emociones a su nieta , que sentada delante suyo le sonreía._

_-Necesito encontrar algo, algo que solo encontrare aquí – contesto , con un tono tranquilo y relajado. Mas su pariente dio un largo suspiro y cuestiono de nuevo._

_-Si necesitas algo podrías habérnoslo pedido a mi o a Suzaku – con voz cansada- Nosotros los generales conocemos todo lo que ocurre aquí , no tenias que desperdiciar la oportunidad que te dimos para que escaparas de Kira.- esta vez con un tono más decepcionado._

_-No lo hice – respondió firme , levantando la mirada de las aguas al azul zafiro del dragón. –En verdad disfrute mucho el tiempo que estuve fuera Seiryu-oji-san- dijo , abrazándose a si misma . _

_-Tsurara-chan- la llamo , triste al ver la expresión nostalgia que surco su rostro por un momento._

_-En verdad fui feliz al salir , pero…hay algo que necesito saber –explico , levantándose y mirando la inmensidad del cielo brillante._

_-¿Con respecto a qué?- pregunto el dios del agua._

_-A mi padre- dijo ella , extendiendo su mano hacia arriba , como intentando tocar con la punta de sus dedos las nubes._

_-¿Tetsuya?- exclamo confundido el dragón.- Tu padre no es alguien del que se pueda hablar aquí y eso ya lo sabes Tsurara-chan. Además ¿porque ese interés en él?_

_-Por un sueño- murmuro ella , volteando el rostro en una sonrisa que desconcertó al general. Esa expresión en su rostro , esa sonrisa tan cálida como fría la vio una sola vez en el rostro de su querida hija , y ahora l veía en el rostro de la inocente guardiana. – Un sueño que creo puedo evitar , y necesito saber sobre mi padre para poder lograrlo.- respondió con voz firme y decidida._

Llevaba una semana en la Casa Houkou y nunca salió del recinto del general del agua, no tenía ganas y tampoco estaba de humor como para salir y hablar con el líder del clan. El pelinegro no volvió a insistir con verlas después del intercambio tan brusco de palabras que tuvo con Seiryu, pues estaba claro que las palabras que le dirigió el dragón terminaron por hacerlo entender la realidad de sus acciones. Se la pasaba entrenando todos los días hasta muy entrada la noche con los otros tres generales hasta que estos se agotaban y él, terco, desgastaba hasta la última gota de energía en desquitar su frustración.

Aun así, la guardiana del Clan Nura entendía la gravedad del acuerdo que firmo con su voluntad. Con un brillante rubí que le fue devuelto por Futakuchi-onna y una marca rojiza por sobre la piel nieva de su cuello. Dirigió sus dedos hasta rozar con la marca, observando su reflejo en el agua, apretó con fuerza y agacho la cabeza. Presa del dolor y la angustia. Dejo caer una lagrima de su rostro, terminando por unirse al lago, se la limpio con rapidez y con ánimos renovados se levanto de golpe.

A esas horas de la madrugada la mayoría de youkais que residían en la Casa Este dormían, sigilosamente emprendió su marcha, pasando por entre los pasillos y esquivando voltear su mirada de regreso al lugar donde descansaba su abuelo, en las profundidades del agua del lago. Con pesadez pero con decisión, salió por fin del recinto, encontrándose sin querer con la mirada violeta de Kazuma, quien esperaba de pie apoyado en un árbol cerca de las puertas.

-Me pregunto a qué lugar iras esta vez ¿escaparas a buscar a Nura Rikuo? ¿O volverás a esconderte de mí?- dijo con sarcasmo y con molestia, caminado hasta quedar frente a ella.- ¿Cuál será esta vez? Dilo Tsurara.-

La ojidorada no respondió, con el rostro escondido tras su flequillo. Titubeo un poco y luego se llevo sus dedos a su cuello, rozando el pentaculo por sobre su piel.

-Ninguna- respondió con una sonrisa triste en el rostro , alzo la mirada y confronto al Houkou- No pienso volver al Clan Nura o esconderme de ti , ¿ no es eso lo que quieres oír Kazuma?- respondió , entrecerrando sus ojos sin retroceder un paso ante el nuevo acercamiento del pelinegro, quien la tomo con fuerza de la cintura con un brazo y con la otra muñeca la jalo de la nuca hacia él.-Alejate de mi- pidió con odio en la voz , dirigiendo una sensación peligrosa a su interlocutor.

-No lo hare- contesto esto, apretando el agarre de su cintura- Eres mi prometida y pronto mi esposa, sabes que esto es natural entre nosotros ahora. Además…también recuerda que detesto que me mientan- susurro contra su oído, generando un recuerdo aflorar en la mente de la Yuki-onna.

_-Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras Tsurara…y tú estás mintiéndome justo ahora- contesto algo cabreado._

El simple recuerdo de su joven amo le trajo también el dolor de verlo al lado de esa humana, y también traía a las pesadillas de Yume de vuelta a su mente, haciéndola flaquear. Kazuma sonrió por sobre su cuello, al percatarse de que la voluntad de su "juguete" se desmoronaba de una manera tan sencilla.

-¿Te divertiste jugando con ese Nura? Dime Tsurara ¿Qué se siente ver a la persona que dice amarte besándose con otra?- le susurro con malicia al oído.

-ahmmm…-gimió ella en dolor, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del Houkou e intento alejarlo de ella, pero este la tomo más fuerte de la cintura y de su cuello. Las lágrimas querían deslizarse por su rostro, pero ella las contenía, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no caer en las crueles palabras del pelinegro.

-Debió dolerte, después de todo lo que has hecho por él – le dijo, dejando suaves besos por sobre la piel expuesta de su cuello. – Y que te engañe de esa forma-

Los ojos de la joven se aguaron, dejando caer las lágrimas mientras golpeaba con fuerza el pecho de Kazuma para que la liberase. Él por su parte sonrió , viendo complacido como ella sufría el mismo dolor que él experimento cuando la encontró , obstinada en proteger a aquel hombre que no era más que un intruso en el destino de ellos dos.

_Te lo ruego no sigas…por favor…no me hagas recordar algo …tan…_

-Se siente horrible ¿no?- pregunto, alejando sus labios de su cuello para quedar con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella. Las lagrimas caían mientras sus ojos miraban con dolor los iris violeta del líder.- Pensaste que te amaba y mira…- continuo con sus palabras, acariciando la mejilla de ella.- tú sufriendo por el ataque de otro y se anda besando con esa humana- afirmo, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios pegando sus frentes y acariciando con sus dedos los labios de la guardiana. – Que mal- dijo en burla, viendo como los labios de ella temblaban. Las lágrimas caían con más fuerza. Sus ojos temblaron, presas del ataque que sufría su persona.

_Detente…no sigas….cállate…_-rogo mentalmente, al no poder articular palabras.

-No lo hare- contesto Kazuma, limpiando con su lengua las lagrimas de la chica. – Ahora te das cuenta de todo lo que sentí cuando note el olor de ese imbécil en tu cuerpo- profirió con la voz dolida y enojada , su expresión fue sombría , quedándose a solo pocos centímetros del rostro femenino.- Cuanta rabia sentí de saber que estuviste toda la noche con él – removiendo los cabellos de su rostro- Que dejaste que toque tu cuerpo- ascendiendo la mano que mantenía en su cintura .- que beso tus labios – dejando un beso suave en ellos.- que te tiene tan enamorada mi hermosa Yuki-onna- afirmo , dejando un beso en su frente.

Tsurara no reacciono ante sus palabras, luchando mentalmente por borrar cualquier rastro de las dolorosas memorias que acechaban su mente. Sintió que algo hacia presión en sus labios y volvió en sí, sin corresponder. Parpadeo un poco, y las últimas palabras que el Houkou dijo causaron un violento sonrojo en su rostro.

-Suéltame Kazuma- susurro, haciendo su rostro a un lado.

-¿Qué paso con esa Tsurara que me rogaba con que la dejara inconsciente porque era tan débil como para afrontar lo que pasaba?- contesto con maldad y cierto enojo ante su rechazo. Ella abrió los ojos molesta, y lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonido de un golpe.

-¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo!- grito ella, viendo el rostro sorprendido del Houkou ante la bofetada que ella le dio.- ¡No dejare que me manipules! ¡No esta vez!- grito, separándose del pelinegro y caminando lejos de él. Más este la jalo con fuerza del brazo y la obligo a voltear.

-Entonces mas te vale no volver a acercarte a ese – advirtió con furia, mesclando su mirada con aquella neblina roja.- o la próxima vez te juro que aunque te interpongas lo mato, te juro que lo mato Tsurara- sentencio, apretando el agarre. Ella solo lo miro desafiante, liberándose de un tirón. – No se te olvide, que ahora eres mi esposa Yuki-onna- concluyo, elevando la voz para que ella lo escuchara. Más aun, ella solo apresuro el paso y despareció tras la oscuridad de la noche.

Tras perderla de vista Kazuma se dejo caer contra un árbol, llevándose las manos al rostro y revolviéndose el cabello frustrado. Los fieros colmillos de su boca crecieron, las garras de sus manos se alargaron y el color rojizo de sus mechones invadió en mayor cantidad el color negro de sus cabellos.

-Diablos- maldijo, apretando los puños. Su respiración se hizo más agitada, golpeo con fuerza el árbol y muchas hojas cayeron de este.

_Porque ha resultado todo así ¡Maldición!_

El pelinegro se sujeto con fuerza la garganta, sintiendo un fuerte escozor recorrerla. Tenía sed, sed de aquel liquido que Kira acostumbro tomar del cuerpo de su ahora esposa. Un gruñido escapo de sus labios, sudando por el ataque de ansiedad que sentía. Necesitaba tenerla, necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir esa sangre recorrer su garganta y saborearla con sus labios, ese cuerpo débil contra el suyo, escuchar el gemido de dolor cuando mordía su cuello, sentir sus dedos acariciar su cabello para incitarlo. La necesitaba a ella.

-Kira mas te vale que pares esta mierda o voy a encerrarte- advirtió , mirando con furia el suelo mientras una neblina roja escapaba de su cuerpo y el su cabello cambiaba rápidamente de color.

_Ja, Kazuma ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿No te apetece? Además la chica se ha puesto revoltosa_- contesto con burla el ente, resonando su voz en la cabeza del líder Houkou.

-Cabrón ¡Que pares te he dicho!- ordeno en un grito, sujetándose con fuerza la cabeza y dejándose caer al suelo, la energía tomaba control de sí mismo y las pupilas cambiaban de tonos violetas y rojos constantemente.

_¡Hey! Solo quiero divertirme, ha pasado más de una semana y no me has alimentado ¿Te crees que tengo tu paciencia?_- arremetió, causando un fuerte dolor su cabeza.

-Aargh…- gimió en dolor el dolor, haciendo un intento por sostenerse de la corteza del árbol. Sus jadeos eran profundos y estaba físicamente agotado. Entreno arduamente para olvidar el hecho de que las palabras del general del agua le afectaron, intento olvidar que lastimo a la persona que amaba, intento desquitar su enojo con el Nura por tocar a la mujer que quería para sí. Y ahora pagaba el precio. Se negó a inquietar a la Yuki-onna hasta que ella quisiese hablar con él y término por discutir y lograr que ella le odiara más que antes.

Se negó a molestarla y obligo a Kira a aguantar la sed por la energía de la ojidorada por demasiado tiempo, que sumado a la fatiga de su cuerpo estaban dándole el control completo sobre su persona. Kira estaba ganando terreno y este no dudaría en forzar a la guardiana para obtener lo que quería y aunque él se hubiese transformado en un monstruo para Tsurara, aun estaba lejos de ser tan despreciable como Kira.

_Ya estoy al límite de que me quites mi "juguete" y si tu no vas a tomarlo…lo hare a mi manera _–advirtió mentalmente, ganando control sobre la mano derecha del Houkou, y con un rápido movimiento envolvió el cuerpo en fuego para transportarse. –_Eres tú o yo, Kazuma- _

Y el eco de la voz de Kira desapareció de la cabeza del joven Houkou, mientras entre las llamas brillantes de la oscuridad ,el cabello de Kazuma se teñía de rojo sangre.

Kilómetros mas lejos , en la Casa principal del clan Nura todos los youkais corrían de un lugar a otro , desesperados por la reciente visita que apareció segundos antes en su frívola carroza . Un hombre de largos cabellos blancos caminaba enfurecido , seguido por una peli azul y un peli naranja que mantenían a raya a cualquiera que se le acercara.

El youkai de pupilas grises , su larga gabardina con detalles dorados le daba un aspecto aun más aterrador . La expresión de su rostro era dura y fría , y todo aquel que se acercara podría decir con facilidad que estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien de un segundo a otro. El peli naranja, Shiki sonreía de manera peligrosa , con dos filosos cuchillos en sus manos . A su lado , la peli azul parecía mas relajada , pero eso se dudaba , por la violenta manera en que golpeaba el látigo de su mano izquierda contra el suelo.

Frente al trio , se aglomeraron muchos youkais hasta formar una trinchera , impidiendo su avance. A la cabeza iba Aotabou y Kurotabou , preparados ante cualquier ataque del peliblanco. Tetsuya no se inmuto , embozando una sádica sonrisa en la que relucían sus brillantes colmillos. Un aura negra se formo alrededor suyo , y pronto ante la sorpresa de todos , unas deslumbrantes alas de murciélago salían de su espalda generando un fuerte ráfaga de viento contra el grupo Nura.

-Sera mejor que se quiten del camino y me dejen pasar- amenazo , batiendo una vez más sus alas. Sin embargo el grupo Nura no se movió de su sitio , permaneciendo juntos para defender su territorio.

-Váyase de aquí Tetsuya-sama- pidió el monje asesino , apuntando al youkai murciélago directamente. La expresión del rostro de Kurotabou demostró su firme decisión de no ceder ante las amenazas del rival.

-Escoria- insulto el peliblanco .- Shiki- llamo al instante , a lo que el peli naranja sonrió de manera abierta y de un rápido movimiento apareció delante de Kurotabou. El monje con un rápido movimiento intercepto el ataque de las cuchillas , parándolas a un segundo , empezando un fuerte forcejeo de fuerza que aumentaba la risa del guardia.

-Muévete o muere- advirtió el peli naranja , cediendo el empuje de sus cuchillos contra Kurotabou para abrirse un espacio y rápidamente deslizarse tras de él y continuar con su ataque. Kurotabou dejo salir de sus ropas miles de armas que obligaron a su contrincante a saltar lejos de su alcance y aterrizar sobre una terraza. Un segundo después la peli azul aparecía debajo de él , atando su muñeca con el látigo y jalando de vuelta a su lado , evadiendo por los pelos las fauces de tres youkais que se lanzaron sobre él. – Tsch-

-Ten cuidado- advirtió la mujer , acomodándose su bufanda y sujetando sus látigo. –

-Lo sé , eso estuvo cerca- dijo , mirando como a un lado de su rasgado polo rojo un corte superficial que sangraba. – Parece que esta vez tenemos que ir con todo- exclamo extasiado , conectando su mirada a la de su compañera. Las marcas negras en forma de comillas de su rostro se alargaron, hasta formar dos líneas rectas.

-Entendido- contesto la peli azul , removiendo su bufanda.

-¡No nos subestimes!- se escucho el grito del enfurecido Aotabou que con el puño en alto estaba a centímetros de aplastar a ambos guardias. Éstos simplemente le miraron de reojo y desaparecieron en la misma neblina negra que Tetsuya uso para invocar sus alas , apareciendo por en el aire.- ¡Kuro!-grito el fornido youkai , el ex miembro del Hyakki Monogatari lanzo miles de armas en dirección a ellos.

-Ingenuos- dijo Shiki, jalando en el aire de la muñeca a Arumi y sujetándola de la cintura con un brazo para con el otro retirar su bufanda y dejar expuesto su cuello. Los iris amarillos se volvieron carmín , mostrando sus feroces colmillos e incrustándolos en el cuello femenino. Y aunque las armas de Kurotabou rozaron los cuerpos de ellos, ninguno dio en el blanco. Arumi soltó un ligero gemido cuando Shiki libero su cuello , y la sangre se escurría por sobre sus labios.

-Dejen de causar alboroto- murmuro una voz detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon incrédulos , extendiendo sus palmas ante el ojirubi que con katana en mano se disponía a atravesarlos. Los ojos de ambos se volvieron rojos y frente suyo una capa cristalina los protegía . El Tercero rio , y el ataque de su espada , reventó el cristal en pedazos , lanzando a ambos guardias contra el suelo por la fuerte presión.

-¡Amo Rikuo!- gritaron los presentes , al notar la presencia de su hasta ahora desparecido señor. Este simplemente aterrizo sobre el suelo con gracia , vestido con las ropas que utilizo en su entrenamiento en Kioto , con una simple katana en la mano que se deshizo en añicos y otra atada a su espalda , envuelta en diferentes telas y algunos sellos . Detrás de él venia su aliada Onmyouji , Keikain Yura , montada sobre su shikigami , montada sobre la mano de Bukyoku.

-Maldito- susurraron ambos guardias , que con algunos rasguños se levantaron de entre la montaña de polvo que se dispersaba por la corriente de aire proveniente de las alas de Tetsuya. Estaban dispuestos a seguir luchando.

-Retrocedan –ordeno Tetsuya , intercambiando miradas con el líder Nura. Este miro el alboroto que apareció entre sus subordinados y tiro la katana que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Así que tu eres el padre de Tsurara ¿ qué quieres?- pregunto con un tono de voz frio.

-El nieto de Nurarihyon , parece que tu abuelo no te ha informado- expreso con desdén , desvaneciendo las alas de sus espalda. –He venido porque me llevare a mi hija- afirmo. La expresión de Rikuo se ensombreció, trayendo devuelta el recuerdo de que su amada guardiana no estaba más con él.

-Lamento decirte que Yuki-onna no esta mas en esta casa- respondió el anciano youkai , apareciendo con su inseparable pipa. El peliblanco lo miro ofuscado ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer tremendo trato sobre _**su**_ guardiana sin consultarle?

-Entonces …el Clan Houkou- prosiguió el youkai de mirada amarilla , mientras sus subordinados se acercaban a él y lo veían con preocupación. Este solo se tapo el rostro y exhalo un suspiro , regresando la mirada a Nurarihyon.- Ese mocoso se ha llevado a mi hija –

-Lo lamento Tetsuya, pero ha sido decisión de Yuki-onna , no pude evitarlo – se disculpo el Primero , viendo la expresión de decepción en los ojos de su padre.- Nosotros no podemos invadir sus territorio , pero tu si puedes.

La mención de las últimas palabras atrajo la atención del Tercero, que observo fijamente a Tetsuya. Rikuo estuvo días buscándola pero no pudo hallarla , y finalmente fue a Kioto para solicitar la ayuda de su amiga Onmyouji. La humana ya estaba enterada de lo sucedido y tras desaparecer a su shikigami camino hasta el lado del Tercero.

-¿Es el padre de Oikawa-san?- pregunto al Tercero. Recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ojirubi.

-Tetsuya-sama- lo llamo Arumi , de pie frente a él. – Tenemos que encontrar a la señorita Tsurara- le pidió , apoyando su mano en el hombro del peliblanco.

Los lideres Nura escucharon perfectamente las palabras de la subordinada de Tetsuya y ordenaron la retirada de todos los youkais de la casa , dejado solo a los Nura , la Onmyouji y los youkai vampiro en el lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre?¿ Hay algo que no nos has dicho y por eso querías llevártela de aquí? Habla Tetsuya- insistió Nurarihyon , con un tono de voz demandante.- ¡Tetsuya!

-Tsurara debe regresar , debe alejarse del Clan Houkou cuanto antes- contesto el peliblanco con pesadez , dejándose caer de rodillas contra el suelo , envuelto en sudor.

-¡Tetsuya-sama!- gritaron a coro sus dos guardias sosteniéndolo. El imponente youkai comenzó a jadear , apretando con fuerza su pecho. Rikuo se acerco hacia él , agachándose a su lado para poder ayudarlo.- Por eso te dije que la cuidaras – murmuro el padre de Tsurara , viendo a Rikuo agachado frente a él.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunto impaciente , tomando del hombro a Tetsuya. Su mano fue retenida por Shiki , que lo miro amenazante.-

-No lo toque- exclamo furioso el peli naranja , soltando la muñeca del Tercero.

-Yo …no puedo volver al Clan Houkou…- exclamo jadeando Tetsuya.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Nurarihyon ,teniendo un mal presentimiento con respecto a las palabras de Tetsuya.

-Soy un traidor …el Clan Houkou…yo…lo traicione…- murmuro por lo bajo , siendo escuchado por todos los presentes , intentando recuperar su compostura. Sin embargo, cuando intento levantarse un punzante dolor en los ojos se apodero de él , haciéndolo llorar lagrimas de sangre.

-¡Tetsuya-sama! ¡Tetsuya!- gritaron sorprendidos los youkais , Rikuo que permanecía delante suyo se impresiono . Ese hombre que siempre se mostraba imponente y fuerte se desvanecía rápidamente .

-…va a matarla…Kira …la matara….- susurro Tetsuya , quitando las manos del rostro , por donde una fina cicatriz rojiza surcaba la mitad de su rostro.

_La matara._

_¡Tsurara!_

El Tercero giro rápidamente hacia su compañera Onmyouji , quien sin perder tiempo se acerco hasta Tetsuya y mancho un amuleto de papel con su sangre. Se alejo un poco y tras recitar algunas extrañas palabras , el papel brillo y se dibujo unas letras que decían "Nor-este".

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo , volteando hacia el Tercero que sin prisa la carga en su espalda y salto fuera de la Casa Nura.

_¡No pondrás un dedo sobre ella!_

Mientras en la Casa Sur , justo detrás de esta , entre un grupo de rocas se abría una pequeña entrada por la cual ingresaba la guardiana. Al llegar a una cueva cerrada palpo diferentes superficies hasta dar con una que tenía una estrella grabada. Formo una cuchilla y se corto la palma , para luego manchar con su sangre el sello. Este brillo por un momento y una abertura se abrió a un lado , dando acceso a varias escaleras que la llevaban hacia la profundidad del suelo. Corrió rápido y las bajo , dando con un corredor lleno de antorchas. El símbolo del Clan estaba marcado en las paredes de la cueva y al final de esta , una mesa con una caja negra amarrada con lo que parecía extensiones de un árbol estaba al centro , rodeada de un par de libreros con múltiples pergaminos guardados. Yuki-onna se apresuro hacia el de la izquierda , empinándose como podía hasta alcanzar un viejo pergamino , el tercero del cuarto compartimiento. Lo desato y rápidamente se puso a leer , su expresión cambio de dolor a asombro , totalmente sorprendida , con lagrimas en los ojos y tapándose la boca para no gritar.

_No puede ser…oka-san…Otou-san…_

Asustada abrió la caja de la mesa central , poniendo su palma aun manchada de sangre por sobre la superficie para remover las ataduras. Las ramas retrocedieron y finalmente pudo abrir la caja . En ella una larga espada de hoja ancha estaba guardada, con sangre seca y algo de oxido , una empuñadura en negro y con un característico sello que adornaba también las paredes del lugar.

Temblando tomo la espada entre sus manos , dejando que las lagrimas cayeron en su rostro.

_Era verdad._

-Oh, parece que hallaste algo interesante ¿ nee, Tsurara?- la llamo una voz detrás de ella , inspirándole un odio interno combinado con cierto temor. Lentamente ella giro , encontrándose con la rojiza mirada del pelirrojo que sonreía sarcástico.

-Fuiste tú….siempre fuiste tú….- susurro entre jadeos , apretando la espada entre sus dedos.- ¡Fuiste tú el que ordeno que mataran a mi madre!¡Kira!- grito enojada, siendo rápidamente acorralada contra la pared por el pelirrojo.

-Si fui yo- contesto este, sonriendo de manera sádica- yo fui el que ordeno que la mataran y también , él que la mato…_mi hermosa Yuki-onna._

*Avance*

Un secreto entre muchos del Clan Houkou , una explicación de un padre que busco proteger lo que amaba y el regreso de la impresionante Onmyouji que junto a Rikuo buscaran librar a Tsurara de Kira.

Hola a todos, que puedo decir , primero mis más sinceras disculpas por demorarme en actualizar. Segundo tengo una importante noticia que dar , no publicare este fanfic hasta julio , para la segunda semana debido a que estaré en exámenes de la universidad y no tendré el tiempo suficiente para actualizar. Esto es para todas historias que tengo , además de ello , les diré que en julio publicare más seguido gracias a mis vacaciones y con un One-shot que ya tengo planeado. Espero que me entiendan y esperen. Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo , nuestra Yuki-onna muestra diferentes facetas y oh sorpresa , Rikuo se fue a entrenar , que lleva en la espalda? Ya lo han de suponer y con respecto a Kazuma y Kira , lo explicare en el siguiente cap. Muchos besos y espero su comprensión.


	18. Hijo de Kirin

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis**

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap. 18: Hijo de Kirin**_

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?-grito en desesperación y rabia la joven de mirada dorada.-¡Era mi madre!¡Mi madre!- sacudiéndose con fuerza, buscando liberarse del pelirrojo que con una mano aprisionaba su cuello y con la otra, sus muñecas.

-Hmp- rechisto con fastidio Kira, apretando el agarre sobre la guardiana- No sabes cuánto …cuanto disfrute masacrando ese sucio escondite …-contesto con voz ponzoñosa , rasgando sin cuidado la piel nieva de la fémina con sus garras.-…matando a esos niños…a esas mujeres tan inútiles…-prosiguió , embozando una sonrisa cínica ,maliciosa y repugnante para la Oikawa.-

_¡¿Por qué?¡Tú!¡Mataste a todos!_- pensó con furia la joven de las nieves, disminuyendo la temperatura de su entorno , sin importarle el dolor de las garras de Kira sobre sus manos.

-¡Y me divertí!-se mofo con sadismo ,lanzando con fuerza a Tsurara contra la superficie de la cueva, justo donde estaban los antiguos pergaminos. La superficie rocosa se resquebrajo por la fuerza del impacto, mientras el cuerpo rebotaba. El estante se rompió en pedazos, los documentos se esparcieron por el suelo y se escucho la sonora risa del ente rojizo.

-¡Todo porque tu maldita madre no quiso entregarte! ¡Si lo hubiese hecho estaría viva!- grito, camino despacio hacia ella, que permanecía sobre el suelo sin moverse.- Pero no lo entendió, y la zorra se escapo contigo- exclamo con fastidio, levantando la espada larga llena de oxido y sangre a un lado del cuerpo.- No supo obedecer órdenes…y la muy bastarda hozó desafiarme – levantando sin cuidado a la joven del cuello.

Yuki-onna sentía un profundo ardor recorrer su cuerpo, la rabia incitaba su poder, el dolor de las heridas aumentaba su deseo de venganza, el engaño y la desconfianza la forzaban a continuar odiando. Mas allá del daño que sentía en su alma, existía una extraña sensación de regocijo en lo profundo de su mente.

_-Aunque ha matado a mi madre, aunque logro apartar a mi padre. Aunque mato a tanta gente._- susurro la joven mentalmente, escuchando a lo lejos el eco de los pasos de Houkou.-_Aun así…yo…_

_-Estas aliviada-_contesto otra voz suave. La sorpresa de la voz junto con la fuerza con la que era levantada del fuego la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Pero no se movió.

-Era una estúpida- dijo, alzando la espada con firmeza.-Y ahora voy a acabar lo que debía hacer hace tanto, mi hermosa Yuki-onna-

Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Yuki-onna, abrió los ojos un poco y capto el brillo opaco del reflejo de la luz de las velas contra la hoja de la espada. Esa espada que encontró, que era la única prueba de que Kira asesino a su madre, ese objeto que encajo todas las piezas de secretos y contradicciones que sentía. No podía enfocar la vista, pero sentía un aliento chocar contra su rostro. Podía vislumbrar un color rojizo brillante, como dos rubíes frente a ella. Una sonrisa burlona, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y el aire glacial del lugar.

-Voy matarte- sentencio el pelirrojo.

Luego, el cuerpo de la fémina no se movió, sus labios no pronunciaron quejido alguno. Los ojos de Kira reflejaron el rostro oculto por el flequillo de Tsurara, y como varias gotas comenzaban a caer al suelo.

A varios kilómetros un peliblanco se apresuraba con su compañera Onmyouji en la espalda. La joven daba indicaciones después de algunos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y una evidente concentración. El Tercero solo cambiaba de rumbo según sus indicaciones sin responderle, pero en su mirada se notaba la preocupación y un atisbo de desesperación por no llegar a su destino.

-¡Dobla a la derecha en quinientos metros!- indico la joven exorcista. El youkai no tardo mucho en doblar tomando un árbol como impulso y saltar hacia arriba en la dirección indicada. El clima no ayudaba, una furiosa tormenta amedrentaba el bosque, los rayos y truenos eran el fondo tenebroso, y a lo lejos la neblina aumentaba. -¡Sigue recto! ¡Cincuenta kilómetros en esta dirección nos llevaran hacia Oikawa-san!

El ojirubi no contesto y apresuro el paso, obligando a la humana a sujetarse de su espalda.

-¡Nura-kun!- advirtió la chica, cuando una extraña sensación el obligo a retener unas fuertes nauseas. El peliblanco se detuvo de golpe, con cuidado bajo a su acompañante de su espalda y se agacho a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto serio. El rostro femenino lucia algo pálido, sus ojos desorbitados y le costaba respirar.-Keikain-san-

-No está-contesto de manera difícil. El youkai no pareció entender y ella puso delante de su rostro el sello de papel que ella sostenía.-El youki de Oikawa-san a desaparecido- afirmo, soltando el papel-

Los ojos de los peliblancos se abrieron por la impresión, el brillante papel que les daba una pista del paradero de su subordinada había dejado de brillar, ya no reaccionaba con su energía. _¡¿Por qué?_

-Nura-kun es posible…es posible que…-menciono con tensión la Onmyouji.- Si el sello de conexión no reacciona con la sangre de su padre es posible que ella…-

-¡No lo digas!- grito el Tercero ofuscado, tenía una sensación de vacío de pronto, como si algo le faltara. Él no podía perderla, no a ella, no cuando no le aclaro todo. No ahora.- Esta viva, ella seguirá con vida. Ella pertenece a mi Hyakki Yakou, ella no morirá tan fácil- afirmo, agachándose para tomar a su amiga.- Vamos – dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

La joven tomo su mano y subió de nuevo a su espalda, el peliblanco emprendió pronto el camino a mayor velocidad, siguiendo solo su instinto. La joven cazadora se sorprendió por las palabras de su antiguo compañero de clases pero no dijo nada. De un momento a otro, al sujetarse de la espalda del tercero juro haber visto un copo de nieve traslucido por sobre la tela.

_-¿Esta…desapareciendo?-_ pensó confundida ante el lento fenómeno que se daba, parpadeo de nuevo y al darse cuenta, este ya no estaba.

La neblina se hacía más espesa conforme se acercaban, la tormenta se volvía más fuerte y un terrible olor a muerte se cernía sobre la espesura del bosque. Se escuchaban gritos de auxilio y entre la lluvia múltiples cuervos caían muertos al suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se pregunto la Keikain, viendo múltiples cuervos caer muertos de diferentes maneras al suelo. Sentía una profunda energía maligna acumularse y esta comenzaba a darle nauseas en el cuerpo. -¡Nura-kun arriba!- advirtió, viendo un gran cuerpo violáceo caer del cielo.

El peliblanco rápidamente salto hacia arriba y atrapo el cuerpo que caía, un herido Kurama-Tengu, lleno de quemaduras y moretones luchaba inútilmente avanzar.

-Kazuma-sama…tengo que…ir…-balbuceaba el Tengu, lo recostaron rápidamente en el suelo y poco a poco el hojiblanco recuperaba el sentido. -¿Nura Rikuo? ¿Por qué estas…?- no termino de hablar cuando al ver la mirada rubí del Tercero entendió su presencia en el lugar.

-¿Eres tu quien dirige los cuervos?- pregunto sin previo aviso la humana, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte del youkai.

-Si…no podemos pasar a la Casa Houkou porque hay una barrera- explico, viendo en el cielo como sus cuervos sobrevolaban el lugar.- No puedo entrar y los de adentro no pueden salir ,todo está empeorando.- concluyo con pesar , levantándose a duras penas.

-¿Por qué hay una barrera Kurama Tengu? ¿Que está pasando dentro?- inquirió el peliblanco, mirando fijamente los ojos del Tengu que bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Kira ha despertado por completo- respondió el miembro Houkou, mirando con pesar el cielo.- Ha sido el enemigo de nuestro Clan por cientos de años y de alguna manera se ha liberado.-

-¿Quiere decir que estaba sellado? ¿Qué clase de sellos puso el Onmyouji que lo hizo?- pregunto rápido la cazadora de demonios, quizás podría volver a sellar lo que sea que causaba tan mala energía en los alrededores.

-En el cuerpo de Kazuma-sama-concluyo el Tengu.

-¿Q-Que…? ¿Como es posible sellar un youkai dentro de otro?- pregunto Yura.

-Porque ese Kira no es un youkai como los demás ¿no?- dijo el ojirubi, mirando como el Tengu se erguía.

-Lo ha notado- dijo riéndose, extendió sus alas y un cuervo descendió del cielo posándose en su hombro.- Les contare sobre Kira con este cuervo y los guiare desde arriba. Lo único que puedo hacer es llevarlos a la barrera…pero dudo que puedan pasar de allí.

-No te preocupes- le contesto Rikuo, señalando a su amiga.-Ella se encargara de eso

-No me des ordenes youkai- respondió Yura con una tono de fastidio, se subió de nuevo a la espalda del peliblanco y el cuervo de Kurama Tengu se quedo en su hombro.- Después de todo ese es mi trabajo.

-Se lo agradezco Nura-san- dijo el Tengu, elevando el vuelo y dirigiendo el camino hacia la Casa Houkou-_ Aunque si Yuki-onna-sama no pudo contenerlo, lo más seguro es que Kira la halla…_

-¿Tengu me escuchas?- pregunto la humana a través del cuervo, comenzando a dibujar con algo de dificultad unos sellos en varios pergaminos. -¿Qué cosa es Kira exactamente?

-Kira es una entidad materializada, nació de una espada que el Segundo Comandante ordeno elaborar a la antigua sacerdotisa del Clan- explico la voz de Kurama Tengu a través del cuervo.

-¿Sacerdotisa? ¿Quiere decir que fue hecha por una Onmyouji?- inquirió Yura.

-No exactamente- continúo, recordando el rostro de una mujer con un velo.- Ella fue en vida una Onmyouji y al morir se transformo en una youkai, sus habilidades de Onmyouji prevalecieron y era capaz de crear armas o predecir el futuro-

-¿Un humano reencarnado en youkai? Si era una Onmyouji la espada debería acabar con los youkais ¿qué clase de espada es, con que fue creada?- analizo la joven- _Para crear armas demoniacas necesitas de espiritus, huesos o cuerpos de demonios._

-Con el cuerpo de un Kirin- respondió el Tengu, volando hasta ver una gran capa sobrevolada por sus cuervos.-

_Así que un Kirin, un youkai mitológico que posee grandes capacidades destructivas_- pensó la Keikain, trazando un dibujo con la sangre de su dedo por sobre un papel.- Continua-

-La espada esta forjada con el cuerpo y posee la capacidad de robar las habilidades del adversario si consigue cortarlo por un periodo de tiempo, si lo mata las consigue por completo- dijo el miembro Houkou, vislumbrando en su mente un hombro de larga melena pelirroja cortando a varios youkais con expresión serena.- El Segundo la utilizo en múltiples batallas y acumulo demasiada energía en ella con el tiempo hasta que…

-Hasta que nació una entidad en la espada- concluyo el Nura.

-Así es, se volvió independiente sin que nadie se percatara, la sacerdotisa del Clan se marcho mucho tiempo antes y no hubo forma de detenerlo. Aun así…la nueva alma no pudo escapar de la espada, no lo entendimos pero…un día posesiono el cuerpo del Segundo y mato a su esposa-conto con voz triste, disminuyendo la distancia hacia el lugar refugiado por la barrera.

-Si uso una posesión quiere decir que no puede ser libre, es que no posee un cuerpo material- entendió la Onmyouji, fijando su vista en una barrera que aparecía metros adelante.

-Parece que nos matara si entramos- comento el Nura, viendo muchos cuervos muertos en el camino.- ¿Podrás con esto?- le pregunto.

-Fuera de mi camino youkai- se burlo la humana preparándose para poner en acción el plan que tenía en mente. De sus ropas saco los pergaminos que estuvo dibujando en el camino y los lanzo contra la barrera, causando una descarga eléctrica sobre ellos.- Parece ser que esta hechos con elementos naturales – resoplo y puso su mano sobre la barrera.- Dame unos minutos – le dijo al Nura , este se recargo en un árbol, el Tengu descendió a su lado y Yura comenzó a recitar , causando varios choques de electricidad, llamaradas de fuego y algunas rocas que se acumularon cerca suyo pero ninguno parecía lastimarla en lo absoluto.

-Una Onmyouji sorprendente debo decir- alago el Tengu- observando como la fuerte energía espiritual de ella le impedía ser lastimada.

-Luego de la muerte de esa mujer ¿Qué hicieron para detenerlo?- pregunto el peliblanco sin titubear. La expresión de su rostro era fría y aunque parecía calmado se percibía unas inmensas ganas de matar a su alrededor.

-Cuando falleció Kazuma-sama decidió confrontar a su padre con ayuda de los generales y su familia, el Segundo murió en sus manos pero el espíritu de la espada fue transferido a su cuerpo en medio de la batalla-

-Quiere decir que ese espíritu está usando el cuerpo de Houkou Kazuma ¿con que propósito?

-Kazuma-sama lo bautizo como "el hijo de Kirin" y lo ha mantenido preso dentro de su cuerpo usando su energía, pero existía una manera más eficiente y prolongada de sellarlo-

-Es por eso que busca a Yuki-onna ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Rikuo, con un tono de voz furioso.

Kurama Tengu bajo la cabeza y afirmo.

-No sabemos bien porque pero tanto Setsura-san como su hija poseen una capacidad para retener el espíritu del hijo de Kirin, como consideramos a Yuki-onna-sama muerta el espíritu estuvo absorbiendo la energía de Kazuma-sama-

-¡Rechazo!-grito la Onmyouji, los pergaminos se adhirieron a la superficie de la barrera y esta se resquebrajo hasta dejar un espacio libre para ingresar- Se cerrara dentro de poco ¡Rápido!

Aquello que busco desde su nacimiento por fin se abría ante su persona, su deseo estaba por cumplirse, luego de cientos de años de espera. Estaba extasiado, lo único que quedaba era tomarlo y conseguiría lo que buscaba.

-Ni tus odiosos intentos por alejarla de mi funcionaron, maldita Setsura- exclamo con rencor, retirando la espada de forma lenta. Quizás a la espera de que la joven reaccionara, aunque el punto donde la atravesó no le daba ese disgusto. Cuando termino lanzo la espada lejos y poso su mano sobre la herida. El entorno helado se intensificaba sin razón, pero esto no parecía inmutarlo, una fina capa de hielo congelo la herida deteniendo el sangrado.

El blanco kimono en gran parte estaba lleno de sangre, en las muñecas había pequeños orificios que también dejaron de sangrar. Las garras manchadas de carmín del joven se deslizaron por la mejilla de la guardiana, deteniéndose en el pentagrama marcado del cuello. Retiro la bufanda, envolvió con ella el cuerpo para ocultar el kimono manchado y el tomo en brazos.

Al dar el primer paso fuera, múltiples picos de hielo emergieron de las paredes, el techo y el suelo contra Kira. Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el estridente sonido de un derrumbe, alertando a varios de los youkais que permanecían dormidos.

La oscuridad reinaba en la noche, la tormenta se hacía feroz y los cinco generales del Clan Houkou se manifestaban de pie ante el derrumbe que ocurrió momentos antes. Todos parecían neutrales ante lo ocurrido, a excepción de Seiryu. El dragón azulado tenía un aura oscura y deprimente, como si le hubiesen arrebatado el alma.

De pronto, las rocas se alzaron en el aire, dejando salir a un pelirrojo con algunos cortes superficiales y expresión serena. Todos los youkais se asombraron ante la escena del estado de la mujer que tenía en brazos, no reaccionaban. Sus rostros se desencajaron bajaron sus cabezas, inclinándose ante su líder. Los generales no se movieron ni hicieron reverencia, al igual que Futakuchi-onna. El aire se hizo más tenso y el alter Houkou camino despacio ante los dioses cardinales.

-Vaya, no me esperaba su presencia generales.- dijo con sarcasmo, paseando su mirada por cada uno. –Aunque supongo que se debe a que no pueden desobedecerme como ella, que mal- dijo divertido.

-Kira- llamo el dragón azul, posando su mirada ante el cuerpo de la Yuki-onna- Tsurara-chan…regrésamela…- exclamo con tristeza. Acercándose hacia ambos. Los demás generales le miraron con lastima, el general del agua perdió a su hija adoptiva y ahora…su nieta estaba…condenada.

El pelirrojo sonrió perverso ante la petición del dragón, se le ocurría una perfecta idea para divertirse mientras llegaba el invitado especial. _Que tontos eran esos jodidos sentimientos familiares._

-Bueno…considerando que es tu nieta y también que has seguido mis órdenes sin chistar General del agua…- contesto divertido, viendo los ojos azulados del dragón con un atisbo de esperanza.- Podrás quedarte…-acercándose un par de pasos al dios cardinal – Al cuerpo cuando termine de hacer con él lo que me dé la gana- termino de decir, jalando algo invisible del cuello del dragón que pronto se transformo en una colgante azulado.

-¡Seiryu!- grito el fénix, al ver como el pelirrojo arrancaba el collar de su cuello y el cuerpo del dragón caía sin fuerzas al suelo, con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Seiryu-sama!-gritaron varios youkais de la Casa Este conmocionados.

Al maestro del agua le habían quitado no un simpe colgante sino algo mas valioso.

-¡Callaos!- grito Kira, moviendo su mano y generando una fuerte ventisca que lastimo a muchos de los subordinados del dragón. Entre sus garras sostenía el colgante, jugando y pasando su lengua por sobre sus labios en expresión maliciosa.

-¡Kira!- grito Byakko, generando descargas en su cuerpo. El pelirrojo le miro molesto, deteniendo el juego y mirando desafiante al tigre blanco. – ¡Te estás pasando Kira! ¡Es un general, es uno de los nuestros!

-¿Y?- contesto. Mirando de manera altiva a todos los presentes. -¡Ustedes se llevaron a mi juguete lejos! ¡Ustedes colaboraron con el imbécil de Nura Rikuo, con Kazuma y con su jodido viejo!- exclamo con odio.- El colgante de cada miembro en este clan representa el alma de su portador, si se los quitas sin haber sido invocado es como arrebatar el alma.

-¡Y sabiendo eso se los has quitado!- grito esta vez la tortuga negra, Genbu.

-¡Por eso precisamente!- dijo divertido, levantando el cuerpo de la joven entre sus brazos.- ¡Ustedes no pueden hacer nada! ¡Así que no jodan o se las quito a ustedes también!- advirtió. Alzando rápidamente una gran esfera de agua rodeada de trozos filosos de hielo en su palma, lanzándola contra los generales. Suzaku lo repelió con sus flamas.

-Para ser una simple alma artificial ¿no crees que estas siendo muy altivo, Kira?- exclamo con seriedad el general de la tierra. La tortuga avanzo sin vacilar hacia el joven pelirrojo, sin inmutarse ante la expresión agresiva que el ahora líder Houkou mantenía.

-¿Y tú no estás muy viejo como para darme sermones, Genbu-sensei?- prosiguió el pelirrojo, retando a su interlocutor.

-Al menos conozco mi lugar Kira- refuto el general de la Casa Norte.-No solo estas cavando tu tumba sino que también estas llevándote a la única persona que puede sacarte de allí.- exclamo, mirando el cuerpo de la Yuki-onna.

-Que importa-exclamo con fastidio- Pitonisa lo dijo ¿no?- pregunto al aire, elevando su mano hacia el cielo.- Que esta mujer me dará lo que deseo- dijo mirando con placer el cielo oscurecido- … y lo que deseo es ser libre…-concluyo, fuertes ráfagas de aire lo rodearon , meneando los cabellos negros de Tsurara y los rojos de Kira.

El general de la Tierra resoplo con pesadez y la mirada del pelirrojo enfureció , liberando una espesa neblina rojiza de manera desmesurada. Lego la tierra tembló y múltiples montañas emergieron desde el suelo, jalando consigo a muchos de los subordinados lejos del alcance de Kira.

_-Ella te dará la mayor felicidad Kazuma-kun ,cumplirá tus sueños y serás feliz-menciono una mujer de piel grisácea, al tomar las manos de un pequeño niño de aspecto salvaje , cabello negro con algunas pintas rojas y brillantes ojos violáceos. La mujer llevaba un velo en la cabeza, un largo vestido verde olivo y una sombrilla negra en su muñeca izquierda._

_-Pero Otou-san dijo…que yo..n-no puedo ..ser feliz…- dijo titubeante el infante , con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Soltó con desgano la mano de la youkai de cabellos largos y bajo la cabeza. Llevaba en su pequeño cuerpo algunas vendas, su traje color vino estaba sucio y en su mejilla izquierda resaltaban los arañazos rojizos. –Otou-san …no miente…- dijo, esta vez llorando._

_La mujer a su lado hizo presión en sus manos y acaricio su mejilla , limpiando sus lagrimas. Pobre de ese niño que acababa de afrontar tantas dificultades, no pasaría los siete años humanos y su apariencia débil demostraba la fragilidad que tenia._

_-Mírame Kazuma-kun-pidió , alzando la barbilla del muchacho, agachada a su lado.-Mis predicciones no fallan, tu serás feliz, no importa si tu padre dijo lo que dijo…- respondió con voz calmada , al ver la expresión de duda en los ojos violeta._

_-¿En serio?-pregunto entusiasmado._

_-Por supuesto- aseguro la fémina,, ganándose una brillante sonrisa por parte del menor. Luego el niño volteo alegre, mirando el horizonte azulado, estiro sus brazos y corrió lejos de la mujer gritando un gracias._

_-Tú también lo serás, solo debes hallar la respuesta correcta.- dijo al girarse en dirección opuesta a la del niño , un espectro de luces denotaba la misma apariencia del infante pelinegro, solo que este tenía el cabello y ojos color carmín. El espectro giro sorprendido, al percatarse de la habilidad que tenia para poder verlo._

_-Mentiras-exclamo el espectro rojizo, sin cambiar la expresión fría de su rostro._

_-Tan pura como la nieve y frágil como es cristal, es una mujer que desgracias afrontara y al final…la felicidad ha de esquivar.- recito , abriendo la sombrilla y echándosela al hombro.- Ese tipo de mujer lograra conceder los deseos de Kazuma-kun y también…los tuyos, hijo de Kirin.-afirmo, caminando hacia la lejanía._

_-Una mujer así , una youkai de ese tipo…no existe en este mundo-concluyo el pelirrojo, desapareciendo de un momento a otro._

_¡Y ahora que la tengo no permitiré que nadie me la quite!_

La neblina rojiza comenzó a inundar todas el espacio circundante, los generales retrocedieron resguardando el cuerpo de Seiryu con la ayuda de algunos subordinados. La tormenta aumento en furia, la lluvia era feroz y la risa del pelirrojo era un eco demoniaco que atemorizaba a los miembros del Clan Houkou.

-¡Tomen a Seiryu y llévenlo a la Casa Este!¡Deprisa!- ordeno Suzaku a algunos tanuki que con algo de temor se refugiaban, estos afirmaron y entre muchos se llevaron el pesado cuerpo del general.

-¡Suzaku tenemos que detener a Kira!-afirmo el tigre blanco , Byakko al ver la gran cantidad de energía condensada que este emanaba. -¡A este paso va a absorber el youki de todos los que estamos aquí!-dijo.

La neblina rojiza parecía rodear a cada youkai que permanecía mucho tiempo cerca y extraer de ellos energía de diferentes tonalidades, en ese momento dos youkais de apariencia gatuna se protegieron con una muralla de fuego que la neblina atravesó.

-¡Detente!- grito Suzaku, volando en dirección a sus estudiantes. Ambos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar a su maestro y descuidaron la técnica que a duras penas mantenían para evitar ser absorbidos.-¡cuidado!- grito.

Las llamas del fénix no llegaron lo suficientemente rápido cuando la neblina tomo la forma de una garra y jalo a uno de los nekos hacia el centro del remolino carmesí. Los ojos del fénix irradiaron en furia y batiendo sus alas logro dispersar la neblina que rodeo al segundo youkai atrapado. Sin perder tiempo lo tomo con su pico y lo elevo en el aire.

-¡Espere por favor!¡Suzaku-sensei , Gin aun esta allí!- chillo en lagrimas la youkai neko mirando a su maestro. Mas el fénix elevo el vuelo y la dejo aterrizar en una zona segura.-¡Suzaku sensei por favor!- grito acongojada.

-¡Silencio!- ordeno con voz seria el General del fuego, sorprendiendo a su estudiante por su grito.- ¡Gin estará bien!¡Confía en Kazuma!-le reprimió , la neko solo bajo la cabeza y sollozo.

Los ojos del fénix observaron horrorizados como sus subordinados corrían de un lado a otro y escapaban de la neblina, otros se unían para protegerse entre ellos y algunos gritaban pidiendo ayuda. Ese escenario era el mismo que presencio hace cientos de años cuando el tercer líder del Clan tomo el poder luego de una cruel batalla. Pero aquel, parecía el infierno. Gritos, llantos, pedidos de ayuda, todo se mezclaba y los indefensos caían uno a otro inconscientes al suelo. Se reunió pronto con los otros dos generales que auxiliaban y refugiaban a muchos de sus seguidores tan rápido como podían.

-¡Maldición!¡Suzaku debe haber algo que podamos hacer!- grito exasperado Byakko , emanando continuas ráfagas de viento para dispersar la neblina de los alrededores sin muchos resultados.

-¡¿Y que se te ocurre si no tenemos a la Yuki-onna?- respondió el fénix molesto.

La única esperanza que tenían estaba perdida, lo único que podía acabar con la vida de Kira y liberar a su líder ya no existía. ¡Todo estaba saliendo mal!

-¡Serenense!- pidió la tortuga negra a sus dos compañeros, ambos lo miraron preocupados sin saber que decir , estaban más que acorralados. –Lo primero es refugiar a todos los demás, deleguen a los comandantes y contacten con Kurama Tengu , Kira vendrá después.- dijo, dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo , de él emergieron rápidamente dos entidades de rocas con apariencia humana de unos tres metros , los generales restantes repitieron lo mismo y emergieron cuatro entidades más , dos de fuego y dos de rayos.

-¡Refugien a todos!- gritaron los generales, las seis entidades no titubearon y rápidamente se adentraron entre la neblina sin verse afectadas.

-Las quimeras nos traerán más tiempo, tenemos que buscar a Kurama Tengu- aconsejo el fénix, sobrevolando el área para ubicar algún cuervo cercano. No obstante, al intentar sobrevolara más alto una fuerte descarga eléctrica arremetió contra su cuerpo.

_¡Desciende Suzaku-san!_- grito una voz en su cabeza, el fénix se sacudió un poco y bajo el vuelo, siendo recibido por su dos compañeros. La tortuga se veía chamuscada y el tigre tenía algunos golpes en el cuerpo.

-¡Imbécil!¡Ni se te ocurra subir otra vez o nos matas!- reprimió el tigre.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?-pregunto fastidiado. Detallo en las heridas de sus compañeros y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.- No me digas que él ha…- dijo sorprendido.

-Una barrera de tres puntas- respondió una voz detrás de ellos, los generales no se giraron y simplemente cerraron los ojos para enfocar su energía. El youki de cada uno se materializo en sus colgantes. –

-Quiere decir que si alguno excede el límite permitido recibirá una descarga de ataques de un elemento opuesto – resumió la tortuga , exhalando un suspiro.

-Menuda estupidez- soltó Byakko , caminando hacia los recién llegados.- Sera mejor que tengas las agallas para volver aquí Nura , mas aun trayendo una humana contigo- mirando fijamente los rubíes del Tercero.

El peliblanco estaba de pie , al lado de Yura y Kurama-Tengu. El gran comandante supremo fijo su vista en el terrible escenario que se desarrollaba varios metros más abajo. Los gritos de varios youkais se escuchaban , mientras otros eran refugiados por extrañas criaturas de fuego, rocas y rayo. Su mirada reflejaba una total repugnancia a lo que sus ojos veían , los generales no parecían sorprendidos por su presencia y comenzaron a hablar mientras realizaban un dibujo en el suelo.

-Kira ha tomado un control completo , esta vez se ha apoderado de las habilidades de Kazuma completamente y esta juntando energía para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.- explico la tortuga , trazando un circulo con sus patas.

-¿Seiryu-sama?- pregunto el Tengu , al no verlo con sus compañeros.

-Le ha quitado el colgante, hemos resguardado el cuerpo con los refugiados.- exclamo con pesar el fénix , levantando la vista hacia el Tercero.- Me supongo que Kurama-Tengu te ha explicado lo que ocurre . El peliblanco asintió con la cabeza , fijando su vista en un punto en particular.

-¿Yuki-onna?- pregunto , girándose a ver a su compañera Onmyouji que negó con la cabeza.

Los tres generales se miraron entre si y fue Byakko quien camino en dirección a Rikuo. El Tengu bajo la mirada al entender la seriedad en los rostros de los dioses. El tigre blanco miro fijamente al Nura y suspiro.

-Seiryu le pidió a Kira que se la entregara , después de todo es la única familia que le queda.- dijo con pesar, recordando la tristeza que emanaba del dragón y el grito que dio cuando sintió la energía de su nieta desvanecerse.- Kira se lo negó ,dijo que él se encargaría del "cuerpo" , lo lamento.- se disculpo.

La mirada de Rikuo no denoto emoción, su semblante no cambio, era como si la noticia ya la hubiese previsto. La Onmyouji bajo la mirada y sintió bastante pena y dolor por la pérdida de la guardiana , por su compañera de estudios. Tuvo un mal presentimiento desde que perdió su señal, sabía que algo realmente trágico había pasado y su intención fue acertada.

-Entonces solo tengo que matarle ¿no?- dijo con voz serena el peliblanco. Los generales se tensaron ante su respuesta, aunque era de esperarse no creían que el joven líder se decidiera tan rápido. Aunque los pensamientos del líder del Clan Nura iban mucho mas allá de eso.

-Lo importante es detener la ceremonia antes de que Kira se libere del cuerpo de Kazuma- dijo Genbu , caminando hacia Rikuo. – La neblina es una técnica de su espada para extraer el youki de los youkais cercanos, acercarse no es posible.

-No será necesario- respondió Rikuo, entrecerrando la mirada hacia la espesa neblina que comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta acumularse en el centro.

De pie, con la katana de hoja negra extendida se encontraba Kira. La hoja comenzaba a absorber todo el miasma rojizo , adoptando parte de aquel color en la hoja. El pelirrojo sonrió abiertamente mientras fijaba su mirada en el Tercero , detrás suyo , sostenida por lo que parecía una bestia con cuerpo de león ,piel de pez y cuernos de ciervo , enrollaba con su cola y amenazaba con sus fauces el frágil cuerpo de la Yuki-onna.

-¡Ese es!- grito conmocionado Kurama Tengu, al ver la temible bestia de unos diez metros a solo centímetros de devorar el cuerpo de la guardiana. - ¡No es posible, el espíritu del debería estar muerto en la katana!

-¡Ven Nura Rikuo!- grito el pelirrojo, retando al joven Nura.

-Dispersa la barrera y asegura a los youkais débiles- pidió el peliblanco a la Onmyouji, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado-aconsejo , viendo al joven Nura desaparecer de su lugar y aparecer de nuevo varios metros frente a Kira.- ¡Shikigami! ¡Tanrou!¡Rokuson!¡Bukyoku!¡Kyomon!- grito , lanzando los muñecos de papel de donde emergieron sus sirvientes.- ¡Me encargare de la barrera! ¡Liberen a Oikawa-san mientras tanto!- pidió a los generales , que asintieron y la vieron partir en el lomo de Rokuson.

-Esta vez acabare contigo , Nura Rikuo- afirmo el pelirrojo, empuñando su katana con fuerza.

-Hmph – resoplo el peliblanco, extendió su brazo hacia atrás y soltó las telas que cubrían el paquete en su espalda. Los sellos se rompieron al contacto, las telas cayeron al suelo y una nueva Nenekirimaru se mostraba imponente ante su adversario. –Eso está por verse ,mierda de espíritu-

_-Me enferma , el olor a sangre, las palabras de esas personas, sus rostros, todo…me molesta_- susurro una voz en la oscuridad.

_-Entonces, olvídate de ellos y deshazte de lo que te disgusta…se libre…-_ menciono una segunda , y entre la oscuridad una mano brillante tomaba con fuerza y arrastraba un cuerpo hacia un vacio carmesí._-Libre-_

*Avance*

Rikuo contra Kira , la ceremonia continua pero…¿Quién es esa voz en la mente de la Onmyouji?

Hola a todos, un capitulo mas largo luego de muchas semanas sin actualizar. Les agradezco su paciencia y aprecio sus comentarios (Daniela, Suki90,YuukoIchihara,mary,Scarlett-95) Hubo algunos problemas con los reviews pero espero se solucione… ¿y que tal el capitulo?¿Les gusto? Los misterios se van resolviendo pero surgen mas misterios con respecto a este Clan. El siguiente capítulo será una batalla donde se aclararan muchas cosas, espero les agrade el curso de la historia y si tiene alguna sugerencia o queja ya saben denle click al review y háganmelo saber. Lo tendré muy en cuenta. Mucha suerte y ¡hasta otra semana!


	19. Lealtad al Verdadero Líder

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap.19:Lealtad al Verdadero Líder**_

-_Esta vez te mataré, ella no estará para detenerme… ¡Nunca más volveré a ese encierro! -_pensó con furia Kira, la katana en su mano palpitaba con fuerza mientras emanaba un desagradable olor a muerte- ¡No debiste meterte con lo que me pertenece Nura Rikuo! -gritó altivo el pelirrojo.

Una fuerte corriente se desprendió desde el cuerpo del Houkou junto al estridente aullido del Kirin; la onda deshizo los entes andantes al instante, algunas casas y arboles se vaporizaron y el suelo tembló con fuerza.

-¡Imposible!- exclamó Suzaku al observar la muestra de poder del pelirrojo. Entre la densa nube de polvo, el heredero Nura permanecía de pie, sin ninguna herida a la vista. Nenekirimaru estaba enfundada en posición vertical frente a su adversario, como un escudo.

-¿L-lo ha protegido? -preguntó sorprendido la tortuga negra, el joven Tercero del Clan Nura tenía los ojos cerrados, sin preocupación.

–Esa onda de energía expulsó a las quimeras… ¿Cómo rayos el mocoso no salió herido? –expresó Byakko.

-¿No será que es este…su verdadero poder?- preguntó Suzaku mirando a sus compañeros. Ellos se miraron por un momento y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus rostros.

-Entonces puede que él le dé una buena pelea a Kira y un par de golpes a Kazuma -dijo en broma Byakko, los tres dioses se miraron entre sí y asintieron saltando en diferentes direcciones.

-_Finalmente alguien logrará poner a Kira en su lugar -_pensó el General del Fuego envolviéndose en sus llamas.

-Tsk -chistó Kira viendo el perfecto estado de su rival-. Parece que tienes buena resistencia -contestó blandiendo su espada y poniéndose en posición de pelea–, pero eso no es suficiente –exclamó en voz baja moviendo con destreza sus dedos.

Tres picos de roca se impusieron y rodearon al joven Nura, quien solo resoplo y lo miro curioso.

-¿Y? -exclamó, mirando aburrido a Kira.

El pelirrojo enfureció al instante, los pilares de roca crecieron de tamaño y se incendiaron, el peliblanco sonrió altivo.

-Me estás haciendo enfadar Nura -advirtió el pelirrojo, caminando hacia él con su katana en la mano derecha–, y eso no será bueno… para ti -expresó con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro, el fuego consumió todo dentro de la prisión de rocas al mismo tiempo que estas se aplastaban entre sí.

-No lo creo -dijo una voz detrás del Houkou, este volteo sin sorprenderse. Rikuo permaneció de pie, mirándolo por sobre su hombro–. Ahora ¿podemos comenzar? -preguntó burlón, sonriendo.

-Para ser una cuarta parte youkai tienes buenos movimientos -alagó el pelirrojo, alzó su katana de hoja rojiza contra el Nura y en su mirada se apreciaba la ira y el deseo de muerte–, pero jamás podrías contra un youkai real.

La punta de la katana se ennegreció, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, generando fuertes ventiscas. Las pequeñas rocas en el suelo levitaban lentamente, reuniéndose alrededor de Kira y la lluvia de la tormenta que hasta ese momento no se había filtrado por la barrera comenzó a caer.

-¡Ven Kirin!-gritó Kira.

La bestia que sostenía a la joven Yuki-onna volvió a aullar con fuerza, generando un estridente sonido. Las fuertes ondas obligaron a muchos de los miembros del Clan Houkou a caer inconscientes o gritar mientras intentaban taparse los oídos.

El youkai con cuerpo de león se desvaneció y reapareció detrás de Kira con la cabeza gacha; en su cola, bien sujeta, estaba la ex guardiana. El iris feroz del Kirin demostró completa fidelidad a su portador, inclinándose en reverencia.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? -exclamó molesto Rikuo mientras el pelirrojo retrocedía sobre sus pasos, llegando al lado del Kirin. Kira acarició un poco la cabeza de la bestia y susurró unas palabras intangibles– Oye ¿Qué esta-?

El Kirin le entregó el frágil cuerpo de la Yuki-onna. Kira lo sostuvo entre sus brazos y giro divertido para ver al joven Nura.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó fijando su vista en la rencorosa y tenebrosa mirada que le dirigía el joven Nura– No tendría por qué, es mi esposa, o debería decir… ¿"era mi esposa"?

La oscura aura de Rikuo se acumuló a su alrededor, sus ojos destilaron furia interna al sólo sonido de la voz de Kira. Sus palabras resonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, incrementando la repugnancia hacia su adversario.

-¿Tu esposa? -exclamó fastidiado- Tsurara es… -susurró desapareciendo ante la visión de su rival- **¡Mi** **subordinada! –** gritó apareciendo detrás de Kira y cortando un lado de su hombro.

-Bien hecho -exclamó Kira viendo el profundo corte que sangraba en su hombro sin reflejar dolor alguno–, pero sigue sin ser… suficiente – comentó rodeándose de las gotas de lluvia que se arremolinaron en el cuerpo de la Yuki-onna, elevando su muñeca hacia el rostro del pelirrojo- ¡Ve Kirin!

La bestia de piel escamosa abrió sus fauces y atacó al joven Nura, quien lo evadió saltando sobre esta. Su vista se fijó de nuevo en el Houkou, el cual sonrió antes de que múltiples llamas de fuego rodearan al Nura.

-Demonios -susurró el joven youkai desvaneciéndose antes de ser alcanzado por las llamas. Reapareció de nuevo lejos del pelirrojo, quien sólo giró la cabeza ante su presencia.

-Mátalo -ordenó. Detrás del Nura, ante su sorpresa, las inminentes fauces del Kirin se cerraron sobre él con una densa nube de vapor alrededor-. Mientras tenga mi juguete no podrás acabar conmigo –afirmó sosteniendo la muñeca blanquecina de la fémina-, ¿verdad? Tsurara -llamó mirando el rostro inconsciente de la joven antes de morder con fuerza su muñeca y tomar el líquido carmín que luego resbaló de sus labios.

Las gotas de sangre se deslizaron a lo largo del brazo de la joven, el hombro herido comenzó a cerrarse con rapidez. La sombría visión del Houkou se deleitó observando la rápida regeneración de su cuerpo. El vapor se disipó, la sonrisa de Kazuma por sobre la piel de la guardiana se extendió al ver de pie a Kirin. Sin embargo, una rápida mueca de fastidio se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Muérete de una vez -exclamó absorbiendo más sangre para terminar de sanar su herida. Entre las fauces del Kirin, deteniéndose por la funda y la punta de Nenekirimaru, el Tercero permanecía a salvo.

-Salte del camino -dijo el Nura afirmando la presión de la punta de su espada incrustada en el paladar de la bestia que chillaba intentando cerrar su hocico. La larga hoja comenzó a palpitar y un susurro salió de los labios del peliblanco-. Shin meikyōshisui.

Las llamas azules rodearon la hoja y las fauces hambrientas, junto al fuerte youkai, comenzaron a incinerarse. La muñeca derecha del Houkou apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada, llenándola de flamas vivaces. Dio un corte al aire y el fuego rojizo se desprendió con vida propia hacia el Kirin. Las fuertes llamaradas azules retrocedían ante el fuego rojizo que luchaba por devorar el azul ardiente que incineraba al fuerte Kirin.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-exclamó furioso el líder Houkou; la fuerza en las llamas rojizas se incrementó, devorando en su totalidad las llamaradas azules liberando a Kirin.

-Hmph -resopló el peliblanco a un lado del herido Kirin-. Ahora entiendo –dijo mirando cómo el pelirrojo sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de la Oikawa-, no es simplemente sangre sino el youki de su cuerpo lo que te da poder -reflexionó entrecerrando los ojos. Una fina escancia blanca se evaporaba de las gotas de sangre en el suelo.

-¿Qué con eso?- respondió fastidiado Kira. Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Yuki-onna contra su pecho y gritó- ¡Ella existe con ese propósito!

-¿Existe? Déjate de bromas, ella no es un mero objeto –respondió con voz tétrica y una mirada oscura-; pero eso… tú ya lo sabes y no lo admites –concluyó lanzándose contra un furioso Kira.

El Houkou soltó rápidamente a la joven de las nieves, tomó un ente de agua creado por la lluvia y se alejó del campo de batalla. El fuerte choque de las espadas resonó y Kira lanzó un corte de lado evadido por Rikuo. El joven Tercero retrocedió y con la funda golpeó la hoja de la espada enemiga, enterrándola en el suelo. El espacio le dio la oportunidad de cortar a su contrincante.

_¡Ahora!_

-Casi -soltó el Houkou envolviendo su mano izquierda en rocas y hielo para sostener la hoja de Nenekirimaru. En un rápido movimiento, Rikuo utilizó la funda para protegerse de las llamas que escaparon de la boca de Kira, creando un campo que repelió el ataque. La hoja rojiza se desprendió del suelo por sí sola y regresó a manos del Houkou.

-Para ser un simple espíritu oportunista sabes pelear -se mofó el Nura poniéndose en posición de batalla con Nenekirimaru en su mano izquierda.

-Lo dice el entrometido que oculta su identidad al mundo humano. Un youkai es un youkai, no importa qué. Sin embargo tú te esfuerzas en parecer humano, eso es repugnante, Nura -insultó el pelirrojo contraatacando con su espada al peliblanco.

El choque de las hojas, junto a los masivos ataques de los elementos de Kira, dificultaba el ataque de Rikuo. No sólo era el agua, la tierra, el fuego e incluso una que otra descarga, eran habilidades muy bien controladas por Kira. El pelirrojo no estaba mejor, pese a que lo atacaba con múltiples técnicas y su katana, el ojirubi lo esquivaba. Eso ya comenzaba a desesperarlo.

Los miembros del Clan Houkou estaban asombrados, llevaban más de treinta minutos peleando sin descanso y el Nura evadía todo, incluso hallaba momentos para atacar. Jamás habían visto a su líder tan frustrado; Kira retrocedía, sus ataques no hacían efecto e incluso el Kirin estaba herido, ¿acaso eso era posible?

No para ellos, pero para Nura Rikuo estaba claro que sí, él podría ganar.

En el cielo, entre la oscuridad de la tormenta y los momentos de luz tras los rayos, la joven Onmyouji disponía de sus shikigamis. En el punto medio de la imponente barrera, los ataques continuos generaban quiebres en diferentes puntos; Tanrou y Rokuson golpeaban con fuerza mientras Bukyoku hacía presión hacia afuera. Yura estaba montada sobre Kyomon con múltiples pergaminos rodeándola.

-¡Sagrado sea el Dios del que nace la luz, llama al que cuida la puerta de los elementos! ¡Dispersa el fuego de la entrada, cruza las cadenas y abre paso! ¡Destruye!- recitó en voz alta apuntando con su dedo la parte superior de la barrera. Unas luces blancas, de apariencia semi humana se acumularon en su palma y se dispararon automáticamente_- ¡El canto de negación no es suficiente!_- pensó al ver la resistencia que ponía la barrera mientras los espíritus intentaban cruzarla- ¡Rokuson! ¡Tanrou! ¡Bukyoku! -llamó la joven.

Los shikigamis atacaron con fuerza el punto de colisión; sin embargo poco a poco los espíritus convocados desaparecieron. La joven Onmyouji levantó el brazo derecho y un pequeño shikigami apareció en su mano.

-¡Rentei! ¡Fusion Shikigami!-

_¡Tengo que romper esta barrera a como dé lugar!_

-¡Yura Max!- gritó lanzando un potente chorro de agua que impactó fuertemente contra la barrera. El ataque de la Onmyouji fue repelido con fuerza, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a perder. Aumentó su poder espiritual y con ayuda de sus shikigamis generó un profundo quiebre que comenzó a agrietarse cada vez más-¡Lo conseguí!- clamó satisfecha. Pero su sonrisa se borro cuando un potente rayo atravesó la barrera y destruyo a Rokuson- ¡Rokuson!- gritó alarmada- ¡Bukyoku!- llamó un segundo después, muchas llamas y picos de hielo se dirigían hacia ella. Ambos shikigamis destruyeron las técnicas y rodeando a Kyomon para proteger a su invocadora- ¿Qué está pasando?

Un ligero sonido llamó su atención, la gran grieta provocada por su ataque desparecía lentamente frente a ella.

-¡No es posible!-dijo la pelinegra.

-Esta es una barrera creada por un maestro de los elementos, no será una tarea fácil… Onmyouji –dijo una voz al lado de ella, el Dios del aire permanecía flotando con un brillante colgando en su cuello.

-Youkai Byakko -lo llamó Yura sin dejar su actitud serena.

-Busca otra manera de romper la barrera, simples cantos y ataques de shikigamis no surtirán efecto, chica Onmyouji -le advirtió el general sobrevolando sobre ella–. Mientras tanto creare un campo tú alrededor para protegerte del contraataque –le avisó cerrando sus ojos.

El orgullo de la joven Keikain se vió ligeramente herido, pero no tenía opción. Estaba claro que si realizaba golpes al azar el efecto de rebote acabaría con ella tan rápido como lo hizo con su shikigami. La situación era difícil, no miraba abajo pero podía sentir una inmensa cantidad de energía youkai chocando y expandiéndose a cada segundo. Una era la de su antiguo compañero de clases y la otra de un individuo que creó que barrera que la retenía.

_-Esto no tiene sentido, una barrera basada en elementos naturales que no se desintegra y encima posee un contraataque que duplica la fuerza. No puedo creer que un youkai sea capaz de algo tan complejo._

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó Byakko sin abrir los ojos.

-Si -respondió Yura a secas. Una fina capa de rayos y viento se desprendió del cuerpo del general, la rodeo y pudo percibir un sensación de angustia y preocupación mezcladas–. _Deben ser sus sentimientos -_pensó.

-Sólo durará poco más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que piensa algo rápido -dijo con un tono de voz fastidiado el miembro Houkou.

La Keikain no respondió y se limitó a pensar en las opciones que tenía para poder romper la barrera de elementos. Un sin fin de ideas pasaron por su cabeza pero ninguna terminaba por ser una alternativa efectiva.

"_Aléjate de mi territorio, humana"_

-¡Rayos! -maldijo la chica al ver cómo un ataque de fuego se precipitaba hacia ella. No teniendo tiempo para escapar utilizó los sellos a su alrededor como barrera, pero esta fue destruida rápidamente- _¡Parece que tuviera vida propia!-_ pensó alarmada al ver como las llamas se escabullían alrededor de la barrera del General buscando una entrada.

-¡Onmyouji! – gritó Byakko al sentir la presencia de su líder.

"_Esto es traición, Byakko" _– susurró una voz con tono molesto en la cabeza del tigre blanco.

-¡Estoy bien! -respondió la joven mirando por sobre su cabeza al youkai que se retorcía ligeramente. Sus shikigamis se acercaron a ella, rodeándola y en posición de batalla– Nos ha descubierto -analizó observando cómo múltiples agujas de hielo danzaban a su alrededor.

-¡Cuarenta y cinco! ¡Lo contendré hasta entonces!- gritó el General.

_Si esto es traición Kira, entonces expúlsame cuando todo haya acabado._

El General de la Casa Oeste concentró más energía a su alrededor, un brillo blanco azulado lo rodeó y el campo que protegía a Yura se amplió. La Onmyouji pudo ver cómo los ataques se precipitaban hacia ella y se perdían en la barrera del Dios cardinal. Era asombroso el abrumarte poder que el youkai tenía, su youki no disminuía con el pasar de los segundos. ¡Ella podía jurar que iba en aumento!

-Bien, será mejor pensar en algo rápido -dijo cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo.

-_Un trigrama -_susurró una voz en su cabeza, la joven Onmyouji perdió la concentración y giró la cabeza confundida. No había nadie cerca. No era la misma voz que la amenazó momentos antes, era diferente.

Era un tono no humano, un youkai. Aunque seguía sin ser del todo maligno, era extraño. Tenía el presentimiento de que no le haría daño, pero también le causaba una sensación de peligro en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó en voz baja centrando su atención en cualquier youki que estuviera infiltrándose por la barrera del tigre.

"_Un trigrama doble" –_repitió la voz en su cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Trigrama? ¿Un sello de seis puntas? -preguntó confundida la Keikain reflexionando sobre las palabras que escuchaba– Es posible que funcione en una barrera de tres pero… los hechizos de separación de elementos no tienen efecto. Hacerlo me asegura un ataque y no puedo desperdiciar energía espiritual -respondió la joven.

"_Estará bien, corrige el orden de separación según los elementos" -_aconsejó.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Quién eres? –preguntó la joven.

_Todo saldrá bien _-animó la voz. Al instante, un juego de imágenes se repitió en la cabeza de la Onmyouji, dándole una pista de todo lo que debía hacer.

Yura permaneció pensativa sobre su shikigami, los ataques contra la barrera del dios cardinal no cesaban y aumentaban en cantidad cada vez más rápido. No tenía visibilidad del exterior y lo único que alcanzaba a observar era a sus dos shikigamis. La voz en su cabeza podría llevarla al fracaso o al éxito; no era confiable creer en lo que le dijeron, pero era lo único que tenía sentido.

-Invoco al guerrero, el hombre que lucha. Todos los rangos rómpanse y aléjense. –recitó acumulando una considerable energía espiritual a su alrededor. Deshizo su fusión y juntó las manos en un sello. Delineó en el aire de manera rápida un triangulo superpuesto a otro, sus shikigamis desaparecieron y la energía espiritual se formo en un diagrama de estrella de seis puntas por debajo de sus pies, manteniéndola en el aire.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, fundidos en el brillante color del sello sagrado. Se agachó y en una de las puntas dibujó un círculo. Escribió lentamente en él los kanjis de "Fuego". El sello giró sobre sí mismo, acercándola a otra punta dónde dibujó el canje de "Tierra". Una vez más escribió "Aire", luego "Rayo" y finalmente "Agua". Los pasos de la Onmyouji generaban ondas, caminó despacio hacia el centro y estiró los brazos a los lados.

-¡Shiki Taisan! -gritó apuntando en dirección al sur. Una fuerte corriente de fuego se desprendió del sello y atacó la barrera. Movió rápido sus manos y señaló el norte, esta vez una masa de rocas apareció y atacó la barrera. Siguió apuntando hacia el oeste, un ataque de viento y rayos se desprendió.

Finalmente giró sobre sus pies y señaló el oeste, un ataque de agua y hielo emergió. El trigrama doble bajo sus pies giró a mayor velocidad y la energía espiritual aumentó, expandiéndose hasta ocupar todo el radio del campo.

-¡Metsu!- anunció, los cuatro ataques del sello aumentaron quebrando la barrera; un fuerte crujido se escuchó y la joven Onmyouji sonrió cansada. Los trozos de la imponente barrera caían por todo el lugar. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

El general deshizo su campo y voló hasta tener el cuerpo de la humana sobre su lomo. Resguardó a la inconsciente Keikain con los otros miembros del Clan Houkou y descendió al suelo encontrándose con Suzaku y Genbu.

-Impresionante Byakko, recibir tantos ataques debió doler -se burló el fénix. La mirada anaranjada del Dios del Fuego examinó cómo varias quemaduras, hematomas y raspones, poco a poco aparecían en el cuerpo del tigre hasta hacerlo tambalear.

-La barrera infibula implica recibir todos los ataques luego de un periodo de tiempo, has gastado demasiado youki –le regañó Genbu, viendo un hilo de sangre salir de las fauces del guardián de la Casa Oeste.

-No me regañes, aún hay trabajo que hacer –reclamó Byakko mirando hacia el centro del campo de batalla-. Sin la barrera disponemos de la mitad -mencionó.

-Y no creo que a Kira le haga gracia lo que hizo la humana -comentó sarcástico Suzaku.

-¿Tú crees? Me pareció bastante amable de su parte intentar matarla cuando se dio cuenta -respondió con sarcasmo al comentario de su compañero. El fénix se rió y vatió sus alas.

-Aún no hemos visto todo de lo que es capaz, cuando eso pase tendremos que intervenir -afirmó la tortuga negra posicionándose delante de ambos generales.

La batalla entre ambos líderes youkai estaba inclinada hacia el gran nieto de Nurarihyon; tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo pero ninguna de gravedad. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo estaba cansado; varios cortes podían observarse en su cuerpo y su expresión de enojo y molestia se intensificaba con cada choque de espadas. Las garras en su mano derecha apretaban el mango de su katana hasta causar un ligero sagrado en su palma.

_-He demorado décadas en conseguir mi libertad, muchos años para por fin hacer lo que deseo. Mi futuro fue predicho y he conseguido adueñarme de la "llave"… entonces ¡¿Por qué Nura Rikuo continua de pie frente a mí? _-pensó molesto, la expresión de repulsión contra el descendiente Nura se desdibujo en un segundo siendo reemplazada por un ataque de toz que lo obligo a incarse en el suelo- ¿Q-Qué está pasando? -se preguntó tapando su boca con su mano izquierda.

_La barrera ha sido… ¿destruida?_

-Eres débil -respondió el peliblanco a lado de Kira. Nenekirimaru estaba a sólo centímetros de su cuello-. Un líder recibe la fuerza de sus subordinados y se hace fuerte gracias a ellos, si no confías en quienes te siguen y dependes únicamente de tus poderes te vuelves débil –explicó haciendo presión en el cuello del pelirrojo.

-La ley del Hyakki Yakou ¿Ah? -expresó con fastidio levantándose del suelo sin dejar de sentir el filo de la hoja del Tercero. Su mirada se volvió sombría y rencorosa. La katana de filo negro no se apartó de su mano, giro su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente con su rival– Tú la entiendes porque ya la has vivido en Kyoto ¿Me equivoco? -preguntó sarcástico mirando fijamente los ojos de Rikuo.

El Tercero no cambió su expresión y aumentó la presión de su espada, un hilo de sangre descendió por el cuello de Kira. A lo lejos los miembros del Clan Houkou se callaron de repente al ver el peligro escrito en la hoja del peliblanco. Ellos no querían a Kira pero tampoco deseaban matar a su líder original, Kazuma era "su Comandante".

-Lees la mente, pero eso no te servirá conmigo -respondió Rikuo con voz serena.

-Me sirvió con Tsurara -afirmó Kira usando un tono más suave al mencionar el nombre de la Yuki-onna. La forma en que lo dijo no le agradó del todo al ojirubí, la maldad comenzaba a reflejarse en sus ojos-. Me ha servido…"muchas" veces -dijo con un tono morboso.

-Cállate -ordenó Rikuo incrustando más la punta de su espada.

-No, esto es divertido -comentó burlón el Houkou-. No me pidas que comprenda porque no lo hare, no fui sólo más que una herramienta tanto para este cuerpo como para el anterior. No lo entenderías porque siempre estuviste rodeado de gente que se preocupaba por ti. Un niño mimado por sus lazos de sangre.

-¿Y planeas vengarte aniquilando lo que tus captores construyeron? Patético -insultó el peliblanco dando un paso hacia delante.

-Patético es tu intento por negar el destino -refutó el pelirrojo ampliando su sonrisa. Sus ojos destellaron en un momento. Kira había hallado algo muy "interesante"–. Dime Nura, ¿con qué propósito vienes a llevarte a "mi" Yuki-onna? -preguntó acentuando el "mí" en su frase.

-No te incumbe -respondió a secas el peliblanco.

-Verás, me incube mucho porque ella está de acuerdo conmigo, ambos compartimos lo que llamarías el "destino" y desafiarlo… acabará contigo como lo hizo con tu padre -sentenció moviendo un poco el filo de la hoja con un dedo.

-No metas a mi padre, tú no me conoces y tampoco conoces los deseos de Yuki-onna -expresó levantando la hoja de su espada hacia la barbilla de Kira.

-¿Y tú sí? -refutó cómico- Si los conocieras créeme que nunca hubieses puesto un pie aquí. Ella desea algo que tú no puedes ver Nura, algo que solamente Kazuma y yo le podemos brindar -afirmó riendo abiertamente frente a la fría mirada de Rikuo.

El peliblanco no contestó las insinuaciones del Houkou y movió rápidamente su brazo, dispuesto a cortar el cuello de su adversario.

-Ha comenzado… -soltó el pelirrojo liberando su katana. El ataque de Nenekirimaru no llegó a su objetivo, el peliblanco se cubrió los ojos por el fuerte brillo proveniente del suelo- y tú pierdes Nura -sentenció el Houkou.

El símbolo de la estrella se dibujó en el suelo abarcando todo el espacio. La risa del miembro Houkou se escuchó como un eco malvado; Byakko apareció detrás de Rikuo y le indicó que subiera a su lomo. El Tercero subió rápidamente y los otros dos generales se pusieron a los lados resguardándolo.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? -preguntó viendo desde lo alto la gran estrella que se dibujó en el suelo brillando en carmín. El fénix a su lado entrecerró la mirada amargamente.

-La ceremonia va a empezar, Kira va a utilizar el sello Houkou -contestó Suzaku intercambiando miradas con los Dioses cardinales. Ambos asintieron y bajaron al suelo para confrontar a Kira. Rikuo se quedó de pie levitando gracias a un gigantesco cuervo-; ha hecho tiempo para acumular el youki necesario ya que no dispone de nuestro para obtener el acceso -le informó.

-Suzaku-sama ¿Genbu-sama y Byakko-sama van a…? -preguntó el Tengu detrás de ambos youkais.

-Es lo único que queda Kurama-Tengu -argumentó el Dios del Fuego batiendo sus alas-. Nosotros detendremos a Kira, es un asunto familiar -pidió mirando fijamente los rubíes del Nura.

-No esperes que me quede aquí -contestó secamente ubicando rápidamente a la joven ojidorada varios metros lejos del líder Houkou–, ella es uno de los míos.

-Entonces… -resopló cómico cambiando a un tono serio- ubíca el mejor momento para acabar con él –dijo con una sonrisa-. Vamos Kurama-Tengu, tendrás que suplir el youki de Byakko.

-¿El puesto de Seiryu-sama? –preguntó descendiendo en dirección oeste. El fénix lo miró confiado.

-Tenemos a los comandantes reemplazándolo, es más que suficiente -respondió cambiando la dirección de vuelo hasta llegar al sur.

Kira los miró altivo, sin dejarse alterar por su presencia. Conocía las intenciones de los generales, pero estaba seguro que ellos no podrían detenerlo. No ellos, ni Nura Rikuo. Los dioses y Kurama-Tengu tomaron posiciones según los puntos cardinales correspondientes, siendo recibidos por un fuerte ataque de llamas rojizas.

-Mocoso impertinente -expresó Byakko, resistiendo las quemaduras. A su lado, Kurama-Tengu se mantenía de pie sangrando por algunas heridas.

-Hay que enseñarte a respetar a tus mayores -se mofó Suzaku recibiendo el daño del fuego. Una sensación extraño para alguien que controla y respira el fuego día a día.

-No cometeremos más errores -dijo Genbu dando fuertes pisadas al suelo- ¡Kira! - llamó fuertemente, captando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Den lo mejor de ustedes –susurró para sí; detrás de él, envuelto en la luz del sello y las flamas rojizas, apareció el Kirin-._ Destruiré todo por lo que has luchado Kazuma… incluyendo a la mujer que tanto buscaste proteger de mi_ -pensó.

Los dioses youkai acumularon su energía haciendo visible una fuerte muestra de poder. Los colgantes brillaban intensamente y el sello continuaba su proceso. El ente de rocas que sostenía a la mujer de las nieves caminó despacio hasta el lado de Kira, los generales intentaron detenerlo pero cualquiera de sus ataques eran repelidos con suma facilidad. Los demás miembros Houkou miraban desde lo alto refugiándose mientras sostenían a los inconscientes que fueron presos de la técnica de la espada rojiza que yacía clavada en el suelo. Un sonido como de un latido se comenzó a escuchar; el palpitar era proveniente de la misma espada que dio el nacimiento del hijo de Kirin.

-¡Suzaku! ¡Kurama-Tengu! ¡Byakko! ¡Comandantes! -alertó Genbu al ver desaparecer al Kirin detrás de Kira. Los llamados aumentaron la fuerza de sus youki intentando detener así la ceremonia.

-Es demasiado poder -argumentó Suzaku. Sus flamas eran succionadas por la energía del sello, definitivamente algo estaba saliendo mal en sus cálculos. Byakko estaba herido, por ello utilizaron a Kurama-Tengu; Genbu tenía sus energías algo más bajas debido a que mantenía las montañas de rocas para proteger a sus aliados y los comandantes igualaban el youki de Seiryu… entonces ¡¿Por qué no se detenía el sello?

_-¿Aún no lo adivinan? -_preguntó directamente a las mentes de sus generales, el rostro confundido de ellos rebotó en la expresión triunfante de Kira. La razón de su poder estaba justo en sus brazos.

_-¡Tanto poder! ¡Desde cuándo! _-respondió Byakko demandante utilizando la conexión mental.

Las ondas generadas por la espada se detuvieron, el Kirin desapareció completamente y se fusionó dentro de la hoja rojiza. Kira desprendió con cuidado la katana del suelo y las energías de los generales dejaron de fluir. Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

-Esta es mi victoria -sentenció elevando su espada hacia el cielo. El brillo carmín comenzó a evaporarse, como si fuera agua. El ente de rocas le entregó el cuerpo de la Yuki-onna, Kira lo sostuvo con un brazo y sonrió gustoso–. El momento llegó mi preciosa Yuki-onna, pero antes… -giró para mirar a los exhaustos generales- ¡Acabare con ustedes, dioses de pacotilla! –gritó mientras cortaba de manera horizontal el espacio frente a él.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Byakko! -alertó en gritos el fénix. En el aire apareció un espacio negro, de él emergieron cuatro bestias similares al Kirin hechas de la combinación de los cuatro elementos dispuestas a acabar con los generales. El herido tigre, la tortuga negra, el tengu y los comandantes formaron una barrera con sus poderes, no obstante, ni bien se acercaron las criaturas estas se evaporaron- ¡Maldición!- gritó Suzaku sintiendo como sus plumas eran heridas aún estando a sólo algunos metros antes de ser golpeado.

-¡No lo lograremos!-advirtió Byakko intentando ponerse de pie contra el cansancio. Sin embargo cayó de nuevo jadeante, siendo protegido por Kurama-Tengu.

-¡Resista General! -pidió el cuervo desplegando sus alas para protegerse. Las plumas negras y su piel violácea empezaban a quemarse- ¡Por Kazuma-sama!- pidió resguardando al dios.

Byakko se levantó a duras penas utilizando sus pocas energías como escudo, pero estaba seguro que eso no repelería el ataque.

_¡No sirve, no tengo suficiente youki… no podremos detener a Kira!_

La misma situación se veía en Genbu y los comandantes que aunque parecían resistir mejor también presentaban laceraciones en sus cuerpos.

_-Te hemos fallado Kazuma-sama _-pensaron al unísono dejandose caer al suelo para recibir de lleno el ataque.

-¡No se rindan! -escucharón los dioses y miembros sobre el sello. A sus espaldas, todos los youkais de la familia Houkou gritaban eufóricos- ¡Por en bien del Clan Houkou! -gritaron de nuevo.

Las cansadas miradas de los dioses se alzaron al ver como frente suyo, de cada uno de ellos, los ataques se detenían sin llegar a sus objetivos.

-…ustedes… -susurró molesto Kira. Bajo la tormenta, empapados por la lluvia incesante, todos, desde los comandantes de cada casa hasta el más pequeño aprendiz, invocaron sus poderes al máximo y protegieron a sus líderes. Con las manos extendidas, emanando cuanto youki les fuera posible, retaban la amenaza más grande para su Clan: Se habían levantado contra Kira.

-…chicos… -susurró Suzaku, siendo levantando en brazos por la joven neko que rescató mucho antes- ¿Qué hacen? -preguntó dudoso y entre jadeos. La joven neko alzó su mano, mientras con el otro brazo lo cargaba sin dificultad– Deben escapar, él es…demasiado fuerte. Corran… -pidió.

-Suzaku-sensei -lo llamó, mirando de manera fuerte y decidida a su maestro–, el Clan entero… todos estamos aquí para ser la fuerza de nuestro líder. Él lo dijo hace tiempo ¿no? -le preguntó mirando el rostro de confusión del general del fuego.

-Levántese Genbu-sama -lo ayudaron dos tanukis mientras otro pequeño grupo se ponía delante de su maestro.

-…. ¿por qué?...- soltó la tortuga aceptando la ayuda de sus subordinados. Sus alumnos estaban allí, apoyándolo, siendo su soporte, defendiéndolo.

-Por el bien de nuestra familia nos protegeremos los unos a los otros -afirmaron todos los miembros Houkou sosteniendo a sus confundidos generales y compañeros. Incluso los caídos se levantaron uno tras otro llenos de decisión y valor para luchar contra un enemigo común.

-¿Lo recuerdas Kurama-Tengu? -preguntó Futakuchi-onna ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. El Tengu la miro confundido mientras que ella le regaló una tranquila sonrisa y dirigió la mirada al frente- ¡Todos! -gritó la youkai de largos cabellos dando un paso al frente con todos los Hokou detrás, levantando cada uno a sus maestros. En el grupo de Seiryu, los dos comandantes permanecían a la cabeza, siendo los demás quienes traían en brazos al dragón ahora despierto- ¡Por el bien de Kazuma-sama! –gritó, siendo seguida por sus compañeros.

-¡Acabaremos con Kira! -gritaron los generales llenos de ánimos, sonriéndose entre sí.

El pelirrojo permanecía de pie en el centro del sello con los dientes y las manos fuertemente apretados. ¿Cómo se atrevían simples youkais subordinados a retarlo? ¿Acaso no entendían que no tenía sentido intentar hacer lo que los generales no pudieron? Era ridículo, patético, hasta repulsivo. La furia incremento en su ser, sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de la Yuki-onna y la pegó hacia su pecho. Sus uñas se alargaron, sus colmillos crecieron, sentía la ira crecer a cada segundo y no acabaría hasta ver a cada miserable miembro de los Houkou hecho pedazos. Hasta matar a la última sabandija que quedara viva.

-¡Desaparezcan de mi vista! -gritó enfurecido liberando de golpe una gran cantidad de energía condensada en su espada. La nube de polvo lo cegó por un momento y no escuchó nada más. ¡Los había matado, a todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡Estaban hechos polvo, no quedó nada de ellos! ¡Los había superado! ¡Al maldito Clan Houkou!

_-¡Estan muertos todos! _-pensó con malicia riendo sádicamente.

-Mira de nuevo hijo de Kirin- se escuchó a lo lejos. Los ojos carmín de Kira se abrieron a más no poder, frente a él y sin ningún daño se encontraban todos los miembros del Clan Houkou retándolo.

_-¡Han contrarrestado mi ataque!_

Al pasar su mirada pudo ver como el Dios del agua permanecía de pie y dispuesto a pelear, lo cual estaba completamente mal. Se suponía que él tenía su colgante entonces ¿Por qué?

-Porque tú no eres el verdadero líder del clan. No eres tú a quien le debemos lealtad, Kira -respondió Seiryu mirándolo fijamente. La expresión de Kira se desdibujó en sorpresa seguido por un fuerte ataque de tos.

Se tapó la boca con su mano derecha clavando su espada en el suelo. El ataque se hizo más fuerte y se agachó con la joven guardiana en brazos. Cerró los ojos al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Escuchaba muchas voces que gritaban el nombre del ojivioleta, muchas imágenes de la niñez compartida que tuvo al lado de Kazuma, los entrenamientos, las anécdotas junto a la joven Oikawa. Empezaba a recordar todo, absolutamente todo.

-¡Argh! ¡Ya basta! ¡Qué carajos intentas! -gritó contrariado, poniéndose poco a poco de pie. Entendía bien el por qué de las convulsiones en su cuerpo, el temblor de sus manos, el mareo y el fuerte dolor de cabeza- ¡Deténganse, joder! -gritó a los Houkou que permanecían de pie lejos de él.

Ellos estaban llenando su cabeza con imágenes, palabras y recuerdos. Lo estaban reventando de memorias, demasiadas. Sostuvo con fuerza su espada lanzando otro corte del que emergieron mas bestias contra los Houkou. Se sostuvo la cabeza con su mano derecha aún con la katana en su mano. El polvo del ataque se esfumó y aquel grupo seguía avanzando hacia él.

-¡Aléjense! ¡Cállense! ¡Apártense de mí! -gritó confundido atacando sin descanso tanto como podía. Pero el grupo, luego de cada ataque, hiriéndose en el proceso… continuaba su camino.

_Kazuma-sama… Kazuma-sama… ¡Kazuma-sama!_

Eran las palabras que se repetían una y otra vez en sus oídos.

_-¡Paren de decir su nombre! ¡Me molesta! ¡Guarden silencio! ¡No lo llamen! ¡No digan mas su nombre!_ -pensó con furia retrocediendo inconscientemente al ver al grupo avanzar. El filo de la espada a cada ataque, en cada movimiento, iba poco a poco perdiendo color, perdiendo el brillo y el poder.

_-Este es mi clan, es mi familia Kira -_ hablo una voz fuertemente dentro de su cabeza. Los ojos del pelirrojo se desorbitaron por la sorpresa, él estaba ahí. Se irguió firme, soportando todo lo que sus rivales continuaban mandando hacia su subconsciente y rio.

-Solo tu clan, ¿verdad?- susurró vencido. Alzó la mirada, el peliblanco estaba allí, dispuesto a acabarlo. No podía moverse, sería un golpe directo. Y Kira estaría por fin muerto.

-Es tu fin -sentenció Rikuo empuñando a Nenekirimaru contra el pelirrojo. Los ojos rubíes del Tercer Nura observaron con cuidado la mirada solitaria en los ojos de su enemigo, este no se movió. La mano de Kira soltó su espada y esta cayó lentamente al suelo. Sin embargo, cuando el Nura apartó a la Yuki-onna de su pecho e incrustó su espada en su cuerpo, susurró algo casi imperceptible y sus dedos sostuvieron con gentileza la mano blanquecina de Tsurara. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo y soltó a la joven al fin.

_-¡Kira!-_ escuchó el espíritu hijo de Kirin antes de caer en la oscuridad.

**La espada Onmyouji atravesó por completo el cuerpo del líder Houkou.**

Al instante todos los miembros de la casa Houkou corrieron sorprendidos por la intervención del nieto de Nurarihyon. El cuerpo de su líder cayó al suelo y desprendió rápidamente una cantidad de youki.

-¡Kazuma-sama! ¡Kazuma-sama! -gritaron todos acercándose tan rápido como podían al lugar. El peliblanco tomó a la joven en sus brazos y caminó unos pasos más lejos, dejando espacio para que el Clan Houkou avanzara.

-¡Kazuma! ¡Mocoso habla! -entró en pánico el fénix aterrizando sobre el cuerpo del ahora pelinegro- ¡Habla chico! -gritó batiendo sus alas en el rostro del líder que no reaccionaba. Lo cual sin querer chamuscaba un poco su cabello. 

-¡Suzaku quítate! ¡Imbécil lo estas quemando! -le reclamó Byakko apartándolo de una patada- ¡Hey mocoso idiota! –insultó, poniendo su pata sobre su rostro y rasguñándolo en un intento por apagar el fuego en algunos pequeños mechones de cabello- ¡Ups! –soltó al ver un ligero rasguño en el rostro de Kazuma. 

-¡Oigan qué hacen! -refutó Seiryu lanzando un fuerte chorro de agua al rostro de Kazuma para apagar el fuego- ¡Listo! -exclamó feliz por el resultado. 

-¡Si serán tarados! ¡Está herido!- les gritó de manera escandalizada Futakuchi-onna regañándoles. Se abrió paso entre el grupo de youkais y levantó con cuidado el cuerpo de su señor para después llevarse una gran sorpresa.

-Futakuchi-onna, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó Kurama-Tengu al ver su expresión.

-La herida, el youki de Kazuma-sama… ha dejado de fluir… -expresó contrariada. La youkai de largos cabellos volteó en dirección a donde estaba el peliblanco. Sus compañeros entendieron y se abrieron paso, permitiendo que pudieran verse el uno al otro– Nura-san, usted…

-Nenekirimaru es una espada Onmyouji, mientras que la de Kazuma es similar al "_Martillo de Maou_*", la cual acumula youki para realizar técnicas y atacar. Sólo necesitó liberar esa energía para ganar –explicó sin despegar su mirada de la Yuki-onna. Tomó su mano delicadamente para después sujetarla con fuerza, con lo cual fue capaz de percibir su inusual temperatura. Se alarmó, antes no era tan baja; ella no se encontraba tan fría incluso cuando liberaba su poder.

Los Houkou se voltearon en el acto para darles algo de privacidad, era lo menos que podían hacer por la persona que había acabado con su enemigo. Eso tan siquiera le daría algo de paz contra la nefasta noticia de perder a alguien importante.

-Ha golpeado tantas veces la espada contra Kirin que perdió la fuerza de su energía al final -reflexiono Byakko-. Muy astuto

-Ha evadido cualquier órgano vital, Kazuma-sama estará bien si descansa lo suficiente -dijo la youkai destapando la herida y comenzando a limpiarla–. Pero Yuki-onna-sama ella, estoy segura que fue apuñalada… -soltó en voz baja mirando en dirección al Nura.

El dragón azulado se acercó a ver el cuerpo de su nieta sin hacer mucho ruido, observó cómo el peliblanco la sostenía con suma delicadeza sin apartar su vista de ella.

-¿Eres su abuelo? -preguntó Rikuo sin mirarlo.

-Lo lamento… no pude protegerla -se disculpó el dragón bajando la cabeza-. Tetsuya sabía que esto pasaría, y aunque me lo advirtió no pude hacer nada -contestó melancólicamente. Los ojos rubíes de Rikuo pasearon por el rostro dormido de la joven hasta bajar al lugar donde yacía la herida cubierta por hielo-. Tsurara-chan estaba muy preocupada por ti -explicó el dragón poniéndose a un lado de ambos.

-Típico de ella -respondió con un tono burlón, delineando sin querer el rostro de la fémina.

-Debemos de lleva-, no… debes llevarla con los tuyos -pidió el Dios encontrándose con la mirada confundida de Rikuo-. Ustedes son su familia

Rikuo iba a responder pero un "Crack" se escuchó procedente del cuerpo de la joven. Tanto el Nura como el general observaron sorprendidos cómo el hielo se rompía y la sangre comenzaba a manchar las manos del ojirubi.

-¡Tsurara-chan!- gritó angustiado y viendo la mirada consternada de Rikuo- ¡Futakuchi-onna, necesito ayuda! -pidió llamando a la mujer youkai que se acercó corriendo.

-Déjame verla -pidió queriendo tocar el cuerpo de la ex-guardiana. Sin embargo Rikuo la detuvo de manera brusca- ¡Nura-san! -le llamó al ver su necedad.

-¡Silencio!-gritó acercando rápidamente su oído al pecho de la Oikawa. Sentía la sangre escurrirse entre sus dedos, no podía equivocarse, aunque fuera una ilusión, estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado. Al pegar su oído contra el pecho de la joven pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Sumamente débil, casi imperceptible, escuchó el latir de su corazón-… Tsurara… -susurró. Levantó la vista sorprendido y la youkai del Clan Houkou tomó rápido la muñeca derecha de la joven.

-¡Esta viva! -exclamó feliz- ¡Traigan algunas toallas, rápido! ¡Seiryu-sama, necesito que me ayude a parar el sangrado! -pidió alarmada mientras sentía el suave latir cada vez más pesado- ¡Apresúrese! –le gritó al ver su estado de shock.

El General del Agua se apresuró a emanar un suave youki hacia su nieta, intentando curar la herida como tiempo antes había hecho. Futakuchi-onna utilizaba varias toallas haciendo presión en la herida para evitar la pérdida de sagre, pero mientras más toallas pedía, la Yuki-onna continuaba perdiendo más liquido vital.

-¡No está funcionando! -exclamó alarmado el dragón impacientándose.

-¡Sigue perdiendo sangre! -dijo la youkai de largos cabellos- ¡Resiste por favor! Pidió, sintiendo de nuevo como la toalla se humedecía de rojo.

-¡Tsurara-chan!

-¡Yuki-onna-sama! -gritaron varios de los miembros Houkou que miraban expectantes lo sucedido, incluidos los otros tres generales.

_-… Tsurara… _-pensó rápido el peliblanco sosteniendo su mano. Ella no respondía. ¡Con todo el poder que tenia y no podía salvarla! ¡No podía hacer nada por ella!_-¡Tsurara!_

Una imagen de su rostro sonriéndole y llamándole se repitió en su cabeza.

_Rikuo-sama_

-¡Esta perdiendo pulso!

-¡La estamos perdiendo!

_-¡Tsurara!_

El peliblanco apartó rápidamente a los miembros Houkou y tomó a su guardiana entre sus brazos acercándola a su pecho. Rápidamente posó su mano por sobre la herida, contra las quejas de los que estaban a su alrededor. Él no iba a perderla, no mientras hubiera algo que pudiera hacer.

-… Tsurara… -susurró contra el oído femenino. Rikuo no podría soportarlo, perderla a ella seria perderse a sí mismo. En su mano una luz brillante se desprendió segundos que parecieron eternos, los Houkou observaban estupefactos el acontecimiento.

_Rikuo-sama… Te amo… Rikuo…_

Rikuo sintió un fuerte mareo, sostuvo como pudo el cuerpo de su amada y la estrecho contra su pecho. Sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla y abrió los ojos lentamente. Unos brillantes orbes dorados lo miraban, los finos dedos de Tsurara acariciaron su mejilla y ella sonrió.

No había más herida, sólo manchas de sangre. El peliblanco sonrió burlón, según parecía a los ojos de los demás, pero para ella… Tsurara sabía que esa sonrisa significaba que había estado preocupado. Lo próximo que sintió fue el peso del peliblanco caer sobre ella y escuchar el suave ronroneo de unas palabras en su oreja cuando lo atrapaba.

_-Bienvenida._

_El martillo de Maou*= _ es la espada usada por Tamazuki en la temporada de Shikoku. Así mismo esta espada le fue entregada a Seimei cuando reencarnó.

*Avance*

Un reencuentro lleno de emociones y palabras no dichas. Rikuo y Tsurara tendrán que decidir sobre un futuro juntos o uno separados.

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por darme los ánimos de siempre y esperare con ansias sus comentario. Un capitulo más largo y con una mejor redacción gracias a la valiosa colaboración de Suki90 , quien corrigió mis errores ortográficos con suma paciencia. Todo por dejarles un mejor trabajo , espero lo disfruten.

No estoy segura de la fecha de actualización así que esta vez solo diré :¡Hasta la Próxima!

Muchas gracias a aquellos que agregaron esta historia dentro de sus favoritos . ¡Dejen reviews!


	20. Alianzas

**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.**

-Dialogo de los personajes-

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki-onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Cap.20: Alianzas**_

-Me sorprende tu decisión -dijo dejando la taza de té a un lado.

-Es la mejor opción, Otou-san…-contestó mirando al youkai de cabellos blancos sentado junto a sus guardias.

-Tu madre no querría esto hija, nunca pensamos que algo así pasaría cuando huimos -dijo con remordimiento.

La joven sentada frente a él vestía su típico furisode blanco, con una capa encima. Su mirada era madura y fuerte, sin vacilaciones, pero sí con rastros de tristeza.

-Aún recuerdo que Oka-san solía llorar por las noches… -dijo con nostalgia mirando hacia fuera de la habitación–. Extrañaba a Seiryu Oji-san y a ti, ¿quién diría que la única vez que vine a este lugar sería tan importante? -con una sonrisa cansada.

-Setsura no deseó esto hija, ¿por qué haces algo así? Es peligroso, puede que sean mentiras -exclamó molesto. Yuki-onna giró hacia él y lo observó en silencio.

-Otou-san-llamó con voz firme-, ya he tenido suficiente.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, apoyó su mano en el marco y sonrió antes de salir.

-Terminaré con ello, puedes volver si gustas nadie te juzgará. Me quedaré con el recuerdo de mi madre, es mi decisión -cerró los ojos y suspiro-. Les agradezco la protección a ti y a Setsura, valoro mi vida y quiero hacer algo por los que aprecio. Shiki, Arumi cuiden de Otou-san por mí, ¿sí? Es descuidado con su salud –pidió mirando los ojos de los guardianes.

-Tsurara-sama -llamaron ambos viendo los cristales dorados, sin vacilación en sus palabras.

-Cuídese por favor -pidió Arumi inclinándose frente a ella–. Setsura-sama estará triste si le ocurre algo.

-Lo haré Arumi -contestó Tsurara agachándose a su lado y abrazándola-, es lo mejor susurró en su oído.

-Nos encargaremos de Tetsuya-sama, no se preocupe -alegó poniéndose al lado de ambas féminas. La ojidorada soltó a la chica de cabellera azul y miró a Shiki.

-Gracias -dijo tomando la mano de Shiki–. Ve con cuidado –dijo sonriendo. El chico de cabello naranja bajó la mirada y sostuvo la mano de la ex guardiana. Luego la soltó y sostuvo a su compañera. La ayudó a levantarse y esperó por las órdenes del peliblanco.

Tetsuya observó a su hija, tan serena y tranquila, igual que su esposa en tiempos difíciles. Era su viva imagen, hermosa y fuerte. Pero no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones que ella tomo, de ninguna manera lo estaría. No era para ello que la protegió por tantos años.

-¡Estás desperdiciando la oportunidad que te dimos tu madre y yo! -gritó enfurecido ante la mirada compresiva de Yuki-onna.

-Otou-san, haré lo que tenga que hacer; no hay vuelta atrás -respondió mirando el rostro fastidiado del youkai-. Cree en mi, por favor -pidió, se acercó a él y tomó su mano-. Sé que sonará egoísta de mi parte pero quiero hacer esto Otou-san. Por favor… confía -susurró con voz tranquila.

-¡Morirás allá!- gritó jalando a su hija en un abrazo fraternal- ¡No perderé lo único que puedo proteger! ¡No protegí tu madre, quiero protegerte a ti! -gritó melancólico y dolido. La estrechó fuerte, transmitiéndole todo el dolor y remordimiento guardado a su hija. Sus guardias se quedaron mirando con expresión de dolor, aquel hombre frio era frágil por dentro, demasiado frágil.

-Confía en mi Otou-san -pidió abrazando a su padre. Alzó su rostro y tomó el de su progenitor entre sus manos, sonrió y una tenue lágrima escapó de su iris dorado. El rostro de Tetsuya estaba lleno de gotas de agua cayendo sin parar–. Lo siento -se disculpó dejando un beso en su mejilla. Su padre tomó su mano derecha sin entender el por qué y luego sintió un punto frio cerca del cuello.

-Sostenlo -ordenó con voz serena a Shiki, alejando su mano del cuello del peliblanco. El pelinaranja sostuvo el cuerpo del peliblanco en su espalda y Arumi caminó a su lado, ambos frente a Tsurara.

-Llévenlo lejos de aquí; inmovilícenlo de ser necesario, que no se acerque a Tokio bajo ninguna circunstancia –ordenó firme y tranquila. Ambos levantaron la mirada y recibieron una cálida sonrisa por parte de ella–. Díganle que lo lamento mucho -dijo con un tono más débil. Segundos después ambos guardias dejaron la habitación, llevándose a Tetsuya consigo.

El cuerpo de Yuki-onna tembló un poco, extrajó de su manga un pequeño collar; era el colgante de su madre. Se lo colocó en su cuello y respiró fuerte.

_No puedo ser débil, no ahora._

-Yuki-onna-sama, todos están esperando -exclamó el general desde la puerta-. ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó al ver un ligero temblor en su cuerpo.

-Si -contestó rápido–. Acompáñame Byakko -ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

El Dios cardinal la siguió por detrás con un paso sereno y sin ningún atisbo de duda.

_Es… tan fuerte como Setsura._

Caminaron un poco pasando entre las pocas residencias que seguían de pie. Llegaron luego a campo abierto, cerca de un improvisado estrado donde se encontraban los tres generales restantes. Frente a ellos, todos los youkais se mantenían de rodillas y con la cabeza gacha en el suelo. El Clan Houkou estaba reunido en su totalidad. Al llegar al estrado los generales se inclinaron ante ella.

-A sus órdenes Yuki-onna-sama -dijeron al mismo tiempo, mostrando respeto.

-Les agradezco el apoyo Generales -dijo caminando hasta situarse de pie en el estrado-. ¡De pie! -exclamó alzando la voz, todos los youkais se levantaron.

En la primera fila, Kurama Tengu, Futakuchi-onna y los comandantes permanecían en posición de reverencia al igual que los cuatro dioses.

–Como sabrán el Tercer Heredero, Houkou Kazuma, está inconsciente; producto de la batalla que se realizó hace tres días. Por lo tanto seré yo quien tomará las decisiones. ¿Alguna objeción? -preguntó con voz firme hacia los youkais. Ninguno dijo nada- Durante la batalla, el Supremo Comandante Nura Rikuo vino a ayudarnos. Su intervención resultó primordial en el desenlace del encuentro, junto a la ayuda de una Onmyouji del la Casa Keikain en Kyoto –explicó.

Los youkais del Clan Houkou rememoraron los difíciles momentos que pasaron, algunos de ellos tenían algunas vendas y heridas superficiales. En sus ojos se reflejó como una cruel película los momentos de angustia y terror ante el inminente poder de Kira.

-¡Por ello he decidido que "nuestro" Clan participará en la batalla contra Abe no Seimei que se librara en dos semanas!

La expresión de la mayoría de los youkais reflejó una gigantesca sorpresa. ¿Ellos participarían en la guerra? Abe no Seimei era un youkai de grandes capacidades, un poder muy superior al suyo. ¿Su líder se había vuelto loca? Aunque ninguno de ellos dijo nada, el incomodo silencio que se hizo tras la palabras de Yuki-onna dio evidencia de la incertidumbre.

-¡He hablado con Houkou-sama sobre este asunto y estamos de acuerdo! ¡La guerra que se avecina involucra también nuestra libertad youkai a futuro! ¡Es nuestro deber intervenir con los Clanes aliados en contra de Seimei! -exclamó con valentía y sin titubeos.

A la mención del Primer comandante del Clan, se escucharon murmullos provenientes del grupo Houkou. Los generales se levantaron juntos y se posicionaron frente al grupo. Todos guardaron silencio.

-No tengan miedo -exclamó con voz comprensiva-. El enemigo es mucho más fuerte, es verdad. Kira lo era también y vencimos -dijo, infringiendo confianza entre sus compañeros.

-Habrá muchos otros como nosotros -continuó Seiryu, volviendo al lado de la Yuki-onna-. Es por seguro que Kazuma-sama piensa lo mismo.

-Yuki-onna-sama ha preparado todo -dijo Genbu acercándose a Kurama Tengu.

-Tengan por seguro que ganaremos -exclamó Byakko-. Levántense comandantes, la guerra recién comienza –ordenó, los youkais de la primer fila se pusieron de pie.

-Además, tendremos el apoyo de muchos otros -dijo con voz serena-, ¿verdad? Nurarihyon-sama –llamó volteando hacia atrás.

El gran ayakashi caminó al lado de la actual líder Houkou en su forma de antaño. Detrás de él, a cada lado, Kurotabou y Aotabou sonrieron tranquilos.

-Será una alianza entre el Clan Nura y el Clan Houkou –exclamó burlón, extendió su manos hacia la joven Yuki-onna–. Será un placer Yuki-onna.

-Todo sea por la paz que esperamos -contestó ella estrechando su mano. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios- ¿Cuál es su respuesta? -exclamó hacia el grupo Houkou.

Los youkais se miraron por un momento, regresaron la vista hacia sus comandantes y generales y gritaron convencidos.

-¡Como ordene Houkou-sama!

Tsurara suspiró ante su respuesta y observó a Nurarihyon retomar su forma vieja.

-Aún tenemos asuntos que discutir –dijo dando una simple mirada a los Generales. Los dioses asintieron y organizaron a los demás youkais. El gran ayakashi vio la frialdad en los ojos dorados y saco su pipa, aspiró un poco y exhaló el humo lentamente.

-Esos ojos me recuerdan a Setsura -respondió. Yuki-onna entrecerró la mirada y él giró, caminando en dirección opuesta-. Vamos Kurotabou, Aotabou -ordenó.

Ambos dejaron de mirar a la ex guardiana y lo siguieron.

-Kazuma-sama está reaccionando -dijo un comandante de la Casa Este a su lado. Junto a él, otro comandante más le entregaba un pergamino.

-Las ordenes fueron cumplidas, se registró la salida de Tetsuya-sama hace unos minutos -dijo monótono. Tsurara abrió el rollo y leyó rápido, un flash de tristeza en sus ojos se reemplazo por frialdad.

-Bien hecho, regresen a sus labores -ordenó

-Hai -contestaron ambos antes de desaparecer.

El viento meció el largo cabello de Tsurara mostrando su espalda; entre la oscuridad de la tela, en letras blancas, refulgía el símbolo Houkou con una pequeña estrella cerca del cuello.

En otra habitación, Kubinashi, Kejourou, Natto Kozo y Kappa permanecían sentados, rodeando el futón donde descansaba su líder. Rikuo llevó una mano a su rostro, abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó intentando levantarse.

-En la Casa Houkou, sus heridas no son de gravedad pero su energía aún no se restablece del todo -explicó Kejourou, le entregó a Nenekirimaru envuelta en unas telas-. Las nuevas habilidades consumen su energía más rápido, lleva tres días dormido.

-¿Tres días? -exclamó, se tomó la cabeza ante el dolor y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos- ¿Qué ocurrió luego de que me desmayé? -preguntó recibiendo su katana.

-Llegamos poco después de que se desmayó, hemos estado aquí desde entonces -respondió la castaña de cabellos largos.

-Alguien nuevo está a cargo y ha logrado calmar la situación en el clan Houkou, también solicitó la presencia de la Casa Keikain de Kyoto -continuó el rubio de los hilos.

-Kuro y Ao fueron con Nurarihyon-sama hace un buen rato -informó Natto.

-Es raro que el abuelo haya venido, ¿quién es nuevo líder?

-Yuki-onna -respondió Kurotabou al abrir la puerta desde fuera.

-Nurarihyon-sama solicita su presencia, Joven Amo -le dijo Ao.

-¡Espera un minuto! ¿Cómo es eso de que Tsurara está al mando? -preguntó confundido. Sus subordinados se miraron entre sí, nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar. Todos recayeron en Kurotabou y el monje contestó.

-Yuki-onna hizo oficial su matrimonio con el líder Houkou Kazuma y hasta que este despierte, ella estará a cargo de las decisiones -explicó.

_¡En qué estás pensado! ¡Por qué haces todo esto!... ¡Tsurara!_

-Vamos donde el abuelo -se limitó a decir. Salió de la habitación y fue seguido por Kurotabou y Aotabou.

-Rikuo-sama parecía afectado por la noticia -comentó Kubinashi a la castaña.

-Era de esperarse, él la estima mucho…

-Y aun así, Yuki-onna se ha negado a hablar con nosotros -dijo algo deprimido Kappa.

Yuki-onna los había visto en varias ocasiones pero les fue indiferente; los miraba y se limitaba a asentir y retirarse, siempre con algún miembro del Clan Houkou a su lado, especialmente por dos youkais de apariencia agresiva. Hasta donde sabían eran comandantes y fieles sirvientes del dragón, Seiryu. Aunque le preguntaran o intentaran hablarle, de sus labios no salían palabras más que las necesarias.

-Yuki-onna, debe tener una razón, ¿no? Ella siempre hace las cosas por algo… -dijo en voz baja Kejourou. Sus compañeros sólo asintieron ante su comentario.

_¡Debes tener una razón, Yuki-onna!_

En otra habitación el Primero del Clan Nura esperaba paciente junto a Karasu-Tengu la llegada de su nieto. En las esquinas de la habitación, de pie y en silencio dos personas más lo acompañan. La puerta se abre y el castaño entra a la habitación. Sorprendido por la presencia de los hombres Keikain.

-Keikain Ryuuji –nombró, el pelinegro abrió los ojos y lo observó de pies a cabeza.

-No estamos aquí por capricho, youkai; Akifusa y Fujimoto nos llamaron -contestó fastidiado.

-¿Dónde está Yura? -preguntó al recordar la ausencia de su compañera de clases.

-No es tan débil como parece -se limitó a decir. Rikuo se sentó al lado de su abuelo y detrás de ambos Kurotabou, Karasu-Tengu y Aotabou permanecían de pie.

-¿Por qué me llamaste oji-san? -preguntó viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Espera y verás Rikuo -tomando un sorbo del té.

-Ya están todos dentro Houkou-sama -se escuchó decir desde afuera. Rikuo vislumbró la silueta a través de la luz del atardecer que iluminaba la habitación, una que jamás olvidaría. La puerta se abrió y Yuki-onna entró, seguida de Byakko.

Su mirada dorada pasó rápidamente por los presentes, deteniéndose en Rikuo por unos segundos. No reflejó ninguna emoción al verlo, sólo tranquilidad y paciencia. En cambio, el Tercero le transmitió su desacuerdo y negación. La nueva líder Houkou se sentó frente a los miembros Nura y detrás de ella, resguardándola, se posicionó Byakko.

-Tengo entendido que aceptaste mis condiciones Nurarihyon -dijo, intercambiando miradas con los Keikain.

-Karasu, Ao y Kurotabou, pase lo que pase no muevan ni un dedo -ordenó el Primero, los tres youkais se miraron confusos–. No digan nada, sólo obedezcan.

Detrás de ellos, diversos sellos Onmyouji aparecieron. Mamiru hizo sellos con sus manos y una corriente recorrió los cuerpos de los tres youkais.

-No me puedo mover -se quejó el monje.

-¿Qué significa esto oji-san? -replicó Rikuo. El mayor de los youkais le miró y regresó a ver a la mujer en la habitación- ¡Oji-san! -gritó de nuevo.

-Quédate callado -objetó Ryuuji. Dos muñecos de papel se acomodaron a ambos lados de Rikuo, crecieron de tamaño hasta lograr el de una persona normal y sujetaron al castaño.

-¡Qué crees que haces! -refutó el Tercero forcejeando con las creaciones de papel-¡Keikain-san!

-Son sus condiciones -respondió su abuelo. Rikuo se quedó quieto y regresó la mirada a la Oikawa. Tenía una sonrisa fría en el rostro, una sonrisa falsa que él nunca había visto. Finalmente las invocaciones de papel formaron una camisa de fuerza que lo obligó a quedarse sentado de rodillas.

-Les agradezco la ayuda Onmyoujis -dijo la pelinegra, ambos Keikain intercambiaron miradas entre sí. Sin perder de vista los youkais que mantenían inmóviles.

-Lo hacemos porque Fujimoto lo ordenó, no deseamos tener nada que ver con ustedes sucios ayakashi -objetó el hermano mayor de Yura.

-Cuida tu boca, escoria -advirtió con malicia el general, poniéndose de pie y enfrentando al Onmyouji–. Ten más respeto, que estás en territorio enemigo.

-Calmate Byakko, Keikain-san es insolente por naturaleza -comentó con sarcasmo Tsurara, Ryuuji se volteó molesto–. Bueno, será mejor comenzar con la plática -mirando los ojos del primer Supremo Comandante.

-Presiento que Tetsuya no estuvo de acuerdo contigo.

-Otou-san y yo tenemos diferentes puntos de vista, aunque mis decisiones son absolutas ahora.

-Setsura no opinaría lo mismo, Yuki-onna -refutó el mayor. Su comentario irritó a la ex guardiana.

-No le permito pronunciar el nombre de mi madre, Nurarihyon -amenazó con tono frívolo–. Si mal no recuerdo, usted fue el que borró a mi madre con ayuda del Segundo.

-Conoces bien que fue por tu propia salud -dijo con calma ante el tono rencoroso de su voz.

-Rihan-sama no dijo lo mismo -refutó la ojidorada sorprendiendo al mayor por sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó ligeramente nervioso.

-¿Recuerda esto? -inquirió, sacando de entre su bufanda el colgante de su madre. El rostro de Nurarihyon expresó interés- Otou-san me lo entregó, él le dijo que el colgante reacciono por el youki de mi madre, Setsura. Es verdad, yo… me encontré con mi madre -mencionó agachando un poco la cabeza-. Acércate, Byakko -pidió, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

El felino youkai se posicionó a su lado con cautela. Ella le sonrió y este cerró los ojos. Segundos después un brillante colgante apareció en su cuello. Yuki-onna lo tomó en su mano y lo mostró hacia el grupo Nura.

-En el Clan Houkou, un colgante representa el alma y espíritu de su portador. Si se extrae a la fuerza te quedas inconsciente, y si se destruye es la muerte. Una regla en el Clan, conectando todos al descendiente de sangre y líder. Pero hay una particularidad en cada uno -comentó, el general desvaneció su colgante y volvió a ponerse tras ella. Tsurara le acarició la cabeza y el lomo desapareció con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro–. Una última voluntad te es concedida después de morir.

-¿Y fue la voluntad de tu madre volver a verte? -preguntó el mayor.

-Nura Rikuo quizás lo recuerde -mencionó posando su mirada en él-. La noche que peleo contra los generales Kazuma logró reunir las energías suficientes y logré ver a mi madre.

-Era una mujer hermosa -alagó Nurarihyon al recordar a su subordinada.

-¿Qué era mi madre para usted? -preguntó mordaz. El mayor la miró, ella quería toda la verdad.

-Setsura y yo fuimos amantes, mejores amigos y casi hermanos hasta que conocí a Youhime.

-Luego se apartó de mi madre porque conoció a la mujer que amaba. La hizo a un lado olvidando todo lo que ella hizo por usted -respondió con obvio odio y desagrado- ¿Cómo podía ver que mi madre sufrió su indiferencia? ¡Que podría saber del dolor que ella sentía! -gritó enfurecida ocultando su rostro en el cuello del tigre.

-Entiendo tu odio Yuki-onna, sé lo que es perder a alguien querido. Te pido disculpas por no estar ahí esa noche… quizás si hubiese llegado… Setsura estaría a tu lado ahora -se disculpó con un tono de remordimiento. Un ligero sollozo se escuchó proveniente de la joven que se aferraba al general. Tsurara era Tsurara después de todo.

-¿Odio? Es más que eso… ¡Usted destruyó a mi madre con su egoísmo!

Yuki-onna se acercó hacia el ex-comandante. Ante la mirada expectante de todos. Los otros tres subordinados tenían la misma mirada de remordimiento y disculpa que el mayor. Quedo a solo un metro de él y sonrió de manera triste.

Nurarihyon la miró sin entender. Luego se escuchó el fuerte golpe que ella le dio; su mejilla estaba ardiendo, los subordinados intentaron acercarse a él pero los hechizos sobre ellos los obligaron a permanecer en su sitio.

-Tsurara… -susurró el castaño ante la sorpresa por su acción. La siempre respetuosa y obediente guardiana había golpeado al Gran Primer Comandante.

-Comprendo por qué borraron mis recuerdos, le agradezco los cuidados a usted y a todos en la Casa Principal. Pero… ¡Debió confiar en mí y decirme la verdad hacía mucho! -le gritó envuelta en el coraje. De sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas caían, sus compañeros bajaron la cabeza avergonzados– No puedo estar de acuerdo con su silencio, era mi infancia, tan cruda y dolorosa ¡Pero aún así era mi infancia!

-Lo lamento, ¿podrías perdonar a este viejo? Olvidé que Setsura y tu son fuertes. Debí decirte la verdad hace mucho Tsurara…- respondió el mayor pronunciando su nombre con cariño. Era la primera vez que él le hablaba así. Envolvió a la youkai con sus brazos en un arranque fraternal. Ella se sorprendió ante su acción, demoró un poco en devolverle en abrazo y sonrió agotada.

-Nurarihyon, es un tonto… -se burló riendo en el oído del mayor. Este se separó de ella y el general se acercó, golpeó su hombro con su cabeza y Tsurara le acarició agradecida. Rikuo y los demás miraron enternecidos la escena, Yuki-onna no cambio; ella liberó su frustración y ahora estaba en paz con ellos.

-Pueden liberarlos -pidió a los Onmyoujis. Ellos vieron su diversión terminada y quitaron las restricciones sobre los Nura. Tan pronto como Ryuuji liberó a Rikuo, este corrió al lado de su abuelo y de la Oikawa. Ella sonrió sincera, el mayor rió por el golpe.

-Tengo un mensaje de mi madre para usted –dijo con un tono calmado-. Nurarihyon, estás desgastando el mundo de los vivos, apúrate y muérete de una buena vez. Rihan y Yamabuki están juntos y por fin se les ve felices –comenzó. Se levantó junto al general y sonrió-. Rihan está orgulloso de su hijo, dile que deje de culparse por su muerte. Es verdad, Rihan lo extraña mucho, pero siempre está velándolo desde donde estamos. No he visto a Youhime, quizá esté en un lugar en donde sólo van los humanos… Saludos, Setsura.

Las palabras de Tsurara dejaron al mayor acongojado. Aquella mujer que murió en sus brazos, que lo quiso tanto hasta el final pensó en él. Rikuo se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Tsurara, ella le miró confusa y después acomodó su bufanda, mostrando la marca de la estrella en su cuello.

-Discúlpeme, Rikuo-sama –dijo con cariño. Soltó la mano del castaño y fue seguida por los Onmyoujis y el Dios cardinal-. Con permiso- dijo la joven antes de entrar en la habitación.

A oscuras, con un aire algo pesado y cansado, el líder Houkou permanecía despierto sentado sobre las sabanas y las colchas de la cama. Tenía en sus manos unos papeles que observó con intensidad. Reparó en la Yuki-onna que se sentó a su lado y suspiro.

-Kurama me trajo esto hacia un rato, y no lo entiendo -dijo, tendiéndole el documento a ella–. Sabes qué he hecho y aun así… dime qué significa esto Tsurara.

-Significa que estamos casados, al menos por estos papeles -explicó calmada–. Te cambiare los vendajes, recuéstate -le pidió.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los demás?

-Formalice una alianza con el Clan Nura y los Keikain, espero no te moleste -le informó, deshaciendo los vendajes en su hombro. La herida estaba cerrada completamente.

-Tenemos una deuda con ellos después de todo, aunque la guerra que se avecina es algo diferente –comentó-. Nura Rikuo, ¿has hablado con él? -pregunto mordazmente con un ligero tono de molestia. Tsurara entendió a qué se refería y acarició sus negros cabellos sin rastros de mechones rojizos o de la marca en su mejilla.

-No, ha despertado hace poco e hice los acuerdos con su abuelo. Houkou-sama estaba preocupado por ti, deberías hablarle pronto.

-¿Por qué no te has marchado? -preguntó tomando la mano que acariciaba su cabeza. La llevo hasta sus labios y dejo un beso en ella– Te he mentido todo este tiempo y aún así te has quedado. ¿Por qué?

-Porque me necesitas -respondió, los ojos violetas se encontraron con los dorados, los cuales estaban llenos de dudas y sufrimiento-. Las cosas que vi, quiero que te desahogues Kazuma. No pienso juzgarte, ¿no te lo he dicho?

Kazuma escondió su rostro en la falda de ella, su voz salió entre respiraciones profundas y tartamudeos constantes. Era la primera vez en muchas décadas que diría la verdad.

-Kira no fue responsable del asesinato de mi madre ni de la tuya -dijo la ojidorada acariciando sus cabellos negros.

-Cuando mi padre nació, no heredo todas las habilidades del abuelo; fueron partidas entre él y su hermano menor.

Las imágenes de dos hombres casi idénticos de cabellos negros y rojizos pasaron por su cabeza.

-Al asumir el poder, mi padre quiso ser fuerte y reunió a los Dioses que alguna vez enseñaron a mi abuelo; pero sólo encontró a dos de ellos. Genbu y Suzaku. Sólo uno coincidió con su elemento, y al andar buscando halló también a Tetsuya, tu padre. Y una youkai vidente.

-Mi padre aún no conocía a mi madre y el abuelo seguía esperando su despertar -continuó Tsurara.

-Las habilidades limitadas de mi padre no le permitían mucho, así que ordenó la elaboración de una espada que pudiera otorgarle los poderes que le hacían falta-

-La codicia cegó su razón- reflexionó la ojidorada. Recordó una silueta de cabellos rojos que vio luego de ver a su madre.

-Fueron usadas las habilidades Tetsuya , quien roba los poderes por medio de la sangre, y la fortaleza del cuerpo de un Kirin. El resultado fue un arma formidable.

-Pero los cálculos de tu padre fallaron.

-No le bastaron simples periodos de tiempo, el quería los poderes como suyos. Para aquel entonces yo había nacido y Setsura-san llego a encontrarse con un aún dormido Seiryu.

-Tetsuya y mi madre se enamoraron, Seiryu despertó de su sueño y ambos firmaron contrato con el Clan Houkou.

-La codicia de mi padre lo llevó a notar los incrementos de poder que Tetsuya tenía al absorber la sangre de Setsura-san.

-Fue entonces que una predicción alerto a tu padre.

-Según las visiones, mi padre sería asesinado por alguien de su misma familia, yo nací con una débil condición física y no mostraba poderes elementales –el pelinegro apretó la mano de la ojidorada-. Las posibilidades se limitaron a su hermano menor y a mi madre.

-Luego de matar a su propio hermano, Kira nació dentro de la espada; pero él no era rebelde ni agresivo, era frio y obediente. Le entregó todas sus habilidades a tu padre, cumplió cada orden que se le dio.

-Pero mi padre fue descubierto por Tetsuya y lo exilio por traición, acusándolo luego del asesinato de mi madre. Aunque lo sabía, no pude hacer nada por él. Fue así como Setsura-san quedó sin protección.

-Y fue el alimento de tu padre por casi una década.

-Lo que él no supo, es que Tetsuya seguía cerca y concibieron una niña -el Houkou se levantó y acarició el rostro de su acompañante-, con una sangre tan especial como la de su madre.

-Y escaparon buscando refugio en el Clan Nura sin darles oportunidad a que los siguieran.

-Se desesperó y envió buscadores, quimeras y youkais tras ellos. Al único que halló fue a tu padre en otro continente. Le hirió de muerte y regresó cuando sus crímenes ya habían sido notificados por tu madre.

-Culpó a Kira de sus acciones, cuando este sólo siguió las ordenes al pie de la letra y le fue fiel -explicó la Yuki-onna recordando las últimas palabras del pelirrojo-. Kira quería libertad para probar su inocencia y se corrompió en el camino.

-Los generales decidieron alejar a Kira de mi padre, pero sin la espada él no era nadie. La guerra interna se dio, una lucha entre el líder que todos aceptaban y crímenes que nadie quería creer. Cuando me entere… no podía creer que mi padre lo hubiera hecho, culpé a Kira y creí en la ridícula actuación de mi padre hasta el último momento. Manifesté los poderes que heredé, uní fuerzas con los subordinados de mi padre y finalmente vencimos -dijo melancólico. Se acercó al rostro de su guardiana mientras unas amargas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

-Kazuma…-lo llamó sorprendida, aquel hombre tan tranquilo y confiado estaba llorando frente a ella.

-Asesiné a mi propio padre, a la persona que admiré con cada fibra de mi ser. Y cuando creí haber hecho lo correcto, Kira apareció con toda la verdad, no tuve fuerzas… todas esas mentiras y sonrisas falsas que él me daba sólo eran mentiras.

_-Amamos a tu madre Kazuma, atrapare al culpable y lo hare pagar. Te lo juro.- le dijo el Segundo líder Houkou, acariciando la cabeza de un pelinegro que lloraba._

_-Amo a tu madre, los amo a los dos -una escena de una familia unida, entre risas y alegrías, con un pequeño Kazuma tomado de las manos apareció._

_-¡Kazuma! -se escuchó el grito de una mujer desde dentro de la habitación. Fuera, el pequeño niño corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Llegó a la puerta y halló el cuerpo ensangrentado de su madre._

_-¡Huye de aquí Kazuma-chan! -le gritó un hombre cabellos negros de apariencia similar a su progenitor. Era su tío. Regresó a los brazos de una mujer de ojos parecidos a los de una serpiente y ambos escaparon lejos del campo de batalla._

_-¡Espera! ¡Otou-san esta allá, el tío también! -gritó entre lagrimas._

_-Tu tío ya debe estar muerto -murmuró la mujer saltando entre los árboles._

-Mi padre...me mintió tanto, y no pude soportarlo -exclamó entre sollozos, abrazando a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y escuchó cómo es que también lloraba- ¡Culpé a Kira ante todos para que mi padre, el hombre que todos admiraron, fuera recordado como tal! ¡No quería creer que era un maldito asesino! ¡No él!

Las palabras del Houkou sonaron dolidas, llenas de angustia y desesperación. Tsurara se limitó a escuchar sus palabras, porque ella lo sabia… lo había visto en su inconsciencia; Kira le pedía a gritos que le dieran su libertad; y más que todo…su inocencia.

_Houkou Kisho… fue un hombre que marcó la vida de todos en ese Clan._

EL ojivioleta se serenó, tomó los papeles que estaban a un lado de la cama y se apartó de la Yuki-onna.

-Kazuma, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué estás… -los ojos de Tsurara no podían creer lo que veían, los documentos de su matrimonio con el Houkou, los que estaban envueltos en la palma derecha del joven se incineraban- haciendo?

-Setsura-san murió a manos de sirvientes de mi padre. Houkou Kisho cobró su última víctima ordenando a Kira matar a tu madre y traerte a la fuerza al Clan Houkou. La única vez que te vi, luego de la muerte de mi madre, hubo alguien espiando y… le informaron sobre tu sangre.

Los ojos violetas no se apartaron de los papeles que se consumían en el fuego de su mano.

-No te obligaré a casarte conmigo, no repetiré los errores de mi padre. Quiero que escojas libremente dónde estar, ya sea aquí o con el Clan Nura. En verdad deseo que seas feliz, Tsurara.

Las lágrimas en los ojos dorados no cesaron y ahogó un sollozo entre sus manos. Se encontraba estupefacta por las acciones del pelinegro. Las cenizas que quedaron sobre la cama fue lo único restante.

-Hasta allí llega mi amor hacia ti, mi hermosa Yuki-onna -recitó acercándose a ella y dejando un suave beso en sus labios. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación-. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, lamento haberte engañado -se disculpó manteniendo la mirada fija en el paisaje, sin voltear a verla.

Los brazos de Tsurara rodearon con ternura al Houkou. Sus palabras fueron lo último que se escuchó en la habitación antes de que saliera corriendo.

_Te quiero mucho Kazuma…_

-Más te vale aprovechar la oportunidad Nura, no pienso cometer una locura como esta de nuevo…- dijo con burla recargando su cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana- Tsurara… -susurró apretando los puños y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo-. Soy un imbécil.

Yuki-onna corría desesperada entre los corredores. ¡Tenía que volver! ¡Debía regresar al lado de la persona más importante para ella!

Cruzó una esquina y pasó a lado de dos generales sin siquiera notarlo. El fénix de fuero y Seiryu no entendieron por qué tenía tanta prisa.

_¡Tengo que apresurarme, debo alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya! ¡Antes de que ellos vuelvan y yo no pueda…!_

_¡Rikuo!_

-¿Irá ahora, Yuki-onna-sama? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Se detuvo en seco y al girar vislumbró la sombra de quien le había preguntado a través de la luz del atardecer.

-Genbu –dijo al identificarlo. La tortuga lucía seria y distante con ella, él era el único entre los generales que no decía nada a menos de que fuera extremadamente necesario.

-Estás corriendo para ir a lado del Nura porque se te concedió tu libertad –expresó en un tono frio.

-Genbu… ¿cómo es que tú?

-Puede que no lo notes ahora, pero nosotros estamos viendo por Kazuma –respondió al ver su sorprendido rostro.

-Si es como dices, ¿por qué has venido a verme? –preguntó- Entre Kazuma y yo no existe más que una profunda amistad.

-Pero no lo amas.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-los ojos fríos y negros de la tortuga se clavaron en ella. Un viento pasó entre ellos removiendo y mostrando la marca de la estrella en el cuello de Tsurara.

-La razón por la que no acabamos con Kira no se debe a la superioridad que tenía, ni a su poder. Lo hicimos porque el cuerpo de Kazuma no lo permite. Su condición física decae constantemente y la única cura que tenemos para prolongar su vida es tu sangre.

-Conozco bien su estado de salud. No obstante confió en que Kazuma saldrá adelante; lo ha hecho durante todo este tiempo, no habría diferencia si yo no estuviera.

-¿No me has escuchado, Yuki-onna? La diferencia es evidente -le dijo caminando hacia ella.

-¡Habla claro! -exclamó. Mas los ojos de Genbu mostraron la respuesta- Kira… ya no está.

-Yo eduqué y entrené a Kira para que sirviera a Kisho-san. No entiendo por qué su padre lo unió al alma de Kazuma, pero desde entonces su salud no recayó a no ser por la sed que enfrentaba. Kazuma retuvo su sed ante ti, si te vas ahora… sin Kira ni Yuki-onna ¿Qué pasara?

_Después de ver a mi madre aquel día, Kazuma se alimentó de mí. En la escuela, cuando quitó mi bufanda… también. Luego Kira, él continuamente se alimentó para mantenerse fuerte. ¡Kazuma no vivirá después si no le doy mi sangre!_

-Tu libertad costará la vida de nuestro líder, no pienso permitir eso -afirmó con fuerza incrementando su youki. La densidad del poder doblegó a la fémina hasta ponerla de rodillas ante él-. ¿Matarás a Kira por ir con Nura? Eso no es una posibilidad Yuki-onna.

-Yo… no quiero que Kazuma muera, pero tampoco quiero engañarme -dijo entre jadeos sujetando su cuello. El ardor en la marca era intenso.

-¿Engañarte? ¡Entiende! ¡Es una vida que afectará a centenas de otros youkais! ¡Kazuma no debe morir por tu egoísmo!

_¿Egoísmo? Yo…no deseo mentir, no más mentiras. No más dolor._

-Genbu, ¡Por favor! ¡Entiendo que perdiste a Kira! ¡Que Kisho-san te falló como alumno! ¡Pero las mentiras no son la respuesta! -exclamó ante el incremento de presión. Los ojos en el Dios reflejaron la decepción de sus acciones, entendía bien su dolor. Genbu perdió dos alumnos, producto de mentiras y engaños- ¡Sé que quieres proteger a Kazuma, pero por favor… escúchame!

La presión aumentó de golpe y apoyó sus manos en el suelo para no dejarse caer. No tenia energías para confrontar ese poder.

_¡Por favor entiéndelo!_

-¡Genbu, no dejaré a Kazuma a su suerte! ¡Haré algo! -dijo, deteniendo la presión. Jadeó un poco y levantó la mirada. El general esperó ansioso su respuesta

- Encontraré la manera de que Kazuma no necesite más de la sangre, que vuelva a ser fuerte. ¡Sólo dame tiempo!

-¿Significa que aún así te irás con el Clan Nura? -preguntó expectante.

-No -reafirmó levantándose–. La única manera de acabar con esto es que dejemos de engañarnos los unos a los otros, iré con el Clan Nura. Ellos también son mi familia.

-¡Estás siendo egoísta! ¡Kazuma te ha protegido! ¡Nosotros te hemos brindado nuestra confianza!

-¡Entonces lo soy! ¡No deseo mentirle a Kazuma por el resto de su vida diciendo que lo amo! ¡Quiero volver con la gente que aprecio aunque ellos no lo deseen, quiero estar con ellos!

_No me importa si lo que me espera son miradas de desprecio por haberles traicionado de esta manera, por haberles mentido y rechazado. Yo… quiero volver con ellos. _

-Quiero volver… -susurró al ver como el general se acercó desafiante hasta ella.

-Entonces… simplemente regresa -le dijo una voz en el oído. Fue aquella voz que siempre ansiaba escuchar con un tono pacifico y sereno.

Giro temerosa con lágrimas en los ojos y los nervios a flor de piel. De pie, con los brazos a los lados y esperando con una sonrisa burlona pero sincera, Rikuo la recibía.

-Rikuo-sama…- exclamó, llevando sus manos a sus labios para ahogar los sollozos. Él le sonrió como siempre.

-¡Yuki-onna! -le gritó el Dios. La ojidorada volteó sin saber que decir. El peliblanco sujetó por detrás su mano, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la acerco hacia él.

-Tranquila -le dijo despacio sujetando fuerte su mano. Ambos habían esperado mucho, demasiado, para volver a estar unidos de esa manera.

-¡Vas a irte a si sin más! -exclamó la tortuga youkai, pero sus palabras no volvieron a salir al percibir detrás suyo la presencia de alguien más.

-Ha sido suficiente Genbu, le he llamado yo -informó el pelinegro, a ambos lados de él Byakko y Suzaku le ayudaban a seguir de pie. El General de la Tierra le miró confuso y este sonrió

-. Estaré bien, Tsurara ha dicho que me ayudara a sobrellevar mi estado de salud y confío… -dijo, mirando a los ojos dorados de ella- ciegamente en su palabra.

-Kazuma… -le llamó la joven al ver la sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que él estaba muy triste por dentro– Lo prometo.

-Te lo agradeceré Tsurara, aunque él debe estar ansioso, ya te he retenido demasiado -dijo con burla al referirse al peliblanco detrás de ella. Los generales sonrieron divertidos ante la cara de fastidio en el Nura–. Más te vale cuidarle, no habrá una segunda oportunidad Rikuo-kun -dijo con sarcasmo.

El peliblanco le sostuvo la mirada más relajado, una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios y tomó a Yuki-onna entre sus brazos.

-¿Eh? Rikuo-sama -musitó ella al ser cargada.

-No pienso dártela de todas formas -respondió burlón el ojirubi confrontando al Houkou antes de desvanecerse junto a ella.

-Has madurado -le alagó el tigre blanco.

-Muchas cosas pasaron Byakko, además… sé que todo saldrá bien al final -respondió confiado. Una toz azotó de pronto y fue empujado directamente al lomo del youkai del viento por Suzaku-. Estoy delicado tontos, tengan más delicadeza -renegó con burla a sus subordinados.

Los tres avanzaron dejando algo rezagado a Genbu. Kazuma se percató y detuvo a sus compañeros, giró la cabeza hacia el general de la tierra y sonrió.

-Genbu -llamó, este alzó la cabeza y esperó sus palabras-. Todo saldrá bien, es una promesa -afirmó.

El general se mordió los labios ante sus palabras. Tan parecida era aquella frase de su antiguo alumno fallecido Kisho. No obstante, la sonrisa de Kazuma le brindaba una paz mayor, Genbu si le creía.

-Para decir eso envejeces rápido mocoso -se mofó la tortuga siguiéndole. Kazuma rió ante el comentario, entendía el significado. Esas palabras que escuchó de su padre tantas veces, ahora las pronunció.

_Todo saldrá bien, es algo que acepto luego de tanto tiempo. Tus palabras, les daré un significado verdadero… Otou-san._

La ojidorada se dejó llevar por la calidez de los brazos del Tercero. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ambos llegaron a la sección donde se quedaban los miembros del Clan Nura. El peliblanco la bajó despacio en medio del camino, poco antes de llegar al recinto. El viento mecía las hojas de los arboles dando espacio a la brisa nocturna. La pelinegra se quedó de pie a un lado del Tercero sin decir nada.

_¿Qué debería decir?_

-El maldito bastardo vino antes para hablar conmigo… sobre tu matrimonio -le dijo con tono neutral. Las palabras que dijo causaron un salto en ella, Tsurara se volteo dudosa sin levantar el rostro ante él.

_Quiero decir tantas cosas, y ahora simplemente nada sale de mis labios._

-La vez que fuimos atacados por los sirvientes de Seimei te fuiste sin hablar conmigo, ¿por qué huiste?

_¿Por qué? Yo me fui, aunque quería quedarme a escucharte, porque… tenía miedo, mucho miedo._

-Yo, yo… tenía miedo -tartamudeó nerviosa, el ojirubi posó su mano sobre su cabeza-. Tenía miedo de que lo que pasó con mi madre pasara conmigo, que me olvidaría luego y yo estaría sola.

-¿Crees que te dejaré? -preguntó Rikuo tomando un mechón de su cabello.

-No lo sé -respondió dudosa.

_Quiero creer en ti pero también tengo dudas. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?_

_-_Rikuo-sama, aunque quiero creer en la vez en la que me dijo que me amaba… tengo miedo de que algún día se separe de mi lado –sollozó ocultando su rostro entre sus mangas-. No quise quedarme aquí; por eso acepté estar con Kazuma, porque cuando los vi a usted y a… Ienaga-san, creí que algún día ella sería la que estaría a su lado y no yo…

_Tengo mucho miedo… de que me dejes._

-Tengo miedo que por ser como soy usted se canse de mi –comenzó-. Temo no poder hacerlo feliz, de no serle de utilidad, de que en algún momento… deje de quererme como me quiere ahora -sollozó. El peliblanco la escuchó tranquilo sin decir nada. Vió caer lagrima tras lagrima en silencio.

-Tsurara -la llamó. Ella no levantó su rostro por temo, por lo que este la tomó del mentón alzándolo–. Yo también tuve miedo –confesó mirando los espejos dorados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus lagrimas cristalinas

–. Cuando te fuiste y no pude encontrarte creí que sería la última vez que te vería. Cuando te vi herida me odié por no poder protegerte; y cuando escuché que te casaste con otro me volví loco, no lo soporté.

A cada confesión el peliblanco se acercó más a ella, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y soltó su barbilla para secar sus lágrimas sin dejar de mirar profundamente sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te casaste? -preguntó, pegando su frente a la de ella.

Sus alientos chocaban por la cercanía, mezclándose el uno al otro. Yuki-onna apoyó sus manos en su pecho sin dejar de verlo. El sonrojo en su rostro, el roce ligero entre sus rostros, el calor de sus cuerpos juntos en un abrazo comenzaban a nublarle la mente.

-R-Rikuo -susurró contra su rostro ante la cercanía. El ojirubi le observó hechizado por lo que continuó apresando su cintura para no dejarla ir-, y-yo…

-Eres mi mujer, y no pienso cambiar eso por nada del mundo –afirmó, y sus labios apresaron los de su guardiana.

Tsurara rodeó el cuello de Rikuo con sus brazos, mientras que él dirigió la mano que tenía en la mejilla de ella hacia su nuca. La intensidad creció, se dejaron llevar por las emociones encontradas que retuvieron desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Después Rikuo se separó de Tsurara por unos minutos para recuperar la respiración.

Ella apoyó su rostro en su pecho y él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-No te dejaré, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí. Deseo que permanezcas a mi lado para siempre -confesó en voz baja. En su rostro, un tenue sonrojo apareció. Tsurara dirigió su mirada hacia él y se empino hacia su rostro para besarlo nuevamente.

El peliblanco la sostuvo y profundizo el contacto, estaba extasiado del sabor dulce de sus labios. Al separarse, la ojidorada sonrió de manera dulce.

-Te amo -confesó abrazándolo. Rikuo la estrechó contra si apoyando su cabeza entre sus negros cabellos.

-No vuelvas a irte –le susurró.

Unas palmas sonaron de pronto. Frente a ellos, todo los youkais del Clan sonreían y aplaudían, comandados por Nurarihyon.

-¡Ya te tardabas Rikuo! -le gritó, el peliblanco se sonrojo más fuerte y carraspeó molesto sin soltar a la chica.

-¡No molestes viejo! -respondió, todos rieron ante la escena. Tsurara rió también y los chicos la observaron callados.

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó al ojirubi avergonzada por la mirada de todos.

-Ha sido tiempo desde que sonríes así, Yuki-onna -comentó la castaña youkai-. ¿Quieres volver con nosotros?

La pelinegra tembló un poco ante la pregunta, sintió un apretón en su mano y vio la sonrisa de Rikuo.

-Querías volver. Haz lo que desees, Tsurara -le dijo.

_Yo quiero volver. Quiero estar de vuelta con todos. ¡Quiero volver!_

-¡Kejourou! -exclamó en llanto lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga. La castaña le recibió gustosa- ¡Quiero volver a la Casa Principal, por favor!

-Por supuesto, esta es tu casa Yuki-onna -le respondió abrazándola mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-¡Bienvenida Yuki-onna! -gritaron en coro los youkais uniéndose a un abrazo de grupo. Kubinashi tomó a los comandantes de cada brazo y los empujó dentro del grupo también- ¡Bienvenida!

Las risas, sonrisas y exclamaciones de alegría continuaron. Todos se reunieron a beber y celebrar en una de las habitaciones. A la cabeza estaba Rikuo junto a Tsurara, ambos sentados al lado del otro tomados de las manos.

Tsurara observó cómo es que todos sonreían felices, reían entre ellos y tomaban alegres. Rikuo se percató de la mirada perdida de ella y sin previo aviso, ante la mirada de todos, tomó su barbilla y la besó.

-Te amo, Tsurara -susurró contra su oído. Todos los demás vieron cómo los colores se le subían a la joven de las nieves de forma violenta.

-¡EH! -gritaron a coro los residentes de la casa Nura ante la muestra de afecto.

_Quiero permanecer a tu lado… tanto como pueda._

*_Kisho_ = Aquél que conoce su propia mente

Hola a todos, este es en realidad el último capítulo de esta historia. Haré pronto el epilogo y espero que tengan tantas ansias como yo de leerlo, bueno en mi caso escribirlo. Espero cubrir todas sus expectativas con respecto al momento Rikuo x Tsurara ya que no quise hacerlo muy OCC. Si tienen algún comentario o queja me dicen por medio de un review, es un placer saber sus opiniones que siempre me animan a seguir. Gracias a Suki90 que me ayudó todo este tiempo con la revisión de los últimos capítulos. Pronto el epílogo y el último capítulo de "Encuentro de una vida futura". Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo tan largo y especial.


	21. Epilogo Primera Parte

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.

— Dialogo de los personajes —

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki Onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Epílogo- Primera parte**_

― ¡Por el Clan Nura!― gritó un valiente onni corriendo, seguido por un grupo de cientos de youkais. La escena en la ciudad de Tokio era un infierno lleno de oscuridad, no había gente caminando por las calles, sólo monstruos y la sensación permanente de muerte.

― ¡Muerte a Nurarihyon!― exclamó un miembro del bando contrario, dos cantidades innumerables de seres extraños chocaron los unos con los otros, reduciendo su número con el pasar de los minutos. Gritos, alaridos, era una música ambiental que sonaba desde hacía muchos días. Casi semanas.

― Los esfuerzos del Clan Nura son tan insignificantes ―dijo un joven de cabello verdoso, meciendo entre sus dedos unos cascabeles―. Hacer tantas cosas sólo para no involucrar sucios humanos ― expresó con molestia, enfocando su mirada en el horizonte, a lo lejos, en un área bastante grande.

Una brillante luz blanca y pura, una barrera mantenida por multiples onmyoujis rezando se observaba. Alrededor se encontraba un Onmyouji de cabellos blancos, Akifusa, junto a Ryuuji, Mamiru y Yura, acabando con todo aquel youkai que osara acercarse.

― ¡Ve, Garou! ― comanda Ryuuji, acabando con diez youkais a la vez.

― ¡Metsu! ―exclamó Mamiru electrocutando a un grupo menor.

― ¡Tanrou! ―llamó Yura, alejándose un poco del grupo de ataque Onmyouji para saltar sobre su shikigami― ¡Iré con Nura-kun y los demás! ¡Se los encargo! —dijo, llamando la atención de su hermano.

― Ten cuidado ―susurró para sí mismo, viendo como la pelinegra se marchaba rumbo a otra zona.

Por otro lado, en una parte más alejada en la ciudad de Tokio, en el Sur para ser precisos, una gran cantidad de youkais se mantenían quietos esperando órdenes. Dos hombres dirigían con calma y serenidad los desfiles nocturnos.

― ¡Rikuo—sama! —llamó el hijo mayor de Karasu Tengu, descendiendo juntos a sus hermanos― ¡La barrera de protección está en perfecto estado, los grupos de ataque siete y trece entraron en contacto! —reportó Kuromaru.

― ¡La zona 25 ha sido asegurada! ¡El fuerte de resistencia en la parte Norte sigue en pie!― continuo Tosakamaru.

― ¿Cuántas bajas? ―preguntó con serenidad el peliblanco líder Nura. Los ojos de la tercera hija de Karasu se ensombrecieron ligeramente. El ojivioleta al lado de Rikuo solo atinó a mirar con pesar a los generales que rezagados detrás lo observaban.

― Ascienden a trescientos noventa ― exclamó con voz apagada.

― Entiendo.

El Joven Amo suspiró. Tantas bajas, tantas muertes por una sola guerra… contra una sola persona. Sintió una mano en el hombro y giró algo sorprendido. El líder Houkou sonreía de manera relajada.

― Las bajas son normales en la guerra, pero las voluntades de los que perecieron es lo que debemos recordar. Hemos llegado a aniquilar casi la mitad de su ejército, tenemos que seguir adelante ― le reconfortó, expresando las palabras que él alguna vez escuchó de boca de su progenitor.

― Hmph, no tenias que repetirlo… idiota ―dijo en tono de broma, intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente―. ¡Preparen a los grupos de refuerzo en las zonas perdidas, los heridos deben ser trasladados inmediatamente! ¡Comuniquen a todos! ¡Daremos el ataque definitivo a mi señal! ― ordenó con voz serena.

― ¡Entendido! —respondieron los tres Tengus, antes de desaparecer.

― ¡Kurama-Tengu! ¡Karasu-Tengu! —llamó Kazuma a lado de Rikuo. Ambos youkais aparecieron poco después– Preparen los grupos, nuestro contraataque está muy cerca.

― Por supuesto ― respondieron ambos, se miraron entre si y sonrieron.

Los demás subordinados podían sentir lo mismo. La empatía de lucha, las ganas de vencer, la valentía y la fuerza de voluntad de ambos líderes. Aquella extraña y peculiar alianza de grupos que se oponían al principio… resultó ser la mejor decisión para todos. Rikuo y Kazuma miraron al grupo de subordinados que, vestidos con ligeras armaduras y uno que otro implemento de batalla, sonreían ante ellos. Se volvieron a mirar algo extrañados y se percataron. Esa guerra era suya.

― Te veré al final de la batalla, Rikuo ― dijo el Houkou alzando su puño hacia el ojirubi, este le miro burlón.

― Mas te vale no fracasar, Kazuma ― contestó, chocando su puño ligeramente contra el del pelinegro.

Los dos giraron en direcciones opuestas, ocultando una sonrisa amigable en sus rostros. Ambos fueron enemigos, se repudiaron por momentos, pensaron mal de otro. Y ahora estaban unidos, peleando juntos.

― ¡Byakko-san y Kubinashi irán para apoyar al grupo de los Onmyoujis! —informó Kurotabou, mezclando los subordinados de ambos líderes.

— ¡Susaku-san viene conmigo! ¡Aotabou irá con Gebu-san! ¡Futakuchi Onna con Kejourou! —dijo, los youkais se miraron entre sí. Menuda idea tuvieron sus líderes. Juntar sus habilidades de esa manera, jamás se les hubiera ocurrido.

— ¡Apresúrense! ¡Nos vamos Kurotabou! – llamo Rikuo, sosteniendo su espada en su espalda.

_La guerra recién va a comenzar._

Una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban protegidas dentro de la barrera, todas inconscientes de lo que ocurrirá a su alrededor, sumidas en un profundo sueño con una talismán pegado al cuerpo de cada uno. Los Onmyoujis que rezaban continuamente para mantenerla en pie sudaban, agotados y cansados, siendo relevados sólo algunos por algún compañero que descansó apenas unos minutos. No podían dejarse vencer. Aunque los genios Onmyoujis de la Casa Keikain estuvieran protegiéndolos la cantidad de youkais parecía infinita. Uno tras otro, arremetían en cada oportunidad para poder llevarse algún humano y comérselo.

— _A este paso no aguantaremos las horas que faltan ―_ pensó con molestia Ryuuji, los descubrieron antes de lo previsto y aún faltaba mucho para la batalla decisiva— _¡Maldición! _—exclamó al ser golpeado por un youkai en la espalda mientras luchaba contra otros siete. Se sostuvo la herida y lanzó un sello contra el demonio para que este se alejara.

Sin embargo, el descuido le costó una brecha de ataque que fue aprovechada por una gran cantidad de youkais para golpear con todas sus fuerzas la barrera. Los Onmyoujis que rezaban comenzaron a rezar más fuerte y rápido, tratando de mantenerse fuertes. Mas el ataque de un demonio dragón que penetró sus colmillos comenzó a resquebrajarla.

― ¡Colóquense los sellos! ¡Rápido! —gritó Akifusa exterminando a varios youkais que comenzaron a entrar por entre los quiebres. Los Onmyoujis sacaron de entre sus ropas sellos iguales a los de las personas inconscientes y se los pusieron en el pecho. Pronto la barrera cedió de golpe, rompiéndose en pedazos.

— ¡Argh! ¡Vamos por los ellos! —gritaron los youkais extasiados, pasando por entre los tres genios Onmyoujis para ir por los humanos.

— ¡Ryuuji! —le llamó Mamiru, viendo que su compañero había caído por el golpe frontal de dos onnis— ¡Ryuuji! —le llamó de nuevo al verlo en el suelo sin moverse. Corrió hacia él evadiendo ataques de varios youkais y aniquilándolos en el camino. Al llegar sacó con prisa un talismán de sus ropas y se lo puso. Estaba sangrando por la espalda y jadeaba.

— Idiota…, has dejado tu posición —le reclamó el hermano mayor de Yura, viendo como el espacio protegido por Mamiru dejaba entrar a varios youkais.

— ¡Corran! —gritó Akifusa al ser acorralado por un gran grupo de youkais. Los Onmyoujis se resignaron a morir en ese momento, se lanzaron sobre los niños y mujeres inconscientes para protegerlos de los ataques, intentando ayudar en algo con su muerte.

_¡Maldición! ¡Van a matarlos!_

— ¡Tenemos que hacerlo ahora! —le gritó Ryuuji a un Mamiru que intentaba protegerlo de otros ataques— ¡Akifusa! ¡Mamiru! ¡Hay que activarlo ya!

— ¡Pero aún no es tiempo! —refutó Akifusa lanzando cinco sellos que impidieron a los youkais acercarse por momentos a los humanos. Se volteó a ver a sus compañeros. Mamiru permanecía expectante a la resolución de Ryuuji, y este último, sólo negó con la cabeza.

_Al menos… hemos salvado a la mayoría… _

El pelinegro Keikain cerró los ojos con remordimiento, habían fallado en su tarea. No pudieron resistir. Akifusa se mordió los labios, eso no debía estar pasando.

— Devora… Gen Gen —llamó en un susurro, rodeándose del agua de su shikigami. Mamiru retrocedió hasta llegar a su lado. Con cautela y suma concentración ambos Onmyoujis extendieron un pergamino largo que estaba escrito en tinta negra, donde un dibujo de un demonio yacía en el centro.

Los Onmyoujis que intentaban resistir el ataque fueron empujados con fuerza al lado de los demás humanos inconscientes. Los youkais sonrieron con malicia, su comida estaba servida en bandeja de plata.

Los Onmyoujis observaron con preocupación detrás de los youkais que comenzaban a rodearlos, los tres genios sostenían un pergamino.

— ¡Ryuuji-sama! ¡Afikusa-sama! ¡Mamiru-san! —les llamaron al verlos inmersos en los rezos que pronunciaban. Sin darse cuenta de la gigantesca mano de un youkai iba a aplastarlos.

— _El plan tendrá varias etapas. Lo primero es refugiar a todos los humanos de la ciudad que aún permanezcan con vida. Utilizaremos la habilidad del Clan Gyuuki para manipular a los altos mandos y evacuar a la gente a un lugar seguro. Luego, expandiremos un somnífero muy potente por toda la ciudad para dejarlos inconscientes._

— _¿Cuánto durara? —pregunto Yura al líder Nura._

— _No despertaran hasta que les proporcionemos una cura, ahí es donde los Onmyoujis tendrán que protegerlos. Los youkais podrían encontrar donde los escondimos, será mejor protegerlos._

— _La ciudad de Tokio tiene miles de habitantes, una barrera de ese tamaño demanda demasiada energía espiritual, Nura-kun —contestó Akifusa, viendo sobre el mapa los lugares de refugio._

— _Tenemos un transporte lo suficientemente grande como para trasladarlos en tres viajes. Si los aseguran en el viaje por grupos la cantidad será menor y no hará falta una barrera –explicí el chico de mirada rubí._

— _Además le pedimos que entrenaran Onmyoujis con fuerte energía espiritual, fueran o no de la casa Keikain —expresó el Houkou mirando fijamente a Yura—. Sé que tuvieron múltiples bajas pero no tenemos mucho tiempo._

— _Entendido, brindaremos seguridad en los viajes —aseguró Yura sorprendiendo a su hermano y a Akifusa–. Sé que no hay muchos miembros todavía, pero haremos lo posible por tenerlos listos para las próximas dos semanas —explicó mirando a ambos miembros de su familia._

— _Bien; entonces, ¿tienes listos los talismanes que se necesitaban? —preguntó suspicaz el Nura. Ella le extendió una muestra._

— _Con poner uno en cada uno será suficiente, los demás procedimientos los haremos nosotros. Pero esta es nuestra última carta, actívalo sólo… en caso de que no podamos hacer nada más —explicó apretando sus puños sobre su falda—. No deseo más bajas en esta guerra —susurró, siendo escuchada por los varones en la habitación._

_Lo siento, Yura… pero Akifusa, Mamiru y yo no queremos más bajas tampoco. Así que, como Onmyoujis que somos, protegeremos a los humanos de la obscuridad, incluso si el costo es… nuestra propia vida._

_Lo siento…_

— Durmiendo en el suelo, el único que sostiene el candado ha venido –el pergamino en manos de los Onmyoujis comenzó a levitar en el aire.

— Devastando las rocas, aquel que no es humano será tomado —recitaron. Al término de sus palabras los sellos que tenían las personas comenzaron a brillar, levantando consigo unas ligeras flamas que formaron una cruz en el suelo, hasta alzarse en forma de una celda de hierro rojizo–. Esa fue la palabra… —musitaron con cansancio. Sudados y con jadeos, sintiendo cada golpe de los youkais contra la celda como si los estuvieran golpeando a ellos.

— Un poco más… sólo un poco… —musitó el peliblanco cayendo de rodillas, esforzándose para respirar.

— La palabra del… maestro… —recitaron los tres, Ryuuji cayó al suelo, sangrando. Ya no podía más. Mamiru le siguió poco después, luchando por mantenerse con los brazos soportando su peso de rodillas.

— ¡Son ellos! ¡Los usuarios de esa técnica! ¡Mátenlos! —gritó un tanuki, lanzándose sobre los tres infortunados exorcistas.

— ¡Keikain-san! — gritaron el alerta los Onmyoujis que se mantenían en la barrera.

Lo veía más cerca, los ataques de aquellos seres infernales y oscuros que querían comerle.

_Yura… sigue peleando…_

— ¡Raiton Ayatori Rasenjin!

Miles de cuerdas emergieron del suelo para sujetar a todos los youkais que hubiera a la redonda. Kubinashi mantenía sus hilos tensados algunos metros más lejos de la barrera Onmyouji. Detrás de él emergió Byakko. El general tenía puesto varios protectores de acero en sus patas y en la cabeza, rugió fuerte, llamando una tormenta de rayos y la lluvia estrepitosa. Las cuerdas de Kubinashi conectaron los rayos de Byakko, electrocutando a todo aquel que tocara los nefastos hilos. La muerte era inminente.

—… ustedes…

Los cuerpos no llegaron al suelo, convirtiéndose en cenizas, dejando al grupo restante en estado de shock. ¡Más de un centenar fueron acabados en solo segundos!

— ¿Co-Como?...—musitó un youkai sorprendido por la súbita aparición del par. El subordinado Nura sonrió algo altanero. Se lo agradecería más tarde a su Joven Amo por tener tan grandiosa idea.

— No te emociones chico, aun nos quedan otros —dijo Byakko caminando delante de Kubinashi hasta llegar al lado de los genios Onmyoujis que detuvieron su técnica por la sorpresa–. Esa orden no fue dada aún, desactiven eso y pónganse de pie, quedan centenares por aniquilar humanos.

—Rikuo-sama y Kazuma-san están haciendo todo lo posible, sólo queda este grupo por transportar, los demás ya están a salvo —les informó el rubio, tendiéndole una mano a un confundido Akifusa.

— Pero… las embarcaciones fueron…

— Están a salvo, nuestros médicos y el grupo Tengu llegaron a tiempo, están con vida —expresó con una sonrisa. Akifusa sostuvo su mano y se levantó. Detrás de ellos la celda de hierro rojizo comenzó a desintegrarse y los Onmyoujis re-establecieron la anterior barrera.

— Tch, llegan tarde youkais —refutó Ryuuji siendo sostenido por Mamiru. Ambos demonios sólo resoplaron ante su actitud. Mirando a su alrededor, el nuevo escuadrón de enemigos que se acumulaba.

— Vamos.

En otro lugar, dos mujeres sonreían entre ellas; se encontraban ante un grupo significativo de enemigos mientras protegían a dos jóvenes inconscientes.

— ¿Estás lista Futakuchi-chan? —le llamó la castaña chocando espalda con la pelinegra Houkou.

— A tu orden Kejourou-chan —exclamó en tono juguetón.

Segundos después se pudieron escuchar los gritos de sus adversarios siendo asfixiados por varios cabellos.

— ¡Toma esto imbécil! —gritó el fornido líder de las fuerzas especiales Nura golpeando una gigantesca roca que se partió en pedazos.

— ¡Buen trabajo grandulón! — le alagó la tortuga, dirigiendo los múltiples pedazos contra sus enemigos en formas de misiles.

— ¡Misuchi Dama! — gritó el Kappa lanzando su esfera de ataque contra el enemigo. Un escuadrón de tengus, kamaitachis y nekos aliados de Seimei. Junto a él había un grupo de veinte youkais de elemento agua.

— ¡Mizu Ryu no ho!

La técnica del Dios reunió una lluvia torrencial hasta formar cinco cabezas de dragón que impactaron contra varios oponentes.

— ¡Ahora Tsurara-chan! —le llamó, llevando a su nieta sobre su lomo para posicionarla.

— ¡Fuusei Kakurei!

Los picos de hielo y el aliento helado congelaron el agua de la lluvia convirtiéndolo en granizo. Los youkais que fueron golpeados por el ataque de agua de Kappa y Seiryu se congelaron al instante. La ojidorada suspiró, aún quedaban centenas de enemigos.

— Por fin te encuentro, Yuki Onna —le llamó una voz, sobresaliendo de entre los enemigos.

—Yume — contestó ella, identificando a su oponente. El peliverde saltó hasta quedar algunos metros más cerca de su oponente.

— Tenemos un encuentro pendiente —le dijo él, señalando detrás suyo un camino entre el bosque.

— Maldito —susurró ella viéndolo desaparecer con una sonrisa. Tsurara giró sobre sus pies y volteó a ver a su abuelo, estaba enfrascado en su batalla. El momento perfecto–. Apresúrense —susurró, escabulléndose entre los youkais subordinados de Seimei para ir por Yume.

Más allá, entre la espesura del bosque, Yume esperaba tranquilo, sentado sobre la superficie de una roca. Ella se detuvo a unos metros con su lanza en mano, lista ante cualquier ataque; aunque la verdadera batalla no implicara fuerza física.

— Me llevó tiempo recuperarme de nuestro último encuentro, debo admitir que quede sorprendido por tu inusual capacidad —dijo, desenredando con cuidado las vendas que tapaban sus ojos.

— ¿No está esa chica contigo? —preguntó la guardiana, tratando de mantener la calma cuanto pudiera.

— ¿Mary? —musitó viendo la firmeza del rostro de la mujer de las nieves— La mande a cumplir un recado, ¿qué crees que sea? —preguntó tomando del costado de su túnica el par de cascabeles.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Yume?— refutó, acercándose hasta el lugar donde estaba sentado— Tus trucos ya no funcionan conmigo —le advirtió, apuntándolo con su lanza.

— La guerra trae muertes y una muy especial está a punto de suceder, tu confianza no es más que algo abstracto, el destino se cumplirá y no serás capaz de impedir que suceda —exclamó abriendo sus ojos, llenos de malicia y rencor—. Tu querido Amo va a morir y estarás sola— afirmó, caminando hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente–. Igual que la tonta de tu madre, te quedarás sola y olvidada— continuo, observando la expresión seria de Tsurara.

— Los juegos mentales no tendrán efecto Yume —afirmó la fémina al comenzar a visualizar varios escenarios trágicos que previamente había visto. Los mismos de aquella pesadilla que Yume le mostró antes–. Confió ciegamente en que ganaremos esta guerra, y Seimei desaparecerá.

—Ah… que segura suenas Yuki Onna, esa lealtad resulta repulsiva. ¿Por qué no probamos tu seguridad? Veamos ese sueño que llevas teniendo desde hace tanto —dijo el youkai apareciendo detrás de ella y tapando sus ojos—. Veremos quién ganará después de esto.

Tsurara sintió el frio de los dedos de su contrincante por sobre su rostro y ahogó un ligero grito. No era momento para caer. Luego aquella pesadilla que tanto odiaba comenzó a suceder ante sus ojos. Tan dolorosa, tan real, tan solitaria.

— Se casaran cuando regresen, ¿no? Pero si muere eso jamás pasará —susurró, viendo el rostro impasible de la guardiana que parpadeó varias veces para aguantar las lagrimas–Él te lo ha vuelto a decir, y sientes miedo de que ese destino se cumpla, de que Nura Rikuo muera…

— Te equivocas —refutó firme tapando sus ojos y desasiendo la lanza de sus manos—. No es verdad —volvió a decir levantando la mirada al frente, donde Yume permanecía de pie. El youkai de los sueños se acercó a ella hasta poner un cuchillo por sobre su cuello, cerca de la marca de estrella. El iris triangular observó con odio la mirada decidida en Yuki Onna.

— Es la realidad, sabes que tu pesadilla es verdad — afirmó Yume, creando una figura de Rikuo que tomó a Tsurara por la espalda–. Y no puedes hacer nada, eres débil —sentenció.

_Rikuo-sama…_

— Yo… protegeré a Rikuo-sama, cueste lo que me cueste… —susurró la joven sujetando a Yume por la ropa y acercando su rostro al de él—. Y ni tú ni nadie le hará daño —sentenció, expandiendo desde la palma de su mano un viento helado que deshizo la ilusión que la sujetaba.

— Esto es sólo el inicio, Yuk Onna —contestó, haciendo aparecer una copia de sí mismo de manera alterna hasta rodearla–. Estás atrapada en mi miedo, y si sales viva será para que lo veas morir —afirmó soltando los cascabeles de su mano y lanzándolos hacia ella, el sonido se convirtió en varias explosiones—. Vas a pagármelo zorra —murmuró molesto, esperando que le humo se dispersara.

_He llegado hasta aquí, para poder proteger lo que me importa…_

Tsurara se encontraba de pie, rodeada por una pared de hielo que se desprendió para liberarla, a salvo e intacta. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en su oponente.

— Noroi no Fubuki… — susurró, acumulando su energía en la punta de sus dedos— ¡Yukige Shou!

De sus dedos se desprendieron múltiples picos que impactaron contra las figuras de Yume, destruyéndolas en el acto pero sin dar con uno en particular.

— Eres débil — afirmó Yume, comenzando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Tsurara, los cuchillos contra la firmeza del hielo en las manos de la guardiana.

— No permitiré que lastimes de nuevo a Rikuo-sama —afirmó ella soplando con fuerza viento helado.

_Debo impedirlo a toda costa._

Los ojos del youkai de los sueños se abrieron de un momento a otro al leer los pensamientos de la Yuki Onna.

— Tú... ¡Cómo lo descubriste! —preguntó, logrando hacer un corte en el costado de la guardiana, quien congeló su mano de manera rápida– Ese lugar… si Seimei-sama…

— ¡Haré lo que sea con tal de proteger a los que amo!

El hielo en el brazo de Yume comenzó a extenderse, ambos resistiendo el dolor de sus heridas sin dejar marchar al otro. Tsurara comenzó a sangrar profundamente, él enterró con más fuerza el puñal en su cuerpo, pero no le dejo ir.

— ¡Muérete! —gritó Yume, logrando extraer el puñal y enterrarlo de nuevo por sobre el estomago de Tsurara; ella apretó con más fuerza su brazo, incrementado la velocidad del hielo. Yume tenía el brazo izquierdo y torso congelado, ahora el hielo se estaba expandiéndose hacia sus piernas— Por eso fuiste con ese Houkou, fue… por tu propio beneficio. Eres una mujer muy astuta Yuki Onna —alagó moviendo el cuchillo por la herida, causando un grito por parte de ella.

— Ni… lo pienses, no ahora que… finalmente lo he logrado… —susurró, tosiendo sangre. Levantó algo cansada la mirada, enfrentando a su oponente–. No permitiré que huyas y lo arruines.

— Te olvidas de Mary, se lo he dicho todo y dejaré ir a tu preciado amante por un rato… ella está en camino a advertir a todos —contestó malévolo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la expresión de la guardiana.

— No caeré dos veces en la misma trampa, Yume —expresó con una sonrisa, el subordinado de Seimei abrió los ojos y giró para ver hacia un lado.

Uno de los picos de hielo que ella lanzó en el ataque previo impactó contra la superficie de la roca donde estuvo sentado. El hielo del anterior ataque se expandió hasta cubrir algunos objetos que comenzaron a tomar formas, unas vendas con estructura extraña y un cuchillo de filo negro.

— ¿Cómo?— susurró impresionado y molesto.

— La última vez… pude entender como era que Mary aparecía; mentiste antes. Mary sólo está en esas vendas y la proyectas al exterior como si fuera un sueño, pero ella… no es real.

— ¡Zorra! —le gritó Yume enfurecido, arrancó el cuchillo de su cuerpo y lo alzó con fuerza, luchando contra el frio helado que se extendía por su cuerpo.

— ¡Esta es mi victoria! —contestó la ojidorada levantando la mirada y apoyando la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de su contrincante. Una luz blanca se desprendió de su mano y lanzó varios metros a Yume contra los arboles.

— ¡No dejaré que destruyas todos mis esfuerzos! —respondió con valentía, agachándose hasta arrodillarse para poder disminuir el dolor de la herida. Su contrincante ya no podía moverse, estaba atrapado en una columna de hielo sin poder sentir su propio cuerpo. El hielo cubría todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus hombros.

La vio recostarse en el pasto, jadeando más relajada y podía casi ver la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Eres una mujer extraña —dijo, obviamente consciente de su derrota. Ella lo escuchó y se arrodilló, sujetando su kimono manchado con sangre. Su rostro lucia un poco pálido, más una sonrisa se extendía en él—. ¿Por qué ir tan lejos? No es seguro que tus medidas tengan efecto. Pero aun así…

—Seguiré intentando —dijo segura. El rostro de Yume le miró con interés—. Soy la guardiana del Tercer heredero del Clan Nura, es mi deber protegerle. Deseo hacerlo. Y haré lo que sea para cumplir mi deber. Es algo… que entenderías si en verdad tuvieras lealtad a tu maestro, y no sólo temor Yume —le llamó, estirando su mano en dirección a él. El hielo se resquebrajó, liberándolo.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —preguntó el youkai confundido, cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas.

— Tú no eres un enemigo, al menos no mas —contestó ella levantándose. El sangrado de su herida había parado.

— ¿A cualquier precio, aunque no existe con seguridad una manera de que funcione? —preguntó Yume al verla alejarse.

_Siempre que signifique protegerle… el precio no importa._

— ¡Yuki Onna! —le llamó una voz, apareciendo de entre el campo de batalla del grupo norte.

— ¡Itaku! —llamó ella al verlo aparecer con sus armas en mano— ¿Es hora? —preguntó, acercándose al kamaitachi.

— Reira y Dohiko cubren la zona, fue difícil entrar pero la ubicación era exacta. La debilidad de Seimei se encuentra allí —respondió rápido subiendo a la chica a su espalda–. No tenemos tiempo, Rikuo ya entró en contacto con Seimei y el grupo de Houkou esta resguardándoles por el cielo.

— Apresurémonos por favor Itaku — pidió, sujetándose de los hombros de su compañero. Este saltó con fuerza en dirección al oeste, alejándose de varios youkais enemigos tan rápido como podía.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Yuki Onna?— preguntó, escabulléndose por entre un grupo de batalla.

— No lo sé —respondió nerviosa sujetando con fuerza la espalda de su compañero—. Pero... haré lo que sea con tal de protegerle, necesito intentarlo, aunque falle —respondió, mirando hacia el cielo la cantidad de truenos que resonaban. La oscuridad sobre Tokio era infinita, el cielo era negro y sentía que una batalla fuerte se libraba encima de ella.

— Esa cosa que nos diste ha estado palpitando desde que llegamos, ¿cómo vas a controlarla? — preguntó algo nervioso por la respuesta de ella.

— Tengo un método, tranquilo —respondió, tomando su bufanda y tocando la superficie de su cuello. Llegaron a la torre de Tokio y pararon por unos segundos allí.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó una voz sarcástica al lado de ambos compañeros. Un youkai hecho de huesos y gusanos sostenía un hacha doble en una mano. Alzó su arma y arremetió contra el par.

— ¡Posesión! —la hoz de Itaku cubrió a su compañera. Pero la fuerza de ambos miedos la obligo a soltarse de él. Ambos ataques se repelieron en el ataque. Y la Yuki Onna comenzó a caer— ¡Yuki Onna! —le llamó en un grito.

— No te preocupes por ella mocoso —refutó su contrincante empujando su arma en su contra.

— ¡Itaku! —gritó la ojidorada, sujetó con fuerza la lanza de hielo que logró clavar a la superficie de metal de la torre, deteniendo su caída— ¡Seguiré adelante! ¡Encárgate de él!

— ¡Ve de una vez! —respondió su compañero, transformándose en su forma animal. La Yuki Onna se soltó, dejándose caer.

_Más vale que funcione o estaremos en graves problemas, Yuki Onna._

Poco antes de llegar al suelo, Tsurara respiró hondo y sopló, creando un contrapeso para aterrizar. Se ubicó rápido y comenzó a correr algo cansada por las energías perdidas. Pronto varios youkais con forma de arañas e insectos se interpusieron.

— ¡Enemigos! —gritaron en conjunto lanzándose contra ella. Tsurara reunió energía en sus manos, lista para contraatacar.

— ¡Baja la cabeza, Yuki Onna! —gritó una voz. La joven se agachó rápido. Una corriente de fuego rozó apenas su cabello, calcinando a todos los enemigos. La guardiana subió la cabeza sorprendida, delante suyo dos youkais embozaron una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó extrañada al levantarse para verlos. El viejo Nurarihyon y el youkai Houkou. Los mayores se miraron y rieron.

— No nos quites diversión pequeña —respondió el lobo youkai. La Yuki Onna reaccionó al verlo. El gran Houkou era más… pequeño—. Deja el tamaño para después, si aparezco en mi forma real llamo la atención —dijo con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza.

— Seremos tus escoltas, si la información que conseguiste es verdad puede que tengamos ventaja —dijo en tono serio el Nura. Tsurara sólo atinó a mirar al líder Houkou.

— ¡Seimei-sama, el ejercito del norte, sur y éste están sufriendo bajas! ¡Los escuadrones de vigilia están teniendo un encuentro! ¡Estamos perdiendo muchos soldados! —advirtió.

— Déjalo ser, no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿o es que insinúas que mi ejercito perderá? —preguntó el hijo de la kitsune sentado en su trono de huesos.

— No, claro que no mi Señor —respondió el sirviente con una sensación de miedo.

— ¿Dónde está Yume? —preguntó Seimei levantándose a tomar la espada que se encontraba a su lado.

— Ah… fue por la Yuki Onna del Clan Nura. No ha regresado.

— ¿Saldrá, Seimei-sama? —preguntó Shoukera, yendo al lado de su señor.

— Más bien, vamos a recibir a nuestros invitados —respondió Abe no Seimei, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la gran puerta.

Las fuertes llamaradas cegaron por segundos al grupo de ataque de Seimei, llevándose consigo a algunos sirvientes débiles que se incineraron al instante. A la cabeza venia Rikuo con Susaku en su espalda y Kurotabou a su derecha. EL ojirubi mantuvo su mirada fija en su contrincante, quien rio al verlo de frente.

— ¿Cuál es el truco ahora? ¿Tus aliados no durarán mucho y dudo que un humano como tú pueda sobrevivir contra mí? —dijo altivo, posicionándose al frente del pequeño grupo.

— Hphm… ¿y qué tan humano te parezco? —preguntó burlón el Nura, mostrando en el filo de su espada las lenguas de fuego. Detrás suyo el Dios del fuego resopló, mirando por unos segundos al joven Nura; este sólo mantuvo su mirada hacia delante.

Seimei le miró algo fastidiado.

— ¡Seimei-sama!— advirtió Ibaraki Douji apareciendo detrás del hijo de la kitsune. Un corte apareció de la nada, como si se cortara el espacio; y cinco certeras flechas de fuego se clavaron en piernas, brazos y la cabeza de youkai.

— ¡Iabaraki Douji! —llamó furioso Shoukera al ver a su compañero caer al suelo. Giró sorprendido, no lo había visto, para nada. Aunque parecía que Seimei ya presentía algo del ataque y no se movió, usó al youkai como un mero escudo.

_Acaso… ¿Vino cuando irrumpió aquí? Nura Rikuo, ese tipo no era tan fuerte… ¡No era tan endemoniadamente fuerte!_

— Impresionante —felicitó Seimei, tomando su espada y caminando hacia Rikuo–. Pero… yo me especializo en manipular elementos naturales —advirtió.

Un sello de estrella se dibujó delante de su mano y cinco ráfagas de agua y viento atacaron al Nura. Los ataques rebotaron en el campo de la funda de Nenekirimaru.

— No me tomes por idiota Seimei —advirtió el ojirubi, conociendo las habilidades de su enemigo. Esa batalla seria suya y de nadie más.

— ¡Seimei-sama! —llamó Shoukera al ver a su señor confrontar directamente al peliblanco.

— Yo seré tu oponente —susurró el monje extendiendo un conjunto de armas que por segundos no empalaron al supuesto creyente de Dios.

—Me parece bien —contestó Shoukera dejando un beso sobre su rosario—. Te castigare en nombre de Dios.

— ¡Tsurara! ¡Apresúrate! —le llamó la Yuki Onna de Toono. A su lado estaban Dohiko y Amezo tratando de contener el aura rojiza que emanaba la espada de Kazuma— ¡No resistiremos por más tiempo!

La guardiana saltó rápido del lomo del Primer Comandante Houkou y ayudó a Reira a esquivar una onda de energía que estaba a punto de impactarla.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

— Si, algo cansada, esa cosa parece una esponja, ha absorbido nuestros poderes muy rápido — refutó girando la vista a Dohiko, quien sostenía a un cansado Awashima con un brazo y ejercía presión sobre el campo de energía de el hijo de Kirin.

— Ten cuidado, retendré un poco la energía pero debes estar segura de continuar, ¿comprendes? —le advirtió el Houkou en compañía de Nurarihyon.

— Nurarihyon-san… —le llamó la Oikawa, el mencionado giró y la miró curioso—, ¿podría por favor no decirle nada de esto a Rikuo-sama? —pidió con una mirada algo apesumbrada.

— Se lo dirás tú cuando sea el momento, ten en cuenta que Rikuo estará en desacuerdo —le advirtió. La Yuki Onna sonrió, aunque fuera orgulloso… el Primer Comandante siempre se preocupaba por todos.

— No se preocupe, le diré a Rikuo-sama después de que todo allá terminado.

El lobo blanco, junto a Nurarihyon, respaldó a Dohiko y Kappa, imponiendo su miedo para liberar a los cansados youkais extranjeros. El lobo sonrió burlón al visualizar por entre la espesura rojiza un rostro durmiendo.

— Menudo mocoso —susurró.

— ¿Estás listo Houkou? —preguntó Nurarihyon desenvainando su espada. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro— Sé que mi nieto va a necesitar algo de ayuda aunque no lo quiera admitir.

— Puedo decir lo mismo del mío Nurarihyon, después de todo… ¡Son nuestros nietos! —dijo entre carcajadas. Ambos youkais se miraron divertidos, una pelea era justo lo que querían para quitar el aburrimiento.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó la Yuki Onna del Clan Nura, ambos ex-comandantes se lanzaron sobre el campo de energía. Los miedos de ambos arremetieron con fuerza contra la neblina rojiza, creando una grieta profunda.

— ¡Yuki Onna! —gritaron ambos al unísono. El Houkou utilizó sus dos patas delanteras infundidas en un miedo purpura para jalar por un lado y abrir la grita; el Nura por su parte puso el filo de su espada y mantenía el aguante contra las llamas que comenzaban a desprenderse del centro del campo.

— _Te puedo asegurar que la única que correrá los riesgos serás tú. ¿Quieres seguir? —preguntó la persona con la que hablaba la guardiana, su expresión seria se reflejó en los fieros ojos de Tsurara._

— _¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Dime! —exclamó entre sollozos. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la mujer al escucharla._

El recuerdo pasó como un flash en la cabeza de la ojidorada. No había tiempo para dudas o arrepentimientos. Era ahora o nunca. Aprovechando el espacio entre ambos comandantes la joven salto infundida en su miedo hacia el interior del campo. Al entrar ambos comandantes fueron lanzados con fuerza hacia algunas casas cercanas, los miembros de Toono corrieron con la misma suerte. Las ardientes flamas rozaban su piel y el helado viento de su miedo apenas y la protegía de ser quemada.

— ¡Yuki Onna! —gritó Nurarihyon al ver como la densa neblina se acumuló dentro del campo y hacia visible una gran cantidad de llamas.

— _Las consecuencias no serán lindas, ¿entiendes?_

Tsurara no perdió de vista su objetivo y continúo caminando. Estaba a sólo unos pasos de poder tomar esa espada negra y lograr su objetivo.

— _¿Lo que sea? Por una persona… lo que sea es demasiado mi niña —dijo en un ligero tono de reprimenda._

— _¡Me escuchaste, haré lo que sea! ¡Enfrentaré lo que sea… pero por favor! ¡Dime cómo puedo hacer para detenerle! ¡Por favor! —dijo con la voz ahogada entre lagrimas, la mujer frente suyo cerró los ojos._

— _Como quieras —respondió antes de que la guardiana la perdiera de vista._

Unos amenazantes ojos rojizos la miraron, ella sostuvo la mirada e intentó retener sus nervios. Tenía miedo. El pelaje carmín del lobo frente a ella le asustaba, le recordaba imágenes que no quería ver, gritos que no quería oír, le hacía sentir cosas que prefería olvidar. El fuego se hizo más intenso, las llamas lograron quemar parte de su furisode blanco en las mangas, sostuvo su bufanda con fuerza y se concentró lo más que pudo para continuar su camino en dirección al lobo que la miró furioso.

— ¡Vete! —le dijo interponiéndose entre ella y los pocos metros antes de llegar a la espada. Los ojos rojizos la miraron con cólera y tristeza. Yuki Onna no desistió.

— ¡No! —le respondió. Las llamas lastimaron su brazo y parte de su hombro— ¡Argh!

— ¡No te me acerques! —advirtió el lobo enseñando sus prominentes fauces— ¡Retrocede Yuki Onna!

_Todo lo he hecho por esto, para lograr evitar que mi pesadilla se vuelva realidad. Para protegerle._

— ¡Déjame pasar! ¡Kira! —gritó con fuerza, los ojos rubíes reflejaron tristeza pura— ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor! —pidió, resistiendo el dolor para seguir avanzando.

_Lo que acabas de ver y conocer tiene un precio que me pagarás después, dependerá de ti que hacer con ello. Pero… recuerda que sea cual sea el resultado..._

… _tendrás que afrontarlo._

_¡Quiero protegerle!_

Tsurara llegó al centro del campo. Las quemaduras le dolían, sentía el cuerpo desfallecer, pero no podía darse el lujo de caer ahora. Cayó de rodillas por el cansancio y estiró la mano hacia la katana negra. Un fuerte dolor la invadió cuando Kira la mordió con fuerza, impidiéndole tomar la espada.

— No lo hagas —pidió en un tono triste, sus ojos rojizos ya no mostraron odio, sino temor.

— Lo siento —respondió la ojidorada, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y resbaló por su rostro, sonrió y cerró la palma de su mano en la funda. La había alcanzado.

— Tonta —susurró el pelirrojo retomando su figura humana. La Yuki Onna sólo atinó a sonreír.

_Yo haré lo que sea si es para protegerle_

— Estoy dispuesta a pagar mi parte —respondió. El sello de la estrella en su cuello comenzó a arder y reaccionar ante la espada, un brillo rojizo comenzó a emerger del suelo, una estrella dibujada se extendía por el círculo.

— Pero por favor… sálvale —pidió en un susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

— ¡Yuki Onna! —gritó Awashima al ver como el gran campo explotaba y la neblina rojiza se esparcía hacia el cielo en una gran columna de energía— ¡El… cielo se ha partido! —exclamó confundida al ver el espectro.

— Ha empezado —exclamó el miembro Houkou. Nurarihyon le miró inexpresivo, la gran masa de energía comenzó a dispersarse por el cielo, en cinco grandes ramas que se unian poco a poco.

— ¡Houkou-sama! ¡Mire! —advirtió Kurama Tengu tras acabar con un enemigo. EL ojivioleta, aún en su forma de lobo, bajó la mirada hacia las nubes donde una energía rojiza comenzó a notarse.

— No… puede ser —exclamó asombrado. La sensación de esa energía era demasiado familiar— ¡Qué hiciste! —exclamó furioso para sí mismo, descendió rápido traspasando la espesura de las nubes y percatándose de la gran columna rojiza— No, Tsurara… ¿Por qué? —se preguntó confundido, buscando con la mirada a la joven guardián.

_¡Qué has hecho!_

— ¡Cuidado imbécil! —le advirtió una voz, el Houkou giró de improvisto y evadió por los pelos un fuerte ataque de rayos. Los ojos violetas cayeron en la figura de Nura Rikuo, que permanecía de pie ante un youkai de apariencia humana, un hombre que emanaba una fuerte energía youkai.

Kazuma descendió al lado de Rikuo, quien se encontraba cansado y sangrando. Aun así su contrincante se encontraba en la misma situación.

— ¿Qué es esa mierda del cielo? Es la misma que estuvo cuando ese raro atacó a Tsurara.

— Es la energía de Kira, no entiendo qué ocurre pero no es algo bueno —le respondió.

— ¿Mas refuerzos? Creí que entendiste que un miedo en conjunto no me vencerá Nura — exclamó divertido Seimei, regenerando parte de su brazo cortado.

— ¿Dónde está Suzaku-san? —preguntó Kazuma extendiendo sus manos hacia delante para crear un fuerte campo de fuerza y protegerlos de un ataque de rocas y agua.

— Cayó hace un rato, sigue vivo —contestó Rikuo, ayudando con la funda de Nenekirimaru a sostener la barrera de protección.

— ¿Alguna idea de cómo vencerlo? —preguntó Kazuma, el ojirubi le miró fastidiado. Todos sus ataques, aunque daban en el blanco, no surtían mucho efecto. La energía que Seimei perdía a través de los cortes, se recuperaba tras acabar con algún youkais que fuera subordinado suyo.

— Toma la energía de sus subordinados para recuperarse e incluso refleja los ataques en ellos, nada cambiará a menos que acabemos con todos —respondió Rikuo.

— Eso tomará demasiado tiempo, tenemos que hacer algo Rikuo —respondió el Houkou.

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos giraron rápido y recibieron un ataque que traspasó la barrera y los lanzó directo al suelo. La caída creó un gran cráter y entre la nube de polvo ambos lucharon por levantarse. Las heridas cada vez se hacían más grandes y dolorosas, pero tenían que continuar con la batalla.

Seimei aterrizó calmado, con menos heridas, y sonriendo divertido. Caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo a sólo algunos metros.

— El martillo de Maou es una excelente arma ahora, ¿no te parece Nura Rikuo? —preguntó el enemigo. Levantó la mano y varios hombres de tierras emergieron del suelo— Ataquen— ordenó.

— Esto es malo —exclamó Rikuo, tratando de regular su respiración. Empuñó su espada y se dispusó a atacar a los entes de tierra, más fue detenido por la mano del Houkou.

— Yo me encargo —respondió el ojivioleta. Su mirada desafió a Seimei, estiró el brazo, abrió la palma y la cerró con fuerza. Los entes de tierra estallaron en un segundo—. Pan comido —dijo con un tono despectivo.

— Un Houkou, bien… veamos quién es mejor en esto —respondió Seimei alzando su manos y creando dragones de fuego, soldados de tierra y monstruos de agua.

— Concuerdo —respondió Kazuma. Rikuo le tomó por el hombro–. Tengo una idea, pero necesito de tu cooperación —pidió.

— Mas te vale que sea buena —contestó Rikuo sonriendo altanero. El ojivioleta le miró y resopló. Kazuma también esperaba que resultara.

— Estira el brazo –pidió mientras los entes de Seimei se lanzaron sobre ellos. Ambos se pegaron de espaldas, Rikuo defendiéndose con Nenekirimaru y Kazuma haciendo uso de sus habilidades elementales–. Ahora —susurró el Houkou, sopló con fuerza y la neblina los cubrió a ambos.

— Si es como dices, esa espada crea una conexión similar a la que tengo con mis subordinados –explicó el Houkou rápido. Toma el brazo de Rikuo y con sus garras rasgó fuerte su brazo.

— ¡Oi! —reclamó Rikuo al sentir un ardor como de fuego provenir las garras del Houkou al hacer contacto con su piel.

— No te quejes, es sólo temporal.

Kazuma dibujo rápido una estrella en el brazo derecho de Rikuo y susurró algunas palabras en lengua extraña. El sello pronto adquirió un color negro y empezó a destellar en diversas tonalidades.

— ¿Qué hace esta cosa? —preguntó Rikuo al sentir un extraño calor provenir de su hombro.

— Estoy conectando a todos los que están bajan tu mando y el mío. Tu técnica de matoi servirá para acabar con ese monstruo en un sólo ataque, si es que es lo suficientemente poderosa. Prepárate Rikuo —advirtió el pelinegro.

— ¿Cuánto tardará?

— Un minuto y medio es todo lo que necesito —explicó el Houkou.

— Te bastan diez segundos, no tenemos tiempo —replicó el Nura al verse rodeado de varios espectros con apariencia grotesca.

— Quizás yo pueda dártelos.

La voz de una chica sorprendió a ambos líderes, una luz brillante los cegó por momentos y al abrir los ojos lo espectros ya no estaban.

— Tendrás el minuto y medio —respondió la pelinegra acompañada por su más fuerte Shikigami.

— Nos encargaremos del hijo de Hagoromo Gitsune por un rato, si es que no te molesta Houkou-san —dijo con voz seria el Onmyouji. Hidemoto sonrió y acompaño a Yura al lado de ambos youkais.

— Hidemoto, el genio Onmyouji. Vaya forma de permanecer vivo —dijo gracioso el ojivioleta.

— No tenemos tiempo. ¡Ahí viene! —exclamó en un grito Yura.

Frente a ellos apareció Seimei con una expresión de molestia.

— Ya me arté de jugar al gato y el ratón, Nura Rikuo —exclamó fastidiado.

— Prepárate Rikuo, tienes que aguantar la fuerte energía hasta que te lo diga —susurró Kazuma—. ¡Vamos!

— ¡Aparezcan!

Todos los shikigamis de Yura aparecieron juntos y reforzados con diversos sellos, cortesía de Hidemoto.

— Utilizaremos el Hagun Yura-chan —explicó serio Hidemoto poniéndose al lado de la Keikain.

— Entendido. ¡Shikigami Hagun! —recitó la joven esparciendo sellos a su alrededor, se posicionó y estos sellos repulieron el fuego, convocando a sus predecesores– A tu orden, youkai.

― Bien, te entretendré por un rato Seimei ―dijo divertido. Se revistió en su forma animal y de un zarpazo se lanzó contra el youkai de apariencia humana.

Seimei extendió su mano hacia el frente, varios kanjis aparecieron y rodearon al Houkou negro al instante. Kazuma intentó moverse pero fuera detenido por unas extrañas cadenas que le atravesaron las extremidades y el estomago con fuerza.

― ¡Argh!― se quejó de dolor al verse atravesado con facilidad. Miró con furia a su oponente y este hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―No me gusta lo que planeas, perro ―expresó con fastidio, empuñó el martillo de Maou y comenzó a susurrar varias palabras―. En el nombre de aquel que reina lo oscuro, entre el final del abismo donde nace el hijo del no nacido… se maldiga a quien no obedezca la ley del ser soberano.

― ¡Argh! ―gruñó en dolor escupiendo grandes cantidades de sangre.

― ¡Kazuma! ―gritó Rikuo al romper su concentración y ver la expresión de dolor en el Houkou. Las cadenas poco a poco lo ataban con fuerza y ejercían presión sobre su piel, quebrando sus huesos en el proceso. El ojivioleta volteó tranquilo y sonrió― Kazuma…

― Me encargaré de ayudarle, Yura-chan y tú deben seguir concentrándose ―dijo el decimo tercer líder Onmyouji.

― Que muera en las puertas del infierno ―recitó Seimei.

Un estruendo de carcajadas malignas se oyó desde el cielo, este se rasgó como si se tratara de una pintura, y una mano color blanco con filosas garras se extendió en dirección al Houkou. El ojivioleta cerró los ojos y continúo concentrándose ante la atenta mirada de Seimei. Un ojo dorado se pudo ver de dónde provenía la mano e identificó rápido al lobo youkai que ahora luchaba por liberarse pese al dolor.

_Esto no acabará así… yo no moriré de una manera tan miserable._

Las iris rubíes se abrieron al escuchar un profundo alarido proveniente del líder Houkou, el miedo del nieto de Nurarihyon se hacía cada vez mayor y parecía difuminarse en el aire, evitando ser visto por Seimei. El gruñido del Houkou detuvo la mano que quería atraparlo por unos segundos, generando una onda de sonido por todos los alrededores.

_Mas te vale no fallar, Nura-chan._

La voz de Kazuma en la cabeza de Rikuo resonó cuando ante sus ojos aquella palma tomaba a Kazuma y lo estrujaba, dejando un rastro de sangre.

― ¡KAZUMA! ―se escuchó el grito del Tercero al ver a su compañero de batalla ser atacado de manera despiadada. Sus ojos refulgieron de íra y la cantidad de youki iba en un aumento cada vez más.

― Hmph ―bufó Seimei al ver como poco a poco la palma aún cerrada retrocedía para desaparecer–. Te dije que los refuerzos no servirían Nura Rikuo.

― ¡Repite eso, hijo de perra! ―gritó. Yura giró su vista hacia la palma que venía del cielo al ser despedazada desde adentro.

― La caja de pandora será abierta al que reina el cielo y la entrada del discípulo traidor será cerrada por los naturales guardianes. ¡Sello del Purgatorio! ―exclamó Hidemoto con fuerza, lanzando una sello en dirección al cielo. En medio del vuelo se transformó en un ave de plumas doradas, y al hacer contacto con la rasgadura del cielo logró desparecer el hechizo de Seimei.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó del ojirubi al ver al pelinegro vivo; bastante mal herido, pero con vida. Seimei ardió en cólera frente al Houkou que venía acompañado de Hidemoto. El lobo youkai mostró sus filosos dientes satisfecho, y con un movimiento de sus cinco colas creó esferas con los cinco elementos.

― No subestimes a los Houkou, humano estúpido ―le insultó, lanzando con fuerza las fuerzas elementales contra su enemigo.

Seimei cerró los ojos y se defendió con el martillo de Maou sin mostrar dificultad.

― No eres lo suficientemente bueno como para acabar conmigo, escoria ―farfulló por lo bajo al destruir la ultima esfera hecha de un ataque de viento.

― ¿Tú crees? —preguntó el Houkou divertido, regresando a su forma humana y enterrando sus garras en la espalda de su oponente―. ¿Qué tal ahora? ―preguntó irónico.

El pecho de Seimei estalló de un ataque envuelto en llamas y hielo. Un sonido similar al que se escucha cuando se rompe el vidrio resonó, pero los ojos violetas del Houkou buscaron rápidos el lugar donde quedó la espada.

― ¡Tu espalda! ―le advirtió Hidemoto, más fue apuñalado por detrás. Kazuma escupió sangre por la boca y retiró sin miedo la espada de su oponente. A unos metros del cuerpo de que Seimei se regeneraba, la espada regresó a un tramo de su brazo regenerado y al acabar de adquirir su forma humana, el hijo de Hagoromo Gitsune sonrió.

―Te lo dije ―exclamó algo aburrido.

"_Por una vez quiero poder protegerle, por favor ayúdale… te lo ruego" _escuchó el Houkou en su cabeza, al sentir un extraño poder provenir del lado norte de la ciudad.

— _Es tarde _―se dijo a sí mismo. Pronto sintió cuatro youkis familiares a su espalda y se vio asistido por sus generales―. ¿Están listos chicos? ―preguntó sin quitar la vista de su contrincante.

― A su orden Kazuma-sama ―respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, detrás de ellos Hidemoto sonrió abiertamente.

— _Si no derrotamos a Seimei con esto, estaremos perdidos ―_pensó el Onmyouji. Dirigió su vista al suelo y sólo pudo ver entre una neblina a Yura, más la presencia de Rikuo estaba desaparecida. Era la mejor estrategia por el momento.

― El demonio hijo del oculto ha hablado, he invoco a los cuatro dioses a la ofrenda universal… ― proclamó el Houkou.

― Seiryu del Éste. Simbolizo el agua y la tranquilidad –le siguió el dragón azul, rodeándose de un youki azulino tras generar una gran columna de energía.

En la zona norte, múltiples sirvientes del Clan Houkou, Kappa y Amezo sintieron como si su energía fuera conectada hacia alguien, reconociendo el lugar de destino como la energía del Joven Amo del Clan Nura. Se tomaron de las manos y enfocaron una porción de su youki en una barrera de hielo que crearon juntos para protegerse del ataque enemigo. Lo demás iría directamente hacia el nieto de Nurarihyon.

― Suzaku del Sur. Simbolizo el fuego y la guerra ―expresó serio el fénix reuniendo una columna de color naranja a su alrededor, envuelto en flamas.

Kubinashi, Kurotabou y la fracción de la Casa Sur de los Houkou sintió la conexión de energía drenada. Los Nura y Houkou sonrieron de manera inmediata, esa guerra era sin duda una victoria.

― ¡Ni creas que te lo permitiré! ―expresó fastidiado Seimei, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía negativa en su espada.

― ¡Invocación Hagun! ―gritó Yura dispersando la niebla que la protegía de la visión de Seimei― ¡Derroten a los demonios y limpien el mal! ―gritó, su mano se rodeó de una cabeza de calavera color negra y un fuerte ataque se dirigió a Seimei, siendo retenido por la mano de su oponente.

― Muy débil ―dijo en expresión sádica al deshacer el ataque. Yura le miró desafiante y sonrió.

― No pensaba atacarte de frente ―respondió. Seimei giró la vista y se vio rodeado por los predecesores del Clan Keikain. Todos los shikigamis del hagun se encontraban en posición de meditación, haciendo una serie de sellos rápidos, incluido Hidemoto, quien era el que los dirigía.

― ¡Derroten a los demonios y limpien el mal! ―invocaron Yura y Hidemoto al mismo tiempo alzando sus manos en dirección a Seimei, los esqueletos de los Keikain le imitaron― ¡Retención!

Múltiples sogas de color dorado se esparcieron alrededor de Seimei y le apretaron con fuerza, reteniéndole.

― ¡Malditos Onmyouji! ―gritó enojado, expulsando una densa energía negativa para liberarse, las cuerdas doradas comenzaban a reaccionar, lanzando choques eléctricos a su prisionero.

― Byakko del Oeste. Simbolizo el aire, el rayo y la desesperación ―recitó el tigre blanco, una columna de rayos y tornados emergió desde su cuerpo hacia el cielo.

Futakuchi Onna y Kejourou, tras acabar con sus enemigos, se reunieron con Kubinashi y sintieron como si algo tirara de sus cuerpos.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntaron los miembros Nura– El amo Rikuo…

― Es la conexión de los Houkou, todo saldrá bien ―explicó la pelinegra, juntando sus manos y mirando en dirección a donde se desarrollaba la batalla.

― Tercero ―suspiró Kubinashi, dejando fluir su energía completamente.

― Genbu del Norte, soy la tierra y la confusión ―proclamó la tortuga negra, dejando fluir su energía en una gran columna de rocas que levitaba hacia el cielo.

Aotabou acabó rápidamente con dos de sus últimos enemigos y antes de dirigirse a acabar con el siguiente escuadrón sintió un jalón que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y sonrió victorioso.

― Ese es Rikuo ―soltó el Kamaitachi llegando al lado de los miembros de Toono que miraban en dirección a la gran columna rojiza que se alzaba desde hacía varios minutos frente a ellos.

― Nuestra energía es drenada hacia la espada de Rikuo, lo presiento ―explicó el primer comandante Nura. Todos voltearon a mirarle.

― ¿Yuki Onna? ―preguntó Itaku al no verla junto a los demás.

―Sigue atrapada dentro, no podemos sacarla –explicó Reira, mirando con preocupación el lugar donde se suponía seguía la ojidorada. Itaku volteó preocupado, si la guardiana no salía pronto… sería su fin.

— _¿Estás segura de esto, Yuki Onna?_

— _No lo sé. Pero... haré lo que sea con tal de protegerle, necesito intentarlo, aunque falle. _

_¡Yuki Onna sal de una vez!_

― Y todo lo que somos lo rendimos a nuestro señor, el que dirige la naturaleza conocida, Houkou-sama ―exclamaron los cuatro dioses, dirigiendo toda la energía a Kazuma. Los ojos fieros violetas refulgieron en un profundo y extraño negro, un símbolo de estrella negra gigante apareció frente al Houkou.

― ¡Mierda de Onmyoujis! ―gritó Seimei enfurecido, rompiendo la retención que los Keikain mantenían. Un corte profundo apareció en el costado de Yura ante uno de los ataques de Seimei, desconcentrándola.

― ¡Yura-chan! ―gritó Hidemoto antes de recibir también un golpe. Aun así ambos mantuvieron el conjuro, enfureciendo a Seimei de manera incontrolable.

― Y como el descendiente Houkou, le entrego mi voluntad a aquel que lidera el Hyakki Yakou definitivo, al líder de las fuerzas demoniacas y espirituales ―recitó el Houkou con las cuencas oculares negras. Estiro ambas manos hacia el frente y la estrella negra comenzó a reducirse―. Te entrego mi fe, Supremo Comandante de los ayakashi, nieto de Nurarihyon… ¡Nura Rikuo!


	22. Epilogo Segunda Parte

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago no me pertenece.

― Y como el descendiente Houkou, le entrego mi voluntad a aquel que lidera el Hyakki Yakou definitivo, al líder de las fuerzas demoniacas y espirituales ―recitó el Houkou con las cuencas oculares negras. Estiro ambas manos hacia el frente y la estrella negra comenzó a reducirse―. Te entrego mi fe, Supremo Comandante de los ayakashi, nieto de Nurarihyon… ¡Nura Rikuo! —exclamó por ultimo.

— Dialogo de los personajes —

"_Voz interior que aparece en la cabeza de Yuki Onna_"

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Sueños_

_**Epílogo- Segunda parte**_

Los ojos de Seimei se abrieron cuando por fin se pudo liberar segundos después. La estrella reapareció debajo suyo y pronto sus ojos visualizaron a un reaparecido Rikuo envuelto en un miedo aplastante.

― ¡Se ha liberado! ¡Rikuo-kun! ―gritó Hidemoto al ver como segundos antes Seimei se liberó. La espada de Rikuo estaba a centímetros de cortar todo el cuerpo de Seimei de un tajo, al igual que el martillo de Maou estaba a centímetros de atravesar el corazón de Rikuo.

_Una sola oportunidad para decidir el futuro de quien decides proteger._

_Un sólo segundo será la diferencia de todo lo que conoces._

_¡VUELVE!_

_El vacío era asfixiante, mis lágrimas se han secado de tanto que lloré y todas esas veces no estuviste para consolarme. ¿Cómo puedo sonreír si te has ido y no estás para que mi corazón palpite de nueva cuenta? Porque sólo eras tú, siempre lo fuiste… la persona más importante, más preciada para mí; el hombre que amo con todo mi ser eres tú y nadie más. _

_Estoy aquí sentada en el pasillo mirando esos pétalos que aparecían cuando tú me invitabas a subir a esa rama contigo para mirar juntos las maravillas de nuestro mundo, ver como cada acción de nuestra parte hacía este mundo más agradable para ambas razas: para youkais como yo y humanos como tú._

_Entiendo ahora por qué mi madre dio su vida por mí, ya todo tiene sentido. Que coraje, si lo hubiese sabido antes hubiera sido yo quien se habría interpuesto entre esa espada que siempre llevabas con orgullo y que terminó matándote. _

_Todo había salido perfecto, habíamos ganado, la guerra acabó y seriamos felices finalmente, disfrutaríamos de la compañía del otro y nos casaríamos… ese era mi sueño._

_Pero ahora mi sueño es distinto. Lo que ahora anhelo es despertar y verte junto a mí, oírte decir que me preocupo demasiado y por tu seguridad. Gracioso, ¿no? Yo siempre preocupándome de más y aun así sólo pude ver cómo morías lentamente frente a mí._

_La pesadilla se repite constantemente. En ella veo como es que respiras con cansancio, estabas agotado, pero no te importaba porque habías vencido, habías salvado nuestra paz. Corrí hacia ti para abrazarte y gritar "¡Ha acabado, hemos ganado!" y regalarte un gran beso para sentirte cerca. Más no fue así. En ese momento volteaste confiado mientras el cuerpo de tu enemigo apuñalado se perdía entre su energía que escapaba purificada; me sonreíste y tu expresión se veía exhausta. Estaba como a unos cinco metros de ti viendo tu expresión cansada y alegre al mismo tiempo, pero fue entonces que vi una sombra tras tuyo, mis ojos se abrieron y sentí terror por ti. Grité y tú volteaste instintivamente pero fue tarde... aquella espada que mataba a todo youkai atravesó tu pecho que comenzaba a sangrar a borbotones. La sonrisa de tu némesis se extendió mientras susurraba algunas palabras a tu oído, lo escuché claramente. Grité con horror y todos nuestros amigos y camaradas se quedaron estupefactos. _

—_No pienso irme sin haberte matado —susurró aquel youkai con apariencia humana sonriendo de forma grotesca antes de desvanecerse totalmente._

_Con sus últimas fuerzas movió su espada y la enterró en tu pecho, acabando con tu vida. De tus labios escapó una suave maldición y yo no pude hacer más que correr a tu lado. Desfalleciste sobre mí y no pude más que sujetarte con todas mis fuerzas y apoyar tu cabeza en mis piernas. Tomé tus manos y observé como la sangre se esparcía rápidamente por tus ropas, también se deslizaba suavemente por tu boca, me sentía impotente por no haberte ayudado. ¡Era tu guardiana! ¡La persona que se supone debía protegerte con su vida! Y henos aquí, contigo recostado en mis piernas, muriendo._

_Las lágrimas caían de mi rostro con fiereza y terminaban por perderse en tu cansada faz._

— _¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien venga! ¡Rikuo está herido! ¡Alguien! —gritaba incansablemente mirando hacia mis lados donde estaban mis compañeros debilitados por la batalla._

_Rápidamente pude ver que se acercaba Zen y le pedí que se apresurara. Juro que podía sentir tu sangre deslizarse por mi piel, manchando mi kimono blanco, aquel líquido rojo parecía querer teñirme completamente. Él llegó a mi lado y sentí un suave apretón en mis manos, me miraste jadeante mientras vomitabas más sangre. Mi llanto se agudizó, y cuando pensé que mi preocupación se disipó pude observar el rostro de Zen, gruñía, y al igual que yo comenzó a llorar._

— _¿Qué sucede? ¡Tenemos que atenderlo! ¡Qué estas…! —fue entonces cuando lo entendí, aquella mirada tan triste tuya y el apretón de tus pálidas manos entendí que estabas muriendo._

_Continuaste jadeando y Zen se acerco a mí, me tomó del hombro y me dijo las peores palabras que pude haber escuchado en mi vida._

— _**Lo lamento Yuki Onna **__—cuando terminó de decirlo negué sus palabras moviendo la cabeza._

— _No… él no puede, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado. ¡Debe haber algo Zen! ¡Por favor dime que hay algo! —le grité, sintiendo un vacio enorme destrozar mi alma. No puedes morirte, resiste por favor… ¡No te mueras!_

— _Lo siento —me contestó bajando su mirada y tomando rápidamente el mango de la espada entre sus dedos—. Rikuo… —susurró tu nombre, tú volteaste y sonreíste de manera burlona._

— _Hazlo —dijiste con fuerza. Segundos después Zen arrancó la espada de tu cuerpo, esparciendo la sangre sobre sí mismo y sobre mi rostro._

— _No… no por favor, tú no… —susurraba tomando fuertemente tu mano y acariciando tu rostro. El jadeo se hacía más profundo y pude sentir claramente como tu esencia se desvanecía. En realidad estabas muriendo, allí, frente a mí y tú, mi amado, estabas muriendo._

— _Tsurara… —susurraste, te miré llorosa y tu sonreíste. _

_Aún me pregunto cómo es que podías sonreír en esa situación, eras tan extraño._

_Me acerqué a ti y traté de contener mi llanto al sentir que tu energía llegaba a niveles críticos. Apreté la mano que tenía sobre tu pecho manchándome con aquella sangre tan roja como tus ojos, escuché pasos y gritos detrás de mí y pronto nos vimos rodeados de toda nuestra familia. El Clan Nura estaba allí presenciándolo todo, y yo allí, la persona que debería protegerte, llorando de impotencia y dolor. Zen miró a todos y negó con la cabeza, entonces todo se llenó de silencio y sólo se escuchó el sonido de los llantos de algunos._

_Acariciaste mi rostro y tomé tu mano para apretarla contra mi mejilla, se sentía tan cálido, tanto como tu corazón._

— _No llores… —me dijiste, sollocé más fuerte al sonido de tu voz y besé tu mano. Tus ojos expresaban tranquilidad, incluso ahora no parecías arrepentido de nada—. No me gusta… verte llorar —susurraste, no pude hacer más que aguantar mi llanto y asentir con la cabeza. Acaricié tu sedoso cabello que perdía aquel tono blanco transformándose en un castaño._

— _Rikuo-sama… —susurró Kubinashi, su expresión decía mucho, estaba dolido y acongojado._

— _Perdonen chicos… —te disculpaste mirando a nuestros alrededores. Tosiste sangre y fue entonces que tu energía se desvaneció por completo, la sangre continuaba esparciéndose como un charco sobre nosotros y tu apariencia humana dio lugar—, parece que me des-cuide… —te burlaste sonriendo._

_Te atraje con más fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas; muchos detrás te dieron palabras de aliento, mas tú sabías que no te quedaba mucho tiempo. No recuerdo cuantas veces dije "no" esa noche, me negué al hecho de que te perdería y clamaba porque Dios tuviera piedad y no te alejara de mí._

—_Tsu… ra... ra —me llamaste, te miré y no pude contener la sensación de ahogo de mi voz; tu rostro estaba más pálido y la luz de tus ojos se perdía. Acariciaste suavemente mis labios y me acerqué a tu rostro llorando porque aquel seria nuestro último beso. _

_Sentí por última vez tus labios con sabor a sangre y a disculpa. Luego me tomaste del cuello y me dijiste las palabras que siempre sueño cada noche desde entonces._

_**Te amo**_

_Luego, tu corazón dejó de latir y la fuerza te abandonó. Tu mano dejó de apretar la mía y tus brazos cedieron inertes. Abrí más los ojos estupefacta y me abracé a tu cuerpo desesperada._

— _¡AHHHHHHH! —grité desconsolada, adolorida, resquebrajada. Lancé un grito tan fuerte y continúe haciéndolo mientras me aferraba a tu cuerpo; no escuchaba tu voz, tu respiración no golpeaba mi rostro, tu corazón ya no latía y yo estaba allí… llorándote y culpándome por no haberte salvado._

_Muchos de los nuestros y los aliados inclinaron la cabeza e hicieron reverencia ante ti. ¿Lo estarás viendo? ¿Estarás viendo que estoy sufriendo sin ti a mi lado? _

_Me quedé allí llorando por un largo rato y puedo asegurar que no fui la única, todos lamentábamos tu pronta partida; pero creo que mi dolor era el más grande. Yo te amo, no te amaba, yo aún te sigo amando; no importa que ya no estés, jamás podría olvidar en ningún momento el latir de tu corazón y tus dulces palabras. _

"_Cuando acabe esta guerra podremos disfrutar de nosotros Tsurara, te lo prometo"_

_Estabas tan seguro de que volverías con vida, y debo admitir que yo también, que jamás pensé que estaría aquí sintiendo tu cuerpo tan frio y lleno de sangre entre mis brazos. Zen me tomó del hombro y Kubinashi y Kurotabou intentaron alejarme de ti._

— _Yuki Onna tenemos que… tenemos que dejarlo ir —me dijo tu casi hermano. Al inicio no comprendí bien lo que me dijo hasta que vi como Ao te cargaba en hombros. Eso me aterró y quise correr hacia ti._

— _¡No, no te lo lleves! ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡No! —grité, me solté de Zen y corrí hacia mi compañero para intentar tenerte de vuelta. Poco después sentí como muchos hilos me retenían y caía entre los brazos de Kejourou._

— _Es suficiente Yuki Onna. Tenemos… tenemos que llevarlo a la Casa Principal para enterrarlo._

— _¡No! ¡Kejourou, no entiendes! ¡Él lo prometió! ¡Dijo que estaríamos juntos luego de la guerra! ¡Él me lo prometió! —grité incansablemente en sus brazos intentando zafarme— ¡Nooooooo!_

_Me prometiste que volverías y yo te sigo esperando. Estoy aquí, vuelve, regresa y quédate a mi lado por favor, ¡te lo suplico!_

_Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Kejourou me dio una cachetada y me quede estática._

— _¡Está muerto! ¡Rikuo-sama está muerto! —me gritó._

— ¡Ah! —se levantó asustada de golpe. Parpadeó varias veces, se percató de que estaba en su habitación, en su cama. Fue un sueño. Miró sus manos nerviosamente, podía sentirlo. Sentía como si algo se escurriera entre sus dedos, podía ver un líquido carmín estar manchando sus manos, y su ropa– No…

_¡No!_

_Desperté asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía el cuerpo pesado y tenía varias vendas en el cuerpo. La puerta de aquella habitación estaba cerrada y reuní fuerzas para levantarme. Me costó un poco sostenerme, escuchaba un bullicio afuera y podía ver las sombras pasar rápidamente por la carpa que simulaba la habitación. Allí mismo pude ver a las chicas de Toono y a alguno de los youkais del Clan Nura, descansando con algunas heridas. _

_Caminé con lentitud hacia afuera, al salir pude ver como varios ojos se posaron sobre mí. Entre ellos los de Itaku y Kejourou. El miembro de Toono tenía varios cortes en el cuerpo cubiertos por vendas algo sucias. Kejourou lucia mucho mejor y traía un cuenco de agua fría._

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso? — preguntó, Kejourou le sonrió y se acerco a ella.

— Todo está bien, estamos curando las heridas de todos, ¿te sientes bien? Esa pelea con el subordinado de Seimei debió ser dura, tenías muchas quemaduras Yuki Onna —le dijo.

_Le miré confundida y al mirar a Itaku este asintió con la cabeza. No habían dicho nada._

— Estoy bien Kejourou. ¿Cómo está el Amo Rikuo? —preguntó nerviosa, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho que le decía que algo andaba mal. Kejourou la miró y se quedó callada, aumentando su angustia.

— ¿Podrías acompañarla Itaku? —preguntó, Itaku la miró y le pidió que le siguiera.

_¿Por qué Kejourou no me dijo nada?_

_Seguí a Itaku por varias carpas hasta llegar a una de mayor tamaño. Pude ver a los generales descansando afuera de la misma, Kurotabou y Kurama Tengu vigilaban la entrada. Cuando me vieron sonrieron y nos dejaron entrar, dentro estanban Futakuchi Onna y Houkou-sama al lado de un futón donde Kazuma permanecía sentado. _

_Seguí observando y me asombré al encontrar a Wakana-sama y Nurarihyon-sama juntos al lado de un futón. Estaba descansando, tenía muchas vendas en el cuerpo pero respiraba tranquilo. Rikuo-sama estaba a salvo… ¡con vida!_

La ojidorada corrió a un lado del futón intentando contener las lágrimas de alegría que se acumularon en sus ojos, la madre de Rikuo le tomo por el hombro y le abrazo.

— Rikuo está bien, sólo debe descansar Tsurara.

Las palabras maternas de Wakana le brindaron a la guardiana consuelo y tranquilidad. Pasó sus ojos por un momento por Nurarihyon y este sonrió complacido.

— Buen trabajo —le dijo, volviendo la vista a su nieto en su forma diurna.

— ¡Houkou-sama! ¡Espere por favor! —se alertó Futakuchi Onna al ver al pelinegro levantarse de improvisto.

Tsurara volteó a verlo, notando la expresión de enojo en su rostro. Sintió que algo se movió del lado contrario y pudo ver como Rikuo despertaba poco a poco.

— Tenemos que hablar —le aclaró el Houkou. Tsurara iba a refutar cuando fue jalada por el brazo por el pelinegro. Le miró confundida y con una sensación de dolor por las heridas, más los ojos violetas no dejaron de mostrar su rabia.

— Me la llevare un rato, Rikuo —dijo viendo en dirección al futón donde Rikuo acababa de despertar–. Abuelo —le llamó, el lobo blanco sólo atinó a exhalar una suave neblina. Segundos después la Oikawa y el Tercer líder Houkou ya no estaban.

Nurarihyon miró a su compañero y este sólo negó con la cabeza. Rikuo intentó levantarse, sin resultados por el extremo cansancio de su cuerpo.

— Tranquilo Rikuo, debes descansar un poco mas —le aconsejó su madre. El castaño sólo cerró los ojos resignado. Su estado no le permitía hacer mucho.

La ojidorada abrió los ojos algo molesta e intentó soltarse, pero el fuerte agarre del Houkou la mantuvo en su sitio. Estaban en medio de unas cuantas casas destruidas no muy lejos de la carpa principal.

— ¡Qué ocurre contigo! —le gritó enfadada.

— ¿Todavía preguntas? —exclamó molesto el Houkou, mirando directamente los ojos dorados de Yuki Onna. La pelinegra se asusto un poco, Kazuma gruño por lo bajo y la jalo por el cuello, descubriendo su cuello.

— ¡Kazuma suéltame! ¡Qué haces! —reclamó la joven, pero los ojos violetas sólo la vieron con mas cólera retenida. Sintió pronto que era soltada con fuerza al suelo y como su bufanda le fue quitada.

— ¡Por qué lo hiciste! ¡No te di mi confianza para que la desperdiciaras! ¡Maldición, Tsurara! ¡Sabes qué rayos has hecho! —preguntó gritando, lanzando la bufanda a la ojidorada y exhalando fuerte para controlar su enojo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— ¡Me refiero a dónde está la marca de tu cuello! —respondió en un arrebato, tomándola del brazo y levantándola del suelo con fuerza— ¡Qué le ofreciste! ¡Por qué me ocultaste esto! — preguntó indignado.

La guardiana se tocó con cierto temor su cuello y pudo sentir que la antigua marca de estrella en su cuello ya no estaba. Tragó duro y miró con cierto temor los ojos enfurecidos de Kazuma.

— Tenía que hacerlo —contestó. La respuesta no hizo más que aumentar la angustia del líder youkai.

— ¡Por qué! —inquirió el pelinegro, tomando con fuerza ambos brazos de Tsurara. Ella le miró y bajo la cabeza– Responde… ¡dime la verdad maldición! ¡Dime por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido! —exclamó frustrado.

— ¡Porque tenía que hacerlo! —le respondió ella— ¡Si no lo hacía…! Sino hacia algo, Rikuo…. ¡Rikuo estaría muerto! —le gritó, sorprendiendo los ojos del Houkou.

— Cuando… cuando me devolviste los recuerdos, ella me lo dijo, pude ver que ocurriría. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

_¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡SALVALE! _

_El grito de la Oikawa resonó en la cabeza del Houkou. Visualizó por milisegundos como la gran columna de energía rojiza, que apareció hacía varios segundos, desapareció de improvisto y una figura roja parecía retener a Seimei por detrás. _

— "_Nos vemos Kazuma" – escuchó el Houkou. Sus ojos recuperaron su color al reconocer el rostro de aquel espectro difuminado que retenía a Seimei segundos antes de ser cortado por Nenekirimaru._

— Utilizaste a Kira… tú lo salvaste cuando Rikuo intentó acabar con él, firmaste los papeles de matrimonio para tener acceso a la información del Clan, me engañaste… ¡Me mentiste!

— ¡No tenia opción! ¡Kira era lo único que podía acumular la energía suficiente para poder impedir que asesinaran a Rikuo!

Las lágrimas de la joven guardiana no hacían más que acumular la frustración del Houkou. Este le miró confundido y se acerco a ella.

— ¿Quién mas sabe de esto?

— Nurarihyon-sama, los miembros de Toono… y tu abuelo —respondió con un tono de voz más calmado.

— Debes decírselo a Rikuo —sentenció el Houkou mirando directamente los ojos dorados de la guardiana.

_No puedo_

— No… Rikuo no debe enterarse —dijo con un sentimiento de ahogo en la voz.

— Ella… va a cobrártelo de la manera más cruel posible… debes decírselo.

— ¡No! ¡Si Rikuo se entera… no puedo decirle! —respondió confundida.

— ¡Entonces no debiste interrumpir el destino de Rikuo para empezar! —le refutó el pelinegro.

— ¡Como si fuera a hacer eso! ¡Yo le protegeré por siempre! ¡Le jure mi lealtad! ¡Daria mi vida antes de verlo perder la suya!

Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de la joven guardiana, ella no podía decírselo, no podía contarle a nadie más de las acciones que hizo; no debía contarle a nadie. No quería ver sufrir a nadie más. Sintió los brazos del Houkou abrazarla y dejó caer aquella barrera que impuso para protegerse del miedo.

— Kira… es mi pago por pedirle conocer la manera de acabar con mi padre. Aunque él hubiera sido un hombre cruel, jamás habría intentado lastimarme. Al final… cuando me di cuenta, Kira fue el pago que tuve que cumplir. Llevo muchas décadas sufriendo por él, por la sed y la ansiedad. No deseo imaginar que te hará a ti. Por favor dile a otra persona. Entiende que más allá de lo que puedo protegerte necesitarás de alguien más Tsurara.

— Gracias… —respondió la joven, separándose del Houkou. Este sonrió cansado, se acercó a la guardiana e intentó besarla pero fue detenido por los dedos de ella sobre sus labios. Finalmente rio. Esta sonrió y dejó un beso en su frente.

— Debes descansar, Kazuma — le dijo, soltando al Houkou. Este observó como ella le invitaba a seguirle de regreso a la carpa principal. La dejó adelantarse y cerró los ojos para mirar detrás suyo.

— Será su tarea velar por ella. Más les vale cumplir con ello —pidió el Houkou al par de sombras que observaban escondidas y siguió a la Oikawa.

Dentro de la carpa principal, ya entrada la noche, los miembros Houkou y Nura dejaron solos a la pareja. Kazuma bromeó un poco y se retiró junto a los generales, los del Clan Nura sólo sonrieron y se excusaron diciendo que tenían que atender y ayudar a más personas.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la ojidorada al castaño que se encontraba tendido en la cama.

—Sí, bastante —respondió él, mirando directamente sus brillantes ojos. Tsurara se sonrojó levemente e intentó levantarse, pero la mano firme de Rikuo la detuvo–. Te ocurre algo, ¿verdad?

— No es nada —respondió rápido, sonriendo para disipar su nerviosismo.

— Estás mintiendo, tienes algo y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con Kazuma –replicó el oji marrón, sentándose para poder hablar con ella–. Dime —insistió, al lograr sentarse.

— No es nada, en serio —replicó la joven, ayudándolo a sostenerse–. No debe insistir, en verdad no es nada.

— Si no fuera nada no estarías nerviosa, ni hubieras llorado —contestó el comandante, su compañera se sorprendió y limpió rápido las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Sonrió y abrazó fuerte a su amo—. ¿Tsurara?

— Me alegra que esté vivo —dijo con voz dulce, dejando las lágrimas correr por sus ojos–. Tenía miedo de no verlo más, de no saber qué haría si no estuviera a mi lado. Tenía tanto miedo de que algo le ocurriera…. de perderle para siempre —dijo entre sollozos.

_Tenía miedo de que esa pesadilla fuera real y le perdiera..._

— Tranquila —le reconfortó el castaño abrazándola con fuerza y susurrando en su oído–. Estoy bien, no me iré a ningún lado Tsurara.

La voz dulce del Tercer heredero reconfortó el corazón temeroso de su guardiana, la subordinada se apegó con fuerza al pecho de su protegido y lloró por varios minutos.

_No me arrepiento… no importa que ocurra conmigo, si te tengo a mi lado… soy feliz_

— Ninguno de los dos nos alejaremos de ti, ¿está bien? —dijo apartándola de su pecho un poco más calmada. Los ojos dorados le miraron confundidos y el castaño le robó un beso rápido. El sonrojo de la chica se hizo notar y con cierta vergüenza extendió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amo.

Le besó con cierto pudor, enterró sus dedos en su sedoso cabello castaño y se aferró a él con infinito cariño. El tercero la tomó por la cintura y continuó besándola por varios minutos, que para ambos fueron una eternidad.

_Si te tengo a mi lado ya no me sentiré sola, no me arrepentiré jamás de haberte salvado, aunque no lo sepas… yo soy muy feliz._

Rikuo la separó un poco, detallando con suma delicadeza el contorno del rostro de su pareja, delineando con sus dedos sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, acariciando su mejilla y limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que tenía. La acercó por la cintura, la ojidorada se acomodo a él. Rikuo la besó de nuevo sin dejar de mirar fijamente aquellos ojos dorados llenos de amor hacia él.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de venir? —preguntó el castaño, acomodando unos cuantos cabellos detrás de la oreja de la pelinegra.

— ¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a….? —preguntó nerviosa, con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro.

"_Cuando acabe esta guerra podremos disfrutar de nosotros Tsurara, te lo prometo"_

— Si. Tsurara, mírame directamente a los ojos —pidió el joven tomando suavemente la mano de su guardiana.

Los ojos dorados chocaron directamente con las cafés de su amo, una sensación de nervios la invadió por completo, sentía cosquillas en el estomago, que su corazón latía acelerado en su pecho, cosas que únicamente podía experimentar cuando tenía frente a ella a su protegido, a su amado Rikuo.

Le tendió su mano y junto fuerzas para no desfallecer ante la dulce mirada de Rikuo. Este la tomó por el cuello y dejó un suave beso en sus labios que fue correspondido por ella.

— Abre los ojos Tsurara —le pidió al verla sonrojada, a sólo centímetros del rostro de su acompañante. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, el castaño le mostró su mano y sonrió—. ¿Te casarías conmigo? —preguntó.

En la mano de la guardiana estaba un precioso anillo de plata con un zafiro celeste brillante. Tsurara miró incrédula a Rikuo y sintió un profundo calor en el pecho. Un calor que le inundaba de alegría y emoción. Sintió que las lagrimas salían por si solas de sus ojos y sólo atino a cubrirse la boca para aguantar los sollozos. Rikuo la abrazó y susurró dulces palabras en su oído.

— Si… si quiero casarme contigo, Rikuo —respondió abrazando a su acompañante. Pronto sintió un viento recorrer su espalda y al alejarse un poco pudo ver la forma nocturna de su amo. Este le sonrió orgulloso y la besó de improvisto. Ella tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos.

— Estaremos juntos, no podrás separarte de mi Yuki Onna —dijo en tono juguetón, acariciando su rostro.

— Te amo —contestó ella, viendo un sonrojo tenue en el rostro de su protegido. Ella sonrió y le abrazó. Nada podía compararse a la felicidad de ese momento.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ya pueden pasar! —gritó Rikuo. Tsurara rió en su pecho y vio como uno a uno caían de golpe todos sus amigos y compañeros youkais, incluidos algunos miembros Onmyoujis.

Volteó a ver a Rikuo y este tenía una sonrisa amplia en el rostro. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos comenzaron a decir felicitaciones, los de Toono, los Houkou, los de la Casa Principal y los Keikain se unían a la celebración. Tsurara se armó de valor y ante los ojos felices de sus compañeros besó al peliblanco.

— Te amo Rikuo —confesó, ganándose un sonrojo fuerte por parte del ojirubi. Él la abrazó complacido y ambos comenzaron a recibir los múltiples abrazos de sus amigos.

— ¿Está bien así Kazuma? —preguntó el lobo Houkou a su nieto. Kazuma volteó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso crees que podría ser más feliz, abuelo? —preguntó al contemplar la amplia felicidad de su querida Yuki Onna.

— Tienes razón.

— Tienes razón —respondió el mayor, viendo la simple sonrisa en los ojos de su nieto.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó viendo los iris violetas pasar por el alegre grupo de youkais sin aparente interés.

— No habrá diversión por un tiempo supongo, le pedí a Kurama Tengu que enviara una carta a Tetsuya-san para viajar con él, sólo esperare su respuesta.

— ¿Crees que aceptará entrenarte?

— Lo dudo, pero es el único que podrá enseñarme a controlar la sed, después de todo él la lleva controlando desde la muerte de Setsura-san. No puedo depender de Tsurara y menos ahora que ella cargará con una maldición similar a la mía.

— Estoy sorprendido, has madurado Kazuma —le alagó, el pelinegro sólo le miró aburrido.

— Soy el líder, ¿no? Debo madurar —respondió en tono altanero. Sus ojos violetas recayeron en la ilusionada mirada de Tsurara y sólo atinó a gritar un "felicidades" a los recién comprometidos. Rikuo le miró amigable, Kazuma resopló y le extendió algo a su Futakuchi Onna.

— Guárdalo por mi hasta que regrese —le pidió, dejando la carpa seguido por su abuelo. La mujer pelinegra miró con cierta curiosidad el objeto y recayó en el anillo de rubí que hacía tanto su señor le dio a la Yuki Onna. Una expresión triste surcó su rostro y salió también de la carpa, afuera Kurama Tengu le siguió al igual que los cuatro generales.

— ¿Rikuo-sama? —le llamó Kubinashi al verlo levantarse de la mano de su prometida.

— Vamos a despedirnos —dijo, apoyándose en Kurotabou y Tsurara. Pronto el grupo Nura salió, encontrándose con todo el Clan Houkou reunido afuera— ¡Oi, perro! —le llamó el ojirubí. El pelinegro Houkou volteó cabreado por el apelativo.

— ¡A quien le dices perro, imbécil! —gritó fastidiado, retando al Nura.

— ¡Al único pulgoso que tengo al frente! —le contestó Rikuo. A su alrededor todos los subordinados tenían una gotita en la cabeza, debido al infantil comportamiento de comandantes.

— ¿Dónde está tu madurez Kazuma? —preguntó irónico el lobo blanco. A su lado Nurarihyon apareció riendo— ¿Y a ti qué te pegó?

— Recuerda que así éramos nosotros hace siglos —exclamó divertido. La guerra de insultos entre ambos comandantes seguía y todos reían por los apelativos que se daban.

— ¡Te faltan cien años para insultarme, tarado!

— ¡Te insulto porque se me da la gana, perro senil! —refutó el peliblanco.

— ¡Tú te lo ganaste! —gritó el ojivioleta alzando su puño al igual que Rikuo.

— ¡Cállense los dos! —gritó molesta la Yuki Onna calmando en un segundo los gritos e insultos de ambos youkais— ¡Compórtense! –les reprochó, ambos se miraron farfullando maldiciones y sonrieron.

— Tsurara tiene carácter, más te vale cuidarla por mi mientras no estoy.

— Ni lo menciones —se apresuró a decir Rikuo. El peliblanco estiró su mano hacia el Houkou. Tsurara se acercó al peliblanco y sonrió.

— Cuento contigo, Rikuo —concluyó Kazuma estrechando su mano con la de su compañero. Los subordinados de ambos clanes comenzaron a despedirse en medio de la algarabía, llevándose sonrisas y agradecimientos.

— Felicidades por su compromiso. Si le haces algo a mi querida hermanita te arrepentirás —dijo gracioso tomando la mano de la guardiana. Ella miró a Rikuo y este sólo la empujo por la espalda y camino para despedirse de los dioses–. Te lo agradezco —le dijo al verlo pasar por su lado.

Tsurara apretó la mano del ojivioleta y lo abrazó fuerte. Él la estrechó fuerte y al separarse apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la Yuki Onna.

— Hablé con tu padre, me iré con él hasta que pueda controlar mi maldición. Por favor, dile a alguien más de tu estado, estoy seguro de que podrán entenderte. Estoy seguro que… Rikuo podrá hacerlo.

— Gracias, lo haré. Mándale saludos a mi padre y dile que mi madre me ha protegido y está orgullosa de él.

Las palabras de la Yuki Onna salieron acompañadas de una radiante sonrisa. El Houkou se separó de ella y detrás suyo el general del agua esperaba ansioso para despedirse de su nieta.

_Cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer por las ondas de energía, fue mamá quien me mantuvo despierta con palabras de cariño y apoyo. _

— ¡Seiryu oji-san! —exclamó la guardiana alegre. El dragón dejó que le abrazara por el cuello y la rodeó con su cuerpo.

— Setsura-chan está orgullosa de ti por lo valiente que eres, promete que te cuidaras mucho —pidió el dragón mirando con sus ojos zafiro los dorados de la Yuki Onna. Ella asintió con la cabeza y el dragón exhaló su suave aliento en su rostro, meciendo sus cabellos–. Cuando eras pequeña Setsura-chan y yo siempre hacíamos eso para hacerte reír. Voy a extrañarte, envíame cartas y para seguir en contacto, ¿prometido?

— Por supuesto, te quiero mucho abuelo —respondió en tono dulce rodeando con sus brazos al dragón. Una tenue lágrima se escapó de sus ojos y tras dejar un beso en la cabeza de su abuelo este la libero.

— ¡Nos veremos pronto! —exclamó sonriente el primer comandante Houkou sobrevolando el cielo en compañía de un centenar de youkais.

— ¡Hasta pronto Rikuo, Tsurara! —gritó Kazuma regresando a su forma de lobo negro, seguido de cerca por los generales que se despedían. El sol salía por el mismo lugar donde el Clan Houkou desaparecía, llenando de esperanza y alegría los corazones del Clan Nura.

— ¡Todos prepárense! ¡Es hora de volver a casa! —exclamó Rikuo con la mano en alto. Todos gritaron felices y comenzaron a empacar sus cosas y alistarse para volver.

Rikuo giró a ver a su guardiana que aun miraba el horizonte. La rodeó por detrás y escuchó un ligero sollozo en ella, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y ella apretó su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Estás triste? —preguntó al verla con una mirada nostálgica.

— No, porque los veremos de nuevo y… estamos juntos —concluyó la Oikawa girando el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada rubí de su amo–. No hay porque estar triste.

Rikuo la apegó más así y apresó sus labios en un suave beso, ambos se miraron y caminaron de regresó con sus compañeros tomados de las manos.

Muy lejos de allí, desde la torre de Tokio, una mujer y una sombra observaban al grupo Nura alistarse.

— ¿La dejaras irse? —preguntó la sombra. La fémina sólo asintió divertida.

— Por ahora esperaré, me siento ansiosa por saber qué hará a partir de ahora. Es una simple muñeca de hielo que rompió su maldición.

— Pero no lo sabe, sobre la maldición… ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

— Quién sabe, yo también me pregunto por qué no le dije sobre eso. Supongo que esperaremos a que sea la hora correcta. Mientras tanto, ella disfrutará de su felicidad —concluyó desapareciendo junto a la sombra que se quedó un rato mirando el campamento Nura.

**¡Tengo una sorpresa , por favor lean mi nota y descúbranla!**


	23. Nota de la Autora

Hola a todos , Lonely Athena publicando el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Este es el final de Maldicion de Hielo y me sintió muy agradecida por todos los comentarios y el apoyo brindado a lo largo de los capítulos.

Suki90 –

Mejor dicho Su-chan! Según sus propias palabras : _La beta-reader Suki murió debido a la cantidad de hojas que tuvo que revisar. Recen por ella._

Por favor todos denle un gran aplauso a mi beta reader que me ha apoyado, me ha aconsejado y ha tenido la paciencia para revisar hoja por hoja mis errores ortográficos. Te lo agradezco mucho, me has acompañado desde el primer capitulo y estoy feliz de poder trabajar contigo.

YuukoIchihara-

Me fascinaron tus largos comentarios llenos de felicidad y emoción, espero haber cubierto tus expectativas en relación a la historia. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta el final de esta historia.

Tsurara12012-

¡Tsurara-chan! Amiga muchos besos y abrazos , no se si era justificado el hacerte llorar tantas veces XD

Corazon de Piedra Verde-

Jeje… cuando comenzaste a escribir me sentí honrada de que mi historia sirviera de inspiración y motivación para ti. Sigue asi! Esperare con ansias leerte!

Muchas gracias también ha :

1L.B.1

Rikary

RXTfan

Yuki-an

saashy samy

Daniela

Mary

Scarlett -95

DawnMay : I'm looking for someone who would be kind enough to translate my story .Thanks for everything! :D

Blood angel- the avenger

Baunyoko

Indira Garcia

Midoriix3

nenaGDleone

A todos mis queridos lectores, esta historia comenzó como un pasatiempo, una manera de divertirme y gracias a ustedes con el pasar de los capítulos me esforze mucho y mejore la historia, me hice amiga de Suki90 y junto a ella pudimos traer una historia corregida y con mejor redacción. Quizas tengas algunas dudas con respecto a esta historia, aviso que aquel sueño de Tsurara fue una premonición! Jaja! Todo tiene un porque mis lectores, muchos besos y abrazos y aquí pondré la tan esperada noticia que les mencione en el epilogo.

**¡Maldicion de Hielo tendrá secuela!**

Me tomara un tiempo escribirla pero espero me acompañen también en las siguientes aventuras de Rikuo y Tsurara. Pronto escribiré el ultimo cap de encuentro de una vida futura, por favor estén atentos!


End file.
